Oportunidad
by jose grey
Summary: concesion de una oportunidad para encontrarse a si misma siendo enviada a Hogwarts Aviso: Puede que haya mucha similitud con los libros y peliculas de Harry Potter, pero intentare que no se parezca tanto
1. Prologo

Se hallaba en un lugar blanco, pulcro como si en aquel lugar no pudiera entrar ni una sola mota de polvo; el aire que la rodeaba también era blanco impidiéndole ver a su alrededor, como un humo, pero tambien era cálido y puro, tranquilizador en definitiva ¿dónde se encontraba?

Comenzó a caminar poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta, un acto instintivo adquirido durante años, tanto en los entrenamientos como en las misiones.

El humo comenzó a despejarse, lo que le permitió captar el lugar en que se encontraba, se parecía mucho al templo, pero estaba vació y silencioso, altamente extraño ¿es posible que aquel lugar fuera el templo? No, no lo era, no podía serlo, no al menos el que creció, lo más probable es que aquello fuera una sombra suya.

Siguió caminando cada vez más convencida de que aquello no era más que un mero producto de su cabeza.

Al poco, noto que había algo más allí o alguien, sus sentidos no podían definirlo o concretarlo, espero, a que aquello que allí se hallaba se manifestara; poco a poco unas seis figuras con andares humanos cubiertas con capas blancas con la capucha tapándoles el rostro la rodaron contemplándola en absoluto silencio, ella se mantuvo a la expectativa sin saber bien si debía o no hablar en ese momento. Permanecieron en silencio lo que le pareció un largo rato, la presencia de esas figuras la ponía algo nerviosa aunque su intuición le decía que no corría ningún peligro junto a ellas. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- No lo sabemos – dijo la figura que estaba frente a ella – como se suele decir, tu mandas.

- De modo que estoy muerta.

- No – dijo la figura que estaba a la derecha de la primera – solo estas en lo que podríamos clasificar como un coma, aunque no es un coma en si.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio, que ella aprovecho para tratar de digerir la información oculta en las palabras que le acababan de decir, dedujo que el lugar en el que estaba era aquel que tenía una fuerte presencia en su vida, en cuanto a lo del coma que no era coma no lo comprendía del todo supuso que tarde o temprano conocería la respuesta, afortunadamente la habían enseñado a ser paciente.

- Presiento que hay algo que no has comprendido – dijo la figura que estaba a la izquierda de la primera.

- Podría ser.

- ¿Y no preguntas por ello?

- La respuesta se presentará ante mi cuando sea el momento.

Otro momento de silencio, se sentía como si la estuvieran valorando. Tras unos instantes decidió realizar una nueva pregunta.

- ¿Quiénes sois?

- Antecesores – respondió la figura que estaba tras ella.

¿Antecesores? se preguntó ¿no era posible? ¿o si?, su mente era un torbellino en ese momento, se tomo un momento para relajarse y aclararse, si era posible ellos eran quienes habían caminado por el templo antes que ella, y aquello demostraba que no eran una leyenda. De modo que ellos serían sus jueces, genial.

- ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

- No hay veredicto – dijo la primera figura – serás tu quien lo dicte, con aquello que hagas desde ahora hasta que despiertes.

- Es decisión tuya – dijo la segunda figura.

- Iras a un lugar en el que volverás a tener once años – dijo la tercera figura – espero que las decisiones que tomes te ayuden a encontrarte a ti misma de nuevo.

Las seis figuras extendieron sus brazos y una neblina blanca la rodeo, envolviéndola y transportándola a trabes del tiempo y el espacio, finalmente la neblina se despejo y cayo de bruces sobre el césped, quedando inconsciente.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Templo Jedi, sala del consejo.**

Se hallaba el consejo al pleno reunido, hacía cuatro años que Obi-wan Kenobi se había unido al consejo y unos meses que habían conseguido detener a los Sith. Se encontraban deliberando que harían con cierta maestra Jedi que todavía seguía sin recobrar el conocimiento; todos coincidían en que debía concedérsele la oportunidad de explicar por que había actuado de tal forma, pero sabían que aquello era indefendible.

- No podemos ponerle una condena sin que se allá pronunciado – dijo Adi Galia, la cual tras muchos esfuerzos había logrado sobrevivir.

De repente una neblina apareció ante ellos, de la que salieron seis figuras encapuchadas, Yoda supo enseguida de quienes se trataba e intercambio una mirada con el Maestro Windu.

- ¿Qué se os ofrece? – inquirió el maestro Windu con su habitual voz firme y su expresión un tanto intimidante.

Una de las figuras se adelanto a las otras y hablo.

- Aquella a quien vais a juzgar cuando despierte, sometida por nosotros a una prueba esta, una prueba de la que vosotros seréis jueces, para esa prueba en niña la hemos transformado y siete años pasara que aquí serán siete meses; sus determinaciones en la búsqueda por a si misma encontrar marcaran si en luz o oscuridad vivirá.

- Para sobre ella tomar la mejor decisión observarla 24 h deberéis – dijo una segunda figura haciendo aparecer en el centro de la sala una semiesfera de proporciones considerables – mediante este instrumento podréis observarla.

Después tal como habían aparecido desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto uno de los miembros del consejo.

- Seguir la recomendación que hecho sida ha – manifestó Yoda – observarla debemos, yo creo.

- Deberíamos establecer turnos durante las noches – propuso Adi Galia.

- Durante el día todos observaremos – dijo Mace Windu firmemente – y cada noche se quedara uno a observar e informara al resto.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hogwarts

Noto que estaba sobre una cama, había recuperado la conciencia, aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrados atenta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, podía notar que había alguien cerca de ella, un ser humano y que otro ser humano entraba en la estancia.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Poppy?¿ha despertado ya?

- No, profesor Dumbledore, no ha despertado, pero no tardar en hacerlo, al menos ya no está tan pálida.

En ese momento abrió los ojos, sabía que esas personas no le causarían ningún mal.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó

- En la enfermería de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia – respondió el profesor Dumbledore, un hombre alto con una larga barba plateada y unas gafas en forma de media luna - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

- Depa Billaba, ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar rodeada de una neblina blanca y después chocar fuertemente contra el suelo.

- Hagrid, el guarda te encontró tendida en los terrenos, - explico - de hecho al mismo tiempo que el te encontraba una pluma muy especial que hay en mi despacho te registraba como alumna de nuevo ingreso en esta escuela. – añadió con una sonrisa – de modo que mañana la profesora Mcgonagall te acompañara a comprar los útiles y después a la estación a tomar el tren, tendrás que venir en el transporte escolar, por lo que ahora será mejor que duermas, tendrás que madrugar mucho para estar a las once en Kings Cross.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y descubrió que tenía el desayuno un la mesilla y algunas prendas de segunda mano al pie de la cama (un par de pantalones vaqueros, dos camisetas de manga corta y dos de manga larga y una sudadera abierta completamente); desayuno rápidamente y se vistió; se puso uno de los pantalones, una camiseta corta negra y la sudadera azul desabrochada, encontró al pie de la cama unas deportivas, las cuales se las puso tambien.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – inquirió una mujer de aspecto severo.

- Si.

- Pues vámonos, el tiempo es oro.

Se dirigieron por la explanada al pueblo que se hallaba cerca del castillo.

- mmm, profesora ¿cómo voy a pagar el material escolar?

- La escuela dispone de un fondo para alumnos que no disponen de recursos para adquirirlo, algunas cosas tendrán que ser de segunda mano.

Depa tenía ganas de preguntar a donde iban, pero sabía que lo mejor era ser paciente. Al llegar al pueblo entraron en un local llamado las tres escobas y después de saludar a una mujer que había en la barra, la profesora Mcgonagall la condujo hasta la chimenea.

- Tienes que coger un puñado de polvos de este tiesto, meterte dentro de la chimenea y pronunciar alto y claro el lugar al que nos dirigimos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al callejón Diagon.

Depa cogió un puñado de polvos, e hizo lo que la profesora le había indicado, antes de pronunciar las palabras se tomo unos segundos para relajarse, pues intuía que en caso contrario las consecuencias podían ser nefastas.

- ¡Callejón Diagon!

La chimenea la succiono, sintió que las llamas la envolvían haciéndola dar vueltas y que el desayuno se le revolvía en el estómago, de pronto cayo. Se encontraba en una especie de taberna, enfrente de ella se hallaba la profesora Mcgonagall, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

- Es aparición – dijo la profesora antes de que preguntara – ya aprenderás cuando tengas la edad suficiente. Vamos.

La condujo hasta el patio trasero del local y se detuvieron frente a una sólida pared de ladrillo. La profesora saco un palo de madera y golpeó tres veces el tercer ladrillo a la izquierda por encima del cubo de basura, el ladrillo se desplazó provocando una reacción en cadena que culmino con la obertura de una especie de puerta a una calle.

- En primer lugar iremos a la tienda de túnicas de segunda mano, también allí compraremos unos guantes de protección básicos, ah y el sombrero y la capa para invierno.

Después de comprar la ropa escolar se dirigieron a la tienda de utensilios donde compraron el telescopio, la balanza y el caldero; posteriormente entraron en la tienda de ingredientes de pociones donde adquirieron un kit de elaboración de pociones básico; a continuación en una tienda de libros de segunda mano y posteriormente en una papelería donde compraron pergamino, plumas y tinta .

- Y por último, la varita – dijo la profesora – es aquí, Ollivanders; te esperare fuera.

Depa entro en la tienda, era pequeña, vacía y silenciosa y llena de polvo.

- Buenos días – dijo amablemente un anciano que Depa dedujo debía ser Ollivander – ¿cómo se llama, señorita?

- Depa Billaba señor.

- Bien tomemos unas medidas, ¿cuál es tu mano dominante?

- La derecha.

- De acuerdo – dijo extendiendo una cinta métrica que comenzó a tomar todo tipo de medidas mientras se metía en la trastienda en busca de algo, apareció con las manos cubiertas de cajas, y retiro la cinta métrica – vamos a ver prueba esta acebo y nervios de corazón de dragón, parcialmente flexible.

Cogió la varita que le ofrecían sintiéndose como una completa estúpida.

- Me parece que esta no – dijo el señor Ollivander – a ver con esta madera de Haya y pluma de fénix.

Nada más cogerla Ollivander se la quito de la mano

- Va se que esta tampoco – dijo - Tal vez esta, Acacia y pelo de unicornio.

Al instante de tomarla las cajas que de hallaban en el mostrados cayeron al duelo como si un vendaval hubiera pasado sobre ellas.

- Definitivamente esa tampoco – dijo – quizá esta sea tu complemento ideal.

Solo con rozarla con los dedos sintió un inmenso calor que le recorría el cuerpo y culminaba con los dedos a la par que sentía un calor procedente de la varita.

- Si, sauce y pluma de fénix, 31 cm, poderosa y flexible; esta varita es la que mejor te entenderá. La varita escoge al mago, nunca lo olvide señorita Billaba.

Pago siete galeones y tres sickles por la varita y salió de la tienda.

La profesora la acompaño a la estación y le explico como llegar al anden nueve y tres cuartos, antes de marcharse le dio diez galeones.

- Esto es para ti, gástatelo durante el curso escolar o guárdatelo, lo recibirás todos los años, adminístralo bien.

- Si profesora.

- Nos veremos en Hogwarts.

Le quedaban cinco minutos para coger el tren, de modo que hizo lo que la profesora le había explicado, camino con decisión hacia la barrera que se hallaba entre los andenes nueve y diez empujando el carrito con su baúl, atravesándola y llegando al anden nueve y tres cuartos donde esperaba el transporte escolar a que fuera hora de partir. Dejo el carrito junto a la barrera y cogió el baúl llevándolo a rastras por todo el anden en busca de un lugar en que sentarse a disfrutar del viaje a Hogwarts, finalmente halló un vagón que parecía casi vacío, hacia el final del tren; entró en el arrastrando el pesado baúl, hasta que encontró un compartimiento en el que sólo había un chico, bajito con un cabello moreno alborotado y gafas que miraba por la ventana.

- Disculpa, ¿te importa si me quedo aquí durante el viaje?

- En absoluto – dijo amablemente - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Depa, ¿y tú?

- Harry.

Se sentó frente al muchacho recostándose en el asiento, desde fuera llegaba el alboroto de decenas de familias despidiéndose en el andén, Harry que seguía mirando por la ventana se agacho de repente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada – respondió Harry con una triste sonrisa.

El tren comenzó a moverse, poco a poco hasta que acelero perdiéndose el anden de vista tras alcanzar una curva. La puesta del compartimiento se abrió repentinamente, un muchacho larguirucho, pelirrojo y de ojos azules apareció en el umbral.

- Perdonad – dijo – puedo quedarme aquí, es que está todo lleno.

Depa se encogió de hombros y Harry indicó, con un gesto, al chico que se sentara.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Ron Weasley.

- Yo soy Depa Billaba.

- Harry Potter

Ron puso cara de sorpresa

- ¿De verdad tienes... eso? – dijo señalándole la frente.

- Ah, si – Harry se levanto el flequillo mostrando una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

Ron se quedo contemplándolo durante un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aparto lo mirada.

- ¿Sois una familia de magos? – le pregunto Harry a Ron.

- Oh, si, yo soy el sexto de mi familia que va a ir a Hogwarts. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado, Bill fue delegado y Charlie capitán de Quiddich. Percy esta en quinto y es prefecto. Fred y George van a tercero y son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan buenas notas. Espero que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo consigo no tendrá mucho merito porque ellos ya lo hicieron antes.

- Has dicho que tus dos hermanos mayores ya han terminado – dijo Depa – ¿a que se dedican?

- Charlie está en Rumania estudiando dragones y Bill trabaja para la banca mágica en Egipto. Por otro lado nunca tienes nada nuevo con tantos hermanos, tengo la vieja túnica de Bill, la vieja varita de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.

Rebusco en su chaqueta y saco un obeso roedor gris.

- Se llama Scabbers y es completamente inútil, se pasa todo el día durmiendo, podría estar muerta y no notarias la diferencia.

- No se – dijo Depa – creo que cambiaria de perfume.

Harry y Ron sonrieron.

- Yo me crié con mis tíos y mi primo, hasta que no comenzaron a llegarme las cartas de Hogwarts he estado durmiendo en la alacena de debajo las escaleras, ahora estoy en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley, o más bien su trastero, porque allí van a parar todos los juguetes que rompe. Siempre he tenido que llevar la vieja ropa de Dudley que me esta tres o cuatro tallas grande, mientras que a él todos los años le compraban ropa nueva. Nunca he recibido ningún regalo ni por mi cumpleaños ni en navidad y si hacia algo que no les gustaba a mis tíos me encerraban sin comer en la alacena. Cuando empezaron a llegar las cartas hicieron todo lo posible para que ninguna llegara a mis manos, incluso acabamos en una mohosa cabaña que había sobre las rocas de un mar, entonces apareció Hagrid y hasta que él no me lo conto todo yo no sabía que era un mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o de Voldemort...

Ron Bufo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry.

- Has pronunciado el nombre de quien-tu-ya-sabes; pensaba que tu entre todas las personas...

- ¿ves? – dijo Harry – tengo mucho que aprender, ni siquiera sabía que no debía decirlo.

- ¿Por qué no se puede pronunciar ese nombre? – Pregunto Depa

- Quien-tu-sabes fue el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos, hasta que Harry lo derroto hace diez años – explico Ron – pronunciar su nombre... es como una maldición.

- De modo que teméis pronunciar ese nombre porque teméis al que se llama así – concluyó Depa.

- Básicamente – dijo Ron

- ¿y tu? ¿De donde vienes? – Pregunto Harry

- De aquí y de allá, no tengo casa fija.

- ¿y tu familia? – pregunto Ron.

- No tengo

Al poco rato llego una anciana empujando un carrito con comestibles.

- ¿Algo del carrito? – les pregunto al llegar a la altura de su compartimiento.

Harry se levantó y como no conocía ninguno de aquellos dulces, compro un poco de todo y lo desparramo sobre un asiento libre.

- Serviros, no puedo yo solo con todo esto.

- ¿Entonces para que lo compras? – Le pregunto Depa con curiosidad.

- Nunca he tenido nada ni nadie con quien compartir.

Estuvieron durante un rato probando varios dulces, Harry al desenvolver una rana de chocolate le salió Albus Dumbledore como cromo de magos famosos, y leyó en voz alta lo que estaba escrito en el anverso del cromo. La rata de ron seguía durmiendo.

- ¿Sabéis? ayer mi hermano me enseño un hechizo para volverla amarilla, podríamos probarlo.

Ron saco la varita y se aclaro la garganta, cuando en la puerta aparecieron un chico y una chica. La chica tenía el pelo castaño, largo y ondulado. El chico era moreno y de cara redonda que en ese momento mostraba una gran aflicción.

- Disculpad – dijo la chica, tenía voz de estar transmitiendo ordenes - ¿habéis visto un sapo?, Neville ha perdido el suyo.

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza mientras que Depa se concentro para ver si podía encontrar el sapo del muchacho.

- ¿Has mirado en el bolsillo de la túnica, Neville? – le dijo amablemente.

- No - el muchacho hurgo en su túnica y después sonrió - gracias.

La chica habéis dejado de prestar atención a Neville y a la búsqueda del sapo.

- Oh, estáis haciendo magia, pues vamos a verlo.

- Rayo de sol, margaritas con mantequilla, volved amarilla esta tonta ratita.

No sucedió nada, la rata siguió tan gris como siempre.

- ¿Estas seguro de que eso es un hechizo? – pregunto la chica – porque no parece muy efectivo, yo he probado unos cuantos y han surtido efecto, soy la única de mi familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts, me sorprendí mucho al recibir la carta, pero me alegre, he hecho mis averiguaciones y se que es la mejor escuela de magia. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, espero que con eso baste. Por cierto, Soy Hermione Granger ¿Y vosotros?

- Ron Weasley.

- Depa Billaba.

- Harry Potter.

- ¿Eres tu realmente? – dijo Hermione – lo se todo sobre ti, adquirí libros extra como lectura para estar más preparada – comento - ¿Sabéis ya a que casa vais a ir?, yo espero estar en Gryffindor, perece la mejor de todas, aunque Ravenclaw tampoco parece mala. Deberías poneros ya las túnicas, estamos a punto de llegar.

Hermione se marcho con Neville siguiéndola, mientras se ponían las túnicas Ron comento.

- Menudo incordio de chica, espero que no me toque en la misma casa que ella.

- ¿En que casa estan tus hermanos Ron? – pregunto Harry.

- En Gryffindor, toda mi familia ha ido allí, no creo que ni Huflepuff ni Ravenclaw sean tan malas, - comento - pero imagina que me ponen es Slytherin – añadió despectivamente – creo que me iría.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Slytherin? – pregunto Depa.

- Es la casa que más magos oscuros ha dado – respondió Ron.

- ¿Esa es la casa en la Vold... Quien-tu-sabes estaba? – pregunto Harry.

- Si – afirmo Ron.

Poco después la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrió y entraron tres muchachos, uno de ellos pálido y de rostro afilado, con el cabello rubio platino y unos ojos grises que parecían témpanos de hielo, miraba a Harry con gran interés. Los otras dos se hallaban cada uno a un lado del chico pálido, eran altos y corpulentos, parecía que estaban ejerciendo de guardaespaldas. Depa tuvo una sensación indefinible al verlos.

- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto – por todo el tren estan diciendo que Harry Potter esta aquí, eres tu ¿no? – le pregunto a Harry.

- Si – respondió fijándose detenidamente en los muchachos que flanqueaban al chico pálido.

- Estos son Crabbe y Goyle – dijo el chico pálido con indiferencia al darse cuanta de que Harry los miraba – y yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron no pudo reprimir una risita, al parecer le hacía gracia el nombre, Draco, pensó Depa, donaba a dragón.

- Pronto descubrirás que hay familias de magos mejores que otras, Potter; no te juntes con la clase equivocada – dujo mirando con desprecio a Ron - en eso puedo ayudarte – añadió tendiéndole la mano.

- Creo que se elegir por mi mismo, gracias – dijo Harry con frialdad.

- Deberías andarte con cuidado, Potter – dijo Malfoy con calma – al menos se más amable o acabarás como tus padres, ellos tampoco sabían lo que les convenía.

Harry y Ron se encararon a Malfoy, Depa se levantó y los detuvo con el brazo.

- Creo que es hora de que os vayáis – les dijo a Malfoy y sus "amigos" en un tono amable y firme – se acabo la charla.

Los tres muchachos se marcharon.

- ¿Porque nos has detenido? – dijo Ron enfadado - ¿acaso no has oído como se metía con mi familia y con Harry por no aceptar su mano?

- Si, pero no merece la pena ponerse a su nivel.

Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevaran por separado al colegio.

Se oyó por megafonía.


	4. Capitulo 3

El tren aminoro la marcha, hasta detenerse por completo, las puertas de los vagones se abrieron y los alumnos bajaron al anden. La noche era fría y se notaba la humedad en el aire, como si hubiera agua cerca; al poco vio un farolillo por en cima de las cabezas de los estudiantes y una voz que gritaba

- ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Harry, Ron y Depa; al igual que el resto de alumnos de primer año se acercaron, se trataba de un hombre mucho más alto de lo que podría considerarse una gran altura habitual.

- ¿Todo bien Harry?

- Por supuesto Hagrid.

- ¡Los de primer año seguidme! – volvió a alzar la voz.

Siguieron a Hagrid por un estrecho y resbaladizo sendero, estaba muy oscuro, mas oscuro que en la oscuridad habitual de la noche, por lo que dedujo que había algo que impedía el paso de la escasa luz que se podía alcanzar a ver durante la noche.

- Justo al doblar la curva podréis ver Hogwarts.

El sendero terminaba en una amplia explanada en la cual de vislumbraba un lago en el que había unos botes aguardándolos.

- ¡No más de cuatro pos bote! –indico Hagrid.

Harry, Ron y Depa subieron a uno de los botes, seguidos de un muchacho de cabello arenoso. Cuando todos hubieron subido los botes comenzaron a desplazarse por la superficie del lago acercándolos a la otra orilla, hacia donde estaba el castillo. Una vez desembarcaron subieron por una especie de pasadizo de roca y anduvieron unos minutos por la explanada hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo. Hagrid llamó tres veces.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y la profesora McGonagall apareció en el umbral.

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los conduciré desde aquí.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall hasta una pequeña habitación fuera del vestíbulo.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En breve se celebrará el banquete de comienzo de año, pero antes se os seleccionara para vuestras casas. La selección es muy importante porque mientras estéis aquí vuestra casa será como vuestra familia, vuestros triunfos serán puntos para vuestra casa, mientras que cualquier infracción de las normas hará que los pierdan. Al final del año se hará entrega de la copa de la casa. La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, volveré cuando todo esté listo.

- ¿Cómo se las arreglaran para seleccionarnos? – le pregunto Harry a Ron

- No lo se, Fred dice que es una especie de prueba.

Si era realmente una prueba a ella no le preocupaba demasiado al fin y al cabo había pasado por pruebas anteriormente. No presto mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor pues estaba poniendo en marcha todos los recursos que disponía para relajarse y meditar un poco antes de que se llevara a cabo esa ceremonia de selección.

La profesora McGonagall regreso.

- La ceremonia de selección está a punto de comenzar, ahora formad una hilera y seguidme.

Volvieron a atravesar el vestíbulo y entraron por dos puestas dobles que daban a un gran comedor, en el que había cinco mesas; cuatro repletas de estudiantes y sobre una tarima una donde se hallaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall los condujo hasta allí. Todos observaron un sombrero viejo y remendado que había sobre un taburete de cuatro patas ¿Qué tendrían que hacer?

De pronto un agujero a forma de boca se abrió en el sombrero y comenzó a cantar.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada en tu cabeza_

_que el sombrero seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_donde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen a parte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_si tienes una mente dispuesta._

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontraran allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame!¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! _

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_

_Porque soy el sombrero pensante._

Mientras la gente aplaudía, memorizo la canción que acababa de cantar el sombrero, quizá le fuera de utilidad. La profesora McGonagall saco un gran rollo de pergamino.

- Cuando os llame, os pondréis el sombrero, os sentareis en el taburete y esperareis a ser seleccionados –indicó - ¡Hannah Abbott!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- ¡Depa Billaba!

Se sentó en el taburete, se puso el sombrero y espero

-Mmm veamos, - dijo una vocecita en su oído, supuso que se trataba del sombrero – detecto una mente compleja, algo inusual, posees características de todas las casas, y por ello podrías estar en cualquiera de ellas ¿dónde te pondré?.

Espero durante un tiempo que se le hizo bastante largo, haciendo lo posible para mantener su mente relajada.

- Hay una característica que destaca en ti, y es tu fuerte por eso serás... – y entonces grito - ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba aplaudiendo, cuando llego allí un muchacho pelirrojo con una insignia que ponía una "P" en el centro le estrecho la mana y le indica cortésmente que se sentara.

- Supongo que tu debes de ser hermano de Ron – le dijo.

- Si, soy Percy, encantado.

La selección prosiguió; los diferentes alumnos fueron pasando siendo seleccionados para las diferentes casas dependiendo de cuales eran sus cualidades y que estaban dispuestos a dar.

-¡Hermione Granger!

La chica que había conocido antes en el tren estaba muy nerviosa al ponerse el sombrero, tras unos instantes este decidió.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa en pleno aplaudió a su nuevo miembro.

- ¡Neville Longbottom!

El muchacho tropezó al ir a ponerse el sombrero, seguramente se sentiría presionado por algo; el sombrero estuvo un buen rato con él.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se encamino hacia la mesa con el sombrero puesto, la gente se río por eso, pobre pensó Depa, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Cuando llego a la mesa, por segunda vez, se sentó frente a ella.

- Felicidades Neville – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- ¡Draco Malfoy!

- ¡Slytherin! – bramo el sombrero sin apenas tocarlo.

Los alumnos continuaron siendo clasificados para las diferentes casas cuando le toco el turno a Harry.

- ¡Harry Potter!

La gente comenzó a murmurar, mientras Harry avanzaba hacia el taburete se sentaba en el y se ponía el sombrero, después de unos instantes el sombrero grito.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se encamino a la mesa Gryffindor donde recibió una calurosa bienvenida., poco después el sombrero decidió que Ron tambien sería un Gryffindor.

Cuando concluyo la selección, la profesora Mcgonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el sombrero seleccionador.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y dijo.

- Que comience la fiesta

Entonces las fuentes se llenaron de manjares, decidió servirse en el plato un par de muslos de pollo, son medias patatas asadas y un poco de salsa de tomate, con eso tendría suficiente. Escucho como el fantasma que tenían cerca se lamentaba de no poder probar la comida, poco después un comentario que hizo Ron acerca del fantasma atrajo su total interés.

- ¿Cómo puede uno estar casi decapitado? – pregunto.

- Así – se agarro la oreja izquierda y tiro de ella quedando la cabeza sujeta al cuerpo por un fino tendón.

- Desde luego es la mejor visión que puede tener uno a la hora de la cena – le dijo Depa a Neville que había apartado su plato hasta que su estomago se recuperara.

- Es asqueroso – dijo este.

- De modo que nuevos Gryffindors, - continuó el fantasma - espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar la copa de la casa; Slytherin ha ganado siete veces seguidas, ya es hora de que otro gane. El barón sanguinario esta inaguantable.

- ¿Eso que lleva en la ropa es sangre? – pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

- Si – contesto Nick Casi decapitado.

- Algo me dice que no es suya – comento Depa en voz alta - ¿creéis que respondería si se lo preguntara? – les pregunto a sus compañeros de casa.

- ¡Estas majara! – exclamo Ron – ese fantasma podría ser peligroso.

La cuestión quedo zanjada allí, la comida pronto fue sustituida por los postres, se sirvió un par de porciones de tarta de manzana y unas pocas fresas a las que puso chocolate derretido por encima. Distintas conversaciones se sucedían en la mesa, entre ellas destacaban la familia por un lado y las clases por otra; cuando todos terminaron el postre, los restos de comida se desvanecieron quedando la vajilla tan reluciente como al comienzo de la velada. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó.

- Antes de que os vayáis a la cama, he de anunciaros unas normas de principio de año. Los de primer año debéis saber que los bosque que se encuentran en los terrenos del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos, aunque naturalmente algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos tambien deberán recordarlo; así mismo, nuestro celador el señor Filch me ha pedido que os recuerde que esta prohibido realizar magia por los pasillos y que consultéis la lista de objetos no permitidos en Hogwarts que ya asciende a 375. Por otro lado he de informaros que el pasillo del tercer piso, el del ala oeste esta prohibido para todo aquel que no desee sufrir la más dolorosa de las muertes.

Algunos alumnos rieron. Harry y Percy comentaron algo al respecto.

- Que divertido – murmuro Depa.

- Y por último, las pruebas de Quiddich comenzaran en la segunda semana de curso, los que estén interesados en jugar en el equipo de sus casas pónganse en contacto con el jefe de su casa; y ahora a la cama.

Los de primer año siguieron a Percy por los distintos pasillos, subiendo por diferentes escaleras hasta el séptimo piso; por el camino tuvieron un incidente con un poltegeist llamado Peeves, pero no fue de gran importancia; avanzaron por el séptimo piso hasta llegar al retrato de una mujer gorda.

- La contraseña – solicito el retrato.

- Caput Draconis – dijo Percy con voz clara, el retrato se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles la entrada.

Percy indico sonde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas y donde se encontraban los de los chicos; al subir al dormitorio, Depa vio que en el habían cuatro camas, era evidente que tendrían que compartirlos, mejor, pensó, así tendría a alguien con quien hablar antes de dormir sin necesidad de trasladarse de habitación.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes que nadie; se dio una ducha y se puso el uniforme escolar, metió en la mochila pergaminos y tinta y bajo a la sala común que se hallaba desierta. La atravesó dirigiéndose a la entrada secreta (el retrato) y salió; repitió el mismo recorrido que la noche anterior, el cual recordaba perfectamente, hasta llegar al Gran comedor donde se sentó en la mesa de la casa para la que había sido seleccionada y esperó a que bajaran los demás y a que apareciera el desayuno. La profesora McGonagall que resulto ser la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, repartió los horarios. Como ya había terminado de desayunar regreso a la sala común a coger los libros de las materias que le tocarían aquel día. Hermione, entro poco después en la habitación, al parecer había tenido la misma idea.

- Tengo ganas de empezar ¿Tu no?

- Si, será mejor que vayamos a clase – dijo Depa consultando el horario – toca Herbología.

- Eso es en los invernaderos creo.

- Pues vamos.

Las clases eran muy interesantes y cada profesor tenía un estilo propio de impartirlas, Historia de la magia era impartida por el profesor Binns, un fantasma del que se rumoreaba que no sabía que estaba muerto hablaba en un tono monótono que suponía que fuera todo un reto mantenerse despierto en su clase. Transformaciones era impartida por la profesora McGonagall, una mujer severa e inteligente, les lanzo una advertencia en su primera clase; sobretodo después de que Ron y Harry llegaran tarde y los amenazara con transformarlos en un reloj de bolsillo.

- Transformaciones es una de las ramas de la magia más compleja y peligrosa – dijo – cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase será expulsado.

Encantamientos era impartida por el profesor Flitwick, un mago cuya altura no superaba la de un niño de seis años de estatura media.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras la daba el Profesor Quirrel, que parecía tomarse la asignatura como si de una broma se tratase, el profesor tartamudeaba y parecía temerle a su propia asignatura, además de desprender un fuerte olor a ajo a través de su turbante, Depa notaba una mala sensación al estar cerca de Quirrel, como un estremecimiento, pero no lograba clarificar, aunque su intuición le decía que ese estremecimiento no podía traer nada bueno.

El viernes en la clase de Pociones ocurrió algo que no había ocurrido en ninguna otra clase, el profesor Snape decidió ridiculizar a un alumno, a Harry, una vez paso lista soltó un interesante discurso que habría sido excelente si no fuera por la última frase que dijo.

- No utilizareis las varitas en esta clase – dijo con una voz fría en un suave susurro – Estáis aquí para aprender la sutil belleza y preciso arte de la elaboración de pociones. Solo a aquellos pocos elegidos que posean tal predisposición conseguiré enseñarles a aturdir la mente y confundir los sentidos, puedo enseñaros a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria e incluso a detener a la propia muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Tras el discurso, el profesor los puso a preparar una poción para curar furúnculos, se paseaba por todo el aula alabando el trabajo de los Slytherins, sobretodo de Malfoy, y criticando el de los Gryffindors, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre quienes lo hacían bien. Neville tubo un pequeño accidente al elaborar la poción y Harry se llevo la culpa de ese accidente aunque no era quien estaba trabajando más cerca de Neville.

Una vez finalizada la clase, la mayoría de los Gryffindor estaban ardiendo.

- Ha sido un poco estricto con Neville – comento Hermione – no tenia porque insultarlo por equivocarse en la poción.

- Es un poco partidista – dijo Depa – se ha demostrado que es verdad lo que decía sobre que favorecía a los de su casa, e intuyo que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Juntas se encaminaron a la biblioteca e hicieron las tareas escolares y después repasaron lo que habían dado aquel día como solían hacerlo todos los días.

El fin de semana, Depa lo paso en la sala común charlando con Harry y Ron, quienes por haberse pasado toda la tarde del viernes fuera, no habían hecho los deberes, Harry seguía pensativo por el hecho de que Snape la hubiera tomado con él y analizaba en voz alta la situación mientras Ron se dedicaba a darle ánimos. El domingo por la tarde los chicos le contaron donde habían estado el viernes y la animaron a que fuera con ellos a ver a Hagrid, de modo que salieron de la sala común y bajaron hasta la cabaña que es aquel momento estaba vacía, por lo que decidieron esperar a que Hagrid volviera.


	5. Capitulo 4

Pasaron los días, las clases se volvían cada vez más interesantes, solía ir por las tardes a la biblioteca o a la sala común a terminar los deberes, ya que era lo que tocaba hacer, a excepción de los viernes por la tarde que los pasaba por ahí con los chicos. Una tarde apareció un letrero en la sala común.

Se comunica a los alumnos de primer año que el próximo jueves 19 de septiembre, darán comienzo las clases de vuelo. Los estudiantes de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin compartirán clases.

- Clases de vuelo – dijo para si misma – me pregunto que tipo de aparato utilizaran aquí para volar.

- Pues escobas ¿qué va ha ser? – dijo Ron.

- ¿Has volado alguna vez, Ron?

- Si, una mañana sin que nadie lo supiera cogí del cobertizo la escoba de mi hermano Charles, fue una pasada, estuve a punto de estrellarme y todo.

Se sentaron en los sillones más alejados del tablón y ron se puso a hablarle de todas las veces que había volado y de quiddich, al poco rato llegó Harry.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en el tablón de anuncios?

- El jueves empezaran las lecciones de vuelo – dijo Depa.

- Tengo ganas de aprender eso – dijo Harry.

- Lo malo es que las lecciones son junto a los de Slytherin – se quejo Ron.

- Perfecto – dijo Harry sombriamente - siempre he querido hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.

- No vas ha hacer el ridículo – intervino Hermione que al parecer los había estado escuchando – lo llevas en la sangre, he estado en la sala de trofeos y tu padre tiene unos cuantos por buen jugador de quiddich.

De modo que el jueves por la tarde, después de comer, los alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigieron a un prado que había en los terrenos del colegio, allí ya estaban los Slytherin, sobre el césped estaban las escobas cuidadosamente alineadas. Todos habían oído a los alumnos de cursos superiores quejarse se las escobas del colegio, pero era mejor no dar crédito a esos comentarios, al menos claro esta que pretendas ponerte de los nervios. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues al poco apareció la profesora de vuelo, la señora Hooch.

- Cada uno a un lado de una escoba ¡YA!, extended la mano sobre la escoba y decid arriba

Los alumnos hicieron lo que dijo la profesora, Harry consiguió inmediatamente que la escoba ascendiera hasta su mano, poco después lo consiguió Draco Malfoy; la escoba de Hermione no paraba de rodar por el suelo y ron consiguió que la suya subiera hasta la cara en vez de hasta la mano, o sea, más alto. Depa dejo de observar a sus compañeros y se concentro.

- ¡Arriba! – dijo con calma, sin elevar la voz, la escoba le obedeció igualmente y ascendió hasta su mano.

Poco a poco, el resto de los alumnos lo fueron consiguiendo, cuando todos la tenían en la mano la profesora les indico que se montaran en las escoba y paseó entre los alumnos indicándoles la postura correcta. Un vez hubo dado las indicaciones se coloco frente a toda la clase.

- Al sonido de mi silbato todos daréis una fuerte patada en el suelo y os elevareis un metro o dos manteniendo las escobas firmes y después descenderéis inclinándoos suavemente hacia delante.

Neville se puso nervioso y dio la patada antes de tiempo, comenzó a ascender en línea recta, cuanto más alto ascendía, más blanco se ponía; entonces cayó estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo mientras la escoba seguía ascendiendo hasta perderse de vista. La profesora se acercó alarmada a Neville.

- Una muñeca fracturada, pobre muchacho – dijo en un susurro – Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería – se volvió hacia el resto de la clase – que nadie se mueva hasta que vuelva o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts en menos que se dice quiddich.

Cuando la profesora se perdió de vista, los Slytherin comenzaron a burlarse de Neville haciendo grotescas imitaciones de su caída; pero Malfoy fue más allá, recogió un objeto redondo del suelo, justo del lugar en que había caído Neville.

- Visteis la cara que puso – dijo en tono de burla – si ese idiota hubiera caí sobre esto, lo habría reventado.

Crabbe y Goyle rieron, al igual que el resto de Slytherins, Harry le exigió a Malfoy que le devolviera el objeto, a lo que este se negó retando a Harry a perseguirle. Ambos muchachos se elevaron en sus escobas, hubo un intercambio de palabras entre ellos que nadie de los que estaba abajo pudieron comprender, Malfoy sintiéndose acorralado lanzó el objeto al aire y descendió al suelo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Harry se lanzó tras el objeto, logro atraparlo a pocos metros del suelo dejando fascinados a todos los que lo habían presenciado.

- Ha estado genial – comento Ron.

- Y eso que no sabia volar – dijo Depa – Hermione no se equivocó al decir que lo llevaba en la sangre.

Casi al instante de tocar Harry tierra, apareció la profesora McGonagall corriendo hacia ellos, con una expresión en la cara que parecía que le había dado un infarto.

- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Cómo has osado hacer eso? podrías haber resultado gravemente herido – dijo la profesora dividida entre la impresión y la furia – acompáñame – ordeno.

- Fue culpa de Malfoy, profesora – dijo Ron, pero la profesora McGonagall lo hizo callar e indico a Harry que lo siguiera.

Cuando la profesora estuvo lo bastante lejos Malfoy se burlo de la situación.

- Ja, seguro que lo expulsan – dijo burlándose – el famoso Harry Potter – añadió despectivamente – menudo desecho esta hecho.

Ron iba a saltar sobre Malfoy pero el resto de Gryffindors lo detuvieron. Depa se quedo mirando fijamente a Malfoy. Se dirigió a él en un tono que nadie que no fueran ella y Malfoy podían oír

- Eh, Draco – dijo - ¿por qué consideras que todo el mundo es inferior a ti? – le pregunto con calma - ¿acaso tienes algo que te hace ser superior?

- Dinero – respondió él – y soy un sangre pura.

- Así que dinero y ascendencia mágica – dijo manteniendo un tono amable y tranquilo – dime Draco, ¿tienes amigos?

Draco sonrió, mirándola a los ojos, momento que ella aprovecho para hacer algo que nunca antes había intentado, probaría una teoría a la que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas.

- Te recuerdo que tu escolta no entra en esa categoría.

- Sabes Billaba, es una lástima que no estés en Slytherin, si no nos hubiéramos llegado a entender.

- De modo que el que estemos en casas diferentes es un impedimento para que nos llevemos bien, que estupidez.

- En casas distintas no, en casas enemigas, de modo que tenemos que ser enemigos por principios, debemos ser fieles con las casas en las que estamos.

- Repito, que estupidez.

Dio media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de donde estaban los Gryffindor a esperar a que volviera la profesora de vuelo.

Era casi la hora de la cena y se encontraba en la enfermería hablando con Neville, quien seguía asustado por el trompazo que se había dado con la escoba.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Depa – ya lo harás mejor la próxima vez.

- Pero es que nada me sale bien.

- Prueba a creer que te saldrá bien.

- Será mejor que vayas al gran comedor, ya debe haber empezado la cena.

- ¿No bienes?

- No, cenaré aquí, la señora Pomfrey dice que necesito tranquilidad y que cuando termine la cena podré regresar a la sala común – dijo el chico sonriente – por cierto ¿Cuál era la contraseña?.

- Hocico de cerdo.

Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió al gran comedor que ya estaba repleto; se sentó junto a Dean y a Seamus, Dean le hablaba del fútbol a Seamus; los distintos jugadores que había, las distintas jugadas que se podían hacer, lo que era o no considerado falta y la gravedad de las mismas. Cuando terminaron su conversación, Dean se volvió hacia ella

- ¿Cómo esta Neville?

- Bien, regresara a la sala común esta misma noche, la enfermera le soldó el hueso enseguida, pero prefiere que descanse un poco, por el susto y eso.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Seamus.

- Ya lo has hecho – respondió Depa – pero dime ¿qué quieres saber?

- En el prado después de que McGonagall se llevara a Harry te pusiste a hablar con Malfoy.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no hacerlo – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Porque es de Slytherin, son nuestros enemigos.

- Como le he dicho a él Seamus, considero que es una estupidez llevarse mal con alguien simplemente porque este en una casa con la que la tuya tenga enemistad.

- ¿De que habéis hablado? – pregunto Dean

- De sus escoltas.

- Mirad – dijo Seamus – ahí vienen esos tres ¿qué querrán?

Malfoy acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle se dirigió a Harry

- Me gustaría saber que se estan diciendo, porque después de lo de esta tarde no puede ser muy agradable. – dijo Dean

- No es asunto nuestro chicos – Dijo Depa.

Después de eso se centro en terminar de cenar e irse a la sala común a hacer los deberes, pues se había pasado toda la tarde hablando con Neville.

Hacía rato que se habían acostado todos los estudiantes pero ella continuaba en la sala común estudiando, a ratos, le preocupaba que Neville no hubiera llegado ya a la sala común pues le había dicho que esa misma noche la enfermera de la escuela le daría el alta ¿habría decidido quedarse en la enfermería?, tal vez; se levanto, gurdo los apuntes en la mochila y se dispuso a subir a los dormitorios cuando oyó a dos personas que bajaban a la sala común, Eran Harry y Ron.

- Hola chicos – dijo amablemente.

- Hola Depa – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Ron.

- Esperaba a Neville, no ha regresado de la enfermería – respondió - ¿y vosotros?

- Malfoy me reto a un duelo.

- Iré con vosotros – resolvió – y nada de lo que me digáis me hará cambiar de opinión – añadió al ver que Ron iba a objetar.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir por el retrato una voz cercana a ellos dijo

- No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.

Se trataba de Hermione Granger, ella y Ron se enzarzaron en una discusión, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacía la sala de trofeos.

- ¿De modo que cuando se te ha acercado en la cena ha sido para retarte a un duelo?

- Si – respondió Harry quien siguiendo el ejemplo de Depa no se metió en la discusión – lo hizo burlándose del hecho de que yo no conozca las costumbres y tradiciones del mundo mágico.

- Que chico tan bobo – opinó Depa – terminara mal si sigue comportándose como si fuera mejor que nadie, aunque la verdad sospecho que hay algo más detrás de su carácter, alguna razón por la que actúa así, pero aún no la he averiguado.

- ¿Por eso hablaste con el esta tarde en el prado? – preguntó – Ron me lo conto – añadió cuando ella lo miro fijamente – esta un poco mosca contigo por ello.

- Mira Harry, ahora mismo me importa un pimiento la eterna rivalidad entre casas, simplemente he intercambiado un par de palabras con Draco Malfoy porque considero que la mejor forma de conocer bien a alguien es hablando.

- Yo no he dicho nada – comento Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo cuando de repente se escucho algo, como una respiración entrecortada.

- ¡Callaos! – exclamó Harry – acabo de oír algo.

- Será la señora Norris – propuso Ron

- Dudo que los gatos respiren así – dijo Depa acercándose al lugar donde procedía el ruido - ¡Es Neville!

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Menos mal! – exclamó Neville aliviado – he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que estoy aquí, no me acordaba de la contraseña.

- La contraseña es hocico de cerdo – dijo Hermione – pero la señora gorda no está.

- Iré con vosotros –dijo Neville – el barón sanguinario a pasado ya dos veces.

- Vamos retrasados – dijo Ron – en cuanto aprenda la maldición de los demonios de la que hablo Quirrel la utilizare contra vosotros.

- Parece que eres tu quien esta más interesado en el duelo que el resto – comento Depa.

De modo que reanudaron la marcha hasta llegar al salón de trofeos.

Al poco rato, oyeron a Flich, en la antesala del salón de trofeos, era evidente que Malfoy no aparecería y que aquello se trataba de una trampa; Harry hizo gestos para que el resto le siguieran, entrando por un largo pasadizo lleno de armaduras a ambos lados, Neville tropezó con una de ellas, lo que forzó a que tuvieran que correr para evitar que Flich los atrapara. Al final salieron del pasadizo cerca del aula de encantamientos, en ese momento se encontraron con Peeves y Ron provocó que este gritara para delatarlos, los cinco comenzaron de nuevo a correr hasta dar con una puerta cerrada con llave.

Hermione aparto a Ron, cogió la varita de Harry y apuntando a la puerta dijo

- ¡Alohomora!

- ¿Alohomora? –pregunto Ron.

- Libro reglamentario de hechizos, capitulo siete – respondió Hermione.

Entraron en la habitación y escucharon la conversación que seguía al otro lado de la puerta, al fondo del pasillo. Depa se volvió a examinar la habitación, solo que no era una habitación, sino un pasillo, allí había un gigantesco perro que tenía tres cabezas, afortunadamente estaba semidormido aunque preocupantemente cada vez estaba más despierto; en ese momento se giro Harry, ya todos habían intuido donde estaban.

- Supongo que ya sabemos porque este pasillo está prohibido – dijo Depa con una calma que hizo que la miraran.

Harry se giro, abrió la puerta y los cinco salieron corriendo cerrando la puerta de un portazo antes de que el perro los alcanzara, únicamente cesaron la carrera cuando llegaron a la entrada camuflada de la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Dónde estabais? – pregunto el retrato.

- No importa... hocico de cerdo – dijo Harry hiperventilando a causa de la corrida.

Cuando entraron se dejaron caer sobre los sillones, estuvieron un buen rato en silencio mientras se tranquilizaban, pues se acababan de llevar un buen susto. Ron fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué pretenden teniendo esa cosa en el castillo?

- ¿Tu no tienes ojos en la cara verdad? – dijo Hermione enfadada – ¿no viste lo que había en el suelo?

- No le estaba mirando los pies, me preocupaban más sus cabezas – se defendió Ron – por si no lo has notado tenia tres.

Depa cerro los ojos y recordó el lugar, todo lo que allí había, la posición en que estaba.

- Ron – dijo Depa con una voz calmada y amable – lo que Hermione quiere decir es que ese perro esta ahí por alguna razón.

- ¡Exacto! estaba sobre una trampilla – dijo Hermione que seguía alterada – y ahora yo me voy a la cama antes de que a alguno de vosotros se le ocurra otra genial idea y acabemos muertos, o peor expulsados.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y cerro de golpe la puerta del dormitorio.

- Necesita poner en orden sus prioridades.

Harry asintió, aunque no parecía escuchar pues estaba muy pensativo, Neville seguía blanco como la cera y no daba señales de haberse enterado de la conversación.

- Ya lo creo – dijo Depa – prefiere morir a que la expulsen, eso si que es tenerle amor al estudio – comento – aunque en parte la entiendo – murmuro para si misma, Ron la miro inquisitivamente pues no había oído eso último y obviamente deseaba que lo repitiera – bueno, creo que yo tambien me voy a dormir, buenas noches chicos.

Entro con sigilo en la habitación, se acostó y se durmió enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente alcanzó a Hermione camino del gran comedor.

- ¿Qué? – le espeto esta que continuaba malhumorada.

- Tranquila, solo quería saber como te encontrabas, nada más; comprendo que la pequeña excursión de ayer te disgustara, aunque tuvimos mucha suerte.

- ¿Suerte dices?

- Ambas sabemos que si ese perro no hubiera estado dormido no estaríamos hablando tan tranquilamente.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Hermione.

- Oye Depa, ¿cómo lo hiciste ayer para mantener la calma? ¿acaso no tenías miedo?

- Mantener la calma y ser paciente son cualidades que tengo y en cuanto al miedo hay que aprender a manejarlo pues es un sendero al lado oscuro.

- No lo entiendo del todo.

- Bueno, tiene mucho que ver con la filosofía – dijo Depa saliéndose por la tangente, pues con el comentario del miedo y el lado oscuro había hablado demasiado – oye Hermione, necesito preguntarte algo – dijo cambiando de tema.

- ¿De que se trata?

- De lo que dijiste anoche, ¿De verdad prefieres morir a ser expulsada?

- No lo se, soy la primera de mi familia que viene aquí, así que una expulsión sería decepcionante para mis padres, estaban muy orgullosos ¿sabes?

- Comprendo, pero creo que únicamente nos habrían castigado.

- Pensándolo ahora fríamente, tienes razón.

Entraron en el Gran comedor y comenzaron a desayunar, acababan de terminar cuando vieron entrar a Harry y a Ron, se notaba que estaban completamente agotados, pero tan animados que parecía que no rechazarían otra pequeña aventura.


	6. Capitulo 5

Una semana después de lo acontecido se hallaban en el gran comedor desayunando cuando comenzó a llegar el correo, cientos de lechuzas buscaban a sus destinatarios, a la gran mayoría le llegaba el periódico, a otros las más selectas golosinas procedentes de su casa, Harry recibió un paquete e inmediatamente después una carta, abrió la carta primero y tras leerla, cogió el paquete y salió del Gran comedor junto con Ron; Hermione decidió dar por concluido su desayuno y seguirles.

- ¿Qué habrá recibido Harry? – pregunto Neville

– Ni idea – respondió Depa.

Después de las clases Depa se metió en la biblioteca y comenzó a investigar en los libros sobre animales del mundo mágico con el fin de hallar información concluyente acerca de la criatura que se habían encontrado, pero no encontró ninguna información relevante; le pregunto a Neville si sabía algo acerca de perros como ese, el muchacho le aseguro que era el primero que había visto y esperaba que el último. Pasadas las siete se dirigió a la sala común donde encontró a Ron repantigado en uno de los sillones mientras observaba un tablero en el que estaban colocadas unas figuras blancas que enfrentaban a unas negras.

-¿Te apetece jugar al ajedrez, Depa? – Pregunto Ron

- No sé en qué consiste el ajedrez.

- Yo te enseñare.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora jugando al ajedrez, prácticamente comenzó a anochecer cuando decidieron dejar de jugar después de que Ron ganase.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – pregunto Depa.

- En el campo de Quiddich – respondió Ron - el capitán del equipo le está explicando las normas.

Entonces Ron comenzó a hablarle de Quiddich, las normas, los jugadores que había, las distintas pelotas que había y sus funciones, las mejores jugadas de su equipo preferido… Al poco rato llego Harry, parecía cansado pero feliz diciendo algo de que tenía entrenamiento tres veces por semana.

Pasaron los días y la festividad de Halloween se acercaba, una fiesta en la que se celebraba la existencia del mundo mágico, según lo que había observado Depa, la misma mañana del 31 de octubre, en clase de encantamientos el profesor Flitwith decidió que los alumnos ya estaban preparados para realizar el encantamiento levantador, en cuanto a Depa pensaba que sería divertido hacer levitar cosas sin emplear la telequinesis; el profesor los puso a todos por parejas, a ella le toco con Neville quien estaba un tanto nervioso, pues no confiaba en poder realizar el encantamiento correctamente.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Depa con su voz tranquila y amable – relájate y verás cómo lo conseguirás.

Unas mesas a la derecha, Ron y Hermione tuvieron una breve discusión sobre la pronunciación del hechizo, discusión que termino con Ron enfurruñado y de morros el resto de la clase y con Hermione ganando diez puntos por realizar correctamente el encantamiento convocador. A la derecha de Ron, Seamus que estaba trabajando con Harry pincho accidentalmente la pluma con la punta de la varita proclamándose un pequeño incendio que enseguida fue sofocado por el sombrero de Harry. Poco antes de finalizar la clase, Depa consiguió realizar el encantamiento ganando por ello diez puntos para la casa Gryffindor que se sumaban a los de Hermione.

Una vez fuera del aula, iban Depa, Neville y Hermione caminando detrás de Harry y Ron mientras comentaban lo entretenida que había sido la clase.

- Es una pesadilla – oyeron que le decía Ron a Harry – no me extraña que no tenga amigos.

Hermione salió corriendo chocando con el hombro de Harry

- ¡Hermione espera! – dijo Depa – felicidades chicos, felicidades – añadió con una voz seca y firme pero calmada como siempre – realmente os felicito.

Hermione no apareció en las clases de la tarde, ni siquiera regreso a la sala común; según "información" aportada por Parvati Patil, Hermione estaba en los lavabos llorando, era evidente que las palabras de Ron la habían afectado, Depa se debatía entre ir a buscarla y hablar con ella o esperar a que ella quisiera hablar, decidió dejarle espacio.

De modo que se dirigió al banquete de Halloween con la vaga sensación de que tenía que haber hecho algo por sacar a Hermione de los lavabos, se sentó al lado de Neville y en frente de Harry y Ron, este último parecía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho y así lo manifestó.

- Si pudiera volver atrás… - se lamentaba

- Lo hecho, hecho esta Ron – le dijo Depa – pero quizá puedas arreglarlo.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto el muchacho.

- Ahora mismo estas reconociendo que te has equivocado – dijo Depa hablando despacio para que captara todas las palabras.

Ron frunció el ceño pensativo analizando las palabras de Depa.

El banquete comenzó, las fuentes de la mesa se llenaron de todo tipo de dulces; Depa recorrió la meda de lado a lado con una ceja alzada.

- Que cena más nutritiva – comento.

Harry y Neville rieron.

De repente las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron con la misma finura con la que un árbol cae en una tempestad y apareció el Profesor Quirrel gritando aterrorizado.

- ¡Hay un trol en las mazmorras!¡Hay un trol en las mazmorras! – y cuando llego a la mitad del salón dijo con una voz débil como si estuviera exhalando su último aliento – ya lo he dicho.

Con un ruido sordo se desplomo.

La gente se levantó rápidamente de sus asientos dispuesta a salir corriendo, Neville y Dean tiraban de Depa que seguía sentada tan tranquila como siempre.

- ¡Silencio! – Grito el profesor Dumbledore con una potente voz – no dejéis que os domine el pánico – añadió ya en una voz más suave – los prefectos conducirán a los alumnos a sus dormitorios, los profesores vendrán conmigo a las mazmorras.

Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy, que como prefecto los conducía a la sala común. A mitad camino, Depa vio que Harry tiraba de Ron sacándolo de la fila, con curiosidad aguzo el oído a tiempo de oír decir a Harry que debían avisar a Hermione antes de que estos salieran corriendo. Depa se propuso ir tras ellos, pero de repente cuatro brazos la sujetaban.

- Estate quieta dijo Dean

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? -

- Hermione – dijo Depa mientras forcejeaba con Dean y Seamus – Harry y Ron han ido a buscarla, tengo que ayudarles.

- Ni hablar – dijo Neville, quien se había percatado de que estaba siendo arrastrada por los otros dos – es muy peligroso con ese monstruo suelto, además te meterás en problemas, seguro que Harry y Ron están bien.

- De acuerdo – dijo Depa.

Dean y Seamus la soltaron pero se mantuvieron pegados a ella para evitar que se escapara.

- No voy a marcharme chicos, no cuando no puedo hacerlo sin llamar la atención.

Llegaron al retrato y Percy pronunció la contraseña, se hizo a un lado y comenzó a contar a los alumnos, al percatarse de que faltaban tres ordeno al resto que se quedaran en la sala común y se marchó según dijo a informar a McGonagall.

Depa se sentó en un sillón con los brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos, pasando completamente del ruido y relajándose, Neville tenía razón pensó ahora con la mente tranquila, lo que había estado a punto de hacer era una estupidez, pero ¿por qué?¿por qué se había sentido impulsada a seguirlos? Reflexionaba, no, no quería seguirlos, simplemente, quería ayudar a Hermione, su instinto le decía que estaba en peligro, y ahora también lo están Ron y Harry, pensó amargamente. Siguió en ese estado de relajación y reflexión hasta que sintió que alguien la tocaba.

- Ey, no te duermas.

- Veo que habéis regresado – dijo mirando a Ron, Harry y Hermione quienes estaban empapados y cubiertos de polvo – parece que hayáis estado haciendo reformas.

- Bah no ha sido nada – dijo Ron en actitud gallarda – solo una pequeña pelea con un trol.

- Era enorme – dijo Harry – su cabeza llegaba hasta el techo.

- La verdad es que estos dos llegaron justo a tiempo – dijo Hermione – un minuto más tarde y estaría muerta. Harry se las apaño para introducirle al trol la verita por la nariz y Ron el encantamiento de levitación para golpearlo con su propio bastón.

- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien – dijo Depa.

Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa cerca del fuego.

- ¿Cómo habrá entrado el trol? - pregunto Harry.

- Quizá fuera una especie de broma. – dijo Ron – son demasiado estúpidos para entrar por sí mismos.

- Una broma un poco pesada, ¿no creéis? – comentó Hermione - ¿Qué piensas tú, Depa?

- Que fue una coincidencia que entrara una noche en que todos estábamos en el comedor, en lugar de estar por ahí en la biblioteca, cenando o regresando a las salas comunes.

- ¿Quieres decir que el que lo dejo entrar escogió esta noche por algo en particular? – pregunto Ron.

- No solo eso, sino que tenía un objetivo – afirmo Depa, los otros tres la miraban con atención y curiosidad – Veréis, después de que Quirrel entrara en el Gran comedor anunciando que había entrada un trol en Hogwarts, Dumbledore dijo que los profesores se encargarían del trol y ordeno que los alumnos regresaran a sus dormitorios.

- ¿Estas insinuando que el trol fue una distracción? -pregunto Harry.

Depa iba a contestar, pero Hermione se le adelanto.

- No, lo que está diciendo es que cabe la posibilidad de que lo fuera.

Unos días después de Halloween se encontraban, por lo noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Depa estudiando encantamientos; aunque Harry estaba nervioso por el partido de Quiddich del día siguiente.

- Voy a ir a pedirle el libro – dijo Harry con determinación.

- Yo no lo haría – dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono.

Harry no les hizo caso y salió de la sala común.

- ¿De qué iba la cosa? – inquirió Depa.

- Del libro de Quiddich que estaba leyendo Harry - explico Hermione – resulta que esta mañana en el patio estaba Harry leyéndolo, y el profesor Snape se ha acercado a nosotros y le ha quitado el libro a Harry alegando que los libros no pueden sacarse de la biblioteca, al menos al patio.

- Esa norma no existe – dijo Depa - yo misma le pregunte a la bibliotecaria hace un par de semanas si podía sacar el libro a los terrenos y me dijo que si que estaba permitido.

- Nos imaginábamos que Snape buscaba un pretexto para molestar a Harry – dijo Ron y luego rio por lo bajo – Snape iba cojo, espero que le duela mucho.

- ¿Qué Snape estaba cojeando? – Repitió Depa reflexiva.

- Si - dijo Hermione – quizá se haya torcido el tobillo o algo así.

Al poco rato apareció Harry.

- Hay algo que tengo que deciros, he ido a la sala de profesores y allí estaban Snape y Filch; Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de la rodilla, en su pierna derecha había una gran herida. Ah, y comentaba con Filch algo de vigilar tres cabezas al mismo tiempo.

- Eso explica la cojera – dijo Depa

- ¿Es que no entendéis lo que quiere decir? – dijo Harry – Snape soltó al trol en Halloween para pasar por el perro de tres cabezas y robar lo que quiera que está guardando; lo que quiera que sea el paquetito que Hagrid saco de Gringots antes de que intentaran robarlo. Además Ron y yo lo vimos cuando fuimos a buscar a Hermione.

- No puede ser – dijo Hermione – sé es un poco siniestro, pero no creo que tratase de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.

- Yo estoy con Harry – dijo Ron – creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Escuchad – dijo Depa – el hecho de que Snape no estuviera con los demás profesores es sospechoso, - Harry sonrió satisfecho - pero solo podemos considerar esa teoría como una posibilidad – añadió – creo que el comportamiento de Snape la noche de Halloween es un variable determínate pero no excluyente, una pieza más de la ecuación por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Vale – dijo Hermione – Snape es una pieza del puzzle ¿Y las restantes?¿Que es lo que tenemos?

- El perro de tres cabezas – dijo Ron.

- El paquetito que saco Hagrid de Gringots – afirmo Harry.

- Y el intento de robo en Gringots – concluyo Ron.

- Bien – dijo Depa memorizando todo lo que se había mencionado - ¿algo más?

- Hagrid me menciono una cosa sobre Gringots – dijo Harry – "Gringots es el mejor lugar para guardar algo, excepto tal vez Hogwarts"

- Interesante – murmuro para si misma – después dirigiéndose a los otros – me voy a la cama.

Subió a la habitación, saco una hoja de pergamino que le había sobrado y anoto en ella todo aquello que había memorizado, por si acaso, después guardo la hoja en el cajón de la mesilla que había al lado de su cama y se tumbó dándole vueltas al asunto con la esperanza de llegar a una conclusión, finalmente se durmió pensando que aquello que el perro estuviera guardando era tan valioso como peligroso, y aquel que pretendía robarlo era tan peligroso como aquello que se guardaba.

Se hallaban Ron, Hermione y Depa contemplando el partido de Quiddich; estas últimas fascinadas con el juego pues no era algo que hubiesen visto con anterioridad. Cunado Gryffindor anoto dos tantos, Harry dio unas volteretas en el aire con el fin de relajarse; Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor evito que Slytherin metiera un par de tantos; a los cinco minutos, minuto arriba minuto abajo, el comentarista llamo la atención sobre la snich y los buscadores de ambos equipos comenzaron a perseguirla, Harry iba por delante del buscador de Slytherin, estaba a punto de atraparla cuando el capitán del equipo de Slytherin le cerró el paso casi derribándolo de la escoba; tres cuartas partes de la grada protestaron. La señora Hooch penalizo a Slytherin con un tiro libre de Gryffindor, la Snich había desaparecido.

Al poco rato de que continuara el juego, la escoba de Harry comenzó a dar sacudidas como si súbitamente hubiese decidido derribarlo, en la grada la gran mayoría estaban asombrados, Depa observaba con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido pasando a adoptar una expresión sombría tras un comentario de Hagrid.

- Nada puede interferir en una escoba excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa.

Entonces Ron y Hermione llegaron a la conclusión de que el causante del comportamiento de la escoba de Harry era Snape y Hermione fue a encargarse del asunto. Mientras tanto, los hermanos de Ron, los gemelos, comenzaron a volar en círculo unos metros por debajo de Harry con tal de atraparlo si finalmente caía.

En la grada de los profesores se declaró un pequeño incendio en la capa de uno de ellos, en la capa de Snape.

- Interesante forma de solucionarlo – murmuro Depa para sí misma.

Seamus la oyó murmurar pero la miro con confusión al no entender que decía.

Harry cruzo velozmente el campo y aterrizo en el suelo, después escupió la snich, por lo que el partido concluyo siendo Gryffindor quien ganara el encuentro.

Después del partido fueron a celebrarlo a la cabaña de Hagrid, la conversación tomo rumbo hacia el anómalo comportamiento de la escoba de Harry.

- Era Snape – dijo Ron – No apartaba la vista de ti ni un instante, y estaba murmurando algo.

- Tonterías – dijo Hagrid - ¿Por qué iba a Snape a hacer algo así?

- Quizá porque sabemos algo sobre el – dijo Harry – algo que no quiere que sepamos.

Hagrid los miro confundidos.

- En Halloween dejo suelto al trol para pasar por el perro de las tres cabezas y robar aquello que está guardando.

Hagrid dejó caer la jarra que tenía en las manos quedando esta reducida a añicos y polvo de cristal.

- ¿Qué sabéis de _Fluffy?_ – pregunto Hagrid sorprendido

- ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?

- Si, se lo compre el año pasado a un irlandés en el bar de la aldea y se lo preste a Dumbledore para guardar… - dijo Hagrid irreflexiblemente.

- ¿Si? – inquirió Harry ansioso

- No puedo deciros nada, es alto secreto – dijo Hagrid alterándose un poquito – esto no os concierne, lo que esconde ese perro atañe estrictamente al profesor Dumbledore y a Nicolás Flamel.

- De modo que Nicolás Flamel – repitió Depa intercambiando una mirada con los otros tres.

- No debí decir eso – dijo Hagrid enfadado consigo mismo

Ninguno de los tres hizo comentario alguno sobre la conversación con Hagrid hasta que llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron apartados del barullo que armaban sus compañeros celebrando haber ganado el primer partido de la temporada.

- ¿Quién es Nicolás Flamel? – pregunto Ron.

- Ni idea – respondió Hermione – propongo que hagamos una investigación y busquemos a ver que encontramos.

- Sé que he leído ese nombre antes – cometo Harry frustrado – pero no recuerdo donde.

- A mí también me suena ese nombre – dijo Depa – he estado tratando de recordar de que, sé que le he oído en alguna parte pero no logro establecer la asociación – añadió poniendo la cabeza entre las manos – y no me explico porque – susurro para sí misma.

- Quizá lo halláis leído en algún libro de la biblioteca – les sugirió Hermione.

- Podría ser – dijo Harry – aunque no lo creo.


	7. Capitulo 6

El miércoles por la tarde, estaba Neville hablando de lo bien que lo iba a pasar en Navidades y de los regalos que esperaba recibir, Depa escuchaba con atención y de la conversación dedujo que era tradición regalar algo en esa época del año a otras personas; todavía tenía los diez galeones que le había dado la profesora McGonagall a principio de curso, pero no sabía si le alcanzaría. Tenia claro lo que le gustaba a cada cual y decidió poner en marcha una idea que se le paso por la mente.

Bajo a la cabaña de Hagrid y espero a que este regresara, era una tarde fría y nublada, seguramente esa noche caería una buena tormenta.

- Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? – dijo Hagrid al llegar a la cabaña.

- Quería hablar contigo

- Si es por lo que dije el otro día olvídalo

- No tiene nada que ver con Flamel – dijo Depa en un susurro – necesito un favor

- Pasa, hace demasiado frio afuera – dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado dejándola pasar primero. - ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

- Bueno

Estuvieron en silencio mientras Hagrid preparaba el té, una vez estuvo servido, la miro inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído aquí?

- Verás, el mes que viene serán navidades, y me gustaría a ser posible que me indicaras donde conseguir materia prima a cambio de algo con lo que hacer un trueque.

- ¿Qué materia prima y para que la quieres?

Depa le explico lo que se le había ocurrido y con que materiales lo pensaba hacer, Hagrid se quedo impresionado por las palabras de la muchacha.

- El material te lo proporcionare yo, gratuitamente, también te dejare la herramienta que necesites.

- Gracias Hagrid.

Depa se levanto y se fue hacia la puerta

- Espera, es muy tarde te acompañare al castillo – dijo Hagrid.

El día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, lo pasaron invirtiendo los ratos libres en buscar en la biblioteca algo sobre Nicolás Flamel, pero como en los días y semanas anteriores, no habían encontrado nada.

- Seguiréis buscando mientras este de vacaciones ¿verdad? – Dijo Hermione.

- Ya hemos buscado en todas partes – se quejo Ron.

- Pero no en la sección prohibida – dijo Hermione con una sonrisita - ¿Qué tengáis unas felices fiestas?

- Si vamos a entrar en la sección prohibida será mejor hacerlo de noche – cometo Depa – es posible que halla más vigilancia en los pasillos pero la biblioteca estará desierta.

- Yo no pienso ir, mis hermanos Fred y George me ha dicho que ese lugar esta maldito.

- Y yo me transformo en sirena por las noches – dijo Depa en tono de burla.

Harry rio y luego dijo

- No me hace ninguna gracia entrar en la sección prohibida pero, si lo hacemos, debe ser cuanta menos gente haya en el colegio – y luego añadió en un susurro al ver que se acercaban unos estudiantes de Slytherin –es decir durante las fiestas.

- Ya veremos como lo hacemos – concordó Depa.

- Estáis los dos chalaos – dijo Ron.

El día de navidad, se despertó y vio al pie de su cama unos paquetes, eran regalos, se quedo desconcertada por ello. Cogió el primero de ellos a pesar de ser voluminoso era ligero, sobre el papel había un sobre con una nota.

_Espero que estrés pasando una feliz navidad, no sabía que regalarte y opte por algo práctico; no te ofendas._

Desenvolvió el regalo y vio que se trataba de tres polares semiabiertos y un pantalón de chándal afelpado.

- No me ofendo – murmuro para si misma.

Harry le había regalado un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y Ron una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

Una vez se vistió, cogió lo que le iba a regalar a cada uno de ellos y los espero en la sala común, pues las normas del colegio no permitían que subiera a buscarlos.

- Hola chicos, podría habéroslo enviado pero me apetecía más daros vuestros regalos personalmente. – les dijo nada más bajaron a la sala común – a Neville y a Hermione no tuve más remedio que enviárselo y confiar que las lechuzas no lo destrozaran.

- Las lechuzas saben hacer su trabajo –cometo Ron.

- Feliz navidad – dijo Harry.

- Feliz navidad.

Les tendió a cada uno su regalo y espero a que lo desenvolvieran. A Harry le regalo una reproducción en miniatura de él mismo de pie sobre una escoba con la snich en la mano; a Ron le regalo un tablero de ajedrez y piezas de ajedrez nuevas; ambos regalos completamente fabricados con madera.

- Todavía no se como transformar las piezas para que se muevan por si solas, de modo que tendrás que moverlas tu mismo o pedirle a un adulto que te las hechice. – le dijo a Ron.

- Es Fantástico – Dijo Ron emocionado.

- Me encanta – dijo Harry

- Y a Neville y Hermione ¿que les has regalado? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

- A Hermione una estantería para que coloque sus libros y a Neville una maceta para que plante cualquier planta que le apetezca estudiar.

Al día siguiente, estaban Harry y Ron medio discutiendo en la sala común.

- Pareces Hermione – comento Harry.

- Te lo digo en serio Harry, no vayas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Depa mirando a los don chicos.

- Anoche, Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad que le habían regalado y fue a mirar en la sección prohibida, al huir de la biblioteca se encontró con una sala en la que había un extraño espejo, vino a buscarme para mostrármelo pero a mi el espejo me mostraba una cosa diferente que a él, la verdad es que ese espejo me da mala espina.

- ¿Cómo que el espejo te mostro una cosa diferente que a él? – dijo Depa con el entrecejo fruncido.

- A Harry le mostro a sus padres y yo me vi a mi mismo solo y siendo el mejor de mis hermanos.

- ¿Me mostrarías ese espejo, Harry? – Pregunto Depa.

- Por supuesto, iremos esta noche.

Se quedaron en la sala común hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando los gemelos Weasley se fueron a la cama, Harry cubrió a Depa con la capa y emprendieron la marcha al encuentro del extraño espejo; por el camino se encontraron con varios fantasmas que al ser de noche hacían de los pasillos del castillo un lugar tétrico; llegaron a la sala del espejo y se quitaron la capa. Depa observo el espejo desde una distancia prudente, en la parte superior del mismo había algo escrito en lo que parecía una lengua extraña, ponía así _Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse. _Observo durante unos instantes más la habitación, era un lugar apartado lleno de sillas y pupitres en un rincón, perecía un aula en desuso, se acercó más el espejo, en contra de lo que le indicaba su instinto, quedando frente al mismo mirando fijamente. A los pocos segundos se apartó del espejo lo más rápidamente que pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry desconcertado.

- Tengo que salir de aquí – dijo demasiado asustada para contenerse – eso no el real.

Avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos confundiéndose con las sombras hasta llegar a la sala común, Ron preocupado estaba esperando.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Sigue en la habitación del espejo – respondió Depa todavía alterada.

- ¿Qué has visto en el espejo? – pregunto Ron con seriedad – Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa, es más pensaba que tenías una calma natural en ti.

- Una situación indecorosa – respondió sentándose frente a él – no quiero hablar de lo que ese espejo me ha mostrado vale – añadió – cuando este más tranquila me centrare en averiguar que narices es ese espejo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en volver a esa habitación? – inquirió Ron con preocupación.

- No – dijo ya más calmada – en la parte superior del espejo había una inscripción, puede que si logro descifrarla pueda descubrir que es ese espejo o de donde viene.

- Pero eso supone ir a la habitación y copiar la inscripción. – objeto el muchacho.

- Tengo buena memoria.

Cogió un fragmento de pergamino que había en la mesa y una pluma y escribió las palabras que había leído antes sobre el espejo.

- Dime Ron, ¿esto pertenece a algún idioma del mundo mágico?

- No, mas bien parece algo escrito en clave – comento cogiendo el escrito y dándole vueltas – mi hermano Charlie una vez nos escribió una carta al revés, tuvimos que ponerla frente a un espejo pasa poderla leer.

Algo se encendió en la mente de Depa, cogió el pergamino de las manos de Ron y lo puso frente a un espejo que había en la sala común.

- ¡Eh! ¿Y ahora que pasa? – protesto el chico.

- Mira.

Reflejado en el espejo ponía:

_Estono es tuc arasi nod etuc ora zonel deseo_

- Vale, de todas formas no tiene sentido – dijo Ron aburrido.

- Lo se, a no ser que a parte de estar escrito al revés, este encriptado – reflexiono Depa.

- O las letras mal ordenadas – propuso Ron y después leyó toda la frase como lo haría un niño de cinco años que comienza a aprender a leer – _es-to-no-es-tu-ca-ra-si-no-de-tu-co-ra-zon-el-de-se-o_

- ¡Eso es!, Gracias Ron

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo has descifrado.

- ¿Así? – pregunto entre extrañado y sorprendido - ¿Y que pone?

- Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo.

- Eso no suena bien – dijo Ron – de todas formas creo que ese espejo es algo siniestro.

- Tienes razón ese espejo es peligroso, muy peligroso – permaneció en silencio unos instantes – tendremos que hablar muy seriamente con Harry.

Días después y sin que hablaran con él Harry había dejado de ir a visitar el espejo y su capa de invisibilidad permanecía guardada, al comienzo del trimestre le contaron lo sucedido durante las navidades a Hermione quien estaba horrorizada por lo del espejo y las veces que Filch había estado a punto de pillar a Harry y al mismo tiempo no podía ocultar la decepción de que ninguno hubiera conseguido averiguar nada sobre Flamel.

Al poco de comenzar el trimestre, estaban en la sala común hablando de Quiddich y se Snape y del hecho de que este último quisiera ser árbitro en el próximo partido, en eso entro Neville dando saltos, parecía que tuviera las piernas atadas por una cuerda invisible; Hermione se levanto y pronuncio un contramaleficio, ayudando a Neville a levantarse y a sentarse junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – le pregunto Depa.

- Malfoy – dijo Neville – estaba fuera en la biblioteca y me dijo que estaba buscando a alguien con quien practicarlo.

- ¡Ve y díselo a la profesora McGonagall! – dijo Hermione.

- No quiero tener problemas – dijo Neville asustado.

- Hazle frente Neville – dijo Ron – Esta habituado a pasar por encima de todos pero esa no es razón para hacerse a un lado.

- Ya sé que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para estar en Gryffindor.

Harry saco una rana de chocolate de la mochila.

- Te equivocas – le dijo dándosela a Neville – tu vales por doce Malfoys.

- Gracias Harry – dijo comiéndose la rana – ten – le dijo entregándole el cromo – tu los coleccionas ¿no?

Harry miro el cromo y refunfuño porque ese ya lo tenía, entonces miro lo que tenia escrito por detrás y exclamo

- ¡Encontré a Flamel! Escuchad – dijo leyendo la parte del cromo que era más importante - el profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel

- Vale, Flamel y Dumbledore son amigos – sintetizo Depa – algún tipo de relación tenían que tener cuando en Hogwarts se esta guardando algo que les concierne a ambos.

- ¡Esperad un momento! – dijo Hermione subiendo rápidamente las escaleras hacia el dormitorio para bajar poco después con un grueso libro que dejo caer sobre la mesa – saque esto hace una semanas como lectura ligera.

- ¿Esto es ligero? – Pregunto Ron.

Hermione lo miro con cara de malas pulgas invitándole a callarse y se puso a buscar en el libro hasta detenerse en una página y sonrio.

- Nicolas Flamel es el único descubridor de la piedra filosofal.

- ¿tanto royo por una simple piedra? – dijo Ron.

- No es una simple piedra – dijo Depa con una expresión de seriedad absoluta en el rostro pues había oído hablar de ella – la piedra filosofal es una piedra legendaria capaz de transformas cualquier metal en oro y además produce el una sustancia que hace inmortal a quien la bebe – explico – al menos mientras la tome o la sustancia no se contamine – agrego.

- Aquí esta – dijo Hermione – esto es lo que _Fluffy_ está guardando.

- Esta claro que alguien quiere obtener ese piedra por medios ilícitos – dijo Depa – casi la roban una vez y ahora que esta en Hogwarts que sepamos lo han intentado de nuevo, porque el trol no entro a dar una vuelta por si mismo.

- No me extraña que Snape la quiera –dijo Harry – cualquiera la querría.

- Se me ocurren unos cuantos – dijo Depa más para si misma que para los demás pensando en los sith – Harry, te admito que Snape ha estado actuando raro, al menos en comparación con los otros profesores, pero no podemos saber si es el quien quiere robarla.

Unos días después de aquello se celebro el partido de Quiddich Gryffindor vs Huflepuff, el profesor Snape había solicitado ser el arbitro del partido por razones que nadie comprendía, dado que la competencia de arbitrar esos partidos era única y exclusivamente de la profesora que impartía las clases de vuelo.

El partido comenzó y Snape buscaba maneras de evitar que la casa Gryffindor anotara muchos puntos en el marcador.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, Malfoy había encontrado una manera de cabrear a Ron y estaban peleándose, al igual que Neville que acabo inconsciente por enfrentarse el solo a Crabbe y Goyle. Depa observo la escena frenando una y otra vez su impulso de intervenir, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y agarro a Goyle lanzándolo contra Crabbe utilizando la fuerza, aunque no necesitase agarrarlo para empujarlo con el uso de la fuerza, lo hizo para disimular ya que dudaba que una chica de 11 años (los que tenia en ese momento gracias a los tipos de las túnicas blancas) pudiera tener tal poder a tan temprana edad. Ese acto enfado a los dos muchachos que se lanzaron sobro ella, por lo que decidió alejar la pelea de los demás para que nadie saliera herido. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo del estadio que deba acceso a las gradas, ambos muchachos hicieron crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente. Depa los miro tranquilamente preparándose para el enfrentamiento, afortunadamente tenia el conocimiento de algunas artes marciales.

- Bueno – dijo Depa – vamos a divertirnos.

El resultado final de esa pelea fue Crabbe y Goyle con la moral magullada y sintiéndose totalmente humillados, pues una chica los había vencido usando lo único que a ellos se le daba bien; lo que más les molesto es que no les dejo ni un solo rasguño. En cuanto a Neville y Ron, el primero se paso toda la noche inconsciente en la enfermería y el segundo acabo con la nariz rota pero feliz por haber dejado a Malfoy con el ojo morado.


	8. Capitulo 7

Pasados unos días, Depa estaba en la biblioteca estudiar como era costumbre en ella, solo que ahora estudiaba con más intensidad que nunca, puesto que los exámenes estaban muy próximos; en eso entro a la biblioteca el trio dorado, Ron iba protestando porque Hermione les estaba dando unos horarios de estudio muy rígidos. Harry se sentó frente a Depa y comenzó a estudiar pociones haciendo caso omiso de la discusión de los otros dos.

- ¿Alguna novedad? –inquirió Depa en un susurro mirando levemente a Harry

- _Fluffy_ sigue gruñendo, por lo que no le ha pasado nada y Quirrel no parece haberse dado por vencido. – le respondió este brevemente, pues la había puesto al tanto de la conversación que escucho entre Snape y Quirrel en el bosque después del partido; dado que ella se encontraba castigada por Snape aquella tarde por haber puesto a dormir a dos de sus alumnos.

Depa asintió de forma casi imperceptible y volvió a centrarse en Transformaciones, pues había comenzado a hacer cuadros sinópticos y esquemas, Ron y Hermione habían dejado de pelear y habían sacado los libros y se habían puesto a trabajar.

- Esto es aburrido – dijo Ron – si al menos saliéramos fuera, hace un buen día.

- Dudo que puedas centrarte más allí fuera – dijo Depa sin levantar la vista de los apuntes.

Siguieron en silencio durante un buen rato cuando de pronto

- ¡Hagrid! – exclamo Ron haciendo que todos los estudiantes se sobresaltaran y recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de la bibliotecaria - ¿Qué estas haciendo en la biblioteca?

Hagrid llevaba puesto su abrigo más grueso y parecía esconder algo en la espalda.

- Daba un paseo – dijo evasivamente - ¿y vosotros?¿todavía buscando a Flamel?

- Hace tiempo que lo encontramos – dijo Depa en un susurro y advirtiendo a Ron con la mirada. Pues este esta diciendo algo sobre la piedra.

- Hagrid – dijo Harry siguiendo el ejemplo de Depa – en realidad queríamos preguntarte algunas cosas sobre que más la custodia a parte de _Fluffy_.

- ¡Shhh! – Hagrid hizo un gesto para que no hablaran más – venid esta tarde a mi casa, no os prometo nada.

Se marcho de la biblioteca, con mucho sigilo, como si no quisiera ser visto.

- ¿Qué estará escondiendo? – preguntó Hermione pensativa.

- Así que te has dado cuenta –comento Depa.

- Voy a ver en que sección estaba – dijo Ron desapareciendo entre los estantes para volver minutos más tarde con los brezos llenos de libros que desparramo sobre la mesa sin apenas darles tiempo a retirar sus apuntes y sus libros para dejarle sitio a estos –dragones. ¡estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones!

- Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón – comento Harry – me lo dijo el día que nos conocimos.

- Pensaba que estaban prohibidos – dijo Depa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¡Es que están prohibidos! – Exclamo Hermione – Criar Dragones fue prohibido por la convención de magos en 1709 – añadió en plan enciclopedia – era difícil que los muggles no se percataran de la existencia de la magia si los magos los tenían en sus jardines.

- Pero no hay dragones en Gran Bretaña ¿verdad? – pregunto Harry.

- Claro que los hay – dijo Ron – verdes en Gales y Negros en escocia; viven en zonas montañosas; los del ministerio le borran la memoria a los muggles que los han visto.

Luego Ron comenzó a hablar de la cantidad de cicatrices que tenia su Hermano, el que estudiaba dragones en Rumanía, y Depa y Hermione volvieron a centrarse en lo que estaban estudiando mientras Harry escuchaba fascinado a Ron

Poco después entraron en la cabaña de Hagrid y sus sospechas sobre la reciente visita de Hagrid al área de la biblioteca de las criaturas mágicas se confirmo; tenia un huevo de dragón que estaba calentando al fuego según el porque las madre tiraban fuego sobre los huevos para empollarlos. Los chicos preguntaron a Hagrid de donde había sacado el huevo y les dijo que en un bar del pueblo; después les aseguro que cuando fuera a nacer les avisaría para que lo viera, pues serías según él un acontecimiento que pocas veces tendrían la ocasión de ver. Después Harry le pregunto sobre la piedra y él se negó a contestar, entonces entro en acción Hermione y haciendo gala de toda su astucia consiguió que Hagrid revelara quienes a parte de Dumbledore y él habían colocado alguna protección a la piedra.

- De todas formas, teniendo a _Fluffy_ no era necesario tanto – dijo Hagrid con orgullo

- ¿Tu eres el único que sabe como pasar ante _Fluffy_?¿no? – inquirió Harry

- Ni un alma lo sabe salvo el profesor Dumbledore y yo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con Hagrid hablando del colegio, Quiddich y tomando té; cuando estaba anocheciendo los cuatro regresaron al castillo dejando a Hagrid en la cabaña con su nuevo de dragón.

A los muchachos les preocupaba lo que podría ocurrirle a Hagrid si alguien se enteraba de lo del dragón, casi dos semanas después, durante el desayuno les llego un mensaje de Hagrid _esta a punto de salir_, Ron quería faltar a clase e ir a la cabaña, pero Hermione se opuso.

- Hermione ¿Cuántas veces en la vida verás nacer a un dragón? – protesto Ron.

- No podemos faltar a clase Ron – dijo Hermione con firmeza.

- Si bien es cierto que es improbable que se nos presente esa oportunidad de nuevo, - afirmo Depa - sería muy peligroso que cuatro estudiantes desaparecieran de una clase, podríamos meterle en un problema – concluyo hablando con su habitual voz calmada.

- Además, - dijo Hermione – cuando se enteren de lo que Hagrid esta haciendo…

- ¡Callaos! – dijo Harry, Depa lo noto intranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a clase, mientras esperaban a la profesora Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo, Depa aprovecho para preguntar a Harry.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso?

- Malfoy – ella levanto una ceja mirándolo fijamente – ha estado escuchando nuestra conversación, no se cuanto ha oído pero no me ha gustado ver esa asquerosa expresión de satisfacción que tiene.

Entonces llego la profesora y ya no tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando.

Pasaron las horas de clase y llegó el recreo, los cuatro se apresuraron a ir a la cabaña a ver en que estado de la eclosión se encontraba el dragón, entraron en la cabaña y se dispusieron en circulo alrededor de la mesa donde se hallaba el huevo cuyo cascaron estaba casi roto, al poco tiempo el huevo termino de fragmentarse y el dragón nació.

- ¡Es un ridgbak noruego! – exclamo Ron.

La pequeña cría de dragón aleteo en la mesa, Depa lo considero una criatura hermosa y fascinante como tantas existían en la galaxia, si bien es cierto que había visto dragones con anterioridad, nunca había visto a una cría de dragón ni que decir el nacimiento de uno. El pequeño dragoncito era de color marrón grisáceo, apenas medía unos centímetros, tenia un largo hocico con largas fosas nasales y unos ojos anaranjados que examinaban detenidamente la estancia en la que se encontraba.

- ¿A que es una monada? – dijo Hagrid acariciando al dragón con ternura, como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

El dragón escupió unas chispas que prendieron la barba de Hagrid.

- Mirad, reconoce a su mamá – dijo riéndose mientras apagaba el fuego de su barba.

- Hagrid, ¿Cuánto tarda en crecer esta especie de dragón? – pregunto Hermione con manifiesta curiosidad.

Cuando Hagrid iba a responderle se quedo mirando la ventana aterrado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Depa.

Harry se precipito hacia la puerta y se asomo al exterior.

- Malfoy – dijo con desprecio – ha visto el dragón.

Días después de aquello, los muchachos tras mucho insistir lograron convencer a Hagrid que la mejor forma de proteger a Norberto, así es como había llamado al dragón, era dejarlo con los de su especie; por lo que escribieron al Charlie el hermano de Ron, que era cuidador de dragones en Rumania con tal de pedirle ayuda en este caso. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, citándolos con el dragón en la torre de astronomía un sábado a medianoche, los muchachos aceptaron de inmediato y fueron a comunicarle a Hagrid las buenas nuevas, quien se puso muy triste porque no quería estar lejos de su pequeñajo, quien ya tan alto como los muchachos.

- Tenemos la capa invisible –comento Harry – no debe ser difícil, la capa es suficiente para cubrirnos a dos de nosotros y a Norberto.

Durante el tiempo libre los cuatro se turnaban para ir a ayudar a Hagrid a alimentar al dragón, ya que no debía descuidar más sus tareas como guardabosques si no quería llamar la atención. De los cuatro la única con la que el Dragón permanecía totalmente tranquilo era con Depa, pues aprovechaba para tranquilizarlo usando la fuerza; Hagrid se pensaba que tenía un don para los dragones, pues estos con poca gente se mantenían inalterables.

Una tarde, entro Ron en la sala común malhumorado.

- ¡Me ha mordido!, esa monstruosa bestia me ha mordido; y encima Hagrid dice que es culpa mía; cuando me he ido le estaba cantando una canción de cuna. ¿os lo podeis creer? ¡Ni que fuera un bebé!

- Técnicamente lo es – dijo Depa levantando la vista del libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ron gruño algo inteligible y se subió a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron tubo que acudir a la enfermería; pues su mano, en la que Norberto le había mordido, había triplicado su tamaño impidiéndole una funcionalidad normar del miembro y adquirido un tono verdoso. Esa misma noche en la sala común le contaron a Depa las complicaciones que habían surgido en torno a Norberto.

- Malfoy lo sabe –dijo Ron.

- Claro – le respondió Depa – como que asistió a su nacimiento.

- No, eso no – dijo Harry muy serio – sabe que el sábado a medianoche vamos a deshacernos de Norberto.

- ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

- Ronald dejo la carta dentro de un libro que Malfoy se ha llevado esa tarde – dijo Hermione.

- Genial –dijo Depa con fastidio – pero es muy tarde, pase lo que pase debemos seguir adelante con el plan.

- Eso mismo ha dicho Harry – comentó Hermione.

- Bueno – dijo Harry – ahora queda decidir lo más importante del plan, ¿Quién vendrá conmigo y con Norberto?

- Yo no puedo, tengo la mano mal – dijo Ron – Depa consigue que este tranquilo, pero con Hermione tampoco es que se altere demasiado.

- Echémoslo a suertes – propuso Harry, proposición con la que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

El sábado a las 23:45, Harry y Hermione cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad, salieron de la sala común a buscar a Norberto y llevarlo a la torre de astronomía. La sala común poco a poco se fue vaciando yéndose los estudiantes a sus habitaciones; Ron se puso a jugar al ajedrez consigo mismo hasta que estuvo tan agotado que se marcho a dormir. Depa se quedo sola en la sala común, entonces levanto la vista del mapa celeste que estaba estudiando y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, en la alfombra frente a la chimenea; realizó dos o tres respiraciones profundas y cerro los ojos mientras seguía controlando la respiración reduciendo su ritmo hasta relajarse completamente. Podía notar todo lo que la rodeaba, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la forma de los objetos, su contextura, la fuerza los rodeaba… Se centro en uno de los sillones y haciendo uso de la su conexión con la fuerza lo hizo levitar manteniéndolo en el aire durante tiempo indefinido, mientras prestaba atención a los dormitorios y al pasillo por si alguien se acercaba a la sala común, ya que no creía prudente que los demás se percataran de sus habilidades. Bajo el sillón colocándolo con suavidad en su sitio, se levantó y atrajo un objeto metálico que servía para mover las cenizas, atizador creía que se llamaba; lo sujeto como si de una espada se tratase y coloco los pies y el cuerpo en general en posición de combate. Comenzó a realizar movimientos como si formaran parte de una danza en la que se enfrentaba a numerosos adversarios, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad con la que realizaba los movimientos hasta llegar a un punto que parecía que manejara varios atizadores al mismo tiempo. Unos minutos después cerca de la una y media de la mañana, percibió que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, centrándose en esa sensación se percato de quienes se acercaban por el pasillo pues podía sentir su presencia, eran cuatro personas: la profesora McGonagall, Harry y Hermione (evidentemente los habían pillado) y Neville. A Depa le extraño que Neville se encontrara en el grupo, bueno ya averiguaría la razón. Dejo el atizador en su sitio y regreso a la mesa haciendo que centraba su atención en el mapa celeste, pero realmente estaba atenta a la entrada a la sala común; afortunadamente la profesora McGonagall no entro. Neville, que parecía estar enfadado se marcho directamente al dormitorio sin percatarse de la presencia de Depa en la sala común; Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirándola.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – les pregunto.

- Nos hemos dejado la capa en la torre – dijo Harry – nos han quitado 50 puntos a cada uno.

- Lo que hace 150 – dijo Hermione cortando a Harry.

- Y estamos castigados aún no sabemos a que – añadió a Harry.

- ¿Cómo es que Neville estaba con vosotros? – inquirió Depa con curiosidad.

- No estaba con nosotros – explico Hermione – nos estaba buscando porque había oído a Malfoy decir que nosotros estábamos con un dragón, intentaba prevenirnos.

- Malfoy también esta castigado – recordó Harry sonriendo – lo pillaron esperándonos en la torre de astronomía.

Llego la noche en que Harry, Hermione y Neville cumplirían el castigo y poco antes de la hora indicada por la profesora McGonagall se dirigieron al lugar del encuentro. Depa y ron se quedaron en la sala común dispuestos a esperar a que regresaran; estuvieron hablando de Quiddich y jugando al snap explosivo con los gemelos; cuando solo quedaban ellos dos en la sala común se encontraban somnolientos por lo que decidieron jugar al ajedrez a ver si así conseguían despejarse, Depa había mejorado su juego notablemente pero no lo suficiente para ganar a Ron con facilidad. Finalmente, Ron cayo en los brazos de Morfeo y Depa se sentó frente a la chimenea a meditar, era algo que hacia siempre que se quedaba sola. Mientras meditaba notaba como una presencia oscura ganaba cada vez más intensidad, pero no podía localizar la procedencia de esa energía tenebrosa en el castillo, mentalmente se dijo que eso sería algo sobre lo que investigar. Al poco rato, percibió a los tres castigados entrar en la sala común, por lo que se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia ellos, Neville se marcho a dormir enseguida.

Harry se sentó en un sillón reflexivo, mientras ron terminaba de despertarse, pasados unos minutos después de contarles en que consistía el castigo procedió a contar la parte que Hermione desconocía.

- Veréis, me adentre con Malfoy en lo más profundo del bosque hasta llegar a un claro, el unicornio estaba muerto; entonces una figura encapuchada, se acercó al unicornio y comenzó a beber su sangre. Malfoy grito y se marcho corriendo y la figura se quedo miándome fijamente e intento atacarme, entonces la cicatriz me dolio.

- Me pregunto que razón hay para beber sangre de unicornio – dijo Hermione.

- Te mantiene con vida – dijo Depa automáticamente sin pensar en lo extraño que resulta que tuviera esa información – pero a un alto precio.

- Según Firanze, el precio a pagar por matar algo tan puro en media vida, una vida maldita – aclaro Harry.

- ¿Quién podría querer vivir así? – pregunto Hermione.

Por la mente de Depa pasaron muchas opciones, entre ellas los sith, quienes sedientos de poder siempre han buscado la forma de ser invulnerables.

- Seguramente quien este detrás de la piedra – sugirió Depa.

- Voldemort – dijo Harry.

- ¿Quieras no decir ese nombre? – protesto Ron.

- Es absurdo tener miedo a pronunciar un nombre – dijo Depa - ¿Qué pasa con Voldemort Harry?

- Es él quien estaba en el bosque esta noche, y tiene un compinche en el castillo, Snape. ¿no os días cuenta? Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort y Voldemort esta esperándolo en el bosque.

Ron bufo pues le aterraba que se pronunciara el nombre de Voldemort.

- Firenze me salvo, aunque según Bane no debió hacerlo… hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que ocurrirá. Deben decir que Voldemort regresara o ha regresado. Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso esta escrito en las estrellas. Así que lo que tengo que hacer es esperar a que Voldemort robe la piedra y venga a matarme.

- Harry – dijo Hermione – quien-tu-sabes siempre le ha temido a Dumbledore, así que con él por aquí no te puede tocar.

- Además – dijo Depa – los centauros quizá no tengan razón, si intentas predecir el futuro puede que aciertes o puede que no, ya que son muchas las variables que confluyen en el. El futuro siempre esta en movimiento, cambia constantemente según sean nuestras decisiones y las decisiones de los demás, no es algo que sea muy exacto.

Poco después, ya en la habitación, Depa pensaba en lo relatado por Harry. Según lo que había oído y leído sobre Voldemort era probable que eso fuera algo que hiciera pero ¿Cómo alguien que estaba muerto hacía cosas para las que se necesitaba un cuerpo? nada se le ocurría para dar respuesta a esa pregunta, lo único que tenía claro es que esa presencia tenebrosa que llevaba sintiendo hace varios días fura Voldemort, Snape o cualquier otro, era quien estaba dando caza a los unicornios para beber su sangre.


	9. Capitulo 8

Llego el mes de junio y con el la época de exámenes finales, en los que se avaluaban de todo el contenido de las asignaturas vistas durante el curso; hacía mucho calor, especialmente en el aula donde se examinaban, pues estaba en el ala sur del castillo y el sol daba de lleno en el muro exterior; les habían dado pergaminos y plumas hechizados para detectar quien hacía trampas. También tenían exámenes prácticos; en transformaciones tuvieron que convertir un ratón en una caja de rapé bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall, en encantamientos el profesor Flitwith les hizo encantar una piña para que bailara claqué y en pociones el profesor Snape los puso a elaborar una poción para olvidar, algo que Depa considero un tanto irónico.

Después de cada examen a Hermione le gustaba repasar lo que había salido en el, cosa que ponía de los nervios a Ron y Harry; en cambio a Depa le gustaba en cierta manera porque de esa forma podían saber si a alguna le había faltado poner algún dato.

Por otro lado Harry no paraba de quejarse de dolor en la cicatriz, cosa que Hermione achacaba a los nervios de los exámenes, Harry no estaba tan seguro de eso.

- Esto no son los exámenes – dijo una tarde tras terminar el último examen – ya me había dolido antes, pero no de forma tan continua.

- Ve a la enfermería – sugirió Hermione.

- No estoy enfermo – respondió Harry frotándose la frente – creo que es una señal, significa algo; que se acerca un peligro.

- Relájate Harry – dijo Ron mientras se tumbaba en el césped – no va a ocurrir nada, créeme lo único que significa es que necesitas dormir.

Depa estaba desconcertada tanto por el continúo dolor de la cicatriz de Harry, como por las palabras dichas por él, lo cierto es que ella había notado que la presencia oscura que detecto hace un tiempo estaba más fuerte que nunca y se estaba planteando localizarla para neutralizarla antes de que se fortaleciera más.

- Me parece que Harry tiene razón.

Después de estar los cuatro disfrutando del cálido aire veraniego durante un buen rato Harry se levantó de repente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Ron desconcertado.

Harry comenzó a andar rápidamente hacía la cabaña de Hagrid.

- ¿No os parece extraño que queriendo Hagrid un dragón, casualmente aparezca un extraño que lleva uno? A ver decidme ¿Cuánta gente va por ahí con huevos de dragón en el bolsillo?, Por que no se me ocurrió antes – se recrimino.

Ron y Hermione se miraron desconcertados, Depa cayo enseguida en lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamo.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Hagrid los invito a pasar, pero Harry rehusó la invitación.

- Hagrid, ¿te acuerdas de la noche que ganaste a Norberto?¿como era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?

- No lo sé – dijo Harry sin darle importancia – no se quito la capucha.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, Ron estaba desconcertado y Depa frunció ligeramente en ceño.

- No es tan extraño, hay mucha gente rara en Cabeza de Puerco, no le vi la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

- ¿De que hablaste con él? – Pregunto Harry – ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?

- Creo que si – dijo Hagrid tratando de recordar – eso es me invento a unas copas y me pregunto a que me dedicaba, yo le dije que era guarda aquí; se intereso por el tipo de animales de los que me encargaba y se lo explique… luego le dije que siempre había querido tener un dragón y me dijo que tenía uno en el bolsillo… no lo recuerdo bien porque me invito a muchas copas… ah sí al comentarme lo del huevo me dijo que quería asegurarse de que podría con el porque no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado, yo le dije que después de _Fluffy_ no habría ningún problema…

- ¿Y el desconocido se intereso por _Fluffy_? – inquirió Depa.

- ¡Pues claro que se intereso! – exclamo Hagrid - ¿Cuántas veces encuentras en Cerbero por muy experimentado que seas? Pero yo le dije, el truco para dominar a cualquier bestia es saber calmarla, _Fluffy_ por ejemplo tocando música se duerme enseguida – añadió – no debí decir eso – se recrimino.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo en dirección al castillo y no hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Miraron a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba el despacho de Dumbledore?, se preguntaban. En eso la profesora McGonagall salió de la sala de profesores con unos libros sujetos entre los brazos.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo los cuatro aquí dentro?

- Tenemos que ver al profesor Dumbledore – dijo Hermione haciendo acopio de toda su valentía.

- ¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Por qué?

- Es algo secreto – dijo Harry rápidamente.

- El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace cinco minutos – dijo la profesora.

- ¿Se fue? Pero esto es importante.

- ¿Algo que tu tienes que decir es más importante que los asuntos de Dumbledore?

- Se trata de la piedra filosofal – dijo Harry.

Evidentemente la profesora no se esperaba algo así, pues dejo caer los libros a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¿Pero como es que sabéis…?

- Eso no importa ahora profesora – dijo Depa con su habitual tuno de voz calmado y suave – alguien va a intentar robarla.

- No se como os habéis enterado de su existencia, pero no os preocupéis, nadie va a robar la piedra, esta demasiado bien protegida. Ahora os sugiero que salgáis a fuera a disfrutar del esplendido día que hace.

La profesora se marcho dejándolos solos en el vestíbulo; Harry Ron y Hermione se pusieron a habar en susurros, Depa los escuchaba a medias, pues el hecho de que la profesora no hubiese querido escucharlos la desconcertaba, ya que no era una reacción a la que estuviera acostumbrada. Snape paso por ahí y les lanzo una advertencia.

Poco después en la sala común, estaban reunidos los cuatro tras haber fracasado en vigilar la puerta y a Snape.

- Bueno, ¿no queda otra verdad? Iré esta noche y bajare por la trampilla –dijo Harry con determinación.

- ¡Harry no! – exclamo Hermione.

- Yo iré contigo Harry – dijo Depa – y no acepto un no por respuesta –añadió antes de que Harry dijera nada.

- Estáis los dos locos – dijo Ron – después de lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall os expulsaran.

- ¿Y qué? – dijo Harry - ¿acaso no comprendéis que si Snape se hace con la piedra es la vuelta de Voldemort? Entonces ya no habrá un colegio para que nos expulsen, lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras. Perder puntos ya no importa. Si me pillan antes de que consiga la piedra, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Sera morir solo un poco más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me uniré al asesino de mis padres. Entrare por la trampilla esta noche y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá.

- Tienes razón Harry – dijo Hermione Apenas sin voz.

- Llevare la capa de invisibilidad, es una suerte haberla recuperado.

- Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los cuatro? – pregunto Ron.

Aquella noche después de cenar, se encontraban los cuatro en un rincón solitario de la sala común, Hermione repasaba sus apuntes con la esperanza de encontrar algo que los pudiera ayudar, Depa estaba entada en uno de los sillones con las piernas entrecruzadas y los ojos cerrados, Harry y Ron hablaban del cerbero.

- Nunca había oído que un perro se durmiera solo con escuchar música – dijo Ron.

- Irá con el carácter del perro – comento Harry

- No – dijo Depa todavía con los ojos cerrados – forma parte del mito, lo busque la primera vez que nos lo encontramos.

- ¿Tu no estabas durmiendo? – dijo Ron

- En realidad estaba meditando.

- ¿De que mito hablas Depa? – Pregunto Hermione levantando la vista de los apuntes.

- Según la mitología griega; el Cerbero; también conocido como Can Cerbero era el perro guardián de Hades, el dios del inframundo; este perro guardaba la puerta de hades impidiendo que los muertos salieran del inframundo y que los vivos no entraran en él. De acuerdo una de las leyendas; Orfeo, lo durmió tocando su lira, y así en cerbero fue derrotado.

- Has dicho una de las leyendas – apunto Harry - ¿Qué dicen las demás?

- El resto hablan de dormirlo mediante diferentes sustancias – contesto Depa – pero ni tenemos tiempo para elaborar una poción para dormir ni podemos pedirla porque levantaría sospechas.

- Además de que _Fluffy_ te arrancaría el brazo solo conque le enseñaras el frasquito – comento Ron.

- Esa es otra.

Harry se levanto y subió a los dormitorios para regresar poco después con la capa de invisibilidad. Esperaron a que se vaciara la sala para ponérsela. Estaban a punto de ponérsela cuando una voz salió de la entrada a la sala común

- ¿Qué vais a hacer?

- Nada Neville, nada – dijo Harry ocultando la capa tras la espalda

- Vais a volver a salir y Gryffindor tendrá problemas

- Tenemos que irnos Neville – dijo Harry - ¡apártate!

- ¡No! No os dejare – dijo levantando los puños – luchare contra vosotros – añadió decidido.

La discusión siguió durante unos minutos más, ni siquiera Depa pudo influirle para que se apartara, finalmente Hermione la zanjo dejando a Neville petrificado.

- Recuérdame que no debo hacerla enfadar – le dijo Ron a Depa mientras pasaban por al lado de Neville quien tenia una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Se cubrieron con la capa y se dirigieron al tercer piso, cerca de la primera escalera se encontraron con la gata de Filch, entre Harry y Depa tuvieron que agarrar a Ron para evitar que le diera la tan soñada patada que querían darle todos los estudiantes, Cuando estaban casi cerca del tercer piso se encontraron con Peeves haciendo una de las suyas.

- ¿Quién anda por ahí? – dijo súbitamente el poltergeist – sé que estáis ahí aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?

Se elevo en el aire quedando levitando mientras los buscaba.

- Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.

- ¿queréis que lo distraiga? – les susurro Depa de forma apenas audible a sus compañeros – no me cogerán, se me da bien esconderme.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrío, era evidente que había tenido una idea.

- ¡Peeves! – exclamo poniendo la voz ronca – el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible, tengo asuntos pendientes aquí, mantente lejos de este lugar esta noche.

- Brillante – dijo Ron.

Por fin llegaron al pasillo donde estaba _Fluffy_, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

- Snape ya ha pasado ente _Fluffy_ – dijo Harry con calma – si queréis regresar llevaos la capa, no creo que la necesite.

- Ya he tomado una decisión y no hay nada que la cambie – manifestó Depa – voy contigo, y si tratas de dejarme atrás ten por seguro que te seguiré.

- Vamos contigo – dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

Empujaron ligeramente la puerta y entraron, el perro estaba ligeramente dormido y a sus pies o mejor dicho patas había un arpa; Harry sacó una flauta y se puso a tocar, entre Depa, Ron y Hermione apartaron una de las zarpas del cerbero, pues esta se hallaba sobre la trampilla; la levantaron y se asomaron a su interior, solo había oscuridad.

- No se ve nada – dijo Depa – hay que dejarse caer – añadió de forme reflexiva

- Hermione, ¿quieres ir primero? – pregunto Ron.

- No.

Harry se señalo a si mismo.

- Ten cuidado Harry – le dijo Depa antes de que saltara – presiento un gran peligro ahí abajo.

Harry asintió y salto, después lo hizo Ron, por último saltaron Depa y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Cayeron sobre una especie de planta, Hermione rápidamente se apartó de la planta pegándose a la pared, Harry y Ron estaban contentos por el aterrizaje suave que habían tenido. Depa miro como la planta se había enrollado en Ron y Harry cubriéndoles las piernas y como comenzaba a atraparla a ella también, comenzó a luchar para liberarse a lo que la planta respondió moviéndose más rápido mientras trepaba hacía su cuello.

- Dejad de moveos – dijo Hermione aterrorizada – es un lazo del diablo.

- Genial – dijo Depa – siempre he querido morir estrangulada por una planta.

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a meditar, si la planta te estrangula hasta matarte debe ser que tiene un mecanismo para detectar la muerte de su victima, pensaba. Poco a poco fue reduciendo su frecuencia respiratoria y su frecuencia cardiaca, cuando fueron casi imperceptibles, la planta comenzó a soltarla; mientras tanto Hermione trataba de recordar como matarla. La planta finalmente la soltó y con un movimiento rápido se incorporo e impulso hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo perfectamente erecta al lado de Hermione.

En ese momento Ron le grito a Hermione y esta reaccione prendiéndole fuego a la planta. Cuando estuvieron a salvo y caminando hacia la siguiente barrera Hermione le pregunto

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo te has librado de la planta?

- Practico artes marciales.

La siguiente barrera mágica la consiguieron sortear gracias a la habilidad de Harry como buscador, quien atrapo la llave alada que abría la cerradura de la puerta situada en el lado opuesto del que habían entrado en la habitación.

El siguiente cuarto parecía un lugar tétrico, cuando se hizo la luz y la estancia quedo iluminada se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un ajedrez gigante, en el que debían unirse a las piezas para poder cruzar, es decir, cada uno debía sustituir a una pieza. Harry sustituyo a un alfil, Ron a un caballo y Hermione y Depa a una torre cada una. Ron dirigió la partida de ajedrez de forma magnifica, salvando a sus compañeros del peligro y acorralando poco a poco al ''ejercito enemigo'', hasta que finalmente para poder ganar el juego solo quedaba una posibilidad, la de dejar que lo atraparan para que Harry pudiera dar el jaque mate. Cuando la partida termino, los tres se acercaron a un inconsciente Ron. Depa le toco la muñeca y el cuello.

- Esta vivo – concluyo – se recuperara, solo esta inconsciente.

Siguieron adelante entrando en la siguiente estancia sin saber lo que les depararía. En ella había un trol de 5 metros de altura.

- Este es mucho más grande que el otro – dijo Harry

- Dejádmelo a mí – dijo Depa con determinación – vosotros seguid adelante

- Te matara – dijo Hermione asustada

- Puede ser – admitió Depa – pero mientras se entretiene conmigo os deja el camino libre.

- Pero…

- Harry, hemos venido aquí para evitar que roben la piedra, no podemos echarnos atrás ahora, y si los tres nos quedamos aquí, no habrá posibilidades – dijo Depa.

- Esta bien, cuídate.

Depa capto la atención del trol e hizo una seña a Ron y Hermione para que cruzaran hasta la siguiente puerta. Se quedo a solas con el monstruo.

- Vamos a divertirnos.

El trol se lanzo sobre ella intentando golpearla con la porra, Depa inicio movimientos evasivos mientras pensaba como atacarle, pues no creía que un ataque frontal sirviera de mucho contra esa montaña. Esquivo por séptima vez la porra, pero no pudo evitar que el trol la golpeara con el brazo lanzándola contra la pared, se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y la espalda cayendo al suelo desorientada por unos instantes; lo más rápido que pudo, controlo el dolor y la visión borrosa que le había producido el golpe y guiándose de su intuición evito un fatal golpe que el trol le dirigió a la cabeza, parecía que esos monstruos sentían predilección por golpear esa parte del cuerpo. Se alejó rodando del trol y se puso de pie de un salto, mientras el trol se acercaba poco a poco a su presa, porque era eso en lo que se había convertido, Depa analizaba lentamente el entorno. El trol ataco de nuevo, ella salto sumergiéndose en la fuerza para golpear al trol en el primer sitio que pudiera, pero fallo ya que el monstruo la agarro, en ese momento sintió

como su brazo se rompía desgarrando músculos, tejido conectivo y piel, los fragmentos de cubito y radio quedaron expuestos al aire, la dejo caer quedando ligeramente aturdida. La criatura se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia cuando Depa, luchando por mantenerse consciente y usando todas la fuerzas que le quedaban; mediante la telequinesis le arrebato el garrote y comenzó a golpearlo con el, quedando el arma del trol siempre en el aire, moviendo la porra por medio de la fuerza a una gran velocidad, tan rápido que el trol no pudo reaccionar y acabo recibiendo múltiples golpes en la cabeza; finalmente la bestia callo inconsciente con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza. Depa se levanto temblorosa usando la pared como punto de apoyo y alejándose lo más posible del desmayado trol.

Al poco rato, regreso Hermione sin Harry.

- ¿Y Harry? – pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

Cada vez se sentía más mareada, hasta tal punto que no se enteraba de lo que le decían, finalmente de desplomo, sangrando por la boca y los oídos.

**Templo Jedi, sala del consejo.**

Era día, una de las pocas mañanas tormentosas que había en Coruscant, a pesar que era de noche en el lugar que observaban en la semiesfera. Se hallaba el consejo en pleno observando la prueba a la que las figuraras vestidas de blando habían sometido a Depa.

El maestro Windu mantenía el rostro sereno sin mostrar emoción alguna, aunque estaba preocupado, pues lo de la planta que estrangula a quien la toca le había horrorizado, afortunadamente ella había conseguido liberarse de la planta.

Cuando decidió enfrentarse al trol, los maestros intercambiaron una mirada, estaban sorprendidos por esa capacidad de sacrificio, dado que después de lo ocurrido en Harun Kal no se lo esperaban; la pelea con el trol consiguió alterar al inalterable, que abandono la sala del consejo encaminándose rápidamente al área del hospital, pues había sentido esos golpes como si se los estuviesen dando a él, ¿acaso era posible que entre ellos aún hubiese una conexión? El resto de miembros del consejo se extrañaron de esto, Adi Galia y Yoda fueron tras él.

Entro en el área del hospital y se acercó a la camilla sobre la que ella estaba. Le estaban haciendo pruebas para valorar sus signos vitales.

- Ha entrado en crisis hace poco – informo uno de los encargados del hospital – no sabemos la razón, pero tan rápido como ha ocurrido se ha estabilizado y eso que ha estado a punto de morir.

Se acercó a ella y coloco su mano sobre el brazo derecho de ella, el brazo que el trol le había roto, se concentro examinándolo con la fuerza y ahí se percato de una terrible verdad.

- Maestro Windu – dijo Yoda a sus espaldas.

- Pido disculpas por abandonar así la sala del consejo, pero he sentido que ella estaba en peligro. Ya sé que todos hemos visto lo del monstruo ese, pero sentía esos golpes como si me los estuvieran dando a mi. – en ese momento se giro y miro a los otros dos – su brazo tiene señales de haber sido roto y reparado, ella nunca de rompió el brazo, ningún hueso en realidad, pero en ese mundo sí. – explico – lo que allí le ocurre, le afecta aquí – añadió en un tono sombrío.

- Entonces – dijo Adi Galia – si allí muere, también morirá aquí – concluyo

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

- A la sala del consejo volver debemos – dijo yoda – de noche con ella estar podrás, si quieres.

**Hogwarts, Enfermeria.**

Días después despertó en la enfermería, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aun así se incorporo.

- Has tenido mucha suerte – le dijo la enfermera, se notaba que estaba enfadada – dos minutos más y hubiera sido imposible evitar tu muerte – añadió - ¿a quien se le ocurre enfrentarse a un trol de más de 5 metros?

- ¿y el trol como esta?¿se ha recuperado? – pregunto Depa preocupada

La enfermera hizo caso omiso y se marcho quejándose de la poca vigilancia que hay en los alumnos. Unas horas después vinieron Ron y Hermione a visitarla, ambos se sentían intrigados por como había vencido el trol, ella les conto lo que había sucedido pero acarreo la acción de la porra a un episodio de magia accidental desatada por la situación de peligro en que se encontraba.

Al día siguiente le dieron el alta, pero regreso por la tarde con Ron y Hermione a ver a Harry que ya había despertado; este les conto lo sucedido.

- Cuando atravesé el fuego negro, me encontré en una estancia y en ella estaban Quirrell y el espejo de Oesed, entonces Quirrell desvelo que era el quien quería robar la piedra, quien dejo entrar al trol, bebió la sangre de unicornio y quien intento matarme en el partido de Quiddich y compartía su cuerpo con Voldemort. Decía que cuando falló en robar la piedra en Gringots, su maestro para que no cometiera más errores lo vigilaba de cerca.

- ¿Llamo a Voldemort maestro? – inquirió Depa pensando en los Sith

- Si, y eso no es todo, Voldemort estaba allí con él, le ordeno que me usara para conseguír la piedra, y la conseguí, pero me negué a entregársela a Voldemort. Al negarme le ordeno a Quirrel matarme, pero no podía tocarme sin sufrir agonía, al final me di cuenta que la única opción que tenía para sobrevivir era producirle tanto daño que le impidiera matarme. Voldemort dejo morir a Quirrell.

Llego final de curso, estaban todos los alumnos en el gran comedor con el banquete de fin de año a punto de comenzar. Dumbledore se levantó.

- Otro año se va, y como es costumbre debemos entregar la copa de las casas: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos noventa y dos puntos; en segundo lugar, Ravenclaw, con quinientos dos puntos; y en primer lugar, Slytherin, con quinientos veintidós puntos.

En la mesa de la casa Slytherin todos celebraron su victoria.

- Sin embargo, acontecimientos recientes requieren unos puntos de última hora. En primer lugar, al señor Ronald Weasley por la mejor partida de ajedrez que Hogwarts ha visto en muchos años, premio por ello a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos. En segundo lugar, a la señorita Hermione Granger por el uso de la fría lógica, premio por ello a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos. En tercer lugar, a la señorita Depa Billaba, por su capacidad de sacrificarse por los demás, premio por ello a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos.

Depa ni se inmuto, pues no consideraba que aquello que había hecho mereciera recompensa alguna, ya que era su deber pues para actuar así había sido entrenada.

- En cuarto lugar, al señor Harry Potter, pos su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con 60 puntos.

- ¡Empatamos con Slytherin!

Los alumnos de las casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se pusieron a aplaudir como locos; los de la casa Slytherin estaban asqueados. Dumbledore levanto una mano y se hizo silencio en el gran comedor.

- Hay muchos tipos de valentía – dijo – hace falta mucho valor para enfrentarse a los enemigos, pero mucho más para hacerlo con los amigos. Premio por ello con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbotton – añadió – lo que significa, que hay que hacer un cambio en el decorado.

Al día siguiente les dieron las notas junto a un comunicado en el que se les informaba de que tenían prohibido realizar magia durante las vacaciones. Depa desplego el boletín y miro atentamente sus notas:

**Astronomía: 10**

**DCAO: 10**

**Encantamientos: 9**

**Herbología: 9**

**Historia de la magia: 8**

**Transformaciones: 8**

**Pociones: 7'2**

**Vuelo: 9'8**

Por otro lado esa misma mañana le habían informado de donde pasaría las vacaciones de verano, puesto que no tenía tutores con los que quedarse. El colegio se encargaría de pagarle un hospedaje en el caldero chorreante (Dumbledore había llegado a un acuerdo con el responsable) a un precio muy económico. Junto con su boletín y la nota recordatoria venían las señas de donde se encontraba la taberna por la que se accedía al callejón diagon.

Se subió al tren junto a sus compañeros y regresaron a Londres, donde se despidió de ellos y se marcho a Charing Cross, la calle en la que se encontraba el caldero chorreante.


	10. Capitulo 9

Había pasado una semana del final de curso, semana que Depa empleo para instalarse y comenzar a realizar los deberes que les habían puesto esas vacaciones; básicamente esos deberes consistían en un repaso de lo que se había visto durante el curso y en leer un poco lo que se iba a dar en el siguiente. Como le había indicado Dumbledore, estaba alojada en el caldero chorreante, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recorriendo el callejón diagon y conociéndolo, una tarde encontró una tienda especializada en astronomía y decidió entrar; se puso a observar los estantes, la gran mayoría trataban de la galaxia en la que estaba ese lugar en que se encontraba ahora, la vía láctea; muchos hablaban de sus planetas y otros tantos de sus constelaciones. Siguió observando en busca de algún libro que hablara de otras galaxias, al final de la tienda encontró una sección sobre ello, pero estaba restringida a alumnos menores de 16 años.

El dependiente la vio, era un chico joven de unos 20 años.

- ¿Estas interesada en la Astronomía? – inquirió – eres la primera persona que entra en esta tienda en tres días, a la gente ya no le interesan los astros.

- Si, me pregunto que se conoce de las otras galaxias.

- Poco, solo que existen – dijo el chico – ni siquiera los muggles que están más avanzados tecnológicamente pueden ir a ellas, como mucho pueden mandar algo que llaman ''robot'', pero no pueden ir ellos mismos.

- Vaya, es una pena que nadie haya viajado.

- Nadie conocido al menos, aunque hay una leyenda sobre alguien que quizá pudo venir de un mundo más allá de esta galaxia.

- ¿Qué leyenda?

- Veras, cuentan que hace mil años un hombre vino de una galaxia donde la mayor parte de sus planetas eran mundos civilizados y muy avanzados tecnológicamente en comparación a como vivía la gente de aquí entonces, incluso puede que más avanzados de lo que los muggles lo están ahora; según cuenta la leyenda, este hombre se sorprendió de las condiciones de vida de aquí, pero no pudiendo regresar a su lugar de origen se estableció y vivió entre la población de entonces – explico el chico de la tienda – se decía que este hombre tenía poderes, podía hacer levitar los objetos y desplazarlos a su voluntad, influir en los demás… y todo sin varita, nadie se lo podía explicar, era como si conociese una magia especial. Se dice que se relaciono con magos y acabo aprendiendo la magia de este mundo decidiendo ocultar a los demás ''la magia especial'' que tría consigo; finalmente se junto con tres amigos con el fin de transmitir a las siguientes generaciones todo lo que había aprendido en este mundo.

- ¿Hablas de Hogwarts?

- Exactamente, uno de sus fundadores pudo ser ese viajero del espacio. También dicen de él era que llevaba siempre consiguió en el cinturón una especie de cilindro hecho de una aleación extraña de metales.

- Una leyenda muy extraña – se limito a decir Depa pero no era eso en lo que pensaba sino en la descripción del hombre que le realizo el dependiente, ¿Acaso era uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts un Jedi?

Salió de la tienda reflexionando sobre la leyenda que acababan de contarle, la persona esa que apareció en este mundo era capaz de realizar lo que aquí era considerado magia sin varita, pero desconocía la existencia de las varitas ¿acaso lo que ese hombre manejaba era la Fuerza?, el hombre ese llevaba en el cinturón un cilindro hecho con metales que aquí se consideraban raros ¿era ese cilindro en realidad una espada de luz?, tendría que reflexionar mucho sobre el tema si quería hallar una respuesta.

Mientras cruzaba el callejón diagon en dirección al caldero chorreante recordaba el Templo, lugar en el que se crio; a yoda, quien le enseño mientras era un iniciado; a su maestro, quien fue su guía, mentor y mejor amigo…

- y al cual traicione – murmuro amargamente dejándose caer en la cama.

Pasados unos minutos en los que estuvo recordando toda su vida, se levanto, cogió unas tijeras y se corto el pelo casi como lo llevan los chicos, a excepción de unos pechones que partían de detrás de la oreja derecha con los que se hizo una finísima trenza, atándola al final con una gomita verde. Se miro al espejo, satisfecha por tener el aspecto que tenía cuando realmente tenía doce años.

Dos días después, cogió el dinero que la profesora McGonagall le había dado el año anterior antes de comenzar el curso, y se fue a la tienda de túnicas donde adquirió una de lana marrón, ni oscura ni clara, con una capucha que le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro (dependiendo de como se la pusiera); la dependienta pareció disgustada por esa adquisición, Depa no entendía porque. La túnica la había comprado con tela metida a modo de pliegues en la parte de abajo y las mangas con el fin de ir sacando esa tela conforme fuera creciendo.

Cuando llego a su habitación, vio que había en ella una lechuza que le había traído una carta del colegio, en ella se especificaba los libros que tenía que comprar; junto a la carta había una pequeña bolsa con dinero mágico para comprar los útiles escolares con una nota en la que le decía que se quedara con el que sobrara; ya era muy tarde para volver al callejón y realizar las compras, la mayoría de las tiendas estarían echando el cierre.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la botica, a comprar nuevos ingredientes para pociones, pues aunque no los necesitaba nunca estaba de más tener algunos extra. Después fue a comprar tinta y pergaminos, los que consideraba suficientes para ese curso, si en algún momento necesitaba más siempre podría mandar una lechuza desde el colegio. Por último fue a la Flourish y Blotts, a comprar los libros de ese curso, todos a excepción del de encantamientos estaban escritos por Gilderoy Lockhart, en el escaparate ponía que en dos día iría el susodicho autor a firmar libros. Una vez de vuelta en el caldero chorreante, cogió uno de los libros de Lockhart y comenzó a leerlo.

_Me encontraba yo paseando una noche de sábado por un poblado cuando oí el aullido de un hombre lobo que se acercaba rápidamente hacía mi en medio de una población muggle, yo que soy tan guapo e inteligente y que quiero comercializar mis productos para el tratamiento del cutis…_

Cerró el libro de golpe, y lo dejo junto al resto; abrió el baúl y guardo el él las compras, ordenándolo todo bien para asegurarse que todo cupiese, metió también en el baúl la túnica que se había comprado hace unos días.

A unas dos semanas de que el nuevo curso comenzara, una tarde lluviosa de lunes durante la merienda entablo una conversación con Tom.

- Que ¿te lo pasas bien aquí?

- Si, pero me gustaría conocer el mundo muggle.

- Eres muy pequeña para ir sola por ahí afuera.

- Se cuidarme.

El tabernero la observo atentamente.

- Si sales al mundo muggle, y no recuerdas como volver con que sostengas tu varita can el brazo extendido bastará.

- ¿Para que?

- Para parar al autobús noctambulo, ese autobús te llevara de vuelta aquí con solo decirle que te diriges al caldero chorreante, el viaje cuesta únicamente once sickles.

- Gracias por la información Tom.

Al día siguiente salió a conocer el mundo muggle, y comenzó a recorrer sus calles, caminando por la ciudad llego a una biblioteca y decidió entrar, llego hasta el mostrador de información y leyó el directorio que había al lado.

La sección infantil estaba en la primera planta, la sección de novela juvenil en la segunda y en la tercera y cuarta planta estaban las secciones de historia, arte, economía, arquitectura, medicina, música y filosofía entre otras. Subió a la tercera planta y se dirigió a la sección de filosofía, examinando cuidadosamente los títulos de los libros que estaban ordenados por autores y por las épocas en las que vivieron; llego a los de la Grecia clásica y comenzó a leer los títulos, a su vista estaban los de Platón, Había un gran libro con su obra y luego pequeños libros que eran fragmentos de su obra, fue pasando entre los libros hasta que dio con uno que le llamo la atención; La Republica, libro VII.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a leer, el contenido del libro estaba redactado en forma de dialogo.

_- Y a continuación – seguí – compara con la siguiente escena el estado en que, con respecto a la educación o a la falta de ella, se halla nuestra naturaleza. Imagina una especie de cavernosa vivienda subterránea provista de una larga entrada, abierta a la luz, que se extiende a lo ancho de la caverna y unos hombres que están en ella desde niños, atados por las piernas y el cuello de modo que tengan que estarse quietos y mirar únicamente hacia adelante, pues las ligaduras les impiden volver a la cabeza; detrás de ellos, la luz de un fuego que arde a lo lejos en la parte superior…_

Pasados veinte minutos.

_- …en el mundo inteligible lo último que se percibe, y con trabajo, es la idea del bien, pero, una vez percibida, hay que colegir que ella es la causa del todo lo recto y lo bello que hay en todas las cosas; que, mientras en el mundo visible ha engendrado la luz y al soberano de ésta, en el inteligible es ella la soberana y productora de verdad y conocimiento…_

Diez minutos después.

_- …Ya desde niño, sometido a una poda y extirpación de esa especie de excrecencias plúmbeas emparentadas con la generación, que, adheridas por medio de la gula y de otros placeres y apetitos semejantes, mantienen vuelta hacia abajo la visión del alma…_

Una hora después

_- …después de esto les tendrás que hacer bajar de nuevo a la caverna aquella y habrán de ser obligados a ocupar los cargos atañederos a la guerra y todos cuantos sean propios de jóvenes para que tampoco en cuanto a experiencia queden por debajo de los demás. Y habrán de ser también probados en estos cargos para ver si se van a mantener firmes cuando se intente arrastrarles en todas direcciones o si se moverán algo…_

En ese momento fue interrumpida por uno de los bibliotecarios, el responsable de esa sala que la hecho de allí porque era ''demasiado pequeña'' para leer libros de filosofía.

- Para cultivar la mente no hay edad – replico Depa.

- ¡Largo!

No tubo más remedio que marcharse de la biblioteca y emprender el regreso al caldero chorreante, pensando en la filosofía de Platón y lo que había escrito este sobre la educación, encontrando muchas similitudes entre los Jedi y la educación del filosofo gobernante; Platón proponía que los futuros filósofos-gobernantes debían ser enseñados desde niños, los Jedi consideraran que el niño sensible a la fuerza debía ser separado de su familia y entrenado prácticamente desde que nace; Platón afirmaba que solo mediante la educación en la filosofía podían alcanzarse ''las ideas'', la filosofía y la reflexión son fundamentales en el Jedi…

Cuando llego al caldero chorreante Tom, el tabernero, la miro sorprendido.

- Pensaba que tardarías más en volver.

- Y yo, pero me han echado de la biblioteca por ser demasiado pequeña para leer un libro de filosofía.

Tom rio.

- ¿Así que eres una pequeña Ravenclaw?

- No, estoy en la casa Gryffindor.

Eso sorprendió aún más al tabernero.

- Los Gryffindor no suelen ser de leer filosofía, son muy de actuar y luego pensar, cosa que a veces viene muy bien, otras en cambio…

- ¿A que casa fuiste? – le pregunto interrumpiéndolo, pues ya sabía que actuar sin pensar creaba más problemas de los que solucionaba.

- A Hufflepuff – dijo Tom con orgullo.

Los días pasaron y llego el 1 de septiembre, el tren salía a las 11 y tenía que coger un metro para llegar a King Cross y atravesar la barrera para coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Por lo que cogería el metro de las diez. Se cercionó de que lo tenía todo en el baúl y partió.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10.**

Llego a la estación faltando un cinco minutos para coger el tren, se dirigió rápidamente a la barrera que conectaba con el anden 9 ¾ encontrándose allí s Ron y Harry cuando apenas faltaba un minuto para que partiera el tren. Decidió cruzar la barrera tras ellos, pues quedaba muy poco tiempo y ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en el tren. Corrió hacia la barrera y termino en el suelo al igual que Harry y Ron.

- ¡eh, vosotros! – dijo uno de los responsables de la estación - ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?

- Se me ha escapado el carrito – se excusó rápidamente Harry.

Ron se puso a palpar desesperado la pared; la gente que estaba en la estación se había detenido y los observaba.

- Chicos...

- ¡Depa! – exclamo Ron – no sabíamos que estabas aquí, ¡Vaya corte de pelo!

- Chicos, ¿no creéis que estamos llamando demasiado la atención?

- Si, será mejor que volvamos al coche y esperemos allí a tus padres Ron.

- ¡Pues claro, el coche! ¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!

De modo que se dirigieron al coche y después de meter los baúles en el maletero entraron en él. Ron se sentó al volante, Harry a su lado y Depa en el asiento trasero entre Hedwig y Scabbers. El coche se alzó elevándose en el aire, al poco tiempo la ciudad estaba bajo sus pies, Ron acelero introduciéndose entre las nubes para poco después descender con el fin de seguir a la locomotora. Una vez la hubo localizado volvió a internarse entre las nubes.

- bueno – dijo Depa - ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Pues – comenzó Harry – me he pasado la mayor parte del verano sintiéndome solo en cas de mis tíos, de vez en cuando le hacia alguna que otra broma a mi primo, pero hasta eso perdió su encanto al no recibir cartas y yo tampoco podía mandarlas porque mi tío le había puesto un candado a la jaula de Hedwig. El día de mi cumpleaños un elfo domestico se presento en mi dormitorio diciéndome que no podía regresar a Hogwarts este año porque iban a suceder cosas terribles, el caso es que me di cuenta de que Dobby, así se llamaba el elfo, había interceptado mis cartas e intente recuperarlas; pero se me escapo y como me negué a no asistir a Hogwarts, Dobby hizo levitar un pastel y lo dejo caer encima de los invitados de mi tío – paro un momento para recuperar el aliento – luego llego una lechuza del ministerio y mis tíos se enteraron de que no me estaba permitido realizar magia fuera de la escuela y me encerraron en mi habitación y pusieron barrotes en mi ventana.

- ¿Cómo escapaste?

- Una noche vinieron Ron, Fred y George en este coche y me rescataron – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – y pase el resto del verano en la madriguera, ya sabes, la casa de Ron.

Pasaron toda la tarde riendo, y disfrutando del trayecto y de las nubes, cada hora más o menos comprobaban que seguían viajando en la dirección adecuada; poco a poco fue anocheciendo y cuando cayo la noche ya podía verse el castillo, cuando estaban ya próximos a la escuela, el coche se detuvo de golpe y cayo en picado, ron golpeaba el volante con la varita tratando de recuperar el control del coche, pero no pudo y acabaron estrellándose contra un árbol.

- ¿Estáis bien? –pregunto Depa.

- Mi varita… se ha roto mi varita – dijo Ron con una voz aguda.

- Agradece que no es tu cuello – cometo Harry.

De repente algo golpeo al coche, el árbol contra el que se habían estrellado les estaba devolviendo el golpe, parecía dispuesto a hacerlos puré. EL coche finalmente reacciono y los saco del problema, cuando estuvieron lejos del árbol, los hecho de su interior devolviéndoles sus pertenencias y se dirigió al bosque prohibido dejándolos atónitos.

Se dirigieron al castillo arrastrando sus baúles cuando se encontraron con Filch, quien parecía haber estado esperándoles; los llevó al despacho de Snape, decir que este estaba enfadado era suavizar mucho las cosas.

- ¡Habéis sido vistos por nada menos que nueve muggles! – dijo arrojando el periódico con rabia - ¿tenéis idea de lo que eso significa?¡habéis arriesgado la discreción de nuestro mundo!

- Pero…- trato de explicar Harry

- Si pertenecierais a Slytherin estaríais en un tren de regreso a casa, hoy mismo.

Snape se fue a buscar a McGonagall quien vino acompañada del director de la escuela, el Profesor Dumbledore. Por fortuna para ellos los dejaron explicarse y después de reprenderlos por no enviar un mensaje, cosa que hubiera sido lo más sensato, y de anunciarles que deberán cumplir un castigo, les dejaron algo de comida en el despacho.

Cuando se hubieron cansado de comer, se encaminaron a la sala común, pero cuando llegaron al retrato cayeron en la cuanta de que desconocían la contraseña; afortunadamente llegó Hermione quien pronunció la contraseña. En la sala común todos los esperaban admirados y los vitoreaban por la ''hazaña'' de llegar volando al colegio.

Depa se escabullo rápidamente al dormitorio, pues sabía que Hermione acudiría detrás de ella con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿¡como se os ocurre venir volando en un coche!

- Veras – dijo Depa hablando en un tono tranquilo – yo habría podido coger el tren escolar, si el tren en el que me dirigía a Kings Cross no hubiera decidido venir con retraso – explico – cuando llegue, me encontré con Harry y Ron y al ir hacia la barrera, esta no nos dejo pasar.

Hermione frunció en ceño.

- Que extraño – dijo – de todas maneras, Harry tiene a Hedwig podrías haberla enviado en lugar de arriesgaros de esa forma.

- Lo se – admitió Depa – pero en ese momento no estaba pensando, debió habérseme ocurrido – se recrimino.

- Bueno, buenas noches.

Se tumbo sobre la cama observando el techo, todavía desconcertada por la prueba a la que estaba siendo sometida. ¿Debía actuar como la adulta sabia que era en realidad o como la niña de doce años que se supone que era en esa realidad? Tal vez debería seguir dejándose llevar por las situaciones y por su instinto.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, la lechuza de Ron se estampo contra la leche de Hermione; la lechuza portaba un sobre rojo que Ron miraba aterrorizado. Todo el gran comedor calló, parecían estar esperando algo. De repente el sobre estallo y se oyó la voz de una mujer muy enfadada.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBAR EL COCHE?, HARRY, TU Y ESA CHICA PODRIAIS HABEROS MATADO. TU PADRE ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, SI SE TE OCURRE HACER OTRA TE TRAEREMOS DERECHITO A CASA.

Ron se quedo más pálido que los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Poco a poco, el comedor recupero su habitual marcha. Cuando terminaron de desayunar se encaminaron a la primera clase. Herbología, que se impartía fuera en los invernaderos. Los alumnos estaban esperando a la profesora de Herbología, la profesora Sprout, que venia de malhumor acompañada de un hombre, debía ser un nuevo profesor, con el pelo cuidadosamente ondulado y caminando con un porte elegante, orgulloso y arrogante, sonriendo como un completo estúpido. Ese profesor se llevo a Harry a un lado, la profesora Sprout parecía claramente disgustada.

Se pusieron a trabajar con las mandrágoras, una plantas tan peligrosas como buenas en el momento de ser utilizadas como medicinas, Depa trabajaba con Neville, Dean y Seamus.

En el recreo se junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ron se quejaba de su varita, pero no quería decírselo a sus padres porque no quería recibir otro howler, así era como se llamaba la carta que grita.

- ¿Qué clase hay esta tarde? – pregunto Harry.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Hermione automáticamente, pues tenía el horario en la mano.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron a discutir porque Hermione había rodeado cierta asignatura con corazoncitos. Entretanto un choco de primero se acercó a Harry sacándole una foto y pidiéndole un autógrafo, cosa que el profesor que estaba antes con la profesora de Herbología escucho y se metió por medio dejando atónita a Depa.

- ¿Quién es este tipo? – le pregunto a Harry mientras se dirigían a clase

- En la siguiente clase lo sabrás.

Ella se encogió de hombros y los cuatro juntos de dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se sentaron en primera fila, tal como era su costumbre en esa clase. El profesor que iba de yo soy mejor que nadie entro.

- Os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, yo – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras que comunicaban su despacho con el aula como si estuviera desfilando – Gilderoy Lockhart, caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, miembro honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y quince veces galardonado con el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja – añadió mostrando una blanca y brillante dentadura – pero no quiero hablar de ello.

- Ya, se nota –dijo Depa irónicamente en un susurro ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de Hermione.

Depa ya entendía el porqué de tantos libros de Lockhart en su lista escolar.

El profesor Lockhart les repartió un cuestionario que constaba de 54 preguntas repartidas en tres páginas y dándoles 30 minutos de tiempo para responder. Depa leyó las preguntas y puso los ojos en blanco ¡que estupidez! pensó. Se debatía entre dejar el cuestionario en blanco o contestar la primera estupidez que le pasara por la cabeza; después de unos instantes de reflexión decidió saltarse toda norma ética sobre el respeto a los demás y responder lo que se le antojara.

_1.¿Cual es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_- cualquiera que haga juego con su pelo._

_2.¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_- ser el centro de atención_

_3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_-conseguir bajar la escalera y hablar al mismo tiempo._

…

_54. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?._

_- el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart es cuando pasa un año exacto desde su último cumpleaños; su regalo ideal sería un cerebro nuevo, a ser posible que funcione._

Lockhart recogió los cuestionarios y los ojeo, Hermione gano 50 puntos para Gryffindor por contestar correctamente al cuestionario.

El profesor, saco una jaula de debajo de la mesa cubierta por una sábana. Poniéndola encima de la mesa atrayendo la atención del alumnado.

- Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de las defensas más extraordinarias contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. En este aula os enfrentareis a aquello que más temáis, pero sabed que nada os ocurrirá mientras yo este aquí – toco la jaula con la varita – tengo que pediros que no gritéis, podrían enfurecerse – añadió quitando la tela que cubría la jaula.

Unas diminutas criaturas de color azul eléctrico hacías burla desde la jaula y adoptaban posturas amenazadoras. Seamus se rio.

- Muy bien – dijo el profesor Lockhart abriendo la jaula – vamos que hacéis con ellos.

Los duendecillos salieron disparados en todas direcciones destruyendo rápidamente todo lo que encontraban a su paso. La mayoría de los alumnos salieron corriendo del aula. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Depa se defendían como podían de ellos, habían conseguido dejar inconscientes a unos seis.

Uno de los duendecillos le quito la varita a Lockhart y la arrojo por la ventana.

- ¡Vosotros cuatro meted al resto en la jaula! – dijo mientras abandonaba el aula más rápido de lo que un rayo cruza el cielo.

Después de muchos esfuerzos consiguieron, gracias a Hermione, inmovilizarlos y meterlos en la jaula.

Iban por el pasillo de regreso a la sala común cuando Ron comenzó a protestar por la clase.

- Solo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica – dijo Hermione tratando de rebatir los comentarios de Ron

- ¿Experiencia practica? – dijo Depa – si hasta Goyle habría dado la clase mejor que él.

- Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que hacía – dijo Harry

- Leed sus libros, fijaos en las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho – siguió Hermione con su cantinela.

- Que él dice que ha hecho – apunto Ron.

Depa sentía gran curiosidad por averiguar cuan de cierto había en la leyenda que le conto el chico de la tienda de astronomía en el callejón Diagon; por lo que pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca buscando información sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts, por si encontraba algún dato que le indicara la veracidad de la leyenda. La leyenda hablaba de un hombre que vino de otra galaxia y que acabo siendo uno de los fundadores de la escuela; pero teniendo en cuenta como se modificaban las historias trasmitidas de generación en generación alterando el mensaje original, ese humano venido de otra galaxia podía haber sido tanto un hombre como una mujer. De modo que se enterraba todas las tardes en la sección de Historia, con la esperanza de hallar algún indicador de que la leyenda era real, un momento, ¿esperanza?.

Cogió un libro de historia medieval y un ejemplar de la historia de Hogwarts. Decidió comenzar por la historia de la escuela, pues pensaba que de haber algo al respecto lo más probable es que estuviese en ese libro. La mayor parte de ese libro hablaba de la fundación de Hogwarts y como los fundadores decidieron separa los alumnos en casas dependiendo de sus diferentes caracteres. También dedicaba un capitulo a cada fundador, pero en ninguno de ellos se hallaba la información que ella buscaba; casi al final del libro había una leyenda, la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos. La leyó atentamente por curiosidad, pero cuando llego al final se reprendió mentalmente por tal pérdida de tiempo, pues no le había dado respuesta alguna. Dejo el libro a un lado.

- Sabía que eras estudiosa, pero no tanto para aguantar la historia – dijo una irreconocible voz que arrastraba las silabas al hablar.

- La historia es importante – contesto Depa – los hechos pasados deben ser conocidos para evitar incurrir nuevamente en esos errores, Draco.

Draco Malfoy, se sentó frente a ella y cogió el libro que acabada de dejar.

- ¿Historia de Hogwarts? – dijo irónicamente – me pregunto que errores pueden evitarse leyendo este libro, es pura basura – dijo desdeñosamente – excepto la cámara de los secretos, claro.

- Es una leyenda – dijo Depa rodando los ojos.

- Las leyendas tienen una base real, Billaba.

- Touche – dijo esta, pues ella misma estaba rastreando una, pero no iba a ser tan estúpida como para decírselo a nadie, sería muy peligroso de ser cierta.

En eso llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Ey, Depa – dijo Ron - ¿te esta molestando este rubio desteñido?

Antes de que Depa pudiera contestar, Malfoy respondió.

- Veras Weasley, no eres lo suficiente importante como para decirme con quien puedo o no hablar.

- Púdrete Malfoy – dijo Ron

- ¿Tan pobre eres que tienes miedo de que hable con tu amiga? – le dijo Malfoy mirándolo con odio, después se volvió hacia Depa y le dijo – la verdad Billaba, mereces mejores amigos que esta cosa.

Draco Malfoy se marcho de la biblioteca entes de que alguno tuviera opción de responder.

- Bueno ¿Qué quería esa asquerosa víbora? – le pregunto Ron sentándose donde estaba Malfoy antes.

- Solo estábamos hablando de Historia – dijo Depa tranquilamente – y de leyendas – añadió.

Hermione vio el libro de historia que estaba sobre la mesa, el que no era Historia de Hogwarts.

- Historia Medieval – leyó el título del libro

- Estoy repasando – cometo Depa abriendo el libro de historia y comenzando a leer a partir de mitad del siglo IX y también el siglo X. Pero no encontró nada que pudiera verificar que la leyenda era cierta. tal vez debería buscar un libro que hablara únicamente de los fundadores pensó o un libro de leyendas del mundo de la magia

Los tres se quedaron con ella hasta que llego la hora de la cena.

Después de cenar se quedaron en la sala común hasta tarde, Harry y Ron hacían la tarea que tenían atrasada pues no la habían terminado esa tarde; en cambio, Depa y Hermione repasaban lo que habían dado y leían la lección que darían al día siguiente.

Poco después se fueron a dormir, cuando Depa se aseguro que todas las chicas estaban dormidas antes de sentarse en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas y ponerse a meditar.


	12. Capitulo 11

Aquella mañana despertó sobresaltada, seguía teniendo sueño pero no podía volver a dormirse; era una mañana de sábado y apenas hacía una hora que había amanecido, cogió sus apuntes y comenzó a hacer los deberes que no había terminado la noche anterior; poco después llegaron Roy y Hermione.

- Ron ¿Dónde esta Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

- Me ha dejado una nota diciendo que tenía entrenamiento de Quiddich.

- Vamos a buscarle, asó iremos juntos a desayunar –propuso Hermione.

- Vale – dijo Ron – Depa ¿vienes?

- Esperad a que guarde esto – respondió, pues acababa de terminar la tarea.

Llegaron al campo cuando los jugadores salían del vestuario, Harry les comento que hasta ahora solo habían estado escuchando las tácticas de juego de Wood, el capitán del equipo. Estaban empezando a practicar los movimientos cuando el quipo de Quiddich de Slytherin entró en el campo, Wood descendió, seguido de su equipo a encararse con ellos. Hermione, Ron y Depa abandonaron las gradas dirigiéndose al terreno de juego. Cuando llegaron vieron a Draco Malfoy en medio del equipo de Slytherin.

- ¿Que ocurre?¿porque no jugáis? – Pregunto Ron - ¿y que hace este aquí? –dijo haciendo referencia a Malfoy.

- Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley – dijo sonriendo presunción – estamos admirando las nuevas escobas que ha comprado mi padre para todo el equipo.

- ¡Son nimbus 2001!

- Como ves mi padre puede permitirse lo mejor, Weasley. Tal vez el equipo de Gryffindor pueda subastar sus escobas y comprarse algo decente.

El equipo de Slytherin estallo en carcajadas.

- Pero en Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que compras su acceso, todos entraron por su valía – apunto Hermione haciendo que las risas cesaran al instante.

Malfoy, quien había perdido toda señal de arrogancia se giro hacia ella con una expresión fría y desdeñosa

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Por el jaleo que se monto nada más Malfoy dijo eso, Depa sedujo que sus palabras debían ser el peor insulto que se podía decir en un lugar como aquel, el tumulto termino con Ron vomitando babosas y el equipo de Slytherin riéndose de forma desagradable.

Llevaron a Ron a la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque por el camino tuvieron que esquivar a Gilderoy Lockhart que iba con su pulcritud habitual y paseando su sonrisa de ''soy mejor que nadie''.

- Lo único que se puede hacer es esperar a que salgan – dijo Hagrid – por cierto ¿a quien quería hechizar?

- A Draco Malfoy – respondió Harry – llamo algo a Hermione y todos se pusieron muy furiosos.

- La llamo sangre sucia

- ¿Qué significa? – pregunto Depa.

- Es lo más insultante que se podría oír, sangre sucia es un termino que usan para llamar a los hijos de los muggles. Hay algunos magos como la familia Malfoy que se creen mejores a los demás por tener lo que ellos llaman sangre limpia, es decir que sus ancestros son magos. Además solo tenéis que recordar lo que paso en el callejón Diagon.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? Yo no…

- Nos encontramos con el padre de Malfoy y se puso a insultar a los Weasley por ser pobres y por relacionarse con muggles, los padres de Hermione estaban aquel día en el callejón y los miro con desprecio – dijo Harry

- Es un insulto muy desagradable, son idiotas. Además, si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles nos habríamos extinguido, son muy pocas las familias que son enteramente ''limpias'' como ellos dicen, la mayor parte de los magos tienen sangre mezclada.

Era casi mediodía cuando regresaron al colegio, ron seguía vomitando babosas pero cada vez eran más pequeñas además de que la frecuencia de los vómitos había disminuido.

- Potter, Weasley, Billaba – dijo la severa profesora McGonagall – cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, profesora? – Pregunto Ron

-Tú limpiaras la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch, sin magia; tú Potter, ayudarás a Lockhart a responder las cartas de sus admiradoras; y tu Billaba aras todo lo que te diga el profesor Snape.

Harry y Ron protestaron

- De limpieza con Filch, ¡me tendrá allí toda la noche!

- Te lo cambiaria si pudiéramos, responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart será un suplicio.

Depa paso la tarde en la biblioteca, en la sección de historia, pero cada vez esperaba menos encontrar algo que le sirviera de utilidad, eran cerca de la ocho cuando Malfoy apareció en el estante en que ella estaba.

- Te has ido muy rápido del campo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada en particular, Billaba, solo que me hubiera gustado que me vieras jugar.

- ¿en serio? – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y frunciendo el ceño - ¿no te parezco tan repugnante como te lo parece Hermione?

- Tú eres demasiado poderosa para ser una sangre sucia como Granger.

Depa respiro hondo manteniendo la calma.

- Draco ¿Por qué piensas que porque tus padres sean magos eres mejor que Hermione o cualquier otro?

- Porque lo soy, así esta establecido en el orden natural, los Malfoy somos una de las más antiguas familias de magos de Inglaterra, casi de la realeza.

- ¿eso es lo que piensas tú o es lo que piensa tu padre? – le pregunto, pillándolo por sorpresa.

Depa consiguió entrar el la mente de Draco y en ella vio imágenes, seguramente recuerdos pensó, en los que era duramente aleccionado por su padre.

- Seria una pena que desperdiciaras tu talento rodeándote de perdedores y sangre sucia.

Depa reaccionó tan rápidamente a eso que ni siquiera tubo tiempo de pensar, cogió a Draco de la túnica y lo arrinconó contra la estantería, el muchacho parecía asustado.

- Solo te diré una cosa. Piensa seriamente si merece la pena seguir ciegamente toda ideología que te marcan, en lugar de crearte una opinión propia.

- ¿Qué…?

- Tu comportamiento es de necios, sigue así y la gente que te rodee lo ara solo por el poder que tenga tu familia no porque te aprecien verdaderamente.

Draco la miraba sorprendido, Depa lo soltó comenzando a recoger sus cosas de la mesa, se marcho dejando a un Draco Malfoy paralizado entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras, al despacho del profesor Snape a cumplir su castigo, toco a la puerta.

- Pase – dijo una voz fría procedente del interior del despacho – pero si Billaba sabe llegar p de septiembre puntual – dijo con sarcasmo nada más entro – lástima que no recordaras serlo el pasado uno de septiembre ¿no?

Lo cierto en que Depa si que había salido con tiempo de coger el expreso; pero no tenía la culpa de que el tren que tenía que tonar a Kings Cross viniera con retraso. Decidió no responder a la provocación; el profesor la miraba fijamente a los ojos, en esa ocasión Depa sintió como algo presionaba contra su mente, enseguida dedujo que el profesor Snape trataba de leer su mente. Aparto la mirada. El profesor Snape le dirigió una mirada extraña

- Va a ir al aula de pociones donde tiene ingredientes de pociones que debe preparar y etiquetar, también tendrá que limpiar los calderos.

- De acuerdo.

- Además preparara una lista de pociones y más le vale que estén bien hechas o perderá puntos por casa error que cometa. Yo la supervisare todo el rato.

Se paso las siguientes dos horas metiendo los diferentes ingredientes en frascos y etiquetarlos, el profesor Snape estaba cada vez estaba más descontento pues contaba con quitarle un gran número de puntos en el transcurso del castigo. Cuando termino de clasificar los ingredientes comenzó a limpiar los calderos, había restos de pociones incrustados en la superficie interna del caldero, le iba a llevar horas fregarlos, suspiro.

- ¿Algo que decir, Billaba? – pregunto fríamente.

- No, profesor

- Pues continúe.

Siguió frotando los calderos hasta pasadas las once de la noche. Cuando coloco los calderos en la mesa y comenzó a prepararse para realizar las pociones.

- ¿Cansada, Billaba?

Depa levantó la mirada, volvió a sentir la presión en la mente que había sentido en el despacho de Snape seguido de una sensación de frustración por parte del profesor manifestada por una desagradable sonrisa.

- Póngase a trabajar ahora mismo con las pociones a menos que quiera pararse castigada hasta navidades.

- Si, profesor

Cogió la lista de pociones, leyendo su modo de preparación, eran bastante complejas, no las habían dado en el curso anterior y por lo que había ojeado del libro de pociones, no las tocarían este año tampoco. Depa frunció el entrecejo.

- Profesor, estas pociones son demasiado avanzadas para el nivel…

- Cinco puntos menos por cuestionarme – dijo Snape – ¿sabes? Me das lástima, no tienes a nadie, estas sola, no eres más que una patética cría que a nadie le importa – Depa pudo ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Snape y desvió rápidamente la mirada antes de que el profesor intentara entrar de nuevo en su mente – lárgate de aquí.

Depa se dirigió a la salida del aula. Snape la llamo antes de que saliera

- Billaba, veinte puntos menos por ser una completa inútil.

**Templo Jedi. Sala del consejo.**

- Eso es más que un castigo – dijo Obi-Wan Kenobi – es una tortura.

- Lo que es una tortura es las cosas que le ha dicho – dijo Adi Galia

- Y se las ha creído – dijo Mace

- ¿Cómo…?

- La conozco, lo que no comprendo es porque se ha creído esas cosas. ¿Cómo puede pensar que no le importa a nadie?

- Teniendo en cuenta como ha terminado - dijo Adi – no es de extrañar que tenga poca confianza en si misma.

- Seguir observando debemos – dijo Yoda – planteamientos después nos haremos.

**Hogwarts.**

Apenas pudo dormir esa noche, no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Snape. Había algo de verdad en ellas, estaba sola; sola en un mundo que no conocía no pudiendo compartir con nadie quien verdaderamente era, sola en su propio mundo a causa del error garrafal que cometió, por haberse dejado manipular cayendo en la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano y agotada bajo a la sala común a dar un repaso a las asignaturas que habían dado aquella semana, ese era el único consuelo que le quedaba, aprender lo más posible de un mundo que quizá no existiera realmente quizá todo esto en realidad esta ocurriendo en mi cabeza pensó definitivamente me faltan un par de estaciones

- Hola – dijo Harry mientras bajaba del dormitorio de los chicos - ¿Qué tal con Snape?

- No mejor que en clase de pociones – respondió Depa - ¿y tú con ricitos de oro?

- Un coñazo, aunque ocurrió algo cuando estaba cumpliendo el castigo, algo realmente extraño.

- ¿Lockhart demostró tener cerebro?

Harry rio ante ese comentario

- No, mientras respondía a las admiradoras de Lockhart, oí una voz, una voz fría como el hielo, capaz de helar la sangre.

- ¿una voz dentro del despacho?

- si, pero no había nadie más en despacho y Lockhart no la oyó.

- Eso es raro – dijo Depa pensativa - ¿Qué decía la voz?

- ''Ven…, ven a mí… Deja que te desgarre… Deja que te despedace… Déjame matarte…''

Depa frunció ligeramente el entrecejo

- Eso no suena nada bien.

Una mañana de Domingo, después de desayunar, Depa salió a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts, fue paseando por la orilla del lago mientras observaba su superficie que quedaba oculta por una neblina, a los poco minutos se alejó del lago en dirección al linde del bosque, donde Hagrid tenía una cabaña. Le gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, además de que quería ver como iban las calabazas gigantes para la fiesta de Halloween, pues sentía curiosidad por ver como algo que tenía que ser de unas proporciones máximas podía alcanzar proporciones descomunales.

- Hola Hagrid.

- Hola – dijo Hagrid mientras metía unos gallos, bastante jóvenes por lo que pudo apreciar Depa, en un agujero en el suelo y comenzaba a tirarles tierra por encima.

- ¿Qué les a pasado?

- Están muertos – dijo Hagrid – supongo que será algún zorro o alguna otra criatura. Esto no es muy común, que yo sepa no me había ocurrido nunca.

Depa lo observo, parecía desconcertado.

- ¿Me permites examinarlos? – Hagrid la miro frunciendo el entrecejo – he pasado el verano leyendo sobre ciencia forense – mintió rápidamente y antes de que Hagrid preguntara – es una disciplina que los muggles utilizan para analizar y explicar las muertes.

- Vale, examínalos – dijo Hagrid – pero ya te digo que soy zorros.

Depa saltó a la fosa y se agacho al lado de uno de los pollos, palpando cada centímetro del animal mientras lo observaba completamente, todos los pollos estaban en las mismas condiciones, tenían el cuello partido como si lo hubieran tirado para atrás y simultáneamente lo hubieran girado hacia uno de los lados, en este caso el derecho. Depa salto, impulsándose con la fuerza, saliendo de la fosa y colocándose al lado de Hagrid.

- Vaya – dijo Hagrid – eres muy ágil.

- Hagrid, no han sido zorros – le dijo – es más dudo que los zorros le puedan retorcer el pescuezo a la aves, yo creo que a ningún animal se lo pueden retorcer – explico – alguien los a matado – aclaro.

- Seguramente se trate de alguna broma de algún alumno – dijo Hagrid.

- Pues si es eso es una broma muy macabra – observo Depa – se empieza torturando animales y se acaba cometiendo asesinatos en serie – comento y ante la mirada de Hagrid dijo – también leo psicología.

- Eres una chica muy rara. ¿Te apetece una taza de te?

- Vale. ¿Dónde puedo lavarme las manos?

- En el barril junto a la entrada.

Poco después cuando termino el té y de estar hablando con Hagrid quien le pregunto sobre el castigo con Snape, regreso al castillo más animada, pues después de explicarle a Hagrid lo que ocurrió durante el castigo este le dijo que no hiciera caso de ese tipo de comentarios que Snape trata así a todos sus alumnos excepto claro esta a los Slytherins.

Cuando llego a la sala común se encontró con una sorpresa, olvidándose por completo de comentarle lo del asesino de pollos a sus amigos, si es que podía llamarlos de esa manera.

- La noche de Halloween vamos a ir a un cumpleaños de muerte – le soltó Ron nada más entro por el retrato.

- ¿Qué?

- Nick casi decapitado nos ha invitado a su cumpleaños de muerte, el 31 de octubre harán 500 años que murió – explico Hermione lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Ron – la verdad es que Ronald tiene muy poco tacto.

- Vaya, es muy original eso de celebrar tu muerte.

- Pues a mi me parece un aburrimiento – dijo Ron.

De modo que la noche del 31 se dirigieron a las mazmorras al cumpleaños del fantasma de la torre Gryffindor, era una mazmorra muy espaciosa en la que habían habilitado un encerado para un grupo de sirenas musicales que sonaban como si alguien estuviera siendo torturado, una pista de baile en el centro y en uno de los laterales de la mazmorra una mesa con comida llena de moho, líquenes y todo tipo de microrganismo, como no tenía ningunas ganas de pasarse las próximas semanas ingresada por una intoxicación alimenticia paso de tocar la comida. Poco después llegaron un grupo de fantasmas montando a caballo que estaban completamente decapitados y se pusieron a llamar la atención haciendo que Nick quedara mal ante sus invitados.

- Que tal si regresamos al mundo de los vivos – Propuso Depa.

La propuesta tuvo buena acogida y los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida. Estaban subiendo hacia el vestíbulo cuando Harry se pasó en seco sujetándose al muro de piedra y entornando los ojos mirando de un lado a otro del pasillo pobremente iluminado

- Harry ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione asustándose.

- ¡Es de nuevo esa voz! Callad un momento.

Depa cerro los ojos relajándose y mediante la fuerza busco en el pasillo algo que pudiera hacer esa voz de la que hablaba Harry, cosa muy difícil porque ella no lo había oído y por los comentarios de Ron y Hermione supo que ellos tampoco, pero su instinto le decía que Harry tenia razón pese que el pasillo estaba completamente desértico.

- ¡Por aquí! – grito y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba hasta alcanzar el vestíbulo, ampliamente iluminado.

Del comedor llegaba el bullicio de la fiesta, Harry subió al primer piso prestando atención a todos los lados.

- Harry ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – pregunto Hermione.

Harry la ignoro y siguió caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres.

- ¡Va a matar a alguien!

Todos los pasillos estaban desérticos, no pararon de correr hasta que doblaron la esquina del último, el cual estaba inundado, los cuatro se quedaron helados pues en el agua se reflejaba una inscripción que había en el uno, una inscripción que no estaba antes; esta escrita con lo que parecía sangre o pintura roja muy intensa. La inscripción decía así:

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

Bajo la inscripción colgaba de una de las argollas un animal, un gato; se trataba de la señora Norris, la gata de Filch.

- Deberíamos marcharnos, es mejor que nadie nos encuentre aquí.

Pero era demasiado tarde de ambas esquinas del corredor llegaba gente, estaban atrapados; cuando todos los alumnos llegaron a la zona central del corredor se hizo el silencio y alguien, cuya voz identificaron como la de Draco Malfoy, grito:

- ¡Temed, enemigos del heredero!¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia! – tenia una expresión alegre y parecía disfrutar de la posición en la que estaba la señora Norris.

El grito de Malfoy atrajo a Filch y a los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Lockhart. Los cuatro alumnos, los profesores y Filch se reunieron en el despacho de Lockhart, Dumbledore procedió a examinar a la gata mientras Filch lloraba en un rincón. McGonagall y Snape también analizaban a la gata mientras Lockhart no paraba de hacer sugerencias, sin darse cuenta que no eran escuchadas.

- Debe tratarse de un tortura metamórfica, es una lastima no haber estado, conozco el contra hechizo que la abría salvado – dijo guiñándole descaradamente el ojo a los alumnos, Hermione se derritió con ese gesto, Ron y Harry pusieron cara de asco y Depa lo miro incrédula.

Los minutos pasaron en el despacho y Lockhart siguió haciendo sugerencias la cual más absurda que la anterior. Finalmente Dumbledore hablo.

- No esta muerta, Argus – le dijo a Filch – la han petrificado, pero no podría decir como

- ¡Pregúnteles! – dijo Filch señalando a los alumnos y luego a Harry concretamente – lo hizo él, ¡ya habéis visto lo que escribió en el muro!, el encontró… sabe que soy… ¡sabe que soy un squib!

- ¡No he tocado a la señora Norris! - dijo Harry – y no se lo que es un squib.

- Ningún alumno de segundo curso podría haber empleado magia negra tan avanzada.

- Si me permite señor director, tal vez este cuarteto estuviera en el lugar y momento menos oportuno – los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada, Depa evito mirar a los ojos a Snape – sin embargo hay en torno a esto uno serie de circunstancias sospechosas, de hecho ninguno de los cuatro se hallaba en la cena de Halloween.

- Estábamos en el cumpleaños de muerte de Nick casi decapitado – dijo Depa rápidamente – de hecho hay cientos de fantasmas que pueden dar testimonio de ello.

- ¿Por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después?

Hermione y Ron se delataron a mirar a Harry.

- Porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama

- ¿sin cenar? – dijo Snape con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario – concluyo el profesor Dumbledore – podéis iros.


	13. Capitulo 12

Durante los siguientes días, la escuela era un hervidero de cuchicheos, por cualquier lugar por el que se caminara se hablaba del incidente con la señora Norris, un día antes de la clase de la tarde estaban en la biblioteca Ron, Depa y Hermione. Ron estaba haciendo una redacción para la clase que les tocaba ahora, habiendo tenido cuatro días para terminarla; Depa estaba leyendo un libro sobre leyendas sobre astronomía y Hermione estaba perdida ente los estantes buscando vete a saber que cosa. Al poco rato entro Harry con cara de estar confundido.

- ¿pasa algo Harry? – pregunto Depa levantando la mirada del libro

- Acabo de encontrarme con Justin Finch-Fletchey, ya sabéis el chico de Hufflepuff, he ido a saludarle y me ha esquivado yéndose rápidamente.

Entonces salió Hermione de entre las estanterías claramente decepcionada.

- No queda ninguno de los ejemplares de Historia de Hogwarts, y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas.

- ¿Para que lo quieres? – pregunto Ron

- Para lo que lo quiere todo el mundo, para leer la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos

- ¿Y eso que es? –pregunto Harry

- Eso es lo que quiero saber, sé que la he leído pero no lo recuerdo – dijo Hermione.

- Yo si que lo se – dijo Depa – lo leí a principio de curso – añadió.

- Cuéntanosla – dijo Hermione.

- Como bien sabéis, Hogwarts fue fundado hace mil años por los cuatro magos más importantes de la época: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro construyeron esta escuela lejos de las miradas de los muggles pera transmitir todo cuanto sabían y de esa forma instruir a toda la población mágica de las islas británica; como tenían cada cual ciertas exigencias respecto al alumnado se fundaron las cuatro casas en las que los alumnos serían distribuidos dependiendo de sus características. Durante años convivieron en perfecta armonía hasta que hubo una fuerte discusión entre Slytherin y los demás; Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los alumnos restringiendo el acceso a la educación mágica únicamente a los descendientes de los magos pues le desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle ya que los consideraba mágicamente inferiores. Incapaz de persuadir a los demás de que adoptaran su visión, abandono el colegio; algunos historiadores afirman que se fue tras una disputa especialmente violenta con Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, la observaban en silencio, prestando atención a cada palabra que decía.

- Eso es en cuanto a los hechos comprobados; en cuanto a la cámara, la leyenda afirma que Slytherin no se fiaba de los otros fundadores por lo que cuando construyeron el colegio, construyo en él un cuarto secreto al que solo él podía acceder al que acudiría cuando quisiera estar apartado de los demás o a realizar sus experimentos; según la leyenda, Slytherin sello la entrada a su escondite antes de su partida de forma que solamente su autentico heredero pudiera abrir la cámara de los secretos y desencadenar el horror que contiene purgando el colegio de todos los que, en opinión de Slytherin, no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

- ¿Qué dice la leyenda que contiene la cámara? – pregunto Hermione

- Se dice que la cámara es el hogar de una criatura a la que solo el heredero de Slytherin puede manejar.

Sonó la campana y los cuatro se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la magia todavía hablando de la cámara y el heredero de Slytherin, cuando salieron del aula se dirigía al gran comedor mientras ron insistía con la cámara

- ¿creéis realmente que existe una cámara de los secretos? – pregunto Ron

- No lo se - dijo Hermione – Dumbledore no pudo curar a la señora Norris y eso me hace sospechar que quien la atacara no debía ser… humano.

Llegaron al pasillo donde había aparecido la señora Norris, estaba desértico, aunque era evidente que Filch había estado allí. La pintada en la pared seguía tal cual el primer día.

- Bueno, no pasa nada por hachear un vistazo – dijo Harry poniéndose a gatas y examinando el suelo – esto esta chamuscado, como si hubiese sido quemado con algo – dijo señalando el suelo.

A Depa las quemaduras en la piedra del suelo le recordaron a las marcas que dejaban los disparos bláster, se agacho junto a Harry examinando las marcas.

- Parecen haber sido hechas con alguna especie de láser – susurro Depa

- ¿láser? – pregunto Ron - ¿Qué es eso?

Harry iba a contestarle cuando Hermione capto la atención de los otros tres

- ¡Mirad esto! – dijo señalando a un grupo de arañas que se movían rápidamente colándose por una grieta del cristal, parecían estar huyendo de algo pero ¿de que? - ¿habías visto alguna vez comportarse a las arañas de esta manera?

- No – dijo Harry

- No me gustan las arañas – dijo Ron con la voz temblorosa

Hermione y ron comenzaron a hablar del miedo a las arañas de Ron, ella parecía estar a punto de reírse, Harry deliberadamente hizo un cementerio que los hizo centrarse de nuevo en el examen de la escena del crimen. Al poco rato los pillo Percy, el hermano de Ron, al cual no pareció sentarle bien que estuvieran ''jugando a los detectives'' tal cual él dijo.

Aquella misma noche en la sala común Harry y Hermione no podían concentrarse.

- Pero ¿Quién será? – pregunto Hermione de golpe con una voz tranquila como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación durante horas.

- Pensemos – dijo Harry simulando estar desconcertado - ¿conocemos a alguien que piense que todos los que vienen de familia muggle son escoria?

- ¿Malfoy, Heredero de Slytherin? – pregunto Hermione escéptica.

- Toda su familia ha estado siglos en Slytherin, el mismo alardea de ello – dijo Ron – podrían incluso descender del mismo Slytherin y haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la cámara de los secretos pasándola de padres a hijos – añadió - ¿Qué piensas Depa?

- No creo que Draco Malfoy sea el heredero de Slytherin, pero quizá sepa algo, quizá tenga información que nos pueda ser de utilidad.

- Claro – dijo Ron – y seria tan fácil como ir y preguntarle

- No creo que nos lo diga así por las buenas – comento Harry.

- Hay una manera – dijo Hermione – sería difícil y muy peligroso. Quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? – pregunto Depa

- Tendríamos que entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle preguntas a Malfoy sin que sospeche que somos nosotros

- Y para ello tendríamos que disfrazarnos de alumnos de la casa Slytherin – dijo Depa siguiendo la idea de Hermione.

- Eso es imposible – se quejo Ron

- No lo es – dijeron Hermione y Depa al mismo tiempo

- Solo tendríamos que tomar un poco de Poción multijugos – dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

Depa respondió antes de que Hermione dijera nada, pues parecía molesta por el comentario de los chicos.

- Bien hecha la poción multijugos te permite momentáneamente transformarte en otra persona – explico – lo que Hermione esta proponiendo es tomar la apariencia de alumnos de la casa Slytherin. Ese es el peligro, que mal hecha cualquier poción puede ser un mortífero tóxico.

- El verdadero problema va a ser conseguir la receta – dijo Hermione.

Unos días después, los cuatro se esperaron al final de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras para pedirle al profesor Lockhart que les firmara un permiso para sacar el libro _Moste Potente Potions_ de la sección prohibida; Hermione le dijo que era para ampliar la teoría vista en su clase y para los otros tres quedo totalmente clara la ineptitud del profesor cuando ni siquiera leyó aquello que estaba firmando. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, mientras la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, iba a buscar el libro, Depa vio a Malfoy perderse entre los estantes de la sección de invisibilidad.

- Disculpadme – les dijo a los otros tres – luego os alcanzo.

- No vemos en los baños del segundo piso – le dijo Hermione en un susurro

Depa asintió y se interno en la biblioteca mirando atentamente a todos lados, finalmente lo encontró.

- Hola Draco

- Billaba - dijo él con una extraña sonrisa – ¿ya se te ha pasado el cabreo?

- Dime Malfoy, ¿es cierto lo que se comenta? ¿tu familia ha estado siempre en la casa Slytherin?

- Todos mis antepasados son sangre limpia – dijo con orgullo – y si han estado en Slytherin ¿por?

Ella lo miro atentamente como si estuviera observándolo al tiempo que sopesaba sus opciones.

- ¿Qué sabes de la cámara de los secretos?

- Nada – respondió él en tono cortante y adquiriendo una expresión fría.

- Vamos Draco, a mi no me engañas, a principio de curso prácticamente admitiste que la cámara existía realmente – dijo Depa casi en un susurro, no creía que fuera muy positivo que los oyeran hablar de ello – has crecido escuchando las historias y leyendas del mundo mágico, algo tienes que saber; solo siento curiosidad y digamos que Historia de Hogwarts no dice mucho.

- Le escribí a mi padre cuando sucedió lo del gato, todavía no me a respondido; lo que no es de extrañar porque a veces tarda semanas en contestarme – dijo con voz de aburrido.

Depa apoyo la cabeza en los estantes mirando al techo mientras pensaba mmm, heredero de Slytherin, ¿Quién es? ¿alguien que de alguna manera ha heredado el puesto del fundador en el colegio? o ¿Algún descendiente del fundador?; se supone que solo el heredero puede abrir la cámara así que debe tener una habilidad especial y muy especifica

- ¿En que estas pensando? – pregunto Draco desconcertado.

- Draco ¿Existe algún libro que hable de las antiguas familias de magos?

- Si, pero lo más rápido seria hacerse con un árbol genealógico – respondió el percatándose de lo que pretendía ella – pero Billaba, yo no trataría de encontrarlo, eso te pondrá en el punto de mira – añadió Malfoy, parecía preocupado ¿preocupado?.

- Tendré en cuenta tu consejo

- Pero eres tan perseverante que no te vas a dar por vencida – dijo él con una media sonrisa – solo ten cuidado.

Draco se marcho hacia el pasillo principal de la biblioteca y antes de llegar a él se giro y le dijo.

- En serio, mantente al margen, la cámara de los secretos… es demasiado peligroso.

El sábado siguiente tuvo lugar el primer partido de Quiddich de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el equipo de Gryffindor estaba en desventaja en cuanto a las escobas de los Slytherin, aunque gano Gryffindor gracias a que Harry atrapo la snich, pero acabo sin huesos en el brazo derecho gracias al intento de reparación del profesor Lockhart; pues se había roto el brazo por culpa de un bludger que había decidido perseguirlo.

Al día siguiente, se enteraron de que Colin Creevey, un muchacho de Gryffindor de primer año que iba siempre con una cámara, había sido petrificado; por lo que decidieron comenzar cuanto antes la poción multijugos. Se reunieron el los aseos del segundo piso que había al lado de donde se produjo el primer ataque, unos aseos donde nadie entraba a menos que no tuvieran otro remedio debido a una pequeña animación que había en los mismos. Esa animación se trataba del fantasma de una estudiante de Hogwarts que rondaba esos aseos y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando mientras se autocompadecia. Llevaban un buen rato en los lavabos trabajando en la poción cuando apareció Harry. Este se puso a contarles lo que Dobby le había dicho la pasada noche, pues parece ser que le hizo una visita.

- Dobby vino anoche y me dijo que él había evitado que la barrera nos dejara pasar y que había hecho que la bludger me persiguiera dice que quería protegerme del peligro que iba a suceder en el colegio; hablo directamente de la cámara de los secretos y que la cámara había sido abierta con anterioridad.

- Es evidente – dijo Ron – Lucius Malfoy debió abrirla en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha dicho a su querido hijo Draco como hacerlo.

- No creo que eso sea factible – dijo Depa.

- Con esta poción saldremos de dudas – afirmó Hermione.

A las pocas semanas apareció en la sala común un letrero en el que se informaba de la obertura de un club de duelo esto puede ser interesante pensó Depa.

El día indicado en la circular se dirigió al aula habilitada para el duelo, en cuanto vio quien iba a enseñarles duelo deseo no haber ido, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Gilderoy Lockhart

- ¡venid todos, acercaos! ¿todo el mundo me ve?¿todo el mundo me oye? – compuso una sonrisa – excelente. El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo con la intención de prepararos para que podáis defenderos como he hecho ya en incontables ocasiones – hizo una reverencia provocando que la mayoría de las chicas suspiraran y los chicos lo miraran asqueado; Depa simplemente miro al techo – permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape, ha accedido a ayudarme en mi demostración, pero no os preocupéis los más jóvenes, no os quedareis sin profesor de pociones.

Se pusieron espalda con espalda y contaron diez pasos, se giraron y contaron hasta tres para ejecutar sus hechizos. Snape fue más rápido

- ¡Expeliarmus!

Lockhart salió despedido hacía atrás perdiendo la varita mágico; Snape le había lanzado un encantamiento de desarme. Lockhart se levanto altanero.

- Era evidente que iba a atacar así profesor y de habérmelo propuesto lo hubiera neutralizado.

- Tal vez sería conveniente enseñar a los alumnos a desviar hechizos malintencionados – dijo Snape mirando con desprecio a Lockhart.

Entonces, subieron a la tarima Harry y a Malfoy, y estos comenzaron a intercambiar hechizos, Draco le lanzo una serpiente a Harry y sonrió satisfecho al ver que este no sabía que hacer.

- No te muevas Potter – dijo el profesor Snape acercándose con precaución a la serpiente

- Permíteme profesor Snape - dijo Lockhart acercándose rápidamente y apuntando a la serpiente – volate ascenderé.

La serpiente se elevo cinco metros en el aire y cayo furiosa con un ruido sordo, se giro con la boca abierta hacía donde esta un muchacho de la casa Hufflepuff, Justin, que justamente estaba al lado de Depa, la que permaneció lo más cerca posible ralentizando su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco para pasar desapercibida ante la amenazadora serpiente. Entonces Harry se movió lentamente hacia donde estaba la serpiente y comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje compuesto por escalofriantes silbidos, lenguaje que al parecer la serpiente comprendía pues se giro hacia Harry y bajo la cabeza totalmente tranquila olvidando que segundos antes quería merendarse a Justin.

- Vipeda evanesco – dijo el profesor Snape en un susurró apuntando a la serpiente, la cual desapareció. Todos los de la sala parecían asustados.

Entre Depa, Ron y Hermione sacaron a Harry de allí y se lo llevaron a un aula aparte.

- ¡Hablas pársel! –exclamo Ron - ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

- ¿Qué hablo que?

- Pársel, hablas con serpientes.

- Si lo se, una vez en el zoo le solté a mi primo Dudley una serpiente encima sin querer; fue antes de saber que era mago – cometo Harry – además si no le llego a decir a la serpiente que no atacara a Justin.

- ¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste? – pregunto Depa

- Vosotros me oísteis, estabais al lado.

- No, Harry, hablaste en lengua de serpientes – dijo Hermione – por eso la gente se ha asustado tanto, parecías estar incitando a la serpiente, ha sido escalofriante.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que hablara en otra lengua?

- ¿Por qué crees que el símbolo de la casa Slytherin es una serpiente? – respondió Hermione – Salazar Slytherin era famoso por un capacidad de hablar con las serpientes.

- Ahora todos van a pensar que eres su tataratataratataranieto o algo así – dijo Ron

- Pero no lo soy – afirmo Harry – no es posible.

- Teniendo en cuenta que él vivió hace mil años y que en la actualidad todas las familias de magos están relacionadas de una manera u otra, es bastante probable.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y Harry permanecía ahí entre asustado y horrorizado. Cuando estos dos se fueron Depa le pregunto

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Quiero contarte una cosa, pero por favor que no salga de aquí, no estoy preparado para que se sepa.

- Tranquilo Harry, puedes confiar en mí. ¿De que se trata?

- El año pasado el sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de ponerme en Slytherin, pero yo me negaba a ir a esa casa por lo que me puso en Gryffindor y…

- Te preocupan los motivos por los que te quería poner en esa casa – termino Depa

- Eso es, si yo tengo poderes de Slytherin tal vez debería estar en esa casa.

- No sé que decirte, tal vez lo mejor sería no preocuparse por ello, sabemos que tú no has atacado a nadie. Además hablar con serpientes es un don raro pero dudo que Salazar Slytherin fuese el único hablante de pársel de la historia.

El comentario pereció animar a Harry.

Pasaron los días y una mañana a principios de Diciembre los terrenos aparecieron recubiertos de escarcha, por lo que la última clase de herbología del trimestre quedo suspendida. Harry había salido de la sala común para buscar a Justin y explicarle lo del club de duelo; a medio día les llego el rumor de que habían atacado a Justin y a Nick casi decapitado y habían llevado a Harry a dirección.

- Esto cada vez me gusta menos – comento Hermione – tres ataques y nadie ha visto nada.

- Y los que lo han visto no están en condiciones de contárnoslo – dijo Depa pensando en los petrificados.

- Bueno, pronto tendremos la confesión de Malfoy – dijo Ron.


	14. Capitulo 13

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y la mayoría de los alumnos se marcharon a sus casas alejándose del heredero de Slytherin y de la cámara de los secretos. La gente estaba horrorizada, pues no podían creer que hubiese algo capaz de afectar a un muerto.

- Vaya, dijo contenta

- Si vamos a realizar la operación multijugos – dijo Hermione – es mejor hacerlo después del banquete de navidad.

- ¿Por qué durante las vacaciones? – pregunto Ron - ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando comience el segundo trimestre?

- Porque será más sencillo cuanta menos gente haya – explico Depa tranquilamente – son menos las variables que influyen en el éxito de la operación.

La mañana de navidad, Depa despertó, estaba sola en la habitación y a los pies de la cama tenía una pequeña pila de regalos.

Cogió el primer regalo, era de Ron; se trataba de un libro ''El ajedrez: normas y estrategias''

El segundo regalo era de Harry, un surtido completo de los más típicos dulces del mundo mágico.

El tercero era de Hermione; otro libro, ''leyendas medievales'', el libro venía con una nota.

_Feliz navidad Depa:_

_He estado observando a lo largo del trimestre que estabas muy interesada en las leyendas del mundo mágico; sobretodo las más antiguas; por lo que pensé que pese a que dudo que las leyendas sean verídicas, por lo imposible de algunas, que este libro podía interesarte._

Depa sonrió y cogió el cuarto paquete, era algo muy ligero, lo abrió y saco de su interior un jersey azul claro. No sabía de quien era pero le gustaba, además el paquete iba dirigido a su nombre de modo que no había confusión alguna.

Cogió el último regalo, enseguida supo que era otro libro, lo abrió y vio en el un título extraño ''La nobleza de la naturaleza: Una genealogía mágica''. Junto al libro venía una nota.

_Billaba:_

_El otro día en la biblioteca estabas muy interesada en la genealogía de Slytherin, no se si en este libro te diría algo pero es un libro que suelen tener todas las familias sangre limpia más antiguas y reconocidas del mundo mágico, entre las cuales esta la mía._

_Espero que el libro te sirva de algo, y te recomiendo que no lo leas en publico, no creo que al heredero le haga mucha gracia que estés investigando quien es (si el libro esta encantado para registrar a todo miembro sangre limpia que nace en una familia). Si te he mandado el libro es porque sé que no me vas a hacer caso y a dejarlo correr; tampoco es que me importe._

_Atentamente, D.M_

Estaba claro que quien le había mandado ese último regalo. Coloco sus nuevos libros sobre la mesilla que había al lado de su cama y los dulces en uno de los cajones junto a las cartas. En ese momento entro Hermione.

- Vaya – dijo contenta – la señora Weasley también te a tejido a ti un jersey, el mio es color carne.

Depa la miro perpleja.

- Ron ha debido hablarle de ti en las cartas que ha enviado a su casa y la señora Weasley por lo que se ve les teje a sus hijos un jersey cada navidad y también a los amigos de sus hijos.

Depa se puso el jersey y compuso una sonrisa.

- Es calentito.

Justo antes de bajar al gran comedor los cuatro se reunieron en el la sala común.

- Aún nos falta conseguir pelo de las personas en que os vais a convertir. Los más idóneos son Crabbe y Goyle; son los mejores amigos de Malfoy y les contaría cualquier cosa. También habría que asegurase que Crabbe y Goyle no aparecen mientras interrogamos a Malfoy.

- Yo me encargo de ello – se ofreció Depa – me asegurare de que no se muevan hasta que terminéis.

- ¿Cómo vamos a arrancarle los pelos? – pregunto Harry

Hermione saco dos pastelitos de chocolate y les dijo

- Pócima para dormir camuflada

Harry y Ron se miraron desconcertados

- En cuanto se los coman se quedaran dormiditos durante un rato – les concreto Depa – el tiempo suficiente para contenerlos y arrancarles los pelos, después yo me encargo mientras vosotros tomáis la poción e interrogáis a Malfoy.

- ¿Y que pasara cuando despierten? - pregunto Ron alterado

- Creo que el año pasado demostré ser capaz de manejarlos – respondió fríamente – perdona – añadió en su tono habitual – no me gusta que me miren como alguien indefenso.

- Hermione, ¿tu que pelo vas a usar? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad

- Millicent Blustrode – respondió la chica – lo cogí de su túnica en el club de duelo.

Después del banquete, Depa, Ron y Harry se ocultaron tras una de las estatuas del vestíbulo y esperaron su momento; Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado solos en el gran comedor, de un momento a otro saldrían del gran comedor y caerían en la trampa.

Pasada media hora aparecieron y Harry hizo levitar los pasteles; los dos muchachos de Slytherin se los comieron rápidamente e instantáneamente se desplomaron.

- Y el Sombrero dice que la gente astuta va a Slytherin – comento Depa en un tono

irónico

- Rápido al armario de la limpieza – dijo Harry.

Harry y Ron le arrancaron unos mechones de pelo a Crabbe y Goyle mientras Depa se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de la capa que había adquirido a principio del verano. Cuando Harry y Ron se marcharon coloco a Crabbe en el lado derecho del armario (que era bastante amplio) y a Goyle en el lado izquierdo, atranco la puerta y se situó en el centro.

Pasados veinte minutos los dos Slytherin despertaron y se vieron en un oscuro cuarto, no sabían que era el armario de la limpieza, junto a una figura encapuchada que sostenía firmemente la varita.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto con su habitual voz áspera de Goyle

- Alguien – respondió Depa

- Tienes un nombre muy raro – dijo Crabbe gruñendo – nunca había conocido a nadie que se llamara Alguien.

- Definitivamente las neuronas se han marchado de sus cerebros – dijo en un susurro apenas audible que hizo que los dos muchachos la miraran asustados.

- ¿Tu nos has encerrado aquí? – pregunto Crabbe

- Puede

- ¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro? – pregunto Goyle

- No lo se Gregory – dijo Depa sarcásticamente – quizá sea porque tenga colmillos y escamas en lugar de dientes y piel.

Crabbe y Goyle abrieron la boca expresando sorpresa.

- De modo que tu eres el heredero de Slytherin – dijo Crabbe – bueno, heredera, por la voz se nota que eres una chica.

- ¿Podríamos ayudarte? – inquirió Goyle

- Nuestro mejor amigo quiere conocerte para agilizarte el trabajo – comento Crabbe

- Si, cuantos más seamos antes terminaremos con la basura de los sangre sucia –dijo Goyle con desprecio.

- ¿Quien? ¿Draco? – dijo Depa – conozco su fascinación por la cámara.

- ¿Entonces? ¿te ayudamos?

Depa pasó la mirada de uno a otro disfrutando

- Nos gustaría vengarnos de alguien – dijo Goyle antes de que Depa respondiera.

- ¿De quien? – pregunto Depa con curiosidad

- Alguien que nos humillo el año pasado en un partido de Quiddich – dijo Crabbe con rabia haciendo crujir los nudillos – va a segundo como Goyle y yo; ah y va a Gryffindor – añadió con desprecio.

Depa frunció el ceño, y decidió dar por concluida la conversación; saco unos pastelitos con pócima para dormir como los que les habían hecho comer antes mediante engaño.

- Debéis estar hambrientos chicos – dijo tranquilamente – tanto pensar y tanta agradable conversación – añadió en un tono irónico que los otros dos no captaron – tened – les dio un pastel a cada uno de ellos.

Crabbe y Goyle se comieron el pastel irreflexiblemente y al poco cayeron nuevamente en un sueño artificial provocado por la pócima para dormir. En cuanto se desplomaron de nuevo, salió del armario de la limpieza y regresó a la sala común sin bajarse la capucha y moviéndose entre las sombras para que ningún profesor, que seguramente ya estarían patrullando los pasillos, la viera. Cuando estuvo cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, se bajo la capucha para no alarmar a la dama gorda, quien guardaba la entrada a la sala común.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones junto al fuego y esperó a que el resto llegaran; unos cuarenta minutos después, Ron llego a la sala común, sin Harry ni Hermione.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto nada más se sentó delante de ella - ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione?

- En la enfermería – explico Ron – Hermione mezclo un pelo de gato en su baso de poción multijugos, ahora parece un gato que camina a dos patas – dijo Ron casi riéndose.

- A mi no me parece gracioso – dijo Depa con seriedad.

- Eso es porque no lo has visto – dijo Ron.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Se ha quedado en la enfermería con Hermione – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Bueno, es su amiga ¿no? – dijo Depa – en fin ¿Qué os ha contado el sospechoso?

- Nada relevante, no es él el heredero – contesto Ron – pero ahora sé que su familia tiene su propia cámara secreta bajo el suelo del salón; se lo voy a decir a mi padre para que busque objetos tenebrosos en ella.

- ¿Y que es aquello que no consideras relevante?

- Ah, eso – dijo cayendo en lo que le preguntaba Depa – bueno nos conto algo sobre la cámara de los secretos.

- ¿Y que es? – dijo conteniendo la impaciencia por saberlo

- La cámara fue abierta hace cincuenta años, el heredero consiguió matar a un nacido de muggles, según Malfoy lo pillaron y fue expulsado, cree que todavía debe estar todavía en la prisión de Azkaban.

- Interesante – comento Depa – o es la misma persona que de alguna manera a conseguido regresar al colegio, o algún hijo o nieto suyo – dijo reflexivamente.

- ¿No podría estar actuando por medio de otra persona? – pregunto Ron añadiendo otra posibilidad.

- No lo creo – dijo Depa – a mi parecer el heredero de Slytherin es un solitario; trata de crear terror, con el fin de tener a su merced a aquellos a los que quiere dominar o asustar – explico Depa – no creo que haya más de un agresor, pero esa idea no es descartable del todo.

- ¿Sabes que no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho?

- Simplemente he elaborado un posible perfil del heredero basado en los datos que tenemos hasta ahora – aclaro Depa – pero no te preocupes, eso no es tan importante.

Ron sonrió

- ¿Qué tal con Crabbe y Goyle? ¿despertaron bien?

- No armaron jaleo si te refieres a eso, simplemente creyeron que la figura encapuchada que estaba allí con ellos era el heredero de Slytherin – comento Depa – no creí conveniente sacarlos de su error, la verdad me sorprende que esos dos quedaran en Slytherin, ¿no describió el sombrero a esa casa como astutos?

- Seguramente por tradición familiar.

A mediados de enero, estaba Depa en la sala común organizando los apuntes para pasárselos a Hermione cuando entraron Harry y Ron discutiendo sobre algo que el segundo consideraba que no debió hacer el primero. Ambos tenían el bajo de la túnica empapado y Harry traía en la mano un pequeño cuaderno de tapas negras.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa? – inquirió

- Este – dijo Ron – que ha cogido esa cosa sin saber si es o no peligroso

- Solo es un cuaderno Ron – dijo Harry exasperado.

- Alguien intento deshacerse de él en los lavabos – dijo Ron - ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien deshacerse de algo que no es peligroso? Te lo digo en serio Harry, esa cosa podría ser muy peligrosa.

- Bueno, yo solo quiero echarle un vistazo – dijo Harry con rotundidad – además tenemos que averiguar quien era T.S: Ryddle

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Depa

- Uno que ganó el premio por servicios especiales al colegio.

Harry examino atentamente el cuaderno.

- Debió ser de familia muggle – concluyo – ya que compro el diario en la calle Vauxhall.

- Es una conclusión posible.

A principios de febrero, Hermione salió de la enfermería totalmente recuperada y estuvo toda la tarde poniéndose al día con la comodidad de no ir escupiendo bolas de pelo; los chicos la pusieron al día con el cuaderno que habían encontrado en el baño de Myrtle, la chica se emociono mucho

- ¡Podría tener poderes ocultos! – comento Hermione.

- Pues los oculta muy bien – dijo Ron aburrido – no se porque lo guardas Harry.

- Yo quisiera saber quien era el propietario de ese diario – dijo Depa.

- Pues tendremos que hacer una visita a la sala de trofeos – dijo Harry.

- Mañana, en la hora del patio – dijo Hermione – ahora es muy tarde deberíamos ir a descansar.

Subieron cada uno a su habitación, cuando Hermione y Depa entraron en la de las chicas, bajaron la voz hasta convertirla en un tenue susurro, pues Lavender y Parvati estaban dormidas.

- Ron tiene razón en algo sobre ese diario – dijo Hermione – aunque lo dijera en broma, oculta muy bien su contenido, si es que lo tiene claro.

Depa asintió y dijo

- Cuando llegaron Harry y Ron con el diario, Ron le estaba diciendo a Harry que el diario podría ser peligroso; en ese momento no le preste atención pero me da la sensación de que lo que quiera que ese diario oculte es aterrador.

- Mañana sabremos más – dijo Hermione con optimismo – buenas noches

- Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente en el salón de trofeos encontraron el premio que le dieron a Ryddle, la fecha databa de cincuenta años atrás

- Me gustaría saber porque le dieron el premio – comento Harry

- Por cualquier cosa – dijo Ron – seguramente Salvo a un profesor de ser comido por el calamar gigante o asesino a Myrtle y todo el mundo lo considero un gran servicio…

- No lo creo – dijo Depa sombríamente intercambiando una mirada significativa con Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ron desconcertado - ¿Por qué os miráis así?

- La cámara fue abierta hace cincuenta años ¿no? – dijo Harry hacia Ron

- Si

- Y ese diario tiene cincuenta años – dijo Depa señalando el diario de que Harry llevaba en la mano – además de que a su propietario le dieron un premio muy especial

- ¿Y?

- ¿Quieres atar cabos de una puñetera vez Ron? – dijo Hermione enfadada - ¡La perdona que abrió la cámara fue expulsada hace cincuenta años!¡A Ryddle le dieron un premio por servicios especiales al colegio hace cincuenta años!

- Vale ¿y?¿que me estáis queriendo decir

Viendo la mirada de furia de Hermione, Depa decidió intervenir.

- Que quizá a Ryddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero.

- Ah, entiendo.

Harry seguía mirando por la sala de trofeos a ver si encontraba algo más sobre Ryddle, encontraron su nombre en la lista de los ganadores de la medalla al merito mágico y en una antigua lista de alumnos que habían recibido el premio anual.

- Parece que era de los primeros es su generación.

Harry examinaba todas las noches el diario de Ryddle, la noche del 29 de febrero bajo alarmado a la sala común.

- Hagrid abrió la cámara de los secretos hace cincuenta años – dijo hablando apresuradamente – no creo que quisiera dañar a nadie; más bien estoy seguro que se entero que había algún monstruo escondido durante mil años en el castillo y le pareció correcto sacarlo a pasear.

- ¿De donde has sacado esa idea, Harry? – pregunto Ron

- Ryddle me lo dijo

- ¿Ryddle? – pregunto Hermione confundida – pero si debe de tener unos sesenta años

- No, no me entendéis – dijo Harry aún alterado – este diario esta encantado para que nadie lea su contenido a menos que el autor quiera mostrártelo, es un forma de decirlo, veréis, esta mañana cuando se me han roto los botes de tinta sobre los libros todos han quedado manchados, todos menos el diario de Ryddle.

- Continua – lo apremio Hermione

- Hace un rato decidí probar a escribir en el; se tragaba las palabras que escribía y me contestaba; acto seguido la contestación desaparecía.

- ¿Te contestaba como si fuera capaz de pensar? – pregunto Depa extrañada

- Si, y me mostro el recuerdo de como capturo a Hagrid cuando este iba a sacar a pasear a esa araña gigante.

- Me prestarías el diario, siento curiosidad por él – dijo Depa – te lo devolveré enseguida.

Harry le entrego el diario a Depa y esta subió a la tranquilidad de su habitación para examinarlo, se sentó en la cama y sostuvo el diario con las manos. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la fuerza fluyera; rápidamente percibió una gran oscuridad dentro del diario aumentando su sensación anterior de que lo que escondía el diario era realmente aterrador, ahora además de aterrador sospechaba que era maligno. Abrió los ojos, cogió una pluma, la mojo en tinta y se dispuso a escribir en el diario cuando su sentido de la prudencia le indico que esa no era la mejor opción.

Regreso a la sala común y le entrego el diario a Harry

- Guárdalo bien – le dijo en un susurro que solo oyeron Harry, Ron y Hermione – no estoy segura pero sospecho que este diario es algo más que un simple diario – les dijo – creo que podría llegar a ser peligroso, pero no se cuanto.

- Vale, no lo tocare si eso te hace sentir más segura – aseguro Harry

- Hemos estado conversando sobre lo que Ryddle le ha mostrado a Harry – dijo Hermione – hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor no decirle nada a Hagrid, a menos que haya otro ataque.

- Obrar con prudencia es la mejor opción ahora mismo – dijo Depa – nadie aparte de nosotros tiene que saber lo del diario y lo que ha mostrado.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ron

- Porque los asesinos se vuelven peligrosos cuando los vas a pillar – dijo Hermione; Depa la miro asintiendo con orgullo, ron la miro perplejo y Harry con curiosidad – lo dijeron en un documental sobre psicópatas, supongo que puede aplicarse a este caso.

- Puede aplicarse a cualquier caso – dijo Depa.


	15. Capitulo 14

A mediados de abril a todos los estudiantes de segundo año se les dio un formulario para que escogieran las optativas que cursarían a partir del curso que viene; estas eran: Adivinación, Aritmancia, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Estudios Muggles y Runas antiguas.

Los alumnos de cursos superiores no paraban de dar consejos a los de segundo sobre que asignaturas coger lo que conseguía confundir más a los estudiantes de segundo. Muchos alumnos recibían consejo de sus familias.

- Me imagino la cara de los Dursley si les llegó a pedir opinión sobre las asignaturas a elegir – dijo Harry con ironía.

- Yo no tengo a quien pedirle opinión.

- Lo echare a suertes – dijo Harry – tal como ha hecho Dean.

Harry cerro los ojos y señalo con la varita las asignaturas que iba a escoger.

- Adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas – anunció

- Yo también escogeré esas – dijo Ron – así estaremos juntos en clase

- Puff – resoplo Hermione – yo las cojo todas.

Depa miro atentamente las opciones y analizo los pros y contras así como los posibles contenidos de cada asignatura; finalmente encontró más útiles Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Estudios muggles y Runas antiguas.

Cuando los cuatro hubieron escogido sus asignaturas abandonaron la sala común y fueron a entregarle el pergamino con sus elecciones a la profesora McGonagall.

El siguiente fin de semana, estaban todos preparados, jugadores de Quiddich y espectadores, para el partido que enfrentaba a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff; aunque Harry estaba con una gran cara de preocupación

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – le pregunto Depa – por lo que me dijiste ayer tenéis muchas posibilidades de ganar.

- No es el partido lo que me preocupa –dijo en un susurro, parecía realmente disgustado - ¿no te ha contado Hermione?

- No – le respondió ella frunciendo el ceño – fuiste con la última persona con la que hable.

- Anoche descubre todas mis pertenencias revueltas

- Continua –le dijo en un susurro

- Neville me vino a buscar muy alarmado – le conto en susurros – entre en i habitación seguido de Ron y Hermione y ve que todas mis cosas estaban esparcidas por el cuarto; lo recogimos todo y me di cuenta de que faltaba el diario de Ryddle.

- ¿Alguien te ha robado el diario? – pregunto algo asustada aunque no lo mostrasen ese momento – pero ¿Quién?

- No lo se pero según Hermione solo pudo ser un Gryffindor

Depa se quedo pensativa

- Si no le contamos a nadie sobre el diario ¿Cómo sabían que lo tenías tú? , quiero decir se han tomado muchas molestias para encontrarlo ¿no?

- Si, es todo muy raro – admitió Harry – y la posibilidad de que tenga al ladrón delante de mis narices…

- Te entiendo.

Al poco rato llegaron Ron y Hermione y parecían estar discutiendo algo, pero Depa no llego a enterarse porque cesaron en cuanto llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron junto a Harry.

Terminado el desayuno; Harry, Ron, Hermione y Depa abandonaron el gran comedor; Harry para subir al dormitorio a por la escoba y los otros tres para dirigirse al campo cuando Harry se detuvo en seco quedándose completamente blanco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es esa voz otra vez, la acabo de oír ¿vosotros no? – pregunto girándose a los otros tres que se hallaban confundidos

De repente Hermione pareció entender algo porque salió despedida a la biblioteca dejándolos a todos más confundidos todavía

- Vayamos al campo – le dijo Ron a Depa cuando Harry corrió apresurado a coger su escoba.

Llegaron al campo y se sentaron en las gradas, no había ni rastro de Hermione. El equipo de Hufflepuff salió al terreno de juego y comenzó a hacer un vuelo de entrenamiento; al poco rato apareció la profesora McGonagall con un micrófono en la mano.

- El partido ha sido suspendido – anuncio la profesora, las protestas de los alumnos más fanáticos del deporte así como la de los jugadores no se hicieron esperar – todos los estudiantes se dirigirán a sus salas comunes donde el jefe de su casa les informara ¡id lo más aprisa que podáis!

Depa y Ron se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bajar de las gradas

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunto Ron.

- Mientras no sea otro ataque – dijo Depa esperanzada aunque algo en su interior le decía que había habido otro ataque.

Cuando estaban cerca de la salida de las gradas se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall y con Harry.

- Será mejor que vosotros dos vengáis también – les dijo la profesora a los recién llegados les dijo con una expresión muy seria – ha ocurrido otro ataque, un ataque doble.

Los condujo en silencio hasta la enfermería y se detuvo antes de entrar en ella.

- Os advierto que esto puede llegar a ser muy impresionante – les dijo

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y les hizo pasar; la enfermera estaba atendiendo a una chica que debía ser de sexto año, pues Depa la había visto en compañía de Percy, el hermano de Ron y en la cama de al lado estaba Hermione, completamente rígida en una postura anormal y con la mirada fija; no se podía apreciar si respiraba o no aunque era obvio que si que lo hacia. De la postura en que se encontraba lo que más llamó la atención de Depa fueros sus manos; la derecha estaba en una posición como si estuviera sosteniendo algo en el momento fue petrificada y la izquierda estaba cerrada en un puño.

- Las encontraron junto a esto – dijo la profesora McGonagall – les dice algo a alguno de ustedes.

Depa se fijo en el objeto que mostraba la profesora, se trataba de un pequeño espejo; mantuvo la expresión inalterable pese a la extrañeza que recorría su cerebro ¿Por qué Hermione iba a estar mirándose en un espejo en medio del pasillo? Por lo que conocía de ella no era nada vanidosa. Depa tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

**Templo Jedi**.

Estaba a punto de amanecer; Mece Windu, como era costumbre ya en él en las noches que no le tocaba quedarse en la sala del consejo, se encontraba en el hala de hospitalización del templo; tal como lo había autorizado a hacer el maestro yoda.

Le cogió una mano a Depa y la acaricio levemente, había decidido que pasara lo que pasara y a pesar de lo ocurrido hace cuatro años Depa seguiría siendo su amiga. La miro manteniendo el rostro sereno, aunque en realidad sentía tristeza, pero no debía mostrar lo que sentía o pensaba.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado – le dijo suavemente – si hay un loco que va por ahí convirtiendo en estatuas humanas a la gente debes ser muy prudente – le apretó levemente la mano todavía pensando en lo que Adi acababa de contarle por el intercomunicador.

Salió pocos minutos después y se dirigió con celeridad a la sala del consejo.

**Hogwarts.**

Se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba toda la casa Gryffindor ocupando la sala común, a excepción de los dos petrificados; la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor estaba dando un comunicado a todos sus alumnos en el que explicaba las mediadas extraordinarias tomadas después del ataque de aquella mañana.

- Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus salas comunes una vez finalicen las clases y ninguno dejara los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor acompañara a los alumnos al aula. Ningún alumno podrá ir a los baños sin ser acompañado por un profesor. Se pospones los partidos, entrenamientos y salidas extraescolares.

Todos los alumnos escuchaban las nuevas y estrictas normas de seguridad; cuando la profesora termino de leer, enrollo el pergamino y dijo

- He de comunicaros que si no se llegara a capturar al agresor la escuela procederá a su clausura.

Cuando la profesora abandono la sala común, esta se lleno de murmullos, cada alumno expresaba su opinión; aunque todas estaban encaminadas a lo mismo, eliminar a los alumnos de Slytherin de la escuela

- Dos de Gryffindor sin contar al fantasma, uno de Ravenclaw y uno de Huflepuff – enumeró Lee Jordan, el mejor amigo de Fred y George Weasley –¿ nadie se da cuanta de que los Slytherins están a salvo? – cuestionó.

En un rincón de la sala común, ajenos a la conversación general de los estudiantes de la casa, Harry, Depa y Ron hablaban sobre lo ocurrido con Hermione.

- Percy esta asustado – comento Ron en un susurro – la otra chica, la de Ravenclaw era una prefecta; supongo que pensaba que el heredero era incapaz de atacar a una prefecta.

- No creo que el heredero tenga ningún tipo de límite – afirmo Depa - ¿tu que crees, Harry?

Pero Harry no escuchaba, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos con la mirada fija en un punto aunque no mirase nada, Depa estaba a punto de intentar averiguar que pensaba Harry cuando este hablo

- Tenemos que ir a hablar con Hagrid

- ¿Con Hagrid? – pregunto Ron extrañado

- No creo que él haya liberado al monstruo esta vez, pero seguramente sabrá llegar hasta la cámara

- Harry – dijo Depa con el deño fruncido – si Hagrid supiera algo de la cámara delos secretos se lo habría contado a Dumbledore.

- No le conto lo del huevo de dragón el año pasado – razono Harry

- En eso tienes razón

Ya se levantaban para ir a la cabaña cuando Ron les puso una objeción.

- Pero la profesora ha dicho que no podemos abandonar la torre si no es para ir a clases.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de usar la capa – dijo en voz todavía más baja – nos vemos en la sala común a las doce de la noche. Yo llevare la capa.

Ron y Depa asintieron.

A las doce de la noche Depa bajo de los dormitorios de las chicas cubierta con la capa que se había comprado a principios de curso, una capa cuya capucha le cubría la cabeza cuando se la ponía sobre esta. En cuanto Ron y Harry bajaron a la sala común, se cubrió la cabeza; ron la miro algo intimidado

- ¿Te importaría quitarte esa capucha? – dijo – es aterrador verte así

- ¿En serio? – respondió Depa – a mi me gusta llevarla, es cómodo.

- Bueno – dijo Harry – cubrámonos con la capa de invisibilidad y vayamos a ver a Hagrid.

Los pasillos por la noche estaban tan concurridos como de día; ahora estaban siendo patrullados por profesores, fantasmas y prefectos; lo que dificultaba mucho que los muchachos marcharan por ellos, pues a pesar de ser invisibles gracias a la capa de Harry, pero hacían el mismo ruido al caminar que sin ella, ruido que resultada amplificado en medio de le noche.

Cuando salieron por la puerta principal pudieron caminar con más soltura y sin miedo a ser descubiertos; era un a noche clara y estrellada, la luna estaba fuera en todo su esplendor iluminando tenuemente el camino. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que guiarse por la luz de la luna pues a través de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid salía luz.

Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron la respuesta, Hagrid abrió la puerta súbitamente con una ballesta en la mano. Los muchachos se miraron algo alarmados; Depa se deslizo fuera de la capa de invisibilidad sobresaltando a Hagrid

- Hagrid, somos nosotros – de dijo reaccionando rápidamente – necesitamos hablar contigo con urgencia.

- Claro, pasad – dijo Hagrid haciéndose a un lado

- ¿Para que es la ballesta Hagrid? – pregunto Ron.

- Para nada

Hagrid se puso a preparar té, pero solo preparo agua hirviendo.

- ¿Hagrid, estás bien? – pregunto Harry - ¿te has enterado de lo de Hermione?

-Si, claro que lo he oído

Estaba sirviendo pastel casero hecho por él cuando tocaron a la puerta; Harry, Ron y Depa se apresuraron a ponerse de nuevo la capa y a situarse en un rincón de la cabaña.

El profesor Dumbledore entró en la cabaña seguido de un hombre algo más bajo que el, de cuerpo ancho y pelo grisáceo revuelto; tenía una expresión nerviosa, como si tuviese algo de miedo por encontrarse allí.

- ¡Es el jefe de mi padre, Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia! –exclamo Ron

Harry le dio un codazo para que se callara y Depa le dirigió una mirada de advertencia; los tres escucharon la conversación que se mantenía entre los adultos.

- Mal asunto – dijo el ministro nerviosamente – cuatro hijos de muggles atacados, el ministerio debe intervenir

- Yo no… yo no he atacado a nadie – dijo Hagrid – profesor Dumbledore, yo…

- Que conste Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi entera confianza – dijo el profesor Dumbledore

- Lo lamento Hagrid, pero la evidencia es abrumadora y están los antecedentes, me temo que tengo que llevarte – insistió el ministro ignorando completamente al profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Llevarme a donde? ¿A la prisión de Azkaban? – pregunto Hagrid alarmado perdiendo completamente el color de la cara.

No les dio tiempo a contestar, pues la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de pronto y entro en ella un hombre de expresión fría, cara pálida y afilada y largo pelo rubio platino; a Depa le pareció Draco Malfoy con unos cuantos años más. Harry soltó un grito ahogado que ron silencio dándole un codazo y Depa tapándole la boca.

- Ah, Fudge, ya esta aquí – dijo fríamente arrastrando las palabras – bueno eso agiliza las cosas. He ido al colegio a buscarle, profesor Dumbledore y me han dicho que se encontraba aquí.

- ¿Y porque me buscabas, Lucius?

- Nadie lo lamenta más que yo, profesor Dumbledore – dijo el hombre de pelo color platino – pero cuatro ataques a hijos de muggles suponen perjudican gravemente a la escuela. Por lo que el consejo escolar ha decidido cesarle

Saco un pergamino sellado del interior de su capa y se lo entregó al profesor Dumbledore; a Depa le dio la sensación de que aquel hombre no se lamentaba de cesar a Dumbledore sino que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para celebrarlo; a parte podía notar cierto grado de oscuridad en aquel hombre, era evidente que esta regia su vida.

- Vera en ella se encuentran las doce firmas.

- ¿Y a cuantos a tenido que chantajear y amenazar, Malfoy?

- Cálmese – dijo con desprecio – no creo que los carceleros de Azkaban se tomen muy bien esos gritos – añadió ocultando el gozo que sentía aunque para Depa no paso desapercibido.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa! – dijo Hagrid a Malfoy

- ¿A esto llama casa?

Fudge parecía molesto con la suspensión de Dumbledore, sin embargo el profesor Dumbledore permaneció tranquilo e inalterable.

- Si el consejo escolar quiere que me vaya me iré – dijo Dumbledore – sin embargo, solo abandonare al colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel, y Hogwarts siempre ayudara a quien lo pida –añadió fijando la vista en el rincón donde estaban ocultos bajo la capa los tres escolares.

Finalmente Hagrid decidió marcharse con el ministro sin oponer resistencia, pero antes de abandonar la cabaña le dijo al aire

- Si alguien quisiera desentrañar todo este entuerto únicamente tendrá que seguir a las arañas, ellas lo conducirán – el ministro se quedo mirando a Hagrid como si este hubiese sufrido un cortocircuito – y alguien le tendrá que dar de comer a Fang.

Cuando los adultos hubieron abandonado la cabaña, los chicos se quitaron la capa.

- ¡Es que no se dan cuenta que sin Dumbledore los nacidos de muggle están en peligro! – exclamo Ron cabreado – sin el habrá ataques a diario.

- No lo creo – dijo Depa

- ¡Estas diciendo que es justo que echen a Dumbledore y a Hagrid! – pregunto Harry furioso

- No – dijo Depa sin perder la calma, manteniéndose tan inmutable como siempre – simplemente pienso que quien este detrás de los ataques se esperara un tiempo al próximo para así aumente el miedo y la desconfianza entre la gente.

- Pareces saber mucho de esto – comento Ron

- Atente a los datos – dijo Depa – ataco a la señora Norris, unas semanas después a Colin; justo antes de navidades a Justin y a Nick casi decapitado; y esta mañana a Hermione y a esa chica de Ravenclaw – les resumió - ¿es que acaso no veis que hay una pauta?; seguramente antes de que termine el curso habrá otro ataque, a menos que lo desenmascaremos antes.

- ¿Estas dispuesta a atraparlo? – inquirió Harry.

- Estoy dispuesta a proteger al más débil, y ahora mismo el más débil es cualquier victima potencial del heredero de Slytherin – dijo Depa con determinación.

Los tres se sentaron cada uno en una silla bordeando la mesa.

- Dumbledore sabía que estábamos allí – aseguro Harry

- No digas tonterías – dijo Ron.

- Creo que Harry tiene razón Ron – manifestó Depa – y también creo que sus últimas palabras tenían un mensaje oculto – añadió reflexiva, pero ¿Cuál?

Ron puso cara de estar oyendo hablar en un idioma irreconocible para él, y Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Ya lo averiguaremos – dijo Harry

- ¿Creéis que Hagrid iba en serio con lo de seguir a las arañas? – pregunto Ron asustado.

- Claro – dijo Harry – vamos a buscarlas

- No Harry – dijo Depa –es muy tarde ya, debemos regresar a la sala común antes de que se percaten de nuestra ausencia.

- Vale, pero a partir de mañana las buscamos.

Desde que acordaron buscar arañas para seguirlas hasta que, por fin después de tanta búsqueda infructuosa, Harry vio como una de ellas se dirigía hacia el bosque prohibido; se lo comunico a Depa al terminar la clase.

- Supongo que iremos esta noche ¿no? – pregunto la chica

- Si, dijo Harry

Ron soltó un quejido, no le apetecía nada entrar en el bosque oscuro persiguiendo arañas.

Cuando cayó la noche, repitieron la operación de cuando fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid; salieron de la sala común a las doce de la noche; recorrieron los pasillos esquivando a profesores, fantasmas y prefectos hasta salir a los terrenos, después se orientaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde dejaron la capa de invisibilidad, pues en el bosque no la necesitarían y cogieron a Fang; que se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de Depa pues esta le hacía visitas periódicas para darle de comer.

- Venga Fang – dijo Harry – vamos a dar una vuelta.

Se internaron en el bosque, Depa saco de la capa, la misma que llevaba la vez anterior; Harry hico lo mismo.

- ¡Lumos! – exclamaron al unísono

- Yo haría lo mismo, pero seguramente haría estallar algo – comento Ron

Harry y Depa caminaron lentamente separándose un poco cada uno a un lado mientras que Ron se mantenía detrás de ellos con la esperanza de que no apareciera ninguna; finalmente Harry lo encontró haciéndoles una seña a los otros dos para que lo siguieran. Estuvieron caminando la siguiente media hora por una senda por la que cada vez circulaban más arañas, cada vez se internaban mas en el bosque, cuando llegaron a una bifurcación, Depa, que iba cerrando la marcha pensó que Harry trataba de decidir que senda tomar a continuación, se acercó a donde él estaba para ver mejor; las dos sendas estaban despejadas y las arañas se internaban en el corazón del bosque abandonando el lado derecho de la senda en la que se encontraban Harry, Ron y Depa.

- Vamos – dijo Depa saliéndose de la senda por donde estaba el rastro de las arañas.

- Espera – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El año pasado Hagrid me dijo que nunca debía abandonar el sendero

- Pero ahora nos ha indicado seguir a las arañas

- Eso es contradictorio – dijo Ron esperanzado.

Depa y Harry se miraron unos instantes.

- Sigamos – determino Harry

Se internaron cada vez más en el bosque, cada vez las arañas eran de mayor tamaño; poco a poco se adentraron en lo que parecía una especie de cueva formada por las ramas de los arboles llena de telarañas.

Depa percibió movimiento unos metros más adelante y levanto el brazo para frenar a los otros dos chicos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto una voz profunda oyéndose a cada palabra que pronunciaba un chasquido.

- Hombres – dijo otra voz, cada vez que hablaban se producían chasquidos

- ¿Son Hagrid? – dijo la primera voz

- No – dijo la segunda

- Matarlos – ordeno la primera – me al despertado y me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño.

- Hagrid nos ha enviado – dijo Depa en voz alta y clara, manteniéndose alerta pero en calma.

- Hagrid nunca a enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada – respondió el que había dado la orden.

- Hagrid esta metido en problemas – intervino Harry hablando rápidamente –en el colegio piensan que el esta atacando a los estudiantes.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – dijo la voz – Hagrid nunca ataco a nadie, yo no nací en el castillo; no soy el monstruo que habita en la cámara de los secretos.

- Tú eres Aragog – dijo Harry con alegría.

- Si, Hagrid me alimento y me crio

Ron gemía asustado, Harry le dijo que se callara y que no tuviera miedo mientras Depa analizaba la hondonada, pues sentía que un gran peligro se cernía sobre ellos; finalmente encontró una rama de árbol de tamaño considerable, más estrecha por un extremo que por el otro. Ron tiro de una de las mangas de la capa de Depa para atraer su atención; Depa se giro hacía Ron que le señalo cientos de arañas, cuya estatura alcanzaba la cintura de los chicos, rodeándoles; mientras tanto escuchaba lo que Aragog decía tanto sobre el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos como del lugar donde la chica apareció muerta, que al parecer es enemigo mortal de las arañas, lo que explica el extraño comportamiento de estas. Depa le dio un codazo a Harry y silenciosamente le señalo el panorama.

- Bien, gracias Aragog – dijo Harry algo nervioso – nosotros ya nos vamos

- ¿Iros? – dijo Aragog con una voz de alegría que los hizo estremecerse – creo que no va a ser posible; mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid por consideración mía; pero no puedo negarles carne fresca cuando se presenta ante nosotros voluntariamente – explico Aragog – adiós amigos de Hagrid.

Las arañas comenzaron a cercarlos rápidamente; Depa atrajo con la fuerza la rama rota que había visto antes y la asió con fuerza por su extremo más fino; ni Harry ni Ron se percataron de esto pues el primero estaba pensando que hacer y el segundo demasiado aterrado como para reaccionar. Finalmente Ron trago saliva.

- Puedo tener miedo ya

Harry comenzó a alejar a toda araña que entraba en su trayectoria con el hechizo _araña exumai,_ el cual a Depa le resultaba completamente desconocido; mientras tanto Depa golpeaba rápidamente con la rama a las arañas que se le acercaban cubriéndose ella y también cubriendo a Ron.

Cuando ya lo creían todo perdido escucharon un estruendo, y al poco rato unas amarillas luces procedentes de los faros de un coche azul celeste iluminaron la hondonada haciendo huir momentáneamente a las arañas que rodeaban a los tres adolescentes.

- Rápido – dijo Harry.

Ron corío hacia el coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor cerrando rápidamente la puerta, Fang subió tras el por la puerta contraria a la que había entrado Ron, pues se hallaba abierta; cuando las arañas se percataron de lo que pretendían hacer se apresuraron a intentar cortarles el paso. Harry se mantuvo fuera del coche junto a la puerta del copiloto esperando a que Depa consiguiera llegar al coche mientras lanzaba a las arañas una y otra vez el mismo hechizo. Depa golpeaba a toda araña que se le acercaba tan rápido como podía; pues parecía que pretendían aislarla de los otros dos muchachos; en cuanto la rama perdió su eficacia debido al número de arañas, la arrojo, dio dos pasos hacia delante como si corriera y salto; dando una voltereta en el aire cayo totalmente erecta junto a Harry, este la miro unos instantes

- Impresionante

- Os importaría subir de una vez al coche – protesto Ron

Harry lanzó el hechizo a dos arañas más que se acercaban velozmente a ellos mientras Depa se acomodaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo; finalmente Harry subió al coche y este salió despedido llevando a los muchachos a través del bosque hasta su linde, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Entraron en la cabaña; Fang se derrumbo en el suelo temblando ligeramente, no parecía haberle gustado el paseo. Cogieron la capa de invisibilidad, se la pusieron y regresaron a la sala común.


	16. Capitulo 15

A la mañana siguiente de su aventura por el bosque, se despertaron temprano y aprovechando la quietud de la sala común comentaron lo acontecido la noche anterior.

- No sirvió de nada ir anoche al bosque – dijo Ron

- Claro que sirvió – aseguro Harry – sabemos que Hagrid es inocente

- ¿Os acordáis de lo que dijo Aragog? – les pregunto Depa – sobre la cámara de los secretos y la chica que murió.

- Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no vomitar

- Si – dijo Harry – Aragog dijo que la chica murió en los lavabos, ¿en que piensas? – Pregunto al verla pensativa.

- Hay algo que quizá… - comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida

- ¿En los lavabos? – pregunto Ron - ¿De que estáis hablando?

- Puede que todavía siga allí – dijo Harry siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Depa.

- Un momento – intervino Ron - ¿estáis diciendo que haca cincuenta años el monstruo asesino a Myrtle?

- Es una conclusión plausible – dijo Depa – y la única teoría que tenemos por ahora; solo necesitaríamos confirmarla o desmentirla.

- Claro – dijo Ron – Bastaría con ir y preguntarle a Myrtle, ''hola,¿ fuiste asesinada hace cincuenta años?

Harry y Depa rieron un buen rato por el comentario de Ron; hasta que Harry cayo en la cuenta de que era la única posibilidad que tenían en ese momento.

- Tendríamos que preguntarle – dijo Harry – aunque es mejor que no lo dejemos en manos de Ron

- Tendrá que ser de día – comentó Depa – no podemos arriesgarnos a salir otra noche.

- Como que entrar de día va a ser fácil – protesto Ron – por si no lo recuerdas tenemos un profesor pegado al culo todo el día.

- Nos las arreglaremos – aseguró Harry.

A mitad del mes de mayo, Harry, Depa y Ron todavía no habían conseguido encontrar la forma de burlar la vigilancia de los profesores; un día la profesora McGonagall les informo de las fechas de los exámenes, a esto los alumnos en su mayoría respondieron con malas caras.

Un día en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Lockhart estuvo toda la hora alardeando de que el peligro había pasado y que había sido gracias a sus arduos ejercicios de vigilancia y que por ello no era necesario seguir acompañando a los alumnos a sus aulas haciendo perder a los profesores el poco preciado tiempo que tenían para preparar la clase siguiente.

- Tiene razón profesor – dijo Depa – sería mejor que fuera a preparar la ilustre clase que impartirá al curso que va tras nosotros – añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano, en realidad estaba sugiriéndole mediante la fuerza que se largara.

- Sabe, señorita Billaba, aceptaré su sugerencia – dijo el profesor componiendo una sonrisa enseñando toda su pulcra dentadura.

El profesor se marcho dejando a los alumnos en el pasillo a mitad camino del aula de historia.

- ¿Porqué has hecho eso? – preguntó Ron - ¿y si el monstruo atacara ahora?

- ¿Confiarías tu seguridad a Lockhart?

- Por supuesto que no Depa, hasta un niño de seis años sabe más que él

- Vamos – dijo Harry – aprovechemos para hablar con Myrtle.

Pero no llegaron muy lejos; pues la profesora McGonagall los sorprendió, por fortuna Harry consiguió convencerla de que iban a ver a Hermione, por ello les dio permiso para ausentarse de clase y acudir a la enfermería. Por lo que fueron a la enfermería olvidándose del baño de Myrtle ya que no les quedaba otra opción. Allí en la enfermería encontraron la pieza final del puzzle en el que se habían visto implicados desde principio de curso; Hermione tenia en la mano un arrugado papel donde indicaba que el monstruo de la cámara era un basilisco y cual era su medio de locomoción.

- ¿Cómo puede una serpiente gigantesca caber por una tubería? –planteó Ron.

- Viajando por las principales y más gruesas – dijo Depa – supongo que su movimiento ondulatorio le confiere cierta plasticidad para moverse por ángulos difíciles o espacios reducidos.

- El caso es que si se mueve por las cañerías la entrada debe estar en una de los baños – dedujo Harry.

- Claro, como hay tan pocos – dijo Ron – no debería llevarnos más de una tarde examinarlos todos, oh espera no podemos.

- Entonces empleemos la lógica deductiva – propuso Depa, los chicos la miraron desconcertados, ella rodó los ojos – que deduzcamos donde esta.

- En uno de los baños está claro – dijo Ron.

Harry se quedo pensativo unos segundos para luego poner cara de acabar de darse cuenta de un detalle importante.

- Myrtle

- Es una buena posibilidad – reconoció Depa – y tiene su lógica, todo lo que hallamos conduce a ese baño; el primer ataque, el ataque de hace cincuenta años, el diario que aparece en ese baño – dijo reflexionando en voz alta - ¿no os parecen demasiadas coincidencias relacionadas entre sí en ese lugar?

Harry asintió mientras tanto Ron estaba pensando en otras cosas, de repente pregunto

- Pero si mata con la mirada ¿como es que nadie ha muerto?

Harry y Depa se miraron frunciendo el ceño, esta pensando en ello sin ocurrírsele el motivo por su mente se barajaban las más complejas soluciones y ninguna cuadraba, Harry en cambio se quedó mirando su reflejo en la ventana fascinado, como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

- Porque ninguno lo miró directamente – dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar su reflejo – únicamente su reflejo.

Depa se quedo mirando a Harry con fascinación, acababa de recordarle una lección valiosa "a veces la respuesta más sencilla a un dilema es la correcta"

- Hermione lo vio a través del espejo – dijo Harry señalándolo – Justin a través de Nick y colín de su cámara.

- Pero con la cámara se ve directamente

- No – negó Depa – se forma un reflejo invertido en el interior de la cámara al igual que en la retina del ojo; es luego el cerebro el que recoloca la imagen

- Vale, u la noche de Halloween.

- Esa noche el suelo estaba anegado – dijo Depa

- Y la señora Norris debió ver al basilisco reflejado en el agua – añadió Harry.

- Tenemos que contarle todo lo que sabemos a McGonagall – dijo Ron

- Id vosotros, yo me quedo aquí un rato más.

De modo que Harry y Ron se fueron a buscar a la profesora McGonagall. Una vez dejaron de oírse sus pasos, Depa se aseguro que la enfermera de la escuela no estuviera cerca puso sus manos sobre el brazo de Hermione y por medio de la fuerza comenzó a buscar la esencia, la mente de Hermione; quería comprobar hasta donde llegaban los efectos del basilisco.

Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, finalmente hallo lo que buscaba, la mente de Hermione si bien seguía ahí se encontraba estática, como en estado de hibernación. Depa separo las manos del brazo de Hermione y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama con gesto pensativo "que puede esto significar, ¿acaso la petrificación afecta igualmente a la actividad cerebral?" pensaba "pero ella sigue respirando, y su corazón latiendo, al igual que los demás y la gata, por lo que la petrificación solo a afectado a los centros superiores y ralentizado los procesos vitales que el hipotálamo gestiona (los procesos neurovegetativos de los órganos internos), pero ¿Por qué ocurrirá esto". En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la profesora McGonagall, quien anunciaba que todos los alumnos debían dirigirse sin más dilación a sus respectivas salas comunes y no abandonarlas bajo ningún concepto; eso solo significaba una cosa, el basilisco había vuelto a atacar.

Una vez en la sala común esperó a que llegaran Harry y ron quienes le comunicaron lo que había ocurrido pues estos se habían ocultado en la sala de profesores y escuchado todo lo que allí habían hablado; poco después llegó la profesora McGonagall para comunicarles que el colegio iba a ser clausurado.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto ron tristemente, pues su hermana había sido capturada por el heredero.

- Ir a hablar con Lockhart – resolvió Harry – aunque sea un inútil va a intentar entrar en la cámara.

- Pero si no sabe donde esta – dijo Depa, pero aun así siguió a los otros dos muchachos a través del retrato para salir de la sala común.

Llegaron al despacho de Lockhart y tocaron a la puerta pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, por lo que decidieron entrar en el despacho; nada más abrir la puerta se encontraron a Lockhart yendo de un lado para otro del despacho y guardando sus cosas en grandes baúles, Depa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Se va a algún lado? – pregunto Harry receloso

- Sí – afirmo el profesor – un asunto urgente, no sabéis cuanto lo lamento chicos.

- ¿Y que pasa con mi hermana?

- Veréis, nadie lo lamenta más que yo – Lockhart parecía extremadamente nervioso – cundo firme el contrato no ponía nada de esto.

- De modo que está huyendo, profesor – dijo Depa, que seguía en el umbral de la puerta, fríamente – con las maravillosas hazañas que cuenta en sus libros.

El nerviosismo de Lockhart le condujo a hablar más de la cuenta.

- Nadie los habría comparado si no creyeran que yo hice esas cosas.

- Eres un farsante – dijo Harry notablemente enfadado – te has llevado el mérito de lo que otros magos han hecho.

- Ciertamente no me podía permitir que hablaran – dijo – no sabéis cuanto lo lamento chicos, pero sabéis demasiado – añadió sacando su varita, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo desarmó – chiquillos ¿Qué queréis que haga? No se donde esta la cámara – dijo asustado el profesor.

- Pues esta de suerte profesor – dijo Depa sin moverse de la puerta nosotros si que lo sabemos.

- Y también cual es el monstruo – añadió Harry

- Vamos – dijo Ron sin dejar de apuntar al profesor

Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, la quietud era fantasmagórica, por fin llegaron al tétrico baño donde vivía Myrtle, ella se encontraba flotando de un lado a otro del baño, sollozando. Cuando entraron ella les dedico una triste mirada.

- ¿ya ahora que queréis? – pregunto de mala gana Myrtle

- Preguntarte como moriste – soltó Harry sin mucho tacto, aunque Myrtle pareció encantada.

- Fue terrible, ocurrió en este mismo baño, me había escondido porque se reían de mis gafas, entonces entro un chico hablando un idioma extraño y me morí.

Los chicos de miraron desconcertados.

- ¿Qué fue lo último que viste, Myrtle? – pregunto Depa.

- Unos ojos amarillos encima del sifón.

Harry se puso a examinar el sifón, mientras Ron controlaba a Lockhart que intentaba buscar la manera de salir de allí, finalmente Harry encontró la entrada y se puso a hablar en pársel, el sifón se retiró dejando al descubierto una gran tubería.

- Bueno chicos debo felicitaros – dijo mientras intentaba dirigirse a la puerta, pero Harry y Ron lo detuvieron obligándolo a bajar en primer lugar.

Depa bajo tras Lockhart y Harry y Ron tras ella; avanzaron por el túnel repleto de estalactitas y estalagmitas deteniéndose al llegar a una piel de serpiente

- Debe de haber mudado hace poco – comento Depa

- El bicho que la ha soltado debe medir 30 metros – dijo Ron

Mientras Depa asentía, Lockhart se desmayaba; pero ninguno de los tres se dio cuanta que era una treta hasta que se levantó de golpe arrebatándole la varita a Ron y apuntando con ella a los muchachos mientras contaba lo que les pensaba hacer y cual quedaría como "versión oficial"

- ¡Obliviate! – dijo Lockhart apuntando a Harry en primer lugar.

Al mismo tiempo que el hechizo rebotaba debido a la varita rota, Depa empujaba a Harry con la fuerza para que no le diera el hechizo. El túnel comenzó a temblar y el techo a derrumbarse, Ron se lanzó encima de Depa cayendo los dos al suelo y rodando por el túnel hasta el punto del que habían partido. Cuando el peligro cesó se levantaron.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Ron.

- Si, gracias, ¿y tu?

- Estoy bien.

- Vamos – dijo Depa.

Los dos se encaminaron a través del túnel a donde estaban antes, para descubrir que estaba completamente derrumbado quedando aislados de Harry; este último se encontraba bien y les pidió que trataran de despejar el camino de regreso. Lockhart contemplaba ahora a los muchachos como si estuviera viendo un espejismo en medio del desierto. Ron comenzó a mover las rocas con las manos.

- Hola – le dijo Lockhart a Depa - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Depa Billaba, profesor – dijo suavemente acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el cuello, a los pocos segundos Lockhart cerro los ojos, pues Depa le había inducido un sueño mediante la fuerza.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – pregunto Ron

- Que se ha quedado sin memoria y ha decidido echarse una pequeña siesta

- Será mejor llevarlo al principio del túnel – propuso Ron – por seguridad.

Entre los dos lo llevaron en brazos al principio del túnel donde el profesor estaría más seguro

- Quédate con él – le dijo Depa – ya sigo yo con las rocas

- Pero pesan demasiado –objeto Ron

- Tranquilo se lo que hago.

Cuando Depa se quedó sola ante las rocas que obstaculizaban el camino, extendió los brazos hacía ellas y cerro los ojos, comenzó a desplazarlas con la fuerza asegurándole de que no se produciría un nuevo derrumbe; finalmente consiguió abrir un hueco lo suficientemente ancho como para pasar, pero calló exhausta por ello.

- ¡Eh!, despierta, despierta – dijo Ron dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cara

- Estoy bien – dijo recuperando la consciencia

- No, no lo estás. Te conviene descansar


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Ron condujo a Depa al principio del túnel y la hizo recostarse en la pared, Lockhart estaba despertando de su pequeño "sueño" mientras Ron se apoyó en la pared pendiente de ambos, Depa cerró los ojos relajándose entrando en estado de meditación, era la mejor forma de reponerse, acababa de forzar su poder hasta sobrepasar el límite y eso había sido una estupidez, podía haberle costado más que un desmayo.

- ¿En algún momento me dirás como has conseguido despejar el camino? – le dijo Ron – parece bastante bueno el trabajo que has hecho, y encima en poco tiempo.

Depa permaneció con los ojos cerrados completamente relajada, escuchando lo que decía Ron y cualquier otro ruido procedente del entorno que la rodeaba, del túnel.

- Simplemente e realizado un encantamiento de levitación forzando demasiado mi capacidad actual – comentó – por eso me desmayé antes.

Al poco rato, aparecieron Harry Ginny y un pájaro color carmesí y dorado, Depa se quedo mirándolo unos instantes, sabía lo que era pues en los archivos del templo había leído sobre ese tipo de pájaros, pero nunca había visto ninguno; el pájaro se percato de que lo observaban y giró la cabeza hacía la observadora encontrándose sus miradas, Depa sintió como si ese pájaro, el fénix mirase en su interior era una sensación muy conocida pues durante años se había habituado a ella.

- Y ahora ¿Cómo vamos a subir? – pregunto Ron.

Depa se acercó a la tubería que colgaba del techo examinándola detenidamente, sabía que ella podía saltar a su interior y trepar por ella, pero ¿y el resto?; el fénix se colocó en el centro de la estancia llamando la atención de todos.

- Parece como si quisiera que te agarrases a él – comentó Ron extrañado

- Fawkes no es un pájaro normal –comentó Harry – cojámonos fuerte unos a otros, yo me agarrare al pájaro.

- Vale – dijo Depa, al menos no llamaría la atención aquella vez – vamos profesor – dijo cogiendo de Lockhart y tirando de él para acercarlo al grupo.

- Vaya soy profesor – dijo el mencionado sorprendido – supongo que seré todo un inútil

- No se imagina cuanto – comentó Depa, Lokhart respondió al comentario sonriendo.

- Eres muy guapa ¿sabes?

Depa ignoró este último comentario agarrando bien al profesor Lockhart y cogiéndose con la otra mano a las piernas de Harry que ya estaba en suspensión en el aire. Recorrieron la tubería transportados por el fénix hasta llegar de nuevo al baño de chicas famosamente conocido por ser habitado por un fantasma con muy baja autoestima quien pareció decepcionarse bastante de que Harry, avanzaron por los pasillos del colegio guiados por el fénix, hasta llegar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore; Harry pronunció una contraseña y todos subieron al despacho. Allí estaban lo que parecía ser la familia de Ron y Ginny dadas sus reacciones, el profesor Dumbledore que los miraba con curiosidad y la profesora McGonagall que estaba pálida y parecía estar a punto de darle un infarto. Era evidente que todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala querían una explicación de lo ocurrido.

Harry comenzó a explicar todo lo ocurrido, omitiendo detalles comprometedores que podrían meter en problemas a más de uno, omitiendo el hecho de que habían entrado en una sala común de una casa que no era la suya y ciertos aspectos relacionados con el diario, pero el profesor Dumbledore parecía saberlo, parecía saberlo todo.

Después de las explicaciones se llevaron a Lockhart y a Ginny a la enfermería, los padres de la niña se fueron con ella muy contentos de haberla recuperado sana y salva. Depa, Ron y Harry se quedaron en el despacho frente al director de la escuela.

- Creo recordar que os dije que si volvíais a quebrantar las normas de la escuela tendría que expulsaros – dijo, Harry y Ron se miraron nerviosos, Depa permaneció inmutable con su habitual calma – lo que significa que debo tragarme mis palabras, por tanto recibiréis doscientos puntos cada uno y el premio por servicios especiales al colegio.

Harry y Ron se miraron con júbilo, Depa en cambio permaneció seria

- Profesor Dumbledore – hablo educadamente Depa – no puedo aceptar recibir ningún tipo de condecoración

El profesor Dumbledore la miro analíticamente frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, Harry y Ron extrañados. El profesor Dumbledore no comentó nada al respecto, mando a Ron a realizar un cometido y luego se dirigió a ella.

- Señorita Billaba, ¿podría acercarme la espada un momento? – demando el profesor Dumbledore – quisiera examinarla de cerca.

Depa obediente, extrajo la espada del sombrero sosteniéndola en alto con la mano firme sobre la empuñadura; la espada hizo algo insólito adquirió un brillo anaranjado, ante eso los tres que quedaban en la sala tuvieron distintas reacciones, Depa se quedó quieta unos segundos pues nunca había visto una espada de acero reaccionar de tal forma, Harry frunció el ceño pues cuando él la había sacado del sombrero y el profesor Dumbledore se quedo mirando alternativamente la espada y a Depa. Depa se acercó al profesor cogiendo la espada justo debajo de su empuñadura, ofreciéndole esta al director.

- Puede retirarse señorita Billaba – dijo el profesor Dumbledore sin dejar de observarla – recuerde asistir al banquete de celebración.

- Si,m… profesor – dijo y segundos después abandono el despacho reprendiéndose por el error que había estado a punto de cometer, había estado a punto de llamar maestro al profesor Dumbledore y eso habría sido muy peligroso, solo esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

El banquete duro toda la noche, pues era una celebración del final de un capítulo oscuro en la historia de Hogwarts, aunque había al menos una persona, quizá fueran dos que intuían que no todo había terminado, aunque ambas personas se mantendrían reflexivas al respecto sin decir nada a menos que la evidencia fuese más clara; por lo que decidieron disfrutar del banquete. Los únicos que no parecían muy contentos con el hecho de que la historia de la cámara de los secretos hubiese acabado con un final feliz eran los sectores más radicales de la casa Slytherin que obviamente estaban muy descontento con la noticia de que los que según ellos eran de otra categoría se libraran del heredero.

Poco a poco, los que habían sido petrificados fueron llegando al gran comedor según iban reaccionando a la pócima de mandrágoras administrada por la señora Pomfrey , la enfermera del colegio. A mitad de la noche, apareció Hagrid que había sido liberado de Azkaban, con lo que el colegio estalló en júbilo pues todos o casi todos habían echado de menos al guardabosques, aunque lo que más agrado a la mayoría de la noche fue cuando debido a la gran ventaja que tenía la casa Gryffindor sobre las otras casas en cuanto a puntos el profesor Dumbledore decidió entregarles la copa de la casa con unos días de antelación; toda la casa Gryffindor lo celebro, a excepción de Hermione aún triste porque no se iban a hacer exámenes de final de curso y de Depa, que en ese momento no se sentía muy cómoda no sabía porque pero era así como se sentía. Terminada la celebración, todos se marcharon a sus salas comunes, la mayoría a dormir largo y tendido pero muchos de ellos seguían teniendo ganas de conversación y diversión. Depa subió directamente a la habitación se cambió y se hecho sobre la cama reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y después de desayunar a solas en el gran comedor, pues el resto estaban todavía descansando del trajín de la noche anterior; una vez desayuno, se dirigió a la biblioteca a retomar la investigación de la leyenda que estaba investigando a principio de curso, lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus notas anteriores para luego sumergirse en los diferentes libros de historia relacionados con los fundadores y la época en la que supone surgió Hogwarts. Había pocos datos claros, pero sobre dos de ellos no había encontrado ningún dato anterior a los hechos por los que se había hecho famoso, al poco rato la profesora McGonagall entro en la biblioteca dirigiéndose directamente a donde estaba Depa.

- Señorita Billaba, la estaba buscando – dijo y cuando Depa levantó la mirada añadió – el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted, sin demora.

Depa se levantó, agrupo sus apuntes guardándolos en la mochila y apilo los libros en una esquina de la mesa; siguió a la profesora McGonagall al despacho de Dumbledore, pronunciando la contraseña y asegurándole a Depa que el profesor Dumbledore la estaría esperando.

Depa entro con cautela en el despacho, no sabia de que quería hablar el profesor Dumbledore con ella, aunque intuía que sería una entrevista en la que tendría que ser extremadamente cauta; el profesor Dumbledore la recibió con una benévola sonrisa indicándole con la mano que se sentara frente a él.

- Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte – dijo el profesor Dumbledore cogiendo la espada que había sacado Harry la noche anterior ya limpia – ¿la podrías sostener de nuevo? – pregunto el profesor, aunque Depa sabía que no era una pregunta al completo, miro dubitativa al profesor Dumbledore – vera lo que ocurrió ayer con la espada fue algo insólito.

Depa asintió y cogió con cautela la espada sorprendiéndose de nuevo cuando brillo en su mano con ese color anaranjado de la noche anterior, Dumbledore miraba atentamente; Depa dejo la espada sobre la mesa todavía extrañada.

- Esa espada perteneció a uno de los fundadores de esta escuela – explico el profesor Dumbledore – y digamos que de alguna manera esta hechizada para reaccionar de esa manera ante la persona indicada.

- No entiendo lo que esta diciendo profesor – dijo sosteniéndole la mirada a Dumbledore mientras notaba como este empujaba dentro de su mente, es decir, trataba de entrar en ella, al poco la presión ceso.

- Sorprendente – murmuro Dumbledore mirándola con mayor curiosidad – volviendo al tema de la espada, esta perteneció a Godric Gryffindor, cuyos andares antes de ser conocido son desconocidos, algunos lo asocian con un hombre venido de otro mundo que tenía poderes muy desarrollados y para muchas cosas no necesitaba usar ningún objeto para canalizar la magia como las varitas – Depa prestó total atención a lo que decía el profesor Dumbledore "¿podría estar ante mi la respuesta a la leyenda que he estado investigando?" pensaba – de hecho hay un documento escrito y firmado por Godric Gryffindor que hace referencia al comportamiento de la espada con usted.

Depa permaneció en silencio atenta a lo que vendría después manteniendo la calma, el profesor Dumbledore saco del cajón un objeto cilíndrico que Depa identifico enseguida como una espada laser, mantuvo la compostura tratando de fingir curiosidad por el objeto cilíndrico.

- ¿Qué es eso profesor? – preguntó

- Esperaba que me lo dijera usted

- Es la primera vez que veo algo así – mintió Depa

- Puede coger ese objeto, desde ya le pertenece señorita Billaba.

Depa miro desconcertada al profesor Dumbledore, pues no entendía como le podía pertenecer una espada láser que no era la suya, la que ella misma creo cuando era padawan, el profesor Dumbledore sonrió y le entrego a Depa un pergamino plegado.

- Esto estaba en la misma caja que el objeto, es el documento del que le he hablado antes, puede leerlo en voz alta.

Depa lo cogió y lo desplegó, sujetándolo bien para leerlo, con mucho cuidado par que no se le rompiera, pues era muy antiguo, finalmente leyó

- "Este objeto pertenece a un guardián, yo fui y soy uno de ellos, y no puedo dejarlo en herencia por razones que no puedo explicar; este objeto deberá ser entregado a aquel/aquella en cuyas manos brille mi espada, pues será digno de él. Godric Gryffindor" – dejó la nota sobre el escritorio del director y se acomodó pensativa en la silla, definitivamente aquello lo aclaraba todo, se estiro y cogió el sable dándole vueltas como si no supiera lo que era o estuviera indecisa de tenerlo en sus manos.

- Como bien aclara esa nota ese objeto ahora es tuyo, espero que logre averiguar su funcionamiento y lo use con sabiduría.

- Si profesor.

- Puede retirarse señorita Billaba.

Depa abandonó el despacho llevándose guardándose el sable en la mochila junto a sus notas, notas que pensaba guardar a buen recaudo.

Días después, de madrugada, Depa cogió el sable y bajo a la sala común ya vacía,, se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y comenzó a examinar la chimenea, la espada tenía un botón para accionarla pero no funcionaba pos si mismo; se concentro en la espada y descubrió que le había sido implantado un sistema de seguridad, para que el botón funcionase debía ser desbloqueado con la fuerza; Depa sonrió y volvió a presionar el botón, esta vez la hoja de la espada se desplegó; era de color dorado, Depa frunció el ceño mirando el color de la hoja, pues en la nota decía que esa era la espada de un guardián, y los guardianes solían llevar hojas de color azul, pero pensándolo mejor conocía varios ejemplos de maestros y caballeros Jedi que poseían una hoja de color distinto a la típica de su "especialización" (azules para los guardianes y verdes para los cónsules Jedi), Depa sintió una punzada de dolor al acordarse de alguien en concreto, alguien que había sido su mejor amigo, su mentor, alguien a quien había traicionado; derramo un par de lagrimas, nunca se perdonaría por ello. Al cabo de un rato de levantó y volvió a subir a la habitación.

El último día del curso, estaban todos esperando los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo, carruajes tirados por unos caballos alados de aspecto tétrico. Depa se subió al carruaje junto con Ron, Harry y Hermione. Estos desde hace unos días la notaban muy callada y separada del resto.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No nada – dijo Depa – últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué quería Dumbledore? – pregunto Ron – Oímos que Peeves decía que te habían llevado a su despacho.

- Nada importante – comentó – preguntarme mi versión sobre lo ocurrido en la cámara

- Ah, Claro no abriste la boca en ningún momento

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, se subieron al tren arrastrando sus baúles en busca de un compartimento vacío, encontraron uno a mitad del tren; dejaron los baúles en las rejillas portaequipajes, poco después llegaron los gemelos amenizando el viaje hasta llegar a Londres, al menos consiguieron que Depa sonriera un poco, luego mientras caminaban hacia la barrera para salir del anden 9 ¾ , Ginny les revelo a todos que Percy tenia novia y que esta era la chica que había sido petrificada junto a Hermione.

**Coruscant. Templo Jedi**

Estaba amaneciendo, Mace Windu había estado de guardia en la sala del consejo observando; la sala poco a poco comenzó a llenarse, no tardaría en tener que pasar un informe con lo más relevante de todo lo que había visto. Finalmente todos los asientos del consejo fueron ocupados por sus correspondientes miembros. Mace comenzó a hablar

- El monstruo de la cámara de los secretos resulto ser una especie de serpiente gigante que mata con la mirada y posee un mortífero veneno llamado basilisco, ese profesor Lockhart ha intentado atacarlos dejándolos sin memoria, pero su ataque no ha funcionado y hay algo que es un poco raro – comentó – en esa escuela había una espada laser supuestamente desde su creación, llevada por uno de sus fundadores.

- ¿Cuál de ellos? – Pregunto Obi-Wan recordando cuando habían contado la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos pues era el único que la había escuchado al completo

- Godric Gryffindor

Yoda reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre

- ¿Qué ocurre, maestro Yoda? – preguntó Adi Galia

- Un Gryffindor hace tiempo en el templo hubo – dijo – desapareció – añadió – también el nombre coincide – comentó – coincidencia esto no es.

Varios miembros del consejo intercambiaron miradas sin decir ni una sola palabra


	18. capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Había pasado un mes desde que termino su segundo curso en Hogwarts, un mes de alojamiento en el caldero chorreante aprovechando el día para ir a dar vueltas por el Londres muggle, aquella mañana al despertar había junto a su cama la carta de Hogwarts, un poco más gruesa de lo habitual, o de lo que había sido habitual en los dos cursos anteriores; abrió la carta de la escuela y aparto la hoja informativa que le indicaba el día y hora donde debía coger el tren, la lista de libros y saco la tercera hoja, que resulto ser una autorización que debían firmar sus tutores legales

- Cojonudo – susurro con ironía

Se levanto y se puso algo para adentrarse en el mundo muggle; pues todos los días salía a correr un poco. Mientras corría hacia el parque reflexionaba sobre su situación no sabía que iba a ser de ella y ni el tiempo que pasaría allí, si es que ese mundo realmente existía y no era producto de su imaginación aunque algo en su interior le indicaba que no lo era, no sabía que hacer, si mantenerse expectante dejando que los acontecimientos se desvelaran por si solos o si comenzar a hacer algo por si se quedaba atrapada en aquel lugar para siempre, continuo corriendo durante un buen rato volviendo al final al caldero chorreante por el lado opuesto al que había salido; una vez dentro, Tom, el tabernero, le sirvió su habitual desayuno con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Tom

- No hay de que señorita.

Depa comenzó a desayunar mientras observaba el entorno, era igual que todos los días, pero había algo diferente en el ambiente como una agitación y podía sentir miedo en la gente, en todos, cosa que no era nada habitual porque ¿Cómo va a tener todo el mundo miedo al mismo tiempo?; sentado en un taburete en la barra a su lado un señor aparto un periódico, Depa se volvió hacia él y señalo el periódico.

- ¿Puedo?

El hombre asintió y Depa tomó el periódico desplegándolo, en la primera página había una foto de un hombre con un pijama de recluso y aspecto de enfermo mental y bajo la foto un artículo.

BLACK HA ESCAPADO

_El despiadado asesino Sirius Black escapo anoche de Azkaban, según fuentes del ministerio este aliado de Quien-vosotros-sabéis se encontraba en una celda de máxima seguridad con carceleros en la puerta de la misma día y noche. El mismo ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge afirma que desconoce como ha podido burlar Black a los carceleros y asegura que su fuga puede deberse a haber aprendido poderes oscuros del su maestro quien-vosotros-sabéis._

_Le recordamos a la comunidad mágica que el asesino Black es responsable directo de la muerte de mas de una docena de muggles y se sospecha que tomo partido y dirigió la mayoría de los ataques contra las familias de respetables magos que se oponían a quien-vosotros-sabéis._

_Black es un desequilibrado y muy peligroso si alguien se encuentra con él debe informar al ministerio de magia inmediatamente, no arriesgarse a detenerlo por su cuenta._

Una vez término de leer el artículo comprendió porque el repentino temor de la gente, la verdad que un peligroso delincuente se fugue alarmaba mucho a la gente; recordaba cuando era asunto suyo "pescar" de vez en cuando a alguno de esos malhechores, pero no era su asunto en este momento, por una vez no le competía a ella ir tras un asesino, pensaba mientras se levantaba para ir a la habitación a coger la lista de los libros, cuando entro el la habitación cayo en algo que se le escapaba de lo que acababa de razonar.

- Aunque últimamente me he visto involucrada en asuntos que escapan de mi control, asuntos que no eran asunto mio.

- No solo uno influye en lo que le pasa – dijo el espejo en el que inconscientemente se estaba reflejando

- Ya, los que a uno le rodean son una parte a considerar de la ecuación – dijo Depa sintiéndose estúpida al hablar con un espejo

- Exacto

Depa abandono la habitación en silencio encaminándose al callejón mientras se preguntaba como un espejo podía tener capacidad de razonar , al no hallar la respuesta decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento, pues la respuesta llegaría a ella cundo debiera. Paso el resto de la tarde en el callejón haciendo la compra del material para el siguiente curso y el resto de la semana leyendo el nuevo material, a excepción del de cuidado de criaturas mágicas pues cada vez que intentaba leer el libro este decidía atacarla, finalmente lo ató con una de las corbatas del uniforme, dejo el libro sobre la cama pasando un buen rato durante la mañana mirándolo fijamente tratando de lograr una solución para abrirlo, el libro se comportaba como un animal furioso y de su maestro aprendió a calmar en parte a los animales, le quito la corbata al libro, este intento morderla pero Depa aparto la mano justo a tiempo y con la otra comenzó a acariciarlo. El libro se quedo muy quieto permitiendo que Depa lo abriese, sonrió y comenzó a leer el libro al menos el principio, suponiendo que esas serian sus primeras lecciones sobre las criaturas de ese mundo.

El segundo lunes de agosto Depa bajo a desayunar con un libro de la biblioteca en la mano, se trataba de un grueso tratado de fisiopatología, al llegar bajo se encontró con alguien conocido

- Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Depa – saludo con una sonrisa – me hospedo aquí hasta el final del verano

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado

- ¿No estabas con tus tíos?

- Ahora no – dijo escuetamente – es una larga historia

- Por suerte tengo tiempo para escuchar largas historias – dijo Depa instándole a hablar

Harry comenzó a contarle lo acontecido la semana anterior, desde la llegada de la Tía Marge y lo que supuso su llegada al clima en privet drive, explicándole la forma en que siempre lo había tratado, pasando por el trato que había hecho con su tío sobre la excursión a Hogsmeade hasta las dos veces que había perdido el control de la magia haciendo estallar un baso y finalmente inflándola como si fuera un gran trozo de plástico a rellenar con helio.

- La verdad es que tu método de ignorarla parecía funcionar bastante bien – le comento Depa – si hubieras tenido tiempo para practicar no creo que hubieses tenido problemas; ya sabes estabas empleando una técnica de meditación y eso es como un musculo que hay que ejercitar.

- El caso es que no voy a poder ir a Hogsmeade

- Bueno, ya encontraras la solución a ese problema, todo tiene solución menos la muerte.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si, solo mantente a la expectativa.

En eso Harry se fijo en el libro que ella llevaba

- Fisiopatología – dijo - ¿lees libros de medicina?

- Sí – sonrío – son entretenidos y muy instructivos – comentó – ahora iba a la biblioteca a devolver este.

- Si sigues leyendo esos tochos acabaras rivalizando con Hermione

Depa rio

- No me ha dado tiempo a terminarlo, y tampoco voy a poder hacerlo, en tres semanas dudo que lo acabe.

- Vale, nos vemos a la vuelta

- No vienes

- Le prometí a Fudge que no saldría del mundo mágico

- ¿Y eso porque?¿acaso el mundo muggle es menos peligroso que el mágico? – dijo sacando su lado irónico

- No me dio una razón

- Hasta luego.

Una hora después, una vez Depa regreso, ambos caminaban por el callejón Diagon, pues Harry quería conocerlo al completo, Depa en cambio ya lo conocía bastante bien; tras un buen paseo, ambos se sentaron en la terraza de la heladería a disfrutar del sol mientras repasaban o en el caso de Harry hacían los deberes y tomaban helados de vez en cuando.

- Me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos en el tren, en nuestro primer año – comento Harry – dijiste que no tenías familia y que eras de todas partes – Depa lo contemplo en silencio esperando tranquila su pregunta - ¿Significa eso que has vivido en familias de acogida?

- Algo así – comento Depa – crecí en un lugar muy espacioso junto a otros niños, en ese mismo lugar recibía clases – dijo escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado diciendo la verdad sin nombrar realmente cual era su procedencia – y tuve un tutor legal, hace mucho que no se nada de él – añadió con un poco de tristeza.

**Coruscant, Templo Jedi**

Estaba el consejo en pleno observando lo que sucedía, como se iba desenvolviendo y tomando nota mental de las decisiones que ella tomaba y sus actuaciones.

- Tengo la sensación de que acabara por descubrirse nuestra existencia – comento Obi-wan

- Cierto, es esta involucrando demasiado – dijo Mace preocupado – debería limitarse a observar

- ¿Preocupado por ella estas?¿o por las consecuencias que su involucración en ella tengan? – inquirió yoda – echarte de menos parece.

- ¿Qué?

- Esta claro que tu eres el tutor legal al que ella se refiere – dijo Adi

- Me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza – dijo Mace – quisiera ayudarla como tantas veces ella me ayudo a mi

**Callejón Diagon**

La última semana de vacaciones, Depa acompaño a Harry a comprar su material escolar; compartiendo tanto tiempo juntos Depa se aseguro lo que su intuición en un principio le dijo, que Harry era alguien de confianza que la podría ayudar, pues necesitaba hablar con alguien de aquello que ocultaba pero se cuestionaba continuamente si debía encontrar un confidente o callárselo todo para ella ¿seria traición revelarle a Harry el lugar del que venía?¿contarle toda la verdad?

- Debo reflexionar sobre esto

-¿Eh? –pregunto Harry al oírla susurrar

- Nada, cosas mías – desvió su mirada hacia la calle y vio a dos figuras conocidas – mira ahí están Ron y Hermione.

Al poco rato Ron y Hermione se les reunieron con todo el material que acababan de comprar y hablando de las expectativas del nuevo curso que comenzaría al día siguiente. Ron exhibió su nueva varita, que seguramente sería más apropiada para él que la que estaba usando hasta entonces, y comentó que su rata estaba enferma; Hermione tenía las mochilas llenas de libros, pues había escogido cursar todas las asignaturas, algo que se gano la admiración de Depa. Cuando terminaron el almuerzo se dirigieron a la tienda de animales a que la dependienta le echara un vistazo a Scabbers; en la tienda se armó un gran jaleo en el que intervino un gato bastante grande y Ron y Harry tuvieron que ir a buscar a la rata. Depa permaneció en la tienda con Hermione que decidió comprar al gato causante del alboroto; se quedo mirando fijamente al gato, este tenía una hermosa mirada inteligente, parecía como si el gato fuese capaz no solo de actuar por instinto a los estímulos de lo que lo rodeaba, sino de ser capaz de analizar racionalmente su ambiente.

- Me gusta tu nuevo gato, parece muy inteligente – comento Depa – supongo que la admirable inteligencia de su dueña lo deba haber atraído.

- Eso es una teoría

- Podría ser

- Vayamos a buscar a Harry y Ron.

Una vez los encontraron, ellos al ver al gato tuvieron dos reacciones muy diferentes, a Harry le daba igual la mascota que había comprado Hermione; en cambio a Ron no le agrado en absoluto. Al final de la tarde los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el caldero chorreante antes de que anocheciera.

Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante, fueron recibidos por la señora Weasley calurosamente, invitando a Depa con una cariñosa sonrisa a pasar la velada con ellos, se sentó junto a Ginny, la hermana de Ron, quien parecía un poco intimidada en esos momentos.

- Hola ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto amablemente

- Bien.

- Me alegro

- Gracias

La cena prosiguió con relativa calma cada cual conversando en pequeños grupos, Depa se sentía un tanto extraña en ese clima, pues le parecía que era una intrusa en esa cena familiar; a mitad cena, Percy pareció entablo conversación con ella

- Estas muy callada – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, pues lo tenia enfrente

- Soy de pocas palabras

- Ya veo – dijo – yo tampoco soy muy hablador

- Eres serio, la seriedad es buena para poder centrarse

- Cierto

Al final de la cena subió a su habitación y comenzó a revisar el baúl asegurándose que no se dejaba nada por meter, obviamente los libros de Lockhart que había comprado el curso pasado los había vendido a la menor oportunidad, no necesitaba guardarse libros de jilipolleces poco practicas habiendo aprendido ya que las jilipolleces son las que pueden ponerte en más peligro que el propio peligro; de la habitación de enfrente, la de Ron y Percy se escuchaban amortiguados gritos, era evidente que estaban discutiendo. Al poco rato alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación, al abrir la puerta vio que se trataba de Harry, parecía algo asustado.

- Harry, ¿Pasa algo?

- Si, no, si… - dijo nervioso

- Tranquilízate – dijo acercándose a él y hablándole con calma - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cuáles son los motivos por los que alguien se escaparía de la cárcel?

- ¿A que viene esto?

- Sirius Black

Depa se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente a Harry, no entendia la razón por la que venia eso de el asesino de los periódicos

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No lo se, supongo que porque si se lo digo a Ron o a Hermione se asustarían y preocuparían en exceso.

- Depende del tipo de delincuente – le respondio Depa a lo preguntado anteriormente – pero si preguntas en concreto por Black, no tengo ni idea; puede que los periódicos tengan razón y quiera restaurar el poder de Voldemort o al menos la sensación de terror cuando este estaba en su poder, o puede buscar otra cosa, como por ejemplo la venganza – explico de forma analítica – vas a decirme que pasa, porque tenemos todo el día de mañana para hablar de las costumbres de los asesinos.

- Black se ha escapado de Azkaban para matarme

Depa se quedo mirándolo impactada, se apoyó en una de las paredes de la habitación mirando a Harry, tras unos minutos de silencio pregunto

- ¿De donde te has sacado eso?

- Acabo de escuchar a los padres de Ron hablando de ello – dijo Harry y le conto todo lo que había escuchado – y lo peor es que me lo ocultan, sé que quieren protegerme, pero me tratan como si no supiera cuidarme solo.

Depa suspiro

- Harry, ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de obstáculos que va a tener que saltar Black para llegar hasta ti?; no solo tiene que llegar a Hogwarts, sino que tiene que conseguir traspasar su muralla y localizarte.

- Ha escapado de Azkaban.

- Eso no quiere decir que consiga llegar a ti – afirmo Depa – por lo que a mi respecta, lo único que ha demostrado Black es que es posible escaparse de Azkaban.

- ¿Entonces no es probable que me encuentre?

- Siempre hay una posibilidad para todo, Harry, pero no creo que merezca la pena alarmarse hasta que sea el momento de alarmarse.

- No se si lo entiendo

- Ya lo harás

- Gracias – dijo Harry –mmm, Depa; ¿Debería contárselo a Ron y a Hermione?

- ¿Confías en tus amigos Harry? – inquirió Depa mirándolo como si la pregunta respondiera a la que había hecho él.

- ¿Porque me devuelves la pregunta como hacen los psicólogos?

- Porque no soy yo quien debe responder a si se lo debes contar o no a Ron y Hermione; sino quien tiene el dilema que en este caso eres tu.

- Según tu lógica si confío en ellos debo contárselo

- Si no confías en ellos para esto, ¿lo harías en una situación más peligrosa?

-¿Qué hay más peligroso que un asesino que va tras de ti?

- Qué tu vida dependa de aquellos a los que entregas tu amistad.

- Vale, gracias – dijo Harry – y buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Harry

Cuando Harry abandono la habitación, Depa se hecho sobre la cama y se durmió reflexionando sobre la conversación que acaba de tener.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18.**

Al poco de haber amanecido, Depa comprobó que lo tenía todo preparado para irse a la estación; bajo la maleta a la planta baja del local y solicito un desayuno rápido; tenía pensado marcharse ella sola a la estación pues no quería ser una carga para nadie, además de que dudaba que todos cupieran en ese par de coches que había dicho el padre de Ron que enviaría el ministerio. Salió temprano y se fue caminando, ya que todavía faltaban unas horas para que el tren partiera; llego a la estación una hora después y rápidamente cruzo el muro que daba acceso al andé entro en el expreso buscándose un compartimento más o menos por mitad del tren en el que al entrar hecho las cortinas que había en la puerta; necesitaba estar por un día lejos de aquellos con los que se había relacionado tanto, con los que se había implicado en peligrosas aventuras los dos cursos anteriores, sentía que debía apartarse un poco, reflexionar. Se quedó con la mirada fija reflexionando, no se percató de que alguien entraba en su compartimento hasta que esta persona le saludo.

- Hola, tu eres la chica rara que va con Harry Potter – aquello no era una pregunta sino una afirmación; Depa giro la cabeza para mirarla; se trataba de una chica rubia de aspecto de tener la cabeza en otra parte menos en la realidad del momento y túnica de Ravenclaw; había oido hablar de ella o al menos lo que las gentes "bienintencionadas" advertían sobre ciertos estudiantes.

- Y tú la excéntrica chica de Ravenclaw – comento Depa en tono neutro – toma asiento si lo deseas

La chica se sentó, pero no intercambiaron palabra alguna durante el viaje, cada una iba a lo suyo; Luna a su revista y Depa a sus reflexiones; casi hacia el final de la tarde el tren se detuvo bruscamente y en el pasillo sonaban algunos gritos de curiosidad mezclados con gritos de alarma que decían cosas como que el tren iba a estallar; Depa rio irónicamente

- Si esto fuera a estallar no se detendría, hubiese seguido su marcha hasta hacer bum – dijo con toda claridad.

- A lo mejor a detenido el tren una reunión de nargles – comento luna con voz soñadora.

- Quizá

Al poco el ambiente comenzó a cambiar; la calima dio paso a un súbito frio envolvente y en parte asfixiante, a Depa aquella sensación no le agrado en absoluto; es más sentía que algo estaba por pasar, algo peligroso. Una figura alta, más alta que un humano por encima de la media de altura, flotaba en el umbral de la puerta del compartimento, al parecer la propia figura lo había abierto; el frio se hizo más intenso todavía y por un momento Depa tubo la sensación de que su mente se alejaba del lugar viajando muy lejos a cosas que eran sus propios recuerdos, recuerdos de aquellas cosas que había hecho de las que no sentía ningún orgullo, cosas que la habían llevado momentáneamente al lado oscuro de la fuerza, lugar del que ella dudaba que hubiese conseguido salir; lucho contra eso, aferrándose a la esperanza de volver a ver algún día a su maestro y tratar los problemas conversando tranquilamente como siempre habían hecho; con ello su mente se despejo lo suficiente como para ver a la chica de Ravenclaw en el suelo temblando. Dirigió la mirada a esos seres, no sabía lo que eran pero intuía que eran los causantes de lo ocurrido en el compartimento. Se concentró, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que ellos se marcharan y no hubiese ocurrido nada grave; intento empujarlos con la fuerza, pero no funciono aunque les arrojo una especie de luz blanca que hizo que se deslizaran fuera del compartimento rápidamente; ni la propia Depa supo en ese momento de que se trataba aquello. Algo asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir ayudo a la otra chica a incorporarse y sentarse en su asiento, al tiempo que un hombre de aspecto desaliñado entraba en el compartimento.

- ¿Quién ha sido?, ¿Quién ha echado a los dementores? – pregunto mirándolas con asombro

- ¿Dementores? – inquirió Depa, aquella palabra no sonaba muy bien, de hecho no era nada alentadora.

- Aja, sos los guardias de Azcakan – informo el hombre, Depa asintió ante aquella información y no hizo más preguntas - ¿Quién los ha echado? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.

- E..Ella – dijo aún temblorosa la alumna de Ravenclaw

- Es sorprendente que alguien tan joven conjurase un patronus – dijo el hombre mirando a Depa - ¿a que curso vas jovencita?

- Voy a comenzar tercer año señor – respondió frunciendo el ceño – a propósito ¿Quién es usted' ¿y que es eso del patronus? – pregunto Depa – acaso esa luz blanca es ese patronus del que hablas.

El hombre se quedó mirándola sorprendido y a la vez pensativo, Depa le sostuvo la mirada

- En efecto, eso era un patronus, no ha tomado forma corpórea pero ha sido muy poderoso, tanto como para ausentarlos en vez de mantenerlos a raya – comento el hombre – por cierto soy Remus Lupin, profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras – se presentó al fin – tened, coméoslo – les entrego una pastilla de chocolate y se fue.

Depa se quedó con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, pero en ese momento no le apetecía interesarse por ella sino por la chica que la había acompañado durante todo el viaje; la cual respondió a su pregunta.

- El chocolate es un buen remedio después de haberse expuesto al poder de un dementor – dijo; Depa la miro, en silencio partió la pastilla en dos trozos iguales

- ¿Te llamas Luna, no? – le pregunto para asegurarse de como dirigirse a ella; la chica asintió a la vez que cogía el trozo de chocolate que le había pasado Depa – yo soy Depa – retomo su asiento y siguió en silencio durante lo que quedaba de viaje, ese ser el dementor le había hecho recordar cosas horribles y atormentadoras; y suponía por conforme había reaccionado Luna que ella tampoco lo había pasado muy bien que digamos. Una vez llegaron a Hogsmeade, se aperaron y se dirigieron a las diligencias, las cuales eran tiradas por unos caballos de aspecto muy extraño. No comento nada al respecto, supuso que ese era el aspecto que tenían en aquella parte de ese mundo tan particular, se subió en el carruaje junto a Luna y poco después les hicieron compañía Draco, sus escoltas y Pansy, una chica que demostraba tener muy poco cerebro y muchos pájaros en la cabeza.

**Coruscant, templo Jedi**

Se encontraban Mece Windu y Ovi Wan Kenobi en la sala del consejo

- Me pregunto qué es lo que harán esas criaturas – dijo Ovi-wan

- Dementores, podría venir de demente y estar demente es estar loco

- Pero ¿Cómo conducen al sujeto a la locura?

- Lo ignoro – respondió Mace con una mirada de preocupación – tal vez lo averigüemos más adelante, presiento que esto no ha finalizado todavía

**Hogwarts**

Se sentó en el gran comedor junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, cayada como de costumbre aguardo a que comenzase la selección; mientras tanto buscaba a sus compañeros de curso con la mirada, sobre todo a aquellos que se habían convertido en una especie de amigos para ella; solo estaba Ron; al finalizar la selección se animó a preguntarle, pero no hizo falta porque en ese momento aparecieron Harry y Hermione acompañados de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? – les pregunto amistosamente en cuanto se sentaron

- Luego te lo cuento – dijo Harry antes de que Hermione dijera nada, quien obviamente parecía enfadada al ver a Depa tan tranquila frente a ellos - ¿Cómo es que te has ido tu sola esta mañana? Te hemos estado buscando.

- Necesitaba pensar, se me olvido avisaros de ello

Ron se lamentaba por los dementores, al parecer habían recorrido todo el tren causando estragos en los estudiantes, y la cosa era aún peor porque estaban hasta nueva orden apostillados en las entradas del castillo según informo el propio director de la escuela, la cosa no podía ir mejor. Depa oyó protestar a Harry por ser el único que se había desmayado, no comento nada pero lo miro pensativa, pues ella misma también había estado a punto de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo recordaba la reacción de Luna, observó el gran comedor, todos parecían asustados pero no como si acabasen de ver a la mismísima muerte, ¿Por qué ocurría eso?¿porque esas criaturas afectaban más a unos que a otros? "debo investigarlo" se dijo a si misma mientras cenaba en completo silencio, pues no sentía muchos ánimos para hablar.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y espero a sus compañeros en la sala común para ir juntos a desayunar, una vez se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar, la profesora McGonagall paso repartiendo los horarios, Depa contemplo su horario y oyó a ron protestar por el de Hermione en el cual se le montaban 3 asignaturas a primera hora.

- Ron, deja que se las apañe ella sola con su horario

- ¿tu cuales tienes? – pregunto el mencionado

- Estudios muggles a primera hora, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas después del almuerzo y runas antiguas a última hora de la tarde – les informo, antes de terminar de desayunar tranquilamente; vio como los tres se marchaban hacia adivinación, ella también se preguntaba cómo se las iba a ingeniar Hermione para asistir a tres clases que tenían lugar al mismo tiempo, pero no era su problema saberlo o no o si iba a poder hacerlo o no.

Llegó al aula y se sentó junto a Ernie, un chico de la casa Hufflepuff; poco después cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la clase apareció Hermione, aquello sí que era raro; se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pero no hizo ningún comentario, aquello ya lo contaría ella cuando quisiera o pudiera; tomo la resolución de no contarles nada a Ron y Harry, y en caso de que estos le preguntasen no revelarles nada. La clase no estuvo mal, por lo que comento la profesora la asignatura trataría de conocer en profundidad la comunidad no mágica para comprenderla; quizá aquello le fuese de gran ayuda para adaptarse completamente a aquel mundo, a los dos mundos que en ese planeta confluían.

Tras esa clase se encaminaron a clase de adivinación, tuvieron clase de transformaciones en la que se revelo algo un poco más raro de lo común; al parecer la profesora de adivinación había predicho la muerte de Harry, Depa rodo los ojos ante aquella información, no comprendía como podía tragarse esa estupidez la gante, el futuro no estaba escrito de ante mano para ser leído, se iba construyendo con cada paso y decisión que se tomaba, tanto las que tomabas tu como las que tomaban otros relacionados contigo en mayor o menor medida, el futuro era algo complejo y difícil de discernir y debía ser tratado con mucho cuidado; como bien decía Yoda, el futuro siempre en movimiento esta. La profesora Mcgonagall siguió impartiendo la clase sobre los animagos, aquella habilidad le pareció muy útil a Depa, la consideraba una buena forma de pasar desapercibido; claro está que aquello dependería de la forma que adoptases.

Tras el almuerzo ron seguía asustado por la predicción, Harry preocupado y Hermione riéndose de la adivinación; al parecer las palabras de la profesora McGonagall la habían animado a considerar la adivinación un fraude.

- Hemione, la adivinación no es un completo fraude, pero nunca proporcionara verdades absolutas – le dijo – tan de necios es creerla absolutamente como desdeñarla sin conocerla.

- Pero la profesora parecía estar interpretando un dramón

- Bueno, no la conozco, no he estado en su clase así que no puedo juzgarla; en cuanto a si está o no capacitada para dar esa asignatura el tiempo lo dirá.

Una vez atajada la conversación, continuaron caminando hasta el prado donde se impartía la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas; Depa se preguntaba con qué iba a sorprenderles Hagrid para esa clase, esperaba que no se le ocurriera traerse a alguno de los amiguitos de Aragog, con verlos una vez tenía más que suficiente. Miro con mala cara a los de Sly cuando se burlaron de lo los dementores, se notaba que ellos no conocían su verdadero poder, de echo ella misma sospechaba que aún quedan cosas más terroríficas sobre ellos que lo ocurrido en el tren, decidió ignorarlos era mejor tomar esa actitud cuando se ponían en ese plan. Al poco Hagrid los sorprendió con unas bellas criaturas mitad pájaro mitad caballo llamadas hipogrifos, eran tan interesantes como quizá peligrosas; Harry se mostró voluntario para acercarse a una de ellas, quizá porque verdaderamente deseaba probarlo o porque fuera demostrar ante sus compañeros que pasaba de lo que le había dicho la de adivinación. Tras la demostración de Harry, Hagrid les ordeno hacer lo mismo; Depa se puso con Neville, fue quien probo primero; podía notar la desconfianza en los ojos de la criatura, clavo su mirada en los ojos del hipogrifo sin pestañear, tras un par de minutos así le hizo la reverencia de presentación y aguardo completamente quieta atenta a la reacción de la desconfiada criatura; esta, por fin le hizo la reverencia y Depa se acercó poco a poco al hipogrifo acariciándole con suavidad. Una vez realizado el ejercicio se hizo a un lado para que probase Neville, quien no parecía lograr que el hipogrifo confiase en él; mientras lo observaba, también observaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todo parecía en calma. De repente el hipogrifo con el que estaba Draco Malfoy le ataco, se trataba del mismo hipogrifo con el que Harry había hecho la demostración; todos gritaron asustados, Depa corrió y se plantó delante del hipogrifo y uso la fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarlo mientras le decía en un tono calmado y amable

- Quieto, tranquilízate, ya paso todo - cogió las riendas alejándolo de Draco – ven conmigo precioso.

El hipogrifo se resistió un poco al principio pero finalmente logro tranquilizarlo y poco y alejarlo del lugar, mientras Hagrid cogía al herido y lo llevaba hacia el castillo; podía sentir la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros, pero aquello en ese momento no le importaba mucho, sino el hipogrifo, quien no parecía ser tan agresivo como había mostrado hace unos segundos sino un animal bondadoso a falta de una palabra más adecuada; le daban ganas de montarlo para llevarlo de paseo , pero sentía que en ese momento no sería lo más prudente; mientras tanto escuchaba a medias la discusión sobre quién era el culpable de lo ocurrido, supo que su nombre había salido en algún momento pero lo ignoró permaneciendo junto a la criatura; Hagrid regreso y ordeno a todos callar y regresar a sus salas comunes.

- Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por su actuación señorita Billaba; aunque ha sido muy imprudente acercarse al hipogrifo de esa manera

- Era la única forma de detenerlo en ese momento – le respondió con tranquilidad a Hagrid – con su permiso me retiro.

Cuando llego al final de la tarde a la sala común encontró a Ron sentado en el sillón mirándola de forma poco amistosa

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Malfoy?

- ¿crees que debí permitir que ese hipogrifo lo matase?

- Pues si, es Malfoy, un autentico incordio; todos estaríamos mejor si el por aquí – dijo elevando la voz – y el hipogrifo se llama Buckbeak

- Ron, con lo sucedido en clase, Hagrid está en un apuro; que sería mayor si Buckbeak hubiese matado a Malfoy – dijo manteniendo un tono de voz serio – además no hubiese resultado nada agradable ver como un alumno fuera quien fuese moría en una clase.

- No le eches la culpa a Hagrid, él no tiene la culpa de que el idiota de Malfoy insultase a Buckbeak

- No le echo la culpa a nadie – dijo manteniendo la calma – de lo que ahora hay que preocuparse, si es que te quieres preocupara por algo es de Hagrid, no debe encontrarse muy bien después de lo sucedido.

- ¡¿Qué sabrás tu?!

- Mucho más que tu seguro – dicho esto subió a su habitación y dejo sus cosas, bajando después al gran comedor, ya se le pasaría a Ron su cabreo con ella por actuar correctamente.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Esa misma noche, se encontraba Depa en la sala común repasando todo lo que habían dado durante el día, por poco que fuese no quería retrasarse en la tarea escolar ni en el estudio, mientras tanto Ron, Harry y Hermione, se habían ido a visitar a Hagrid para hablar de lo sucedido en la clase, más bien para animar al profesor; Depa había querido ir con ellos, pero la cara de pocos amigos que le dedico Ron hizo que desistiera. Nada más término la tarea los vio entrar en la sala común.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – les pregunto

- No lo han echado – dijo Ron de mala manera

- ¿y buckbeak?

- Tendrá que ir a juicio

En ese momento entro un chico de primer año un poco nervioso y en parte tembloroso; se acercó a Depa y le dijo que el profesor Snape quería verla en su despacho inmediatamente, frunció el ceño, era casi el toque de queda.

- Ahora vuelvo

Salió presurosa de la sala común, no comprendía el porqué del llamado y menos aun faltando un cuarto de hora para la hora en la que no debían abandonar las salas comunes. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a las mazmorras y se dirigió al despacho del profesor, toco a la puerta antes de entrar.

- ¿me mandó llamar, profesor Snape?

- Ovbiamente, entra Billaba – dijo con su tono de voz habitual

En el despacho había ya alguien a parte del profesor Snape; un hombre al que Depa había visto el curso anterior mientras estaba oculta bajo la capa de invisibilidad en la cabaña de Hagrid, era sin lugar a dudas el padre de Draco. Depa dedujo enseguida la razón por la que se encontraba allí, permaneció en silencio aguardando.

- Mis estudiantes – comenzó Snape – me han contado que incitaste a esa bestia en contra del señor Malfoy – Depa no comento nada, decidió aguardar a que terminase, mas siendo ese profesor del tipo de personas que no les gustaba ser interrumpidos – en cambio el señor Malfoy me ha contado algo distinto, que tú te interpusiste entre él y la bestia cuando esta lo ataco, pero no tienes ningún rasguño – la miro interrogante, era el momento de hablar y debía hacerlo en un tono muy calmado sin alterarse.

- Profesor, la única forma que conozco de que un hipogrifo de altere de esa manera es siendo ofendido previamente, y ciertamente el animal no atacaría a cualquiera – se encogió de hombros con indiferencia – pese a ser una bestia tiene el suficiente cerebro para saber quién le ha dedicado ciertas palabras – comento – de todas maneras mi conocimiento sobre esos bichos es muy limitado.

- Sin embargo, Draco nos ha contado que lo calmaste – dijo en un tono frio el padre de Draco, mirándola con suspicacia y cierto desprecio

- Ni yo comprendo lo que paso en ese instante, actué por instinto, llámelo impulso si lo desea – dijo con calma en un tono educado – las cosas podrían haber sido peor de lo que han sido, supongo; por cierto ¿Cómo está su hijo, señor Malfoy?, no nos han dejado acercarnos a la enfermería para preguntar, o al menos a nadie que no sea de la casa Slytherin – pregunto y al mismo tiempo menciono – lamento no haberle preguntado antes por su estado y ponerme a hablar de lo acontecido, ha sido una falta de respeto, le pido disculpas – añadió tranquilamente, en tono calmado aquella falsa disculpa; pero entendía que era la mejor forma de proceder en este asunto.

El padre de Draco la miro como evaluándola, en cambio el profesor Snape mantenía su expresión, aunque la miraba fijamente

- Si quiere interesarse por Draco hágalo mañana, es muy tarde y necesita descanso – dijo en tono frio pero no cortante; parecía confundido respecto a Depa.

- Puede retirarse, Billaba – anuncio el profesor Snape – y más le vale ir directa a su sala común

- Si profesor – asintió – buenas noches, Señor Malfoy

Al salir del despacho escucho brevemente a través de la puerta al padre de Draco manifestando su extrañeza respecto a ella; lo ignoro y se dirigió con celeridad a la sala común, pronunciando la contraseña y entrando en ella. Allí la aguardaban sus amigos en aquel lugar

- Era un interrogatorio sobre lo ocurrido con el hipogrifo – les dijo antes de que preguntaran – al parecer sus Slytherin han dado versiones contradictorias y quería ver con cual casaba la mía.

- Que raro – dijo Hermione – pensábamos que te había castigado o algo así

- Supongo que he tenido suerte – menciono mientras recogía sus cosas – bueno, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Los días en aquella primera semana de tercer año avanzaron, se encontraban en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor de esa asignatura resulto ser el mismo hombre que se pasó por el compartimento en el que estaba Depa; el profesor Lupin los condujo a la sala de profesores, parecía querer mostrarles algo en especial. Tras la salida del profesor Snape, comenzó su clase con unas preguntas que respondieron Hermione y Harry, contemplo como actuaba Neville. Depa ignoraba cuál era su mayor temor en la actualidad, de hecho por más que buscara dentro de sí misma no lograba hallarlo, una parte de ella quería saberlo, otra sin embargo prefería alejarse de esa criatura cuanto antes; cuando le llegó el turno, obviamente no estaba preparada, el boggart se transformó en ella misma, solo que con cierta diferencia el boggart le dirigía una mirada fría que destilaba odio, ira y cualquier emoción negativa que existiese, además de tener el iris de un color amarillo ambarino; la imagen la dejo completamente quieta, la clase se quedó en completo silencio. Depa no sabía cómo reaccionar, conocía el hechizo pero no se sentía capaz de realizarlo, por suerte el profesor nombro al siguiente alumno indicándole que se retirase. Se quedó el resto de la clase apoyada en la pared contemplando al resto de sus compañeros y notando las miradas de algunos de cuando en cuando; las ignoro por completo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que la clase terminara y alejarse de ese boggart todo lo que pudiese y de paso de quienes la señalaban. Estuvo distraída en el resto de las clases, algo que tanto Harry y Hermione notaron pero como se mantuvo apartada. Aquella noche se marchó pronto a dormir, o al menos a estar en la habitación apartada de todos, se sentía un peligro para todos y para ella, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, aunque no era un sueño tranquilo pues en este le asalto lo que había visto en el boggart; se despertó de golpe, sudorosa y agitada, notando como el corazón le palpitaba y el golpeteo que esto de producía en las carótidas.

Bajo a la sala común y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea que estaba a punto de apagarse y quedarse en brasas únicamente. Contemplando las brasas poco a poco fue relajándose, al rato de estar ahí escucho un ruido tras ella; se giró rápidamente poniéndose en pie, se trataba de Harry.

- Hola

- ¿Qué haces aquí bajo a estas horas? – preguntó Harry

- lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, completamente en silencio; Harry se acercó a donde ella estaba, sentándose frente a ella

- ¿Qué te pasa, Depa?

- Te lo cuento si tú me lo cuentas

- Una pesadilla, la misma de siempre; solo que ahora aparte de ver la luz verde oigo gritos – dijo simplemente Harry

- yo.. no se si calificarlo de pesadilla o de sueño; únicamente estaba yo matando y ni tan siquiera veía los rot5ras de quienes mataba, luego me miraba al espejo y la imagen reflejada era yo pero a la vez diferente, era el boggart de esta mañana

- ¿el boggart eres tu convertida en asesina? ¿tienes miedo de volverte mala?

- más o menos Harry

- pero ¿porque volverte mala te cambiaria los ojos de color?

- los ojos cambian de color cuando la oscuridad te consume – le comento

- Ah, y si nos distraemos con algo – propuso cambiando de tema – así ambos nos tranquilizaríamos, ¿Qué tal si jugamos al ajedrez?

- Vale

Pasaron ahí un par de horas en silencio hablando únicamente para darle instrucciones a las piezas de ajedrez

Pasaron varias semanas y pronto llego el 31 de octubre; aquel día se celebraría por la tarde/noche la habitual fiesta de Hallowen, pero por la mañana tenían la excursión a Hogsmeade; Harry y Depa bajaron a despedirse de Ron y Hermione, pues a Harry sus tíos no le habían firmado la autorización y a Depa los responsables del colegio dada la situación actual no le permitían ir. Una vez se despidieron de ellos decidieron regresar a la sala común, aunque haciéndolo dando un rodeo, paseando un poco por el colegio; escucharon al pasar junto a uno de los despachos como un profesor los llamaba; se trataba del profesor Lupin. Entraron a su despacho, el profesor les invito a tomar té y les enseño una criatura acuática sobre la que iba a tratar la próxima clase. El profesor Lupin les pregunto porque no habían ido a Hogsmeade, era evidente que estaba tratando de darles conversación, llegado a un punto Harry le pregunto por el boggart, Depa desvió la mirada para no tener que hablar del tema, no le apetecía en absoluto a pesar de que la imagen seguía asustándola un poco, se distrajo mirando el grindylow, examinándolo con curiosidad; se enderezo cuando tocaron a la puerta; el profesor Snape entro y le dio al profesor Lupin una poción, tras un comentario de Harry, Lupin se excusó con que tenía mucha faena. Harry y Depa se levantaron para irse.

- Quédate un momento Depa – dijo el profesor Lupin – tengo que tratar contigo unos aspectos del último trabajo que me entregaste

Se giró extrañada y regreso a la mesa del profesor, dudaba que se tratase de eso porque ese profesor en particular hacia anotaciones en los trabajos que les devolvía una vez estaban corregidos.

- ¿De qué se trata profesor?

- Pensé que querrían hablar de la forma que tomo el boggart en tu presencia

- Pues se lo que significa, así que no necesito hablar – dijo secamente, no le apetecía nada compartir aquello con un completo desconocido.

- Yo creo que si – comento tranquilamente el profesor – te quedaste paralizada mirando la forma que adopto al boggart, sé que te afecto, y solo quiero ayudarte.

- No necesito ayuda, únicamente debo vencer ese miedo – dijo – no me convertiré en ese monstruo – aseguro adquiriendo una expresión de firmeza "no otra vez" pensó con amargura

- Depa, ten presente una cosa, luz y oscuridad son dos caras de una misma moneda

- Lo sé, tanto como que el boggart me mostro mi oscuridad, solo debo encontrar el equilibrio en mi misma antes de enfrentarme de nuevo a ello, profesor

El profesor Lupin la mira con el ceño fruncido entre extrañado y sorprendido

- Veo que no es la primera vez que te enfrentas a un gran temor; ni a la dualidad luz- oscuridad que hay en ti, la misma que hay en todo individuo

- No, no lo es – se lo confirmo Depa – hay algo más profesor o puedo retirarme

- En realidad sí – dijo el profesor - ¿Quién te enseño a hacer un encantamiento patronus?

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó extrañada, de repente recordó lo que paso en el vagón del tren y la breve explicación del profesor – nadie me a enseñado eso que dice profesor

- Si no fue intencionado, fue magia accidental – dedujo el profesor, una magia accidental muy poderosa, pero inusual que se produzca en un mago o bruja que ha comenzado su adiestramiento

- ¿No se supone que la magia accidental esta para la autoprotección? – pregunto Depa – quiero decir que surge cuando estas en peligro

- Si, pero esa tarde todos en el tren estabais en peligro y sin embargo solo tu hiciste eso – el profesor se quedó pensativo – en que estabas pensando antes de que surgiera la luz

- Únicamente desee que se marcharan y que todos estuvieran bien, ni siquiera comprendo lo que paso

Tras unos segundos de silencio el profesor le dijo que se retirara, se dirigió a la sala común donde estaba Harry hablando con unos recién llegados Ron y Hermione, mientras estos le llenaban los bolsillos de caramelos; Depa se fue a un rincón de la sala común y se sentó en el sillón cerrando los ojos en estado reflexivo. Cuando llego el momento, bajo junto a sus compañeros al gran comedor, a pesar de que no le apetecía mucho, comió poco durante la cena; transcurrida la velada subió junto a sus compañeros a la sala común pero no pudieron entrar; pues la dama gorda había abandonado su retrato y el lienzo había sido rasgado; cuando llego el profesor Dumbledore los envío a todos al gran comedor, muchos se preguntaban cómo había entrado Sirius Black en el castillo. Depa, Harry, Ron y Hermione cogieron sus sacos y fueron a un rincón; mientras Hermione protestaba algo sobre que le gente no leía historia de Hogwarts.

- Los dementores no pueden ser engañados por disfraces, y tampoco puedes aparecerte en los terrenos ni el castillo – resumió Depa – no puede entrar caminando porque los dementores lo detectarían y el colegio tiene barreras contra la magia oscura.

- A dónde quieres ir a parar – pregunto Ron aburrido

- A ningún sitio, pero si tanto te molesta que analice la información, pasare a pensar en silencio

Dicho esto se giró y cubrió con su saco de dormir dando por concluida la conversación.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Era un sábado tormentoso, como lo había sido toda la semana, justamente el sábado en que daba comienzo la temporada de Quiddich oficialmente con el primer partido, el cual de por si era todo un clásico en Hogwarts, o lo seria si jugara el equipo de Slytherin en vez de el de Hufflepuff contra el de Gryffindor. Se levantó algo temprano y consulto el reloj; eran aproximadamente las 8:00 de la mañana; se vistió con ropa de la que utilizaba para ir por el "mundo muggle" pues le resultaba más cómoda y al ser fin de semana no era obligado llevar el uniforme; seguidamente cogió la capa para ponérsela por encima cuando estuviera en las gradas para ver el partido. Mientras bajaba al gran comedor recordaba lo ocurrido en la última clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que en lugar de ser impartida por el profesor Lupin, fue impartida por el profesor Snape, quien les hizo tomar notas sobre los licántropos durante dos horas para después mandarles una redacción descomunal sobre los mismos.

Llego al gran comedor y estaba sólo Harry quien parecía no haber dormido en absoluto, se sentó frente a él y se sirvió una tostada.

- ¿Pesadilla o nervios? – le pregunto mientras untaba la tostada con mantequilla

- Pevees – respondió simplemente Harry – a las cinco de la mañana

- Seguro que te despejas cuando estés encima de la escoba – le dijo antes de morder la tostada y sumirse en el silenció para terminar su desayuno.

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor y la mayoría de los compañeros de casa no tardaron en bajar a desayunar.

Tras terminarse el desayuno se levantaron para dirigirse al campo, mientras el resto del equipo seguía desayunando; al parar por al lado de la mesa de Slytherin oyeron los pitidos y burlas dirigidos hacia Harry, Depa capto la mirada amenazante de Crabbe y Goyle y percibió como hacían crujir los nidillos aunque no los oyera, mientras la miraban fijamente; era obvio que no habían olvidado lo de aquel partido de Quiddicth cuando estaban en primer año y que aún buscaban la forma de vengarse como le comentaron en segundo cuando los retuvo en ese armario de la limpieza sin que ellos supieran quien era.

Fuera seguía lloviendo; cuando llegaron al campo, Depa se despidió de Harry en la puerta de los vestuarios y se dirigió a las gradas completamente empapadas, no merecía la pena sentarse, poco a poco las gradas fueron llenándose conforme fueron llegando los distintos compañeros alumnos. Miro a su alrededor, ni ron ni Hermione estaban cerca en la zona de las gradas donde ella estaba, cosa completamente lógica; noto un empujón y se aferró a la baranda de la grada para no caer al campo; al darse la vuelta vio que estaban Crabbe y Goyle amenazantes junto con Draco quien sostenía un paraguas y miraba la escena con una expresión de desconcierto total.

- Haberme llamado hubiese sido igual de efectivo.

Como respuesta antes comentario Crabbe dirigió su puño hacia ella; con un rápido movimiento Depa detuvo el golpe con el antebrazo y vio en el rostro de Goyle la determinación de hacer lo mismo que su amigo.

- Veo que queréis mantener una conversación – les dijo – os importa si la mantenemos lejos de todos estos

Se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole dirigirse al pasillo que conducía a las gradas, Draco estiro el brazo hacia ella, tal vez para detenerla pero lo esquivó, quería acabar con eso cuanto antes, una vez en el túnel se giró hacia ellos.

- Bien, ¿Qué queréis? – les pregunto con tranquilidad

Estaba tan concentrada en controlar a Crabbe y Goyle que no presto atención al entorno; noto que la agarraban con fuerza por la espalda mientras Crabbe y Goyle sonreían con satisfacción, en ese momento fue evidente que se trataba de una trampa, completamente inmovilizada por alguien más alto y fuerte que ella, vio a Crabbe y Goyle dirigirse hacia ella con los puños preparados; comenzaron a golpearla, era frustrante no poder defenderse, sentía golpes por todas partes, tenía que liberarse y pensar rápido; trato de ignorar los golpes y el dolor y establecer el principal objetivo en ese momento liberarse de quién la sostenía, movió rápidamente la pierna hacia atrás dándole en la entrepierna, en cuanto se aflojaron los brazos que la sostenían se saltó por completo y golpeo con fuerza al cerdo que la había agarrado, un Slytherin de séptimo año si no se equivocaba; noto como Crabbe o Goyle no sabe cuál de los dos la golpeaba en la parte posterior del cuello, en respuesta a eso Depa dio un codazo a ciegas y salió corriendo, era la mejor opción que le quedaba, sabía que iban tras ella y que pronto la cogerían pues no se encontraba bien, le dolía el costado derecho y se encontraba mareada; en algún momento, casi cuando había alcanzado las escaleras percibió que ya no la seguían, pero no le interesaba saber la causa de aquello, al bajas las escaleras corriendo tropezó y calló, comenzando a rodar escaleras abajo hasta es descansillo, completamente al aire libre cayéndole toda la lluvia encima; se encontraba dolorida y tenía la visión borrosa. Intento incorporarse pero repentinamente tubo una sensación que había tenido antes, en el tren cuando los dementores entraron en el vagón en el que ella viajaba, solo que esta vez era mucho más intenso que en la anterior, los sentía aproximarse, y como estos absorbían la poca energía que le quedaba, de repente vio pasar una figura plateada, era un animal aunque no alcazaba a distinguirlo; perdió la conciencia poco después.

Despertó horas después en la enfermería, aunque no abrió los ojos, no se encontraba con fuerzas de hacerlo, se hallaba tumbada sobre una superficie semiblanda y semidura al mismo tiempo, era en definitiva una cama. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando oyó a alguien hablar, se trataba de la profesora McGonagall, estaba intercambiando algunas palabras con la enfermera sobre su estado y lo que había ocurrido; al parecer el profesor Snape la había encontrado inconsciente en las escaleras de las gradas y había sido atajado a que ella había huido de los dementores, prefirió no decir nada y descansar, si había una versión oficial y no tenía pruebas para contradecirla o demostrar lo que había ocurrido era mejor callar.

Era muy entrada la noche, desde que había recuperado el conocimiento, se dormía y se despertaba completamente; noto cómo una mano le tocaba la frente; abrió los ojos y enfoco la mirada.

- Lo he oído en la sala común de Slytherin – dijo con simpleza Draco

- ¿vienes a burlarte?

- No – dijo – ¿en verdad saliste huyendo?

- Tres contra uno y durante un buen rato uno me tenía inmovilizada mientras tus amiguitos entrenaban sus puñitos conmigo

- Ya veo, preferiste largarte de ahí en cuanto pudiste a plantarles cara – dijo medio riendo – eso no es muy Gryffindor

- Lárgate – dijo enfadada; no tenía muchas ganas de tener en ese momento una charla con el – además seguro que tu sabias algo

- Sabía que pasaba algo, pero que ocurría – dijo arrastrando las silabas con lo que parecía sinceridad – y luego está la charla que nos a soltado Snape al respecto en la sala común

- Así que Snape lo sabe – dijo Depa incorporándose sin poder contener un gesto de dolor en su expresión – y supongo que se van a ir de rositas

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros

- Los Slytherin recibimos desprecio de las otras casas, así que nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

- Quizá sea porque vosotros mismos sembráis ese desprecio.

- ¿Siempre tienes respuesta para todo?

- No, no siempre, pero me lo pones fácil – le respondió – anda alcánzame un poco de chocolate o la enfermera no me dejara salir de aquí en un mes.

- ¿Para qué quieres el chocolate?

- Ya conoces la versión oficial, Draco – sonrió levemente – no es lo que ha pasado, pero en parte ha pasado así – se fijó vienen el muchacho – veo que ya no llevas el vendaje y tampoco pareces tener el mimbro inutilizado – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, fuera seguía lloviendo - creo que lo entiendo, la gente pensara que sois unos cobardes porque tenéis miedo de jugar con este tiempo; pero en realidad vuestro sentido de autopreservación hace que decidáis buscar un buen motivo para eludir el juego ¿y qué mejor motivo que aprovechar una lesión en un jugador con un puesto difícil de cubrir?

Draco Sonrió

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en primer año?, me reitero; el sombrero debería haberte enviado a Slytherin

- El sombrero dijo que tenía cualidades para todas las casas... luego dijo algo más y me puso en Gryffindor – confesó – algún motivo tendrá que tener.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, no deben notar que me he ausentado tanto.

Pasaron las semanas, con el mes de diciembre la nieve comenzó a caer y en el castillo se realizaban los preparativos para las navidades; este año parecía que pocos iban a quedarse en el castillo a celebrar las fiestas, Depa como los dos años anteriores firmo como que iba a quedarse en el castillo a pasar las fiestas y también porque al haber menos gente podría encontrar tiempo para pensar y estar a solas; parecía como si ese año el castillo se quedase completamente desértico durante las navidades y aquello parecía convenientemente cómodo; justo antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad, hubo otra excursión a Hogsmeade, durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Depa aprovecho que se habían marchado todos para prepararse un calendario de repaso de lo que habían visto durante el trimestre, también estuvo hablando con Neville quien dijo estar esperando a Harry para que este le ayudara con el trabajo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero Harry no apareció, aunque Depa le presto uno de los libros de consulta que había sacado de la biblioteca. Cuando vio a Harry lo noto algo decaído, pero ni Ron ni Hermione le contaban que pasaba. El último día del trimestre había ambiente de celebración en la sala común, fruto de una combinación de no tener muchos deberes y el que durante unas dos o tres semanas más o menos no se verían porque estarían con sus respectivas familias.

Depa salió a dar un paseo, se encontraba por el final del pasillo que conducía a la sala común cuando alguien la llamo, era Harry que se dirigía hacia ella corriendo

- ¿Te importaría escucharme un ratito? – le pregunto – hay algo que tengo que contante sobre una cosa que paso en Hogsmeade y cada vez que lo habla con Ron y Hermione se ponen a la defensiva.

- Vale – respondió Depa – pero vallamos a un lugar tranquilo

Juntos se dirigieron a un pasillo poco transitado, Depa le hizo un gesto para que aguardara antes de cercionarse que no había nadie por los alrededores

- Dime Harry, ¿Qué quetias contarme?

- Esto…. No sé por dónde empezar – dijo nervioso

- Por el principio, respira hondo y comienza por el principio

- El día de la excursión, tras despedirme de Ron y Hermione, regresaba a la sala común cuando Fred y George me hicieron entrar a un aula y me dieron algo, un trozo de pergamino – comenzó – al menos eso es lo que es en apariencia, pero en realidad es un mapa que muestra todo el castillo y sus pasadizos secretos; me señalaron uno en especial que me permitió ir a Hogsmeade – se detuvo ahí, parecía dudar sobre continuar o no

- Vale, fuiste a Hogsmeade a disfrutar del día como cualquier otro alumno – sintetizo – continúa, ¿Qué paso allí?

- Encontré a Ron y a Hermione en Honeydukes, salimos de la tienda y fuimos a las tres escobas, la taberna; pedimos las bebidas. Estábamos hablando cuando vimos entrar a los profesores, junto con el ministro de magia, me escondí bajo la mesa y Hermione hizo moverse uno de los árboles navideños que había de decoración para que no nos vieran.

- ¿Qué profesores?

- Flitwith, McGonagall y Hagrid

- Vale, no te pillaron porque si no se hubiese enterado todo el colegio, continúa por favor

- Se pusieron a hablar sobre Sirius Black y… me entere de algo que me están ocultando, algo que todos sabían y nadie me ha dicho – paro unos segundos a tomar aire – Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de mi padre, cuando mis padres se enteraron de que Voldemort iba tras ellos se escondieron y Black fue su guardián secreto – dijo con rabia – el los traiciono, los entrego a Voldemort; y yo en lo único que pienso es en vengarme y ellos no lo entienden, piensan que como quiero vengarme deseo salir a buscarlo.

Depa se quedó en silencio observándolo

- ¿Qué es eso del guardián secreto?

- No sé, Filwhith lo explico; algo de esconder un lugar dentro de una mente de forma que solo una persona conozca la ubicación – le respondio Harry mirándola desconcertado - ¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?

- No puedo aconsejarte ni decirte que hacer Harry, a eso deber llegar por ti mismo – le dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo – solo puedo decirte que conducirse por la vida mediante la venganza puede llevarte a perderte a ti mismo , aunque solo sea una vez – suspiro – no voy a decirte que hacer, solo que te tomes un tiempo y reflexiones antes de hacer ningún movimiento, créeme, será lo mejor.

Tras pasar unos minutos en calma, en ese pasillo decidieron regresar a la sala común

- Harry, ¿me enseñarías ese mapa?

- Claro, pero cuando todos se vallan de vacaciones


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Las vacaciones navideñas comenzaron, la noche antes de navidad los gemelos Weasley se hicieron con un montón de bebida y comida y montaron una fiesta en la sala común para los pocos que quedaban en la torre; fiesta con la que Percy no estaba de acuerdo pero que dada la época del año acepto sin muchas protestas; finalizada la fiesta, poco a poco se fueron yendo todos a dormir; Depa se levantó para subir a su cuarto cuando Harry la detuvo

- Espérate a que se vayan todos, te mostraré el mapa

Ella asintió y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón esforzándose por no dormirse, sentía gran curiosidad por ese mapa que Harry le había mencionado hace unos días. Finalmente quedaron solo ellos en la sala común. Harry se acercó a ella con un pergamino; lo extendió sobre la mesa completamente vacía.

- Hay que decir unas palabras para que aparezca

- ¿Así que esta oculto? – pregunto Depa

- Supongo – Harry saco la varita y apunto al pergamino – juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer distintos trazos en el pergamino que limitaban las distintas estancias del castillo y formándose además unas motas donde se hallaba cada individuo; pero únicamente mostraba a los profesores y al celador en el pasillo en que estaba cada uno.

- Fascinante – dijo – este mapa puede ser una herramienta muy útil Harry

- Lo se

- Es tarde, buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y encontró a los pies de la cama unos regalos, a pesar de haberlos recibido los dos años anteriores, no se habituaba a ello; tener posesiones, poseer objetos era algo que iba en contra de lo que había aprendido durante toda su vida; se encogió de hombros y se puso a desenvolverlos. El primero que cogió era un libro, al desenvolverlo vio que era el mismo libro que se había estado leyendo en vacaciones, junto a una nota de Harry

_Depa, _

_En verano vi que parecías tener interés por la temática de ese libro en concreto así que le pedí a Hermione ayuda para poder comprarlo; sus padres lo consiguieron a buen precio, yo solo les aboné ese precio en cuanto recibí la carta de Gringots con el dinero muggle que les había pedido que me cambaran; espero que lo disfrutes_

_Harry._

Seguidamente paso a desenvolver el regalo de Ron, era una caja de ranas de chocolate; después cogió el tercer y último paquete, parecía ser otro libro, lo desenvolvió y vio que era un pack de cuatro libros: La vuelta al mundo en 80 días, Viaje al centro de la tierra y Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino tomos I y II. Pensó solo con leer los títulos que serían una temática interesante

- He pensado que te gustarían – dijo Hermione, la autora de los regalos – no es como el regalo de Harry pero…

- Es fantástico Hermione – dijo con una sonrisa

Ambas bajaron a la sala común y se acomodaron en uno de los sillones y esperaron un rato en silencio; finalmente Hermione anuncio que subiría a buscar a los chicos, al poco rato Depa la vio bajar enfadada diciendo algo sobre que no le gustaba dejar a su gato encerrado; al parecer el gato había hecho otra tentativa de almorzarse a la rata de Ron. Cuando llego la hora de la comida bajaron en silencio al gran comedor, en un tenso silencio; los profesores habían juntado todo en una sola mesa de doce comensales dado la escasa cantidad de alumnos que se habían quedado y que dos profesores no se encontraban en condiciones de asistir; apenas habían comenzado a comer cuando una mujer extraña vestida con numerosos chales y unas gafas que le cubrían toda la cara, Hermione le susurro que era la profesora de adivinación; el profesor Dumbledore la invito a sentarse.

- Pero, Director, si me siento seremos trece y cuando trece comen juntos el primero en levantarse es el primero en morir – dijo la profesora rara

A pesar de ese comentario la profesora se sentó en la mesa y se puso a comer y conversar tranquilamente si n soltar más rarezas ni supersticiones por el estilo; hasta que Harry y Ron se levantaron de la mesa y se puso a interrogarlos para ver quien se había levantado primero de los dos, por suerte McGonagall le quito importancia haciendo una broma de un loco y un hacha.

- Esperad os acompañare – les dijo a Harry y Ron – cuando los alcanzo a mitad comedor les susurro – dejad la puerta del comedor abierta se me ha ocurrido algo fantástico – salieron del gran comedor adentrándose en el vestíbulo - ¡Corred es un asesino en serie!

Salieron corriendo siguiendo a Harry, cuando estuvieron alejados del gran comedor comenzaron a reírse.

- Eso ha estado genial – dijo Ron

- Si, pero se me va a caer el pelo – respondió – volvamos a la Sala común; Harry ¿Cuál es el camino?

- Por aquí

Unos minutos después llegaron a la sala común, Harry y Ron bajaron la nueva escoba de Harry a la sala común, Depa la observo durante unos minutos, era espléndida y subió a por uno de los libros que le había regalado Hermione, decidió empezar por el de viaje al centro de la tierra; antes de comenzar su libro, le hecho una nueva ojeada a la escoba de Harry

- ¿Quién te ha regalado esa joya? – le pregunto

- No venía ninguna nota

- Que raro

No dijo nada más porque entro la profesora McGonagall seguida de Hermione y le confisco la escoba a Harry con pretensión de examinarla exhaustivamente; tanto Harry como Ron protestaron ante eso, pero la profesora fue tajante. Tras aquello se giró hacia Depa.

- Señorita Billaba, su broma pese a ser graciosa fue de mal gusto, sé que estamos en vacaciones y el ambiente esta relajado; aun así le recomiendo no hacer nada parecido de nuevo.

- No se repetirá profesora McGonagall.

En cuanto la profesora abandono la sala común, Harry y Ron comenzaron a recriminarle a Hermione que se chivase a la profesora de lo de la escoba.

- Esa escoba venía sin ninguna nota, no sabes quién te la envió, podría habértela enviado Sirius Black – dijo Hermione en su defensa.

Los chicos la ignoraron y Ron se puso a criticar que McGonagall había reñido a Depa cuando ella momentos antes había hecho lo mismo

- Precisamente por eso Ron – dijo Depa con calma- por eso se ha quedado en una advertencia y no me ha castigado – explico – de hecho, creo que debería disculparme

- ¿disculparte con la loca del colegio?

- Ser diferente a los demás no es estar loco, Ronald

- Lo que tú digas – dijo Ron en tono yo tengo razón y aquí termina la conversación.

Horas, más tarde; tras preguntarle a Hermione para que le diera indicaciones, se encontraba en la torre donde se impartía adivinación, sin decidirse a subir por completo; repentinamente una escalerilla bajo al abrirse la trampilla; subió y vio que la profesora estaba sentada en el suelo con una bola de cristal en una mesilla frente a ella; la profesora alzo la mirada fijándose en ella al percatarse de su presencia.

- Buenas tardes profesora, yo… vera quería disculparme por mi comportamiento tras la comida – dijo Depa sinceramente – ha sido inapropiado.

- Tienes un aura muy diversa – dijo la profesora a modo de respuesta – eres alguien espiritual, verdaderamente crees que hay algo que va más allá de lo visual y lo tangible – la profesora se quedó mirándola fijamente – si esta mañana te has reído con tus amigos es a causa de tu diversidad; siéntate, mirare tu futuro en la bola de cristal.

- Vera profesora, no digo que en este momento no sea capaz de ver un futuro, pero soy de la creencia de que el futuro siempre está en movimiento de modo que lo que vea no será ese futuro tal cual sino una posibilidad del mismo o un fragmento parcial de lo que pueda ocurrir.

- Lo que dice tiene sentido, estudie las profecías y son exactamente eso, cosas que son probables que ocurran pero que pueden o no ocurrir dependiendo de cómo se interpreten o se actué respecto a ellas; aunque no por ello menos ciertas; como podrá comprobar si le pide a alguno de sus compañeros su ejemplar de esta asignatura, señorita…

- Billaba – respondió Depa

- Señorita Billaba, hay profecías que fueron anunciadas e interpretadas para un futuro próximo, cuando en realidad se cumplen años e incluso siglos después, cuando se dan las condiciones adecuadas para ello, la adivinación es un arte; no lo olvide.

- ¿Qué otros métodos de adivinación son conocidos a parte de las bolas de cristal?

- La tasiomancia, la astrología, la quiromancia, los sueños y muchas más ¿Cómo es que no tomaste mi asignatura

- Considere que las que escogí me eran más provechosas

- Permitirías que leyese tu mano, ya que no te gusta lo de la bola de cristal

- Vale

Se sentó frente a la profesora y permitió que esta tomase su mano derecha, tal vez sacase algo de aquella situación; la profesora le contemplo la mano durante unos minutos

- Eres alguien que busca el equilibrio constantemente; no perteneces a este lugar ni al lugar al que siempre has pertenecido en este momento, estas en los dos y no estas al mismo tiempo. Tu línea de la vida es muy delgada, casi quebradiza como si estuvieses constantemente en el fino límite de la vida y la muerte; y tu línea del amor es amplia y gruesa, tienes una gran capacidad para amar pero te autolimitas, bloqueas aquella parte que consideras peligrosa para ti y eso puede llegar a perderte – le profesora le sonrió, indicando que había terminado – puedes retirarte pequeña, si cambias de opinión el año que viene puedes tomar mi asignatura.

- Gracias profesora

Se levantó y abandonó el aula, camino de regreso a la sala común despacio pensando en las palabras que le había dicho la profesora, sentía que tenía parte de razón en lo que le había encontrado y su sensación de que esa profesora podía de alguna manera saber o deducir quien era ella comenzaba a aumentar a sentirla más cierta; tomo la resolución de tratar de no cruzarse de nuevo con esa profesora, aquello podría ser un poco cobarde, pero no quería ser descubierta, era claramente un ejemplo de autopreservacion aquello. Suspiro, era mejor que se quitara eso de la cabeza.


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

Terminadas las vacaciones navideñas, la marcha rutinaria normal fue retomada; una tarde Depa regresaba a la sala común cuando se encontrón con Harry que salía del aula de historia de la magia, parecía fatigado.

- Harry – se acercó a él rápido - ¿Qué haces por aquí?, hoy no había clase de historia

- No, no la hay, pero tengo que poner remedio; no puedo permitirme volver a caer de la escoba si aparecen los dementores.

- Comprendo; a mí no me parecen criaturas muy agradables – comento – pero ¿cómo ha conseguido el profesor Lupin entrar un dementor en el castillo?

- Es un Boggart; se transforma en dementor al verme

- Eso suena bien – dijo medio riendo – si es como un dementor y actúa como tal necesitaras chocolate ¿no?; al menos fue eso lo que me dio Lupin en el tren y la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería – le dio una rana de chocolate.

- ¿Por qué…?

- No huía de los dementores Harry; Crabbe y Goyle me dieron una buena tundra mientras un amiguito suyo de séptimo año se sujetaba para que no pudiera defenderme; cuando conseguí librarme de él salí corriendo – se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban – resbale o tropecé yo que sé y caí rodando por las escaleras; aparecieron los dementores y un animal plateado me los quito de encima, no sé qué animal era.

- Si quieres te ayudo a vengarse de esos mastodontes

- No me interesa la venganza

Harry la miro como si hubiera dicho algo raro, pero no comento nada; siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la sala común; antes de entrar Harry la detuvo

- ¿Podemos hablar esta noche? – le pregunto – cuando se vayan todos a dormir

Depa asintió y pronunció la contraseña; juntos entraron a la sala común, justo al entrar se toparon con la profesora McGonagall que le devolvió la escoba a Harry, la espléndida saeta de fuego que había recibido en Navidades. Depa se sentó en un sillón junto a Hermione y sus deberes, parecía estar muy nerviosa y atareada con ellos; Depa reconocía que ya era complicado llevar tres asignaturas como ella, y no digamos cinco como había cogido Hermione ese curso, parecía que la presión iba a poder con ella. Cosa que quedo constatada con un breve intercambio de palabras que había tenido con Harry. Al poco rato Ron bajo corriendo gritándole a Hermione porque había encontrado sangre y peli de gato en una sábana y su rata había vuelto a desaparecer y se pensaba que el gato había cazado al ratón. Depa lo miro con reproche.

- ¿Y tú que miras?

- Te has pasado Ron

- ¿Vas a ponerte de su parte?

Depa lo ignoro y se sentó junto a Hermione quien parecía estar a punto de llorar; Ron comenzó a despotricar

- Lárgate – le dijo Depa en un tono firme mirándolo seriamente y mirándolo fijamente

- Su gato es un asesino de mascotas y tú la defiendes – repitió con rabia

- No tienes pruebas, únicamente que no te gusta su gato y ahora largo a menos que quieras que limpie la sala común contigo

- Ron, será mejor que subamos – le dijo Harry quien al pasar por al lado de Depa le susurro – cálmate

Depa asintió, sabía que en realidad se había pasado pero no comprendía porque había actuado así; aquello la preocupaba, no le agradaba en absoluto la agresividad que acababa de mostrar, debía controlarse mejor.

Tal como le había confirmado a Harry aquella noche se quedó en la sala común esperando a que todos fueran a dormir para poder hablar, finalmente pasadas las doce de la noche se quedaron a solas en la sala común.

- ¿De que querías hablar?

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado antes? – pregunto – casi le pegas a Ron

Depa lo miro con dureza

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguare – le dijo con sinceridad – y ahora hablemos de lo que querías contarme; no te preocupes por mí ni por la reacción de antes, lo solucionare – suspiro – cuéntame.

- No es un dementor pero actúa como tal y cada vez que estoy cerca de esos seres o del boggart… oigo a mis padres – comento Harry – la noche en que Voldemort los mato. Sé que están muertos y que oírlos no me solucionara nada y que debería centrarme en otras cosas, pero…

- Necesitabas contárselo a alguien ¿no? – se mantuvo en silencio viendo su reacción – pero no querías contarlo delante de Ron y Hermione; a pasear de que ellos son tus amigos.

- Soy alguien privado, no soy de contar lo que me pasa por la cabeza

- Lo comprendo

- Y tu parecer guardar muchos secretos, creo que tú también eres alguien privada y… no se simplemente confió en ti

- Vale Harry, agradezco tu confianza

- Y yo que me escuches, gracias.

- No hay de que, buenas noches Harry

Se levantó y subió a su habitación pensando en lo que le había descrito Harry sobre el efecto que tienen en él los dementores.

Unos días después, Depa se quedó rezagada al terminar la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esa agresividad que notaba brotando en ocasiones dentro de ella, era algo que necesitaba.

- Profesor Lupin, ¿tiene un momento?

- Claro Depa, ¿de qué se trata?

A Depa todavía le resultaba extraño tener un profesor que tutease a todos los alumnos, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

- Vera, creo que tengo un problema – comenzó – últimamente estoy muy irascible y me preguntaba si eso tenía relación con el Boggart de principio de curso

- El boggart te mostro tu lado oscuro, temes que tu oscuridad se apodere de ti, eso no es raro y no tendría por qué ser causa de que estés irascible – le comento el profesor – sin embargo he oído que los dementores se aproximaron a ti en el primer partido de Quiddicth, tranquila, después de lo que vi en el tren dudo que estuvieras huyendo de los dementores. Te comento esto porque los dementores sí que pueden afectar a la personalidad o al estado en que se encuentra la persona en si – comento amablemente - ¿te ha sucedido algo más aparte de un aumento en la irritabilidad que te hace ponerte agresiva?

- Sí – dijo tras haberlo pensado un poco – pesadillas, sobre algo que no me gustaría recordar o que me viniese en una especie de flases cuando menos me lo espero, hacía tiempo que no tenía esas pesadillas.

- Definitivamente son los dementores los que te han alterado, sospecho por lo que me cuantas que han alterado algo que tenías latente, casi bajo control; aunque respóndeme a esto ¿Esas pesadillas son sobre algo que viviste?¿algo que supuso un gran golpe para ti? tanto físico como psicológico

- Creo que eso entra en lo que describes; pero no… no quiero hablar de ello.

- Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento, creo que tienes lo que los muggles llaman trastorno de estrés postraumático, que lo mantenías a raya pero que los sucesos de este curso te han desestabilizado.

- De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo profesor – se levantó para salir del aula.

- Trata de relajarte

Llegó el sábado del partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, Depa decidió no asistir al encuentro y quedarse en la biblioteca recabando información; junto con Hermione que estaba estudiando y poniéndose al día con los estudios y al mismo tiempo buscando información en los libros sobre leyes mágicas. Cogió un par de libros sobre criaturas oscuras, necesitaba conocer en profundidad lo que era un dementor.

- ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunto Hermione

- Dementores, ¿y tu?

- Traduzco runas – respondió tras mirarla unos instantes – iría al partido pero no tengo ganas de aguantar las miradas acusadoras de Ron

- Se le pasara

Se sentó frente a Hermione y comenzó a pasar las páginas del libro, necesitaba encontrar respuestas, saber sobre esas criaturas, nadie les había explicado con claridad lo que eran y para ella comprender era fundamental para tratar de solucionar sus actuales problemas. Finalmente, tras un buen rato, encontró algo, no era mucho pero era útil.

_Los dementores son unas criaturas de aspecto humanoide pero sin piernas que se desplazan flotando en el aire, deslizándose hacía sus víctimas, carecen de rostro y están cubiertos por una capa negra cuya capucha únicamente se bajan para aplicar su arma definitiva, el beso del dementor._

_Los dementores representan el miedo y la desolación, de alimentan dela felicidad y los recuerdos felices dejando a sus víctimas con sus peores recuerdo, con tristeza y desesperación. Si presencia es detectada por un cambio brusco de temperatura un frio asfixiante y antinatural, dicha sensación les ayuda a causar el terror en sus víctimas._

_El beso del dementor, es el arma definitiva de los dementores, se denomina así a cuando el dementor se baja la capucha y absorbe el alma de su víctima por la boca._

_La única arma conocida para enfrentarse a un dementor es el encantamiento patromun, que no es más que una evocación de felicidad._

Copio la información en un trozo de pergamino que posteriormente se guardaría en la mochila, cuando la tinta se secase y se dirigió a los estantes para devolver los libros; al regresar junto a Hermione le pregunto

- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

- ¿Podrías revisar estos libros? estoy buscando información que ayude a Buckbeak

- Claro Hermione, cuanta conmigo – respondió Depa cogiendo la lista de libros que le pasaba Hermione.

Por la noche en la sala común se estaba celebrando la victoria del equipo de Gryffindor, Depa paso de eso y se quedó en la habitación meditando, pasando por completo del barullo armado por sus compañeros; la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y noto como entro alguien agitado y llorando, alguien cuya presencia conocía. Abrió los ojos y se puso en pie dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Hermione quien estaba echada sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ron

- Ignóralo

Horas después de madrugada, todos despertaron bruscamente por gritos que oyeron, al parecer Sirius Black había conseguido entrar en la torre y lo habían visto con un cuchillo; nadie durmió durante horas aguardando noticias sobre si lo habían atrapado o no; Depa dudaba que así fuera, ese hombre parecía tener una gran capacidad para ocultarse y pasar desapercibido, se sentó en un sillón y se relajó, entrando de nuevo en estado de meditación.

Unas semanas después de lo sucedido, mientras Ron iba a Hogsmeade y Harry se escapaba del castillo para ir con él, Depa y Hermione decidieron visitar la cabaña de Hagrid, tenían interés en cómo le había ido; se suponía que ese sábado recibiría noticias sobre el juicio de Buckbeack, en cuanto llegaron a la cabaña Hagrid las invito a pasar

- Todavía no sé nada, en cuanto lo reciba os lo diré, gracias chicas

- No hay de que – respondió Hermione

Depa asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para acercarse a Buckbeak, hizo la reverencia de presentación y el hipogrifo correspondió y se acercó a ella

- ¿Cómo estas precioso? – le dijo al hipogrifo - ¿Cómo está mi hipogrifo preferido?

- Le caes bien – le dijo Hagrid a Depa – se le nota, está muy tranquilo cuando te le acercas.

Depa se encogió de hombros; media hora después ambas regresaron al castillo a almorzar algo; en el gran comedor estaban los alumnos de primero y segundo y algunos de séptimo que se habían quedado en el castillo para estudiar supuestamente, casi al final del almuerzo recibieron una lechuza de Hagrid, el pergamino estaba húmedo; ambas lo leyeron, no eran buenas noticias.

- Regresemos a la sala común

De camino a la sala común se encontraron con los chicos y Ron empezó a culpar a Hermione de que los hubieran pillado; Depa se mantuvo al margen mientras Hermione les enseñaba la carta de Hagrid.


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

Pronto no tuvieron mucho tiempo en que pensar para ayudar a Hagrid, con el inicio de junio llegaron los exámenes de modo que a medio plazo tuvieron que centrarse en ellos, pues eran importantes para pasar de curso. El primero que realizaron fue el de transformaciones, consistió en una redacción sobre los animagos como pregunta teórica y en una prueba de habilidades adquiridas durante el curso consistente en transformar una tetera en una tortuga.

El segundo examen fue el de encantamientos; en el que debían utilizar un encantamiento estimulante, le toco practicarlo con Dean Thomas. Ten tercer lugar, tras el examen de encantamientos, hizo el de Runas antiguas; que consistió en la identificación de las runas básicas y los números y su significado. A la mañana siguiente, hicieron en exámen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que consistió en poner a prueba la supervivencia de un gusarajo durante la hará que duraba el examen; Depa simplemente lo dejo tranquilo sobre el césped. El quinto examen fue el de pociones que consistió en la realización de una poción para confundir. El sexto examen lo tuvieron la misma noche del segundo día de exámenes de esa semana, era el de astronomía que consistió en dibujar correctamente el mapa lunar y marcar en el mapa la posición correcta de la luna identificando en qué fase estaba. El miércoles comenzaron con historia de la magia, tenían que contar todo lo que pudiese sobre la caza de brujas en la edad media, el mismo tema del trabajo que tuvieron que entregar a principio de curso. Ese mismo día, tras la comida, tuvieron bajo en vespertino sol abrazador el examen de Herbologia; por lo que acabaron llegando a la sala común completamente agotados. El último día de examen fue el Jueves, el de defensa contra las artes oscuras que consistió en un circuito, Depa lo paso con tranquilidad hasta que llego al Boggart al cual se quedó observando contemplando la respiración para finalmente pronunciar el hechizo aprendido en clase y le hizo tomar la forma de un espejo que se rompía en añicos; salió tranquilamente del hueco del árbol donde estaba el Boggart caminando hacía el profesor.

- Veo que has conseguido pasar al Boggart eficientemente, te felicito Depa – le dijo el profesor Lupin

- Gracias profesor

Después de ese examen realizo el de Estudios Muggles; en el que entre otras preguntas debía establecer una cronología de los inventos muggles y una redacción sobre los inventos de los chinos.

Tras el examen ella y Hermione regresaron a la sala común y esperaron junto a Ron a que regresara Harry del examen de adivinación, mientras le esperaban les llego una nota de cuando iban a ejecutar a Buckbeack; tras aquello decidieron que irían a la cabaña de Hagrid. Mientras Hermione iba a recuperar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry de un pasadizo secreto donde este la había ocultado Harry se acercó a Depa y le dijo

- La profesora de adivinación me ha dicho algo extraño al terminar el exámen – comenzo – me ha dicho que esta noche el vasallo será liberado y que siervo y señor trabajaran juntos; y luego ha dicho que el señor tenebroso se alzara de nuevo.

- Alegres palabras – dijo Depa con ironía

- Crees que sean ciertas

- No lo sé, yo no estaba allí ¿tú crees que pueden serlo?

- Puede que sí, puede que no; pero… no se

- Entonces tendremos que esperar para ver si se cumple o no; aunque podría tardar años o siglos, quien sabe.

Al poco llego Hermione, salieron de la sala común y caminaron con tranquilidad por los pasillos del castillo, al llegar al vestíbulo se cercionaron de que no había nadie y se cubrieron con la capa de Harry; durante todo el trayecto de la sala común al vestíbulo, Ron estuvo lanzándole miradas de disgusto a Depa; ella supuso que sería porque se había puesto la túnica marrón con la capucha, a pesar de que esta vez no se había cubierto el rostro con la capa. Cuando Hermione estaba preparando el té, apareció la rata de Ron en una de las jarras del té.

- Me pregunto cómo ha llegado la rata ahí – comento Depa; los otros tres la miraron extrañados, Hagrid ni se enteró del comentario – quiero decir, parece mucho trayecto desde la sala común hasta aquí.

- Corre mucho – dijo Ron – en la Madriguera a Percy se le escapaba continuamente

- Pues debe estar en buen estado físico; supongo que no ha sabido cómo salir de la jarra

- Eso debe ser – le respondió Ron a Depa, antes de girarse hacía Hermione – te pido disculpas.

Tras aquello, Hagrid los saco fuera de la cabaña para que se despidieran del hipogrifo, Depa lo estuvo acariciando con tristeza hasta que se percataron de que llegaba el pelotón de ejecución compuesto por el ministro de magia al que Depa había visto de refilón el curso pasado cuando acudieron a medianoche a la cabaña de Hagrid, el profesor Dumbledore que parecía estar allí para dar apoyo moral a Hagrid y el verdugo, quien iba en mascarado. Hagrid les indico que debían irse antes de que los vieran en el lugar. Emprendieron el regreso al castillo, cuando estaban a mitad camino el gato de Hermione se les acerco y casi al mismo tiempo la rata de Ron se le escapo; Ron salió de la capa persiguiéndoles y tras el Harry y Hermione, Depa se quedó dentro de la capa yendo hacía ellos con rapidez y con la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Cuando llego a donde estaban se quitó la capa de invisibilidad al mismo tiempo que saltaba para evitar una rama, estaban frente al sauce boxeador; antes de que pudiera hacer nada, noto como algo la pasaba por encima, era un perro negro, cuyo tamaño era mayor de lo normal, vio como derivaba a Harry y se abalanzaba sobre Ron, corrió hacia ellos dispuesta a apartar al perro de Ron pero cometió el error de dejar de vigilar el árbol y este la golpeó elevándola en el aire y lanzándola a varios metros de distancia, el golpe contra el suelo le corto momentáneamente la respiración, tras lo que la parecieron unos segundos se levantó y se dirigió hacia el árbol esquivando las ramas llegando hasta donde estaban Harry y Hermione; Ron y el perro habían desaparecido. En cuanto Le contaron lo ocurrido decidió seguirlos poniéndose la capucha de la capa, los otros dos la miraban

- Sé que a Ron le molesta, pero no se es una costumbre en momentos como este.

- Vamos – dijo Harry simplemente – solo debemos hallar el modo de pasar.

En cuanto el hermoso gato color canela de Hermione les revelo como pasar, entraron en una especie de polvoriento pasadizo que no parecía haberse utilizado en años, era un lugar poco acogedor, recorrieron el pasadizo sin saber a donde les conduciría, llevaban un buen rato caminando.

- Esperad – dijo Depa de repente - ¿no conducirá este túnel a Hogsmeade?

- Tiene toda la pinta – dijo Harry – sigamos

Finalmente salieron a lo que parecía un polvoriento comedor con los muebles destrozados

- Creo que estamos en la casa de los gritos – comento Hermione

- Ignoraba que los fantasmas fueran capaces de dejar los muebles como recién salidos de fábrica

- No es momento para bromas, Depa – dijo Harry nervioso – ese perro tiene a Ron

Depa asintió y siguió a Harry y Hermione que subían al piso superior, no comprendía porque sucedía aquello, pero independientemente de que quisiera o no involucrarse en los asuntos de esos tres adolescentes acababa implicándose ¿era esa la razón de estar ahí?¿implicarse y decidir qué hacer o que no hacer?

Siguieron el rastro por el suelo polvoriento hasta una habitación, ron estaba en el suelo sentado al lado de una cama sobre la que estaba el gato, Depa se fijó en Ron, tenía la pierda rota; escucho a alguien dirigirse a ellos a sus espaldas, al girarse vio de quien se trataba, era Sirius Black. Depa se apartó analizando con rapidez la sala, antes de que tomase una resolución vio como Harry se abalanzó sobre el preso fugado, cuando Black agarro a Harry del cuello, Depa considero oportuno intervenir cuanto antes. Se acercó a ellos y le dio a Black una patada en el costado golpeando con fuerza sus costillas, eso hizo que soltara a Harry y se girara hacía ella, podía ver la rabia en los ojos del hombre, bloqueo el golpe que iba a darle aprovechando la propia fuerza de Black para derribarle, rápidamente lo inmovilizó contra el suelo y alzo la mirada hacia Harry.

- Haz lo que creas que debo hacer o no lo hagas pero decídete – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Observo lo que ocurría, Harry alzo la varita pero no se decidía a actuar parecía tener un dilema del que el mismo no era consciente, antes de que hiciese algo más alguien más entro en la habitación, era el profesor Lupin; quien desarmo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, Depa ni siquiera había sacado su varita. Su mirada se encontró con la de Lupin, ahora el profesor estaba apuntando en su dirección parecía estar ordenándole que soltara a Black, Depa libero a Black de su sujeción y se apartó, cuando Lupin lo ayudo a incorporarse Hermione rebelo a toda la sala la condición de licántropo del profesor. Tanto Harry como Ron se alarmaron, Depa en cambio reacciono con tranquilidad como si fuera normal que un profesor se trasformase en una bestia una noche al mes.

- Un momento – dijo Depa con tranquilidad – hoy es luna llena

- ¿y lo dices tan tranquila? – estallo Ron – estamos encerrados con un asesino y un asqueroso licántropo y tú te lo tomas como si estuvieras tranquilamente en la sala común – hizo un gesto de dolor, Depa se aproximó a él al mismo tiempo que Lupin

- Aléjate de mí, licántropo – le soltó ron a Lupin

- Será mejor que no se acerque profesor, no creo que sea lo más oportuno – le dijo Depa al profesor.

El profesor Lupin le hizo caso, aún así se volvió hacia Hermione

- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

- Desde que hice el trabajo para Snape – respondió – aunque debería haberlo contado en vez de callármelo

- Todo el personal docente lo sabe

- Caso resuelto – dijo Depa – ahora profesor, ¿puede explicarnos porque ayuda a Black en lugar de atarlo y llevarlo al castillo?

- Esto tiene una buena explicación – dijo el profesor

- Vas a explicárselo todo, he esperado doce años para esto – protesto Black

- Si has sido tan paciente supongo que por esperar un poco más no te vas a herniar – le dijo Depa con frialdad.

Black se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada, mientras que el profesor comenzó a contar toda la historia.

- Cuando era pequeño un hombre lobo me mordió – comenzó el profesor – mis padres hicieron lo que pudieron pero esas heridas no tienen cura, están malditas te condenan a transformarte cada luna llena de por vida, siendo así parecía imposible que pudiese asistir a Hogwarts cuando llegase el momento de iniciar mi educación mágica, por suerte el profesor Dumbledore me admitió en Hogwarts. El verano previo a que empezara mi primer curso planto el sauce boxeador justo en la entrada del pasadizo para que pudiera usarlos los días de luna llena y con mis transformaciones no pusiera en peligro, aquello, mi condición era algo que ocultaba a todos sobre todo a mis amigos – suspiro – era la primera vez que tenía amigos y no quería perderlos por nada del mundo; pero me descubrieron, al igual que Hermione ataron cabos y en lugar de darme la espalda decidieron convertirse en animagos para hacer mis transformaciones más soportables; veréis los licántropos son peligrosos para los humanos, no para los animales.

Se escuchó un crujido junto a la puerta como si un gran peso se hubiera posado sobre las tablas.

- Solo es un fantasma – dijo Ron

- Eso no ha sido un fantasma – aseguro Depa – la casa está deteriorada, puede que ese crujido sea debido a la estructura.

- Continúe profesor – dijo Hermione

- Les costó tres años lograr transformarse eficientemente para cuando lo lograron estaban en quinto, por aquel entonces las transformaciones eran terribles, muy dolorosas y cada vez lo eran más. Durante meses he estado pensando si contarle o no al profesor Dumbledore sobre esto, sobre lo que hicieron mis amigos, de modo que el profesor Snape tenía razón respecto a mí

- ¿Snape? – dijo Sirius Black - ¿Qué pinta en todo esto esa nenaza llorica?

- Es profesor aquí – respondió Lupin – el profesor Snape era compañero nuestro, del mismo año y Sirius le gasto una broma en la que me vi implicado, le revelo como se entraba en el sauce boxeador.

- Entonces por eso lo odia tanto Snape – dijo Harry

De repente en uno de los rincones de la estancia apareció Snape con la varita en alto; había utilizado la capa de Harry, desarmo a Lupin y trato de llevárselos a Hogwarts para entregarlos a los dementores cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron atacaron a la vez a Snape con un hechizo de desarme, cuyo resultado fue que Snape quedo saliendo por los aires para golpearse contra la pared

- ¿que habéis hecho? – les dijo Depa, mientras se acercaba al profesor y le tomaba el pulso – solo esta inconsciente, pero se os ha ido la mano

Tras otros minutos de charla descubrieron quien era el verdadero traidor, el que se había pasado escondido durante años permitiendo que otro asumiese forzosamente su culpabilidad

finalmete decidieron llevarlo al castillo y entregarlo a los dementores como bien se merecía, aunque las cosas no salieron según lo previsto y a través del cielo nublado apareció la luna llena causando la transformación del profesor Lupin.

Se despertó en la enfermería, escucho al profesor Dumbledore, se incorporó al tiempo que los oía hablar de lo que iban a hacer, o al menos lo que Dumbledore les decía, dándoles pistas para que supieran como actuar

- Voy con vosotros – Harry y Hermione la miraron sonriendo, Dumbledore la miro analíticamente; Depa ignoraba porque la miraba de esa manera pero decidió ignorar esa mirada – sé que tres seriamos demasiados, lo que aumenta el riesgo de que nos descubran, pero podría seros de utilidad.

- Bien – dijo Hermione – acércate, esto es un giratiempos lo utilizaba para volver atrás en el tiempo y poder asistir a las clases que se daban a la misma hora

- Eso suena peligroso – comento Depa al mismo tiempo que Hermione programaba el reloj de arena mágico


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Cuando el artefacto hizo su efecto de llevarlos atrás en el tiempo, Hermione los arrastro hasta el mismo armario en que habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle el año pasado

- El giratiempos es muy peligroso – explico Hermione – nadie debe vernos, y mucho menos nosotros mismos porque tendría fatales consecuencias

- Entonces debemos salir ahí fuera e ir a todos los sitios en los que hemos estado esta tarde sin que nos vean – dijo tranquilamente Depa

- ¿Por qué todo te parece tan fácil?

- No digo que sea fácil, pero no veo por qué alarmarse por lo que tenemos que hacer hasta que tengamos que hacerlo

- A veces no te entiendo cuando hablas así

- Vamos – intervino Hermione

- Si, y creo que lo mejor será que nos metamos en el bosque y nos acerquemos desde ahí a la cabaña – propuso Depa

- Es un buen plan – reconoció Harry – vamos

Salieron a los terrenos y caminaron hacia el bosque manteniéndose lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid, nada más entrar se ocultaron entre los árboles y se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en cuanto llegaron a la parte trasera Harry y Hermione se quedaron ocultos por los arboles mientras que Depa trepo a uno de ellos para poder observar mejor sin ser vista.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ante la mirada de los otros dos – ¿no se supone que no nos deben ver?

- Ya se están todos en la cabaña – dijo Harry

- ¿lo han visto?

- Si – afirmo Hermione – Harry adelante, eres el más cercano

En cuanto Harry se llevó a Buckbeak donde se encontraban aguardaron a que la zona se despejase, el verdugo parecía especialmente cabreado, estampo el hacha contra los cultivos de Hagrid como si estos fueran los causantes de que ya no tuviera ningún cuello que cortar; Depa salto del árbol a unos metros del Hipogrifo

- Como me gustaría hacerle comer el hacha – comento disgustada

- Déjalo para otro día – sugirió Harry – vayamos a donde veamos en sauce boxeador

Estuvieron casi tres horas observando el sauce y lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, Depa apoyada sobre un árbol escuchaba distante a Harry y Hermione hablar aunque no prestaba mucha atención a su conversación.

- Es la hora, ya salen – anunció – será mejor que no los perdamos de vista o esto no servirá de mucho.

Observaron lo que ocurría, desde lejos la transformación de Lupin y el ataque de los dementores, Depa se ocultó tras un árbol, mientras Harry y Hermione corrían para guarecerse en el bosque con Lupin transformado persiguiéndoles; no comprendía como había acabado pasando así pero era el momento de actuar; utilizando la fuerza hizo levitar una piedra y la lanzo contra fuerza contra Lupin, de forma que no le diera pero llamase su atención.

- Hola bola de pelo – dijo en cuanto se giró hacía ella – cógeme si puedes

Lupin se lanzó a por ella, cuando estaba cerca de ella, Depa salto encaramándose al árbol

- ¡Fallaste! – le dijo desde lo alto del árbol – estoy aquí arriba

El licántropo comenzó a golpear el árbol seguramente para derribarla, evidentemente se encontraba en un verdadero aprieto, de repente oyó a un animal a sus espaldas, uno conocido, era Buckbeck, salto hacia él agarrándose con fuerza del hipogrifo, el cual parecía encantado con llevarla.

- Gracias amigo – le susurro al hipogrifo – vayamos con Harry y Hermione, te necesitan pequeño - aterrizo con el hipogrifo con junto a Harry y Hermione, estando ella riñéndole por convocar un patronus - ¿Cuál es el plan? – tras escuchar lo que iban a hacer se quedó pensativa – bien, id vosotros, cuatro no cabremos sobre esta preciosidad – dijo acariciando a Buckbeack – nos veremos en la enfermería a la hora prevista, tranquila Hermione, me mantendré oculta no me verán y no entrare en la enfermería hasta que usemos el giratiempo.

- Pero…

- Tranquilos, no me pillaran, lo prometo.

Aguardo a que partieran para asegurarse que la capucha que tanto odiaba Ron y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, al llegar al muro vio como a la puerta principal se aproximaban el verdugo, el ministro y dos dementores; no podía acceder por ahí; alzo la mirada hacia arriba, había una ventana abierta, se encaramo a un saliente en el muro y se impulsó hacia arriba, debía alcanzar la ventana sino sería muy peligroso, consiguió alcanzar la ventana por los pelos, como pudo se introdujo a través de ella en el interior del castillo. Una vez dentro comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la enfermería, cuando estuvo en la misma puerta oyó a Dumbledore hablar en el interior, justo cuando Dumbledore salía de la enfermería llegaron Harry Y Hermione y Depa salió de su escondite. Los tres entraron en la enfermería y se tumbaron en sus camas a hacer como si nada; Depa decidió aparentar seguir inconsciente pues la enfermera no tenía constancia de que ella hubiese despertado. A los pocos minutos, el ministro de magia y el profesor Snape entraron en la enfermería montando un buen espectáculo y acusando a Harry de liberar a Black cuando era evidente que estando Dumbledore allí y luego la enfermera, Harry no podía haber abandonado la enfermería.

Pasados unos días llegó fin de curso, el profesor Lupin habría dimitido tras filtrarse su condición una mañana en el gran comedor, como consecuencia de aquello comenzaron a llegar cartas de padres preocupados y con influencia en el ministerio. La celebración de final de año fue similar a las anteriores, Gryffindor ganó la copa de la casa gracias en su mayor parte a haber ganado la copa de quiddicth, Depa no lo celebro, no tenía ganas de celebraciones simplemente ceno y se fue pronto a dormir, al día siguiente comenzarían las vacaciones de verano.

Se sentó en el expreso junto a Ron, Hermione y Harry; antes de que arrancara el tren se dedico a leer el sobre con las notas, estaba algo más abultado que los de sus compañeros; lo primero que extrajo del sobre era la nota que le recordaba que no tenían permitido utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts; el tren comenzó a moverse cuando saco el segundo trozo de pergamino, eran las notas; les hecho una ojeada; más o menos tenía una buena media.

Astronomia: 10

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: 10

Encantamientos: 8'8

Herbologia: 10

Historia de la magia: 9

Pociones: 9

Transformaciones: 8'9

Estudios Muggles: 9

Runas antiguas: 9'2

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: 10

Guardo el boletín de notas y saco el último fragmento de pergamino del sobre; era una nota del director de Hogwarts dirigida a ella.

_Señorita Billaba, _

_Me complace comunicarle que se le concede autorización para ir a Hogsmeade el curso que viene en adelante_

_Atentamete, Albus P.W.B Dumbledore._

- ¿De qué va la cosa? – pregunto Ron aburrido

- Dumbledore me autoriza a ir a Hogsmeade

- Eso es genial – dijo Harry al tiempo que habría la ventana dejando entrar a una cría de lechuza que le llevaba una carta; se puso a leerla en voz alta, era de Sirius

- Me alegra que todo saliera bien – dijo Depa en cuanto Harry termino de leer la carta

- Si, es fantástico

Pronto Harry se centró en leer una y otra vez la carta de Sirius, Hermione en releer alguno de los libros de texto y Ron en mirar el paisaje por la ventana; Depa se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, aquel era un buen momento para meditar.

Cuando el tren llego a Londres abandonaron el vagón con sus equipajes atravesando la barrera del andén para salir al mundo muggle, una vez en el andén, Depa pago el billete del próximo tren que debía coger, tren que le dejaría cerca del lugar donde estaba situado el callejón Diagon.


	26. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25**

Era verano de nuevo, tras pasar el mes julio haciendo los deberes escolares y haciendo acopio de pergamino y tinta en el callejón diagon, aparte de comprar el material escolar del próximo curso se tumbó para pensar en que hacer esas vacaciones, le apetecía variar un poco la rutina de los veranos, aunque ir a la biblioteca muggle de vez en cuando era algo que la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila. A la mañana siguiente, Depa salió temprano a correr, era un hábito que había adquirido, el único que no se planteaba aparcar momentáneamente, el ejercicio físico siempre ayudaba; paro a tomar agua de una fuente que se encontraba junto a un puesto de periódicos gratuitos, periódicos muggles; cogió uno simplemente y comenzó a correr de nuevo regresando al caldero chorreante.

- Ha llegado una carta para usted, señorita Billaba – le dijo el tabernero cuando paso por al lado de la barra para dirigirse a la habitación.

Una vez arriba leyó la carta, era de Ron

_Hola,_

_Mi padre ha conseguido entradas para los mundiales de Quiddict, te recogeremos el Domingo por la mañana_

Doblo la pequeña carta y la dejo sobre la mesa; desplego el periódico muggle que había cogido por la calle y comenzó a ojearlo, no había gran cosa en él, únicamente noticias sobre el momento político actual y alguna que otra información como la desaparición de un anciano muggle en un pueblo llamado pequeño Hangleton. Dejo caer el periódico en la papelera y comenzó a preparar el baúl escolar vaciándolo por completo, limpiando su interior y volviéndolo a llenar de forma ordenada; faltaban todavía unos días para el domingo pero era mejor tenerlo preparado cuanto antes. Paso el resto de la tarde meditando en la habitación y haciendo ejercicios con la fuerza.

El domingo por la mañana, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, bajo con el baúl de la escuela y se sentó junto a la barra; media hora más tarde aparecieron Ginny, la hermana de Ron; y su madre.

- Hola – saludo Ginny con alegría – me alegra que al final vengas; vamos a esperar a Hermione

- Vale, ¿queréis tomar algo?

- No es necesario – respondió la señora Weasley que la miraba de forma rara, como si desconfiara de ella

- Esta así porque ron le conto lo que hiciese cuando el hipogrifo ataco a Malfoy – le susurro

- Ah, entiendo

- ¡¿Qué susurráis vosotras dos?!

- Nada – respondió Ginny

Al poco rato llego Hermione acompañada de sus padres quienes antes de marcharse le dijeron que se portara bien; Depa negó con la cabeza, aquello no hacía falta tratándose de Hermione, pero en fin. Tom el tabernero se acercó a donde estaba Depa

- ¿Ya se va señorita Billaba?

- En efecto Tom

- Sepa que tendrá la misma habitación lista para el próximo verano

- Gracias Tom

- Venga, en marcha – dijo la señora Weasley – Hermione yo llevaré tu baúl; Ginny tu delante; recordad decir alto y claro La madriguera – añadió al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos polvos que parecían ceniza

- Es la primera vez que viajo con polvos flu – comento Hermione entusiasmada – es increíble, he leído que con ellos viajas de una chimenea a otra.

La señora Weasley comenzó a darle consejos a Hermione sobre como viajar con polvos flu recomendándole que se fijara primero en Ginny; tras Ginny viajo Hermione; en tercer lugar le llegó el turno a Depa que se metió en la chimenea agarrando bien su baúl y mirando con recelo las llamas esmeralda, aunque estas no le hicieron daño, dejo caer los polvos flu prenunciando las palabras con tranquilidad; se mantuvo relajada sobre el trayecto a pesar de lo poco agradable que era esa forma de viajar, supo que había llegado a su destino cuando vio que Hermione y Ginny estaban ahí. Salió de la chimenea y se acercó dónde estaban ellas.

- Creo que se podría decir que el viaje ha sido sin contratiempos

Nada más dijo eso la señora Weasley salió de la chimenea con el baúl de Hermione

- Ginny ¿les has enseñado donde van a dormir?

- A eso iba mama

- Ayuda a Hermione a subir su baúl

Ginny protesto algo por ello; en cuanto la señora Weasley salió de la cocina, Depa se dirigió a Hermione y Ginny

- Yo la subiré – les dijo – subiré los dos baúles al mismo tiempo, no pesan tanto

- ¿sin tocar las escaleras? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad

- Si, hago ejercicio todas las mañanas – cogió un baúl con cada mano por su asa lateral – ¿veis?

- De acuerdo; venid conmigo, estaremos las tres en la misma habitación

- ¿seguro que no quieres ayuda? – le pregunto Hermione a Depa

- No, solo con que lleves a tu precioso gatito me conformo; no parece que le haya gustado el viaje entre chimeneas.

Horas después, pasadas las de la tarde, estaban las tres entraron tras pasar la tarde en el jardín; allí estaban todos riendo

- Definitivamente funciona – dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley, Depa no se fijó en cuál de los dos

- ¿Qué es lo que funciona? – pregunto con curiosidad Depa mirando como todos se reían

- Nuestros caramelos longuilinguos, el primo de Harry se tomó uno ¿quieres probarlo? – le dijo Fred ofreciéndole uno

- Creo que no

Aquella noche tras la cena, subieron a dormir pues al día siguiente se debían levantar temprano para acudir a los mundiales; Depa se hecho sobre la cama que le había tocado y cerró los ojos, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse escucho a Hermione y Ginny hablar sobre Harry

- Es que me gusta, pero no me hace caso, no me mira como me gustaría que lo hiciese

- Debes relajarte Ginny, simplemente se su amiga y sal con otros, veras como acaba viéndote como a una chica en lugar de como a una hermana – le recomendó Hermione – créeme estoy segura de que él te quiere aunque aún no lo sepa

- Gracias Hermione

A la mañana siguiente tras vestirse rápidamente espero a que terminaran Ginny y Hermione para bajar juntas, se situó detrás de Hermione

- Anoche os oí, no soy experta en ese tipo de cosas pero me parece que le diste un muy buen consejo – le dijo al oído, Hermione se giró y la miro sonriente – y antes de que me lo digas, no diré nada

Se paró a mitad de las escaleras al oír susurrar a Fred y George, se acercó a la habitación de estos y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Para ser unos alborotadores reconocidos en el colegio susurráis de forma muy evidente – les dijo, ambos la miraron sobresaltados, tenían en la mano caramelos envueltos por una envoltura de colores llamativos – ¿son los longuilinguos?

- Si, mama dijo que los destruyéramos – dijo Fred

- Pero nosotros vamos a llevárnoslos a los mundiales – George

- Así los venderíamos

- Y nos promocionaríamos

- ¿Quieres una varita de pega?

- Vuestra madre os dijo que los destruyerais, ¿de verdad pensáis que no buscara la forma de saber si lo habéis hecho o no? – les dijo – tan insensato sería dejarlos en casa aunque os lo guardaran vuestros hermanos como que lo saquéis de casa – añadió mientras se ponía la capa marrón que compro antes de comenzar su segundo año y que cuando era conveniente sacaba parte del dobladillo para adaptarla a su altura.

- ¿nos estas pidiendo que los destruyamos?

- Más bien os estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, podemos meterlos en una bolsa al fondo de mi mochila donde tengo un par de mudas y algo de ropa de abrigo por si acaso; aparte de que esta capa dispone de unos bolsillos interiores en los que cabrían unos cuantos, ¿Qué decís chicos?

- Hecho – dijeron a la vez tras intercambiar una mirada

Depa abrió su mochila y saco su contenido metiendo en el fondo los caramelos de los gemelos, y luego volvió a meter sus cosas dentro, se hecho la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a salir de la habitación

- Ahora os sugiero que tardéis un poco en bajar, no deben pensar que se ha producido esta pequeña asociación.

- Estas hablando con los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts – dijo George

- Claro que sabemos que hacer ahora

- Vale, nos vemos en el desayuno

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban Ginny y Hermione, el resto aún no había bajado

- Vaya pensé que tendría que subir a despertarte de nuevo – le increpo la señora Weasley

- Le pido disculpas señora Weasley, pero he tenido que regresar a la habitación porque me había dejado la mochila arriba y de paso he aprovechado para meter unas cuantas ropas de abrigo – dijo con educación antes de sentarse a la mesa a desayunar – lamento si el no avisar de ello le ha molestado

- Oh, no es nada – dijo ya en un tono más cordial – comed algo tenéis un largo viaje por delante, iré a recordarles que deben bajar a desayunar

Ginny y Hermione observaron esa conversación en silencio manteniendo el rostro impasible

- Luego os explico

Cuando llego la hora de partir, a la señora Weasley se le metió entre ceja y ceja que Fred y George ocultaban algo y se puso a registrarlos de arriba abajo, por suerte no encontró más que unas varitas de pega las cuales confisco y aprovecho para reprocharles que hubiesen sacado muy pocos Timos; Depa ignoraba que eran los Timos pero intuía que algo muy importante en ese lugar.

- Es hora de partir – dijo el señor Weasley – tenemos que coger el traslador a las cinco y siete minutos exactamente

- ¿Traslador? – preguntaron Depa y Harry al mismo tiempo

- Es un objeto común encantado para transportarte de un lugar a otro – les explico el señor Weasley

- Interesante – susurro Depa

Tras una larga caminata llegaron a la cima de una colina, el señor Weasley les indico que buscaran el traslador, por más que lo intentara Depa ignoraba si lo encontrarían pues no sabía que buscar, aunque supuso que cuando lo encontrase lo sabría; finalmente oyó un grito de alguien que desconocía diciendo que habían encontrado el traslador, como el resto de acerco a donde estaba el hombre al cual el señor Weasley presento como Amos Diggory; junto a Amos Diggory estaba un muchacho que jugaba al quidditch en el equipo de Hufflepuff, Cedric; el cual les sonrío cortésmente al verlos.

Depa toco el traslador tal como lo hizo el resto, se sentía rara haciendo eso, pero en fin si es lo que había que hacer, sintió como el objeto comenzaba a moverlos en círculos dando sacudidas; finalmente el traslador los dejo caer en lo que parecía un prado, Depa consiguió mantener el equilibrio a duras penas.

Tras hacer recuento el señor Weasley de que estaban todos ahí comenzaron a caminar hacia el camping donde habían reservado, la zona donde iban a acampar era el linde del bosque, una buena zona según pensaba Depa, aunque el propio bosque lo era mejor ya que ofrecía un buen refugio; tras ayudar a Harry y Hermione a montar las tiendas de forma manual pues no era recomendable usar demasiada magia en un lugar donde había muggles cerca, pues el propio dueño del camping era muggle; mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a buscar agua consultando un plano del camping; Depa se fue con Fred y George a por la leña, para lo cual se internaron en el bosque, Depa cargaba su mochila, una vez estaban fuera de la vista del señor Weasley, coloco la mochila en el suelo y saco la bolsa con los caramelos de los chicos

- Espero en serio que no os pillen con ellos – les dijo en tono serio – ahora busquemos la leña, recordad que debe ser seca, debe quebrarse completamente, no quedar colgando parte del trozo de rama.

- Veo que has acampado antes – comento George

- Hace mucho tiempo

Volvieron tras media hora a la zona donde habían acampado con los brazos repletos de fragmentos de rama de árbol. Esperaron a que llegasen el resto con el agua antes de ponerse a calentarla y tomar algo. Tras pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde riendo dentro de la tienda, se pusieron en marcha y cruzando el bosque llegaron al estadio de Quiddicth.


	27. Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26**

En cuanto llegaron el estadio se sentaron en los sillones preasignados, se encontraban en la mejor zona del estadio, desde la cual se veía completamente todo el campo, definitivamente aquello iba a ser diferente; poco a poco el estadio se fue llenando, al igual que la tribuna en la que estaban; tras ellos se situaron unos representantes del ministerio búlgaro, el ministro de magia y los Malfoy, Depa decidió no mirarlos pensó que era mejor ignorarlos y centrarse en lo que estaba a punto de comenzar, cerró los ojos unos minutos para relajarse, notaba que había alguien más allí en el palco, pero ese alguien no era visible ¿se lo habría imaginado? Aquello de imaginárselo era tan probable como improbable. Por fin comenzó el partido, era un juego muy rápido y bien estructurado por parte de ambos equipos, aunque era evidente la superioridad del equipo de Irlanda frente al de Bulgaria quienes en ese momento parecían más centrados en jugar lo más sucio posible que en dar la vuelta al marcador, el partido termino siendo ganador el equipo de Irlanda habiendo atrapado la snich el buscador de Bulgaria. Abandonaron la tribuna de regreso al campamento para cenar y pasar la noche, ya que al día siguiente regresarían

- Me alegra que os saliera bien la apuesta – le dijo a Fred y George que habían apostado por el resultado del partido y evidentemente acertado y ganando la apuesta – ¿puedo preguntar cuáles son esos planes excepcionales para ese dinero?

- Es para nuestra futura tienda de artículos de broma

Tras cenar estuvieron un buen rato conversando, fuera en el campamento se oía la fiesta que alegremente montaban los irlandeses; se fueron a dormir poco después, Depa se durmió enseguida pero despertó de golpe con unos gritos procedentes del centro del campamento que según su experiencia eran de terror

- Hay que ver que bien se lo pasan los Irlandeses – comento Ginny

- Dudo que sean los Irlandeses – dijo Depa en un tono serio

El señor Weasley entro de golpe en la tienda

- Poneos ropa de abrigo y abandonad la tienda; dirigíos al bosque

Depa, cogió la capa marrón, además cogió la espada laser que había obtenido a final de su segundo curso en aquel lugar, aquel mundo en el que se encontraba ahora, se la cogió con unas cintas a la pierna dejándola oculta por un pantalón; y agarro la varita sosteniéndola firmemente. No abandonaría ese lugar y se internaría en el bosque sin ir armada, más cuando su intuición le decía que fueran a donde fueran estaban en peligro; antaño hubiese ido a enfrentar la causa de que todos estuvieran en peligro, ahora en cambio debía actuar como se esperaba de una persona de catorce o quince años, ni siquiera sabía cuántos tenía en aquel lugar, y adentrarse dentro del bosque para resguardarse como los demás

- Vamos chicas, hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Una vez fuera a lo lejos vieron una pequeña masa de individuos cubiertos con una capa negra de los pies a la cabeza y la cara cubierta con máscaras, que estaban usando la magia para causar caos en el campamento quemando algunas tiendas y hechizando a la gente para que flotase completamente indefensa en el aire; se internaron en el bosque, Depa iba detrás de los gemelos Weasley que llevaban entre ellos a Ginny, tras ella estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione; a los cuales dejo de percibir conforme se adentraba en el bosque por lo que en contra de lo que le habían ordenado regreso sobre sus pasos para encontrarlos, estaban conversando con Draco Malfoy, Depa dudaba que fuese una conversación agradable, más bien Harry y Ron parecían estar a punto de golpear a Draco

- ¿Algún problema? – dijo en cuanto se acercó a ellos haciendo que se volvieran los cuatro a mirarla

- Les recomendaba a tus amigos que se largasen a esconderse en el bosque antes de que ellos demuestren lo que se les hace a las asquerosas sangre sucia – dijo arrastrando las palabras al mismo tiempo que hablaba con desprecio; Depa sujeto a Ron y Harry y les hizo una seña para que se pusieran en marcha, debían resguardarse, en cuanto se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar noto como Draco la retuvo – Ten cuidado Billaba.

- Lo tendré

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a donde estaban el trio de amigos que siempre se las ingeniaba para meterse en alguna que otra dificultad, sentía que debía estar ahí para ellos, para cuidarlos y que no les pasara nada, no sabía porque sentía eso o porque se sentía así pero notaba que era ese su deber

- Busquemos un prado amplio donde podemos vigilar bien lo que se nos acerque y quedémonos ahí hasta que todo pase – les sugirió Depa.

- De acuerdo – dijo Harry

Cuando hallaron el lugar adecuado, se sentaron en el césped a aguardar, pasado un rato, Depa se percató de que en ese lugar se encontraba la misma presencia que había detectado en la tribuna, al mismo tiempo oyó a Harry decir que había oído algo entre los arbustos, Depa ni siquiera pensó en que tenía la varita en la mano, lista para actuar; simplemente se cambió la varita de mano y dirigió instintivamente su mano derecha hacia el tobillo donde estaba la espada, su "nueva" espada laser. Repentinamente antes de que pudiera actuar escucho una voz masculina pronunciar unas palabras, palabras que no reconocía y cráneo completo proyectado en el cielo abría la mandíbula y dejaba salir una gran serpiente.

- Debemos irnos de aquí, es la marca tenebrosa – dijo Hermione asustada – creedme es mejor que no nos vean aquí.

Depa no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente se limitó a escuchar las respuestas que Hermione le daba a Harry mientras atravesaban el prado para alejarse del lugar, Depa se maldijo a si misma por no ser capar de prever aquello, no comprendía nada en absoluto. A penas habían avanzado unos metros cuando un circulo de magos del ministerio los rodeo apuntándolos con las varitas y lanzándoles unos rayos rojos, Depa, al igual que Harry, Ron y Hermione se hecho al suelo, parecía que iban a seguir lanzándoles hechizos pero por suerte intervino el padre de Ron que acababa de llegar al lugar de los hechos; uno de los del ministerio al que llamaban señor Crouch parecía empeñado en echarles la culpa de lo sucedido, tras explicar lo que habían visto y oído, no tuvieron otra que creerles o al menos comprobar lo que ellos decían, encontraron entre los arbustos a una elfina doméstica, lo cual para Depa no tenía mucho sentido y para sorpresa de ella la elfina tenía la varita de Harry; no comentó nada hasta que emprendieron el regreso a la tienda y estaban lejos del prado.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que la elfina tenía tu varita, Harry?

- La eche a faltar al entrar en el bosque – le respondió este tranquilamente

Depa frunció el ceño ante aquello, sí que era raro, sobretodo porque había sido esa varita con la que se había convocado la marca tenebrosa, era evidente que a Harry se la habían robado en algún momento y probablemente en cualquier lugar del campamento, aunque él la hachara a faltar al necesitarla en el bosque, no dijo nada más porque se aproximaban a la salida del bosque y había mucha gente ahí esperando noticias y haciendo preguntas a todo miembro del ministerio que veían.

Una vez dentro de la tienda y a salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos, el señor Weasley les explico en parte lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Por qué se ha asustado toda esa gente cuando ha aparecido eso en el cielo? – preguntó Ron

- Ese símbolo no se había vuelto a ver en el cielo durante más de una década, desde que quien-vosotros-sabeis fue derrotado – comenzó el señor Weasley – es normal que se asustaran, era como si el que no debe ser nombrado estuviese actuando de nuevo, cada vez que había un asesinato los seguidores de quien vosotros sabéis proyectaban esa imagen en el cielo – explico el señor Weasley – de todas formas, no lo entenderías, sois demasiado jóvenes.

- Los mortífagos escaparon al ver la marca, así que no pudimos atrapar a ninguno – dijo con fastidio Bill, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley que se hallaba en la tienda con ellos

- ¿mortífagos? – pregunto Harry

- Es como se llama a sí mismos los seguidores de quien tú ya sabes – indico el señor Weasley – los de esta noche son los que se libraron de Azkaban mediante distintas artimañas

- Parece una palabra compuesta – comento Depa, todos se giraron a mirarla, Hermione incluso adquirió una expresión pensativa – morti-fagos; morti podría venir de norte que es muerte y fagos de comer; comer de la muerte

La estancia se quedó en silencio, todos la miraban entre sorprendidos, confundidos y aterrorizados

- Hora de dormir – dijo el señor Weasley – cuanto antes nos vayamos mañana de aquí mucho mejor

Una vez en la tienda que les correspondía y cuando el señor Weasley se fue a la de los chicos, Depa salto de su litera al suelo y se acercó a Hermione

- ¿En que libro has leído sobre Voldemort y ese símbolo en el cielo? – le pregunto

- En auge y caída de las artes oscuras – le respondió Hermione – lo tengo en la madriguera, te lo prestare

- Vale

En lugar de volver a subir a la litera, se quedó bajo, cerca de la entrada a la tienda; si habían habido disturbios violentos una vez por parte de los partidarios de ese mago tenebroso que supuestamente estaba muerto, era probable que los volviese a haber; por lo que decidió quedarse ahí montando guardia, para así poder dar la voz de alarma y reaccionar rápido si sucedía algo extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto amaneció, se dirigieron a la zona de trasladores y pasadas un par de horas pudieron coger el que les había sido asignado y regresar a la colina de la que habían partido la mañana anterior; una vez llegaron a la madriguera, la señora Weasley parecía alegre de que volviesen enteros, cuando Harry le pregunto por Hedwig, su lechuza, a la señora Weasley, Depa se percató de que parecía ansioso por la lechuza; aprovecho a subir con Ron y Hermione a la habitación de Ron para hablar con él, parecía que se trataba de algo importante o peligroso.

- Hace unos días tuve un sueño, pero no me pareció que lo fuera se trataba de un sueño tan real – comenzó a contar Harry nada más entraron a la habitación – me desperté de ese sueño con un intenso dolor en la cicatriz.

- ¿De que iba el sueño?

- Estuve soñando con Voldemort y colagusano; no entrare en detalles pero hablaban de matar… - Harry dudo, y Depa frunció el ceño al interpretar esa duda ¿había Harry soñado con la planificación de su propio asesinato? – de matar a alguien – concluyo Harry.

- Seguro que fue un sueño, solamente – le dijo Hermione tratando de animarle

- Si pero aún asi, la cicatriz…

- Harry, ya sabes que mis padres son dentistas pero aun así quieres que les pregunte si es normal que las cicatrices duelan después de años – se ofreció Hermione

- Yo tengo respuesta para eso – dijo Depa – si la herida ha cicatrizado mal y el tejido cicatricial invade el tejido sano, es normal que duela de vez en cuando, sobre todo si se encuentra en zonas próximas a articulaciones – explico – pero lo de Harry es raro, en primero le dolía cuando Voldemort estaba cerca y ahora le duele porque ha soñado con él, claro está que es una cicatriz producida por la magia por lo que dudo que se comporte de forma normal y si solo le duele con algo relacionado con Voldemort – comento

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de cicatrices? – pregunto Ron sorprendido

- Ella lee libros de medicina Ron – dijo Harry – volviendo al tema, ¿no os parece raro que me duela la cicatriz y tres días después aparezca la marca tenebrosa? Y luego está lo que dijo Trelawney a final de curso

- Por dios Harry, ¿le vas a dar crédito a esa chiflada farsante?

- Hablo con otra voz, dijo que esa noche huiría el vasallo de Voldemort y colagusano escapo esa noche.

- Dejemos esa supuesta profecía por ahora – dijo Depa viendo que se avecinaba una discusión - ¿se lo has contado a alguien más, Harry?

- Le escribí una carta a Sirius, pensaba que Hedwig ya había regresado – respondió mientras miraba preocupado el cielo, como buscando a su lechuza

- Vayamos a jugar al Quiddich, Harry – propuso Ron - ¿vienes, Depa?

- No prefiero quedarme leyendo en el jardín – le respondio

- Ron, Harry y tu deberías quedaros dentro y dormir un poco – protesto Hermione

Los chicos la ignoraron y cogieron sus escobas

- Déjalos que juegues, es su forma de relajarse y liberar las tensiones acumuladas

- Cierto – reconoció Hermione – vamos a nuestra habitación y te prestare el libro que te comente anoche.

Media hora más tarde, Depa se hallaba bajo la sombra de un haya en el jardín de los Weasley leyendo el libro que le había prestado Hermione; _Auge y caída de las artes oscuras_, sentía la necesidad de tener conocimiento sobre ese tema y sobre ese mago tenebroso que se llamaba a si mismo Voldemort a quien Depa le recordaba bastante a los Sith. No lo había manifestado pero pensaba que Harry tenía razón respecto a que había relación entre el dolor de su cicatriz y la aparición de la marca tenebrosa, era evidente que ese tal Voldemort se estaba fortaleciendo, aunque esto no empezaba ahora, Depa sospechaba que comenzó a fortalecerse hace cuatro años cuando casi roba la piedra filosofal.

- ¿Has visto a Harry y Ron?, pensé que estarían durmiendo

Aquello saco a Depa de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada y vio que quien le hablaba era la señora Weasley

- Han ido a jugar al Quiddich - respondió simplemente, notaba como aquella mujer la observaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar

- ¿Qué lees? – pregunto cortésmente

Depa le mostro el libro

- Me lo ha prestado Hermione – se encogió de hombros – quería saber simplemente – comento – apareció en el cielo algo que no había visto nunca y unos locos disfrazados se pusieron a hechizar todo lo que encontraban fueran objetos materiales o vidas humanas – explico – simplemente quería comprender y este libro pare tener respuestas.

- Es una suerte que solo se produjera ese disturbio y no ocasionaran otro de mayor magnitud cuando todos dormían – comento la señora Weasley – fue por eso por lo que no dormiste anoche ¿no? Por si atacaban de nuevo

- ¿Cómo…?

- Tengo mis formas de saberlo – le aseguro la señora Weasley sonriendo con amabilidad – entra dentro, estarás más cómoda leyendo en el sofá.

- Aquí estoy bien, gracias

- Como quieras – le dijo la señora Weasley – por cierto si me das tu lista escolar puedo hacer las compras de paso que voy a Londres

- No es necesario, ya las hice en cuanto recibí la carta, pero gracias por la oferta señora Weasley, es usted muy amable

- Eres muy responsable y madura para tu edad Depa, tus padres deben estar orgullosos

- No sé si lo estarán o no, nunca los conocí – dijo en un tono semi triste, pues le gustaría poder recordarlos al menos – pero tuve durante unos años un tutor legal que se encargó de mi educación y ahora estoy a cargo de la escuela, creo

Hubo un silencio ante aquella revelación, la señora Weasley parecía mirarla con tristeza y en cierto modo sorpresa.

- Sera mejor que entres y subas a dormir un poco, el libro no se ira corriendo.

- De acuerdo señora Weasley.

**Coruscant, Templo jedi**

Estaban inquietos por lo que habían visto en esos mundiales

- En ese lugar cada vez las cosas se vuelven más retorcidas – comento Ovi-Wan

- Sí – dijo Mace Windu – aunque a mi de toda la situación me preocupa lo mismo que me alegra

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Se quedó haciendo guardia por si ocurría de nuevo – recordó Adi Galia

- Exacto, y lo que me preocupa es que en ese lugar no está capacitada para hacerles frente mediante la magia – explico Mace – no está lo suficientemente adiestrada y evidentemente si usa la fuerza de forma que se note se delataría a si misma

- Entiendo – dijo Ovi-Wan

**La madriguera**

Durante las siguientes semanas, tanto Percy como el señor Weasley estaban muy atareados por lo que se marchaban temprano y regresaban tarde; en un par de conversaciones que pudo captar de refilón oyó algo sobre una bruja desaparecida, una empleada del ministerio que llevaba meses sin dar señales de vida, aquello resultaba extraño. Pronto llego el 1 de septiembre, por lo que una vez tuvieron listos los baúles llamaron a unos taxis que los llevaron no de forma muy agradable a la estación para coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Hacía un día lluvioso, aunque por ahora no lluvia mucho las nubes amenazaban con convertirlo todo en una auténtica lluvia torrencial por toda la región.


	28. Capitulo 27

**Capitulo 27**

Cuando llegaron a la estación atravesaron la barrera y se acomodaron en uno de los compartimentos, Depa todavía pensaba en la escena ocurrida durante el desayuno de aquel mismo día en la que la cabeza de Amos Diggory apareció flotando en la chimenea explicando una situación que preocupo al señor Weasley; aquello de comunicarse mediante chimeneas parecía ser algo muy habitual pues a excepción de Harry y Depa, nadie se sorprendió; al poco de estar sentados, justo antes de partir la lluvia comenzó a cobrar intensidad poco a poco, tenían la puerta del compartimento entreabierta, en cuanto abandonaron Londres comenzaron a escuchar una voz por el pasillo, la de Draco Malfoy.

- Mi padre quería enviarme a Durmstrang, mi padre conoce al director y sabe que en ese colegio no admiten basura como los sangre sucia, pero mi madre no le dejo, lo le agradaba la idea de mandarme tan lejos

Hermione se levantó y cerró la puerta del compartimento para no tener que oírlo y comentó para sorpresa de Harry y Depa que había varias escuelas de magia en Europa como también las había en otros continentes

- En mi opinión, Hogwarts es la mejor – dijo Hermione – es la que da una educación más integral sin dar mayor importancia a unas materias que otras; Durmstrang sin embargo, tiene una reputación horrible con toda esa admiración y tolerancia hacia las artes oscuras.

Tuvieron un viaje relativamente tranquilo, a mitad tarde entro Neville en el compartimento y Ron y Harry se dedicaron a contarle el partido; fueron interrumpidos por Draco que al parecer los había oido hablar desde el pasillo y entro para burlarse de Ron por ser pobre y por no saber qué es lo que iba a ocurrir próximamente en Hogwarts. Depa ni lo miro mientras hacía eso, comenzaba a pensar que Draco nunca iba a reflexionar e iba a estar repitiendo todo lo que su padre le decía y actuando según a su padre le gustaba.

- Sera mejor que te marches antes de que estos te hagan una nueva cara – le dijo en un tono cortante – y ni tus escoltas podrán defenderte porque me encargare yo misma de ellos

- Vámonos – le dijo Malfoy a Crabbe y Goyle – ya hablaremos cuando se te pasa la mala leche Billaba.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, directamente ya diluviaba, al entrar en el vestíbulo, Pevees se puso a lanzarles globos de agua; Depa lo esquivo, ya se había mojado bastante con la lluvia, se encaminaron al gran comedor en cuanto la profesora McGonagall intervino para que el poltergeist dejase de hacer gamberradas. Se sentaron en la mesa y aguardaron, la ceremonia de selección no tardaría mucho en comenzar

- Espero que los que entren este año sean buenos para nuestra casa – dijo Jovialmente Dean Thomas que se sentó al lado de Depa

- Es cierto, pero los Gryffindor siempre somos los mejores – intervino Ron – este año volveremos a ganar la copa de la casa y la de Quiddicth

- ¿Solo os interesa ganar una competición? – les pregunto Depa – digo, ganar siempre no es lo importante

- Pero que dices, ganar es lo mejor, hay que ganar siempre y aplastar a las serpientes – protesto Ron

- Así que no te importa ganar tanto como quedar por encima de cualquiera de la casa Slytherin – sintetizo Depa analizando sus palabras

- Pues si – afirmo Ron

Pasados unos minutos, la ceremonia comenzó como en los años anteriores, con el sombrero cantando para todo el gran comedor una canción relacionada con las características que se exigen en las casas; pero este año hizo algo más, explicar brevemente donde comenzó la discordia en quienes fundaron la escuela, en las propias preferencias que deseaba cada uno que tuviesen los alumnos. Como de costumbre, al terminar la selección los platos se llenaron, Depa ceno tranquila disfrutando de la cena es silencio sin intercambiar muchas palabras con nadie. Tras el banquete escucho las palabras que el profesor Dumbledore le dedico a todo el comedor

- Como cada año os recuerdo que está prohibido entrar en el bosque prohibido; así como el pueblo de Hogsmeade para los alumnos de primero y segundo año. Otra cosa que quería comunicaros es que este año se celebrara en Hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos, a consecuencia de esto no habrá copa de Quiddicth este año…

El discurso de Dumbledore se vio interrumpido de forma repentina por la apertura brusca de las puertas del Gran comedor, en el umbral de la puerta apareció un hombre de aspecto bizarro, parecía completamente desfigurado. Tenía los ojos asimétricos, moviéndose uno de ellos de forma cuasi mecánica como si se tratase de un ojo de un droide, de hecho tenía un aspecto similar a ello; le faltaba un fragmento de nariz y las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro hacían que su boca apenas fuera distinguible. El desconocido hombre se acercó cojeando a la mesa principal plantándose ante el director con quien mantuvo una inaudible conversación, ese mismo hombre se sentó en la mesa principal y sin mediar palabra comenzó a cenar mientras su extraño ojo bailarín estaba atento a todo cuanto ocurría en el gran comedor.

- Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Moody

Todo el gran comedor quedo en silencio, todavía les duraba la sorpresa

- Interesante – dijo Depa – me pregunto cómo acabo su cara convertida en carne picada

- Ahora el ministerio lo considera un tarado – explico Ron – pero fue uno de los mejores aurores que tuvo el ministerio; el solo lleno más de la mitad de Azkaban.

- ¿aurores?

- Cazadores de magos tenebrosos

Concluida la cena se dirigieron a la sala común, los chicos hablaban sobre la posibilidad de participar en el torneo

- ¿con que razón queréis participar? – les pregunto

- Porque quiero ganar – dijo Ron – los ganadores tienen eterna gloria

- El premio es de 1000 galeones – dijo uno de los gemelos – imagina todo lo que se puede hacer con eso

- No lo sé – dijo Harry – tal vez por impresionar a una chica

- Así que es por fama o por dinero – dijo Depa disgustada – o por cobardía, mira Harry no se quién te gusta ni me interesa, pero es mejor que se lo digas

- ¿Tu participarías? – le pregunto Ginny que había estado pendiente de la conversación

- Puede – respondió antes de pensarlo

- ¿Y cuál sería tu motivo, Depa? – pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

- Probarme a mí misma, sería un gran reto comprobar si soy capaz o no de realizar ese torneo sin perderme a mí misma – respondió tras reflexionarlo un poco – aunque no creo que participe, no estoy preparada para ello.

- Yo he leído sobre el torneo, se eligen tres campeones, uno de cada colegio participante y son sometidos a las más duras pruebas que puedan imaginarse en las que deben demostrar su valía y que suponen también una afronta psicológica – explico Hermione – dejaron de celebrarlo debido al gran número de muertes que se producían en los torneos.

- Era necesaria esa información – protesto Ron

- Así que por decirlo de alguna manera son pruebas que te ponen ante la muerte o el riesgo de la misma y debes estar en equilibrio contigo mismo para sobrevivir a ellas – comento Depa dirigiéndose a Hermione

- Si por equilibrio te refieres a mentalizarte para todo lo que te pueda pasar y aceptar lo que venga, supongo que si

- Me estáis aburriendo – volvió a protestar Ron – porque no hablamos de cosas más importantes como la jugada de Viktor krum

- Deberías pedirme matrimonio, amigo - le dijo Harry a Ron

- Me voy a dormir, ¿vienes Hermione? – dijo Depa mirándola – será mejor que subamos y nos durmamos antes de que lleguen Parvati y Lavender

- Si, no tengo ganas de pasarme toda la noche escuchándolas hablar de lo divinas que son y lo bien que les ha ido el verano

De modo que Hermione y Depa subieron a la habitación de chicas de cuarto año y tras instalar sus cosas en el armario y el pupitre individual que tenía cada una se echaron sobre sus respectivas camas. Depa no tardo en dormirse, era como meditar pero llegando a un estado más profundo de relajación, esa era la técnica que había acabado adoptando para dormir, primero meditar un poco y después relajarse completamente y dormir.

Tras las primeras clases del curso, Depa se dirigió a la biblioteca pues los profesores comenzaban a mandarles como trabajo redacciones largas y más específicas que en los tres cursos anteriores; en la biblioteca también estuviera Hermione, pero no parecía centrada en las tareas escolares o en su defecto en prepararse para cuando los profesores las solicitaran.

- Hola, ¿puedos sentarme? – pregunto un chico

Depa alzo la cabeza, se trataba de Ernie McMillan, un alumno de su mismo curso pero de la casa Hufflepuff

- Claro Ernie, no tenías por qué preguntar

- ¿estudiando tan pronto? – pregunto Ernie – eso solo lo hacen los Ravenclaw y también lo hacemos los Hufflepuff

- Si supongo que como Gryffindor debería estar haciendo flexiones para ponerme fuerte

- No – dijo Ernie riendo – no creo que los Gryffindor sirváis únicamente para eso, solo que me sorprende que estés aquí cuando no te he visto en el gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo

- Lo he hecho otras veces y nunca antes te habías acercado

- Me impresionas y a veces me impones, por eso no te había hablado antes en privado – le confeso Ernie – pensaba invitarte a sentarte conmigo en la mesa de Hufflepuff

- Ah – Depa no sabía que decir, aquello le había pillado completamente por sorpresa

Al anochecer, Depa regreso a la sala común, al entrar escucho a unos chicos de segundo hablar emocionadamente sobre algo que contenía las palabras hurón y Malfoy.

- Tengo ganas de tener clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras – le oyó decir a Ron en cuanto se acercó a donde ellos estaban – pero no tenemos clase hasta el jueves

- Habrá que tener paciencia

El jueves por la tarde tuvieron la primera clase con el profesor Moody, fue una clase extraña

- Guardad los libros, no los necesitareis en mi clase – comenzó a hablar el profesor Moody – solo estaré un año aquí y los dedicare a que aprendáis a enfrentaros a las maldiciones y a lo que unos magos le pueden hacer a otros – utilizaba un tono de voz firme y brusco que mantenía completamente en silencio a la clase – de modo que las maldiciones varían mucho en la forma en que se presentan y los efectos que tienen; según el ministerio debería enseñaros las contramaldiciones pero yo creo que es mejor que aprendáis a enfrentaros realmente a aquello que no habéis visto nunca, ningún mago os avisara cuando vaya a lanzaros una maldición – se interrumpió ahí – señorita Brown cuando quiera que lea revistas en mi clase se lo hare saber.

Algunos en clase rieron, entre ellos Depa, era una pillada muy graciosa pues el profesor ni siquiera se había movido aunque el extraño y resultón ojo estaba fijo en el pupitre.

- ¿Quién de vosotros puede hablarme de las maldiciones imperdonables? – pregunto el profesor sin dejar de vigilar el pupitre de Lavender

- La maldición imperius – dijo Ron

- Si la maldición imperius – el profesor cogió una araña de tamaño considerable en un tarro y le apunto con la varita - ¡imperio! – la araña se descolgó por la mano del profesor y comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas, no parecía dueña de sí; todos comenzaron a reírse de lo de la araña, a excepción de Depa, que no lo encontraba gracioso pues parecía que la araña era controlada por el profesor - ¿os parece gracioso? – pregunto el profesor - ¿Qué tal si la hago colgarse de la viga? – la clase quedo en silencio bruscamente – no es divertido… hace unos años muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por la maldición imperius, con la voluntad totalmente anulada y sometidos a la de quien los controlaba – explico – ¿alguien conoce alguna otra maldición imperdonable?

- La maldición cruciatus – dijo Neville para sorpresa de muchos, pues solo solía intervenir en clase de Herbologia; Depa noto en cierto terror en su tono de voz

El profesor Moody apunto de nuevo a la araña

- ¡Crucio!

La araña comenzó a retorcerse, como si la sacudiese una corriente eléctrica como los rayos que los Sith más poderosos eran capaces de materializar con la fuerza, no era una visión nada agradable. Hermione de repente grito al profesor para que se detuviera, Depa se giró para mirarla y se dio cuenta de porque había actuado así; Neville estaba completamente pálido y parecía en estado de shock

- Dolor – dijo el profesor Moody simplemente – bien ¿Cuál es la última de las tres maldiciones imperdonables?

- Avada Kedabra – susurro Hermione como si se tratase de palabras prohibidas

- La ultima y la peor, la maldición asesina – el profesor apunto de nuevo con la varita a la araña - ¡Avada Kedabra! – hubo un destello verde, la araña salió despedida de la mesa del profesor cayéndose en el pasillo que había entre los pupitres, estaba muerta – no hay forma de interceptar la maldición ni de desviarla; nadie a sobrevivido a ella excepto una persona que se encuentra en esta misma aula.

Al terminar la clase se dirigieron al gran comedor, comentando lo que el profesor había mostrado en clase como si se tratara de un espectáculo

- Basta – dijo Depa plantándose delante de todos y mirándolos de forma seria – la clase no ha sido ningún partido de Quiddicth, ha mostrado los hechizos en una araña ¿acaso no os dais cuanta de que eso mismo os lo podrían hacer a vosotros? O podrían hacérselo a alguien a quien aprecies, un amigo o un familiar sin que podáis hacer otra cosa que verlo o saberlo a posteriori – todos estaban completamente callados, aquella reacción les había sorprendido – madurad un poco, lo que hemos visto hoy no es una broma, ni algo digno de ir comentando como si fuera un espectáculo, porque no lo es – dicho esto se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección al gran comedor dejando a todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor completamente pasmados; a excepción de Hermione, Harry y Neville que al igual que ella tampoco les había parecido graciosa la clase.


	29. Capitulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Era de madrugada, Depa estaba en la desértica sala común de Gryffindor aprovechando que todos dormían para familiarizarse con la espada laser que había encontrado en ese mundo, había decidido que aquello era lo mejor; estaba con los ojos cerrados moviendo la espada de forma casi imperceptible cuando noto que alguien se acercaba, apago la espada y la guardo enganchándola en su cinto; se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Neville bajar a la sala común, parecía algo sudoroso.

- Hola, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

- No – respondio Neville tímidamente – estaba… pensando…

- En la clase ¿no? – Depa suspiro y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas – no ha sido nada agradable – comento - ¿Sabes? He perdido los nervios y les he gritado a nuestros compañeros

- Dean me lo ha contado – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella – y lo que les dijiste y la verdad tienes razón, eso no es un espectáculo

- ¿Estas mejor? – se atrevió a preguntarle pues en clase lo había visto verdaderamente mal

- Si, al menos mejor que antes, pero no ha sido placentero ver lo que le hicieron a mis…

Se detuvo ahí, de golpe como si se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba a punto de revelar un secreto inconfesable, Depa se percató de ello, pero no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio le pregunto

- ¿Se te ocurre algo para el insomnio?

- Mi abuela a veces me daba pociones para dormir – Neville se encogió de hombros – decía que esas cosas sobre contar hipogrifos no servían

- Un hipogrifo, dos hipogrifos, tres hipogrifos… sí, creo que ya veo a que se refería tu abuela – dijo Depa sonriendo – antes te aburres que te duermes

- Es un poco estricta conmigo, me dice que no hago honor a mi apellido, quiere que sea tan bueno como lo fue mi padre – confeso Neville

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto – has dicho fue, utilizaste el pasado – concreto Depa la razón de su pregunta ante la repentina cara blanca de Neville, similar a la vista en clase – si no le hubiera ocurrido nada hubieras dicho es

- Nunca se o he contado a nadie, contarlo sería como darlo por definitivo, además no quiero que me miren con pena

- No te preocupes, cuando estés preparado lo contaras y contarlo te ayudara a asimilarlo, se trate de lo que se trate

Tras unos minutos de silencio

- ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

- Lo prometo

- Cuando tenía un año, mis padres fueron torturados por un grupo de mortífagos que planeaba restaurar el poder de quien tú ya sabes; querían sacarles información y usaron en ellos la maldición cruciatus – le conto el muchacho, Depa podía ver las ganas que tenía Neville de llorar – están peor que muertos, desde entonces están ingresados en San Mungo con la memoria dañada irreversiblemente, ni siquiera me reconocen, no hablan… es muy…

- Doloroso – termino Depa entendiendo lo que Neville quería decir, se acercó a él y le paso el brazo por los hombros abrazándolo – y difícil de asimilar, porque están ahí y al mismo tiempo no lo están

- Si…. Me iré a dormir… buenas noches

- Buenas noches Neville

Una tarde, paseando por los pasillos del colegio, solía hacerlo cuando tenía tiempo libre, le gustaba conocer el entorno, era uno de los instintos que había adquirido, al doblar una esquina vio al fondo del pasillo a Crabbe y Goyle arrinconando a un Hufflepuff de primer año, vio como lo empujaban hacia la pared riéndose. Depa se acercó a ellos.

- Vaya, los dos guardaespaldas de la casa Slytherin montan una fiesta y ni me avisan – dijo en tono de burla captando la atención de Crabbe y Goyle – es una pena que vuestro amiguito se graduara el año pasado, ¿a quién pensáis utilizar este año para las cordiales visitas de mostrar vuestros puños? – ambos se dirigieron hacia ella amenazantes - ¿Por qué no sois sensatos y os marcháis? Sabéis que ninguno de los dos puedo conmigo sin contar con la ayudita que contasteis el curso pasado en ese partido de Quiddicth.

Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron poco a poco a ella amenazantes, Depa se preparó para cuando decidieran dar el primer golpe, únicamente debía procurar que no la acorralan en ningún recoveco del lugar, mientras tanto tenía la sensación de que la escena era observada por alguien más que el muchacho de Hufflepuff, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo; el primer golpe llego, Depa se limitó a detener el golpe con el antebrazo y a utilizar la misma fuerza del golpe para lanzar a Crabbe que fue quien le golpeo hacia atrás quien cayó de culo; Goyle se lanzó hacia ella como si quisiera inmovilizarla, Depa simplemente lo esquivo permitiendo que Goyle se diera un buen golpe contra el muro. Crabbe cogió un candelabro que había en una de las mesas decorativas del pasillo pillando desprevenida a Depa quien no tuvo tiempo de bloquear el golpe con el antebrazo y lo acabo bloqueado con el puño sintiendo un intenso dolor punzante en el tercer metacarpiano, evidentemente acababa de romperse un hueso aunque ignoraba si la fractura era total o parcial, le arrebato el candelabro y lo agarro de la túnica utilizando la fuerza para poder tirarlo sobre Goyle que seguía en el suelo. Le dolía la mano, pero no iba a mostrar eso ante ese par.

- Habéis tenido bastante o preferís que sigamos y esperemos a que bajen a alguien – les dijo en un susurro, el cual fue efectivo porque ambos se marcharon como si tratasen de llegar a la única cápsula de supervivencia de un transporte estelar incendiado - ¿estás bien? – le pregunto al muchachito de Hufflepuff que parecía atemorizado, mas atemorizado de lo que estaba antes - ¿te han hecho daño esos gorilas?

El chico apenas respondió cuando se otro un golpeteo continuo como si algo de madera golpease el suelo, Depa se giró, allí estaba el profesor Moody, intuyo que era quien había contemplado toda la escena

- Muchacho regresa a tu sala común – gruño el profesor Moody – señorita Billaba acompáñeme a mi despacho

Depa siguió al profesor, era consciente de que estaba metida en un buen lio, era evidente que el profesor lo había visto todo, al entrar en el despacho le indico que tomara asiento.

- Vamos a estar aquí cinco minutos y luego saldrás del despacho como si te hubiese puesto el mayor castigo que pueda imaginarte, ahora déjame tu mano que por la posición en que la tienes deduzco que te la has roto – le dijo en un tono brusco – te reparare el hueso

Depa asintió extrañada por lo que acababa de hacer el profesor, espero el tiempo que le había pedido en silencio observando la estancia con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo semianalizando el entorno.

- Puede marcharse – Depa se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta - y señorita Billaba, por lo que ha hecho hace unos minutos, eso de enfrentarse a quien sea y quienes sean por defender a alguien a quien a priori no conoce, es una de las cualidades de los aurores, al igual que analizar mi despacho en el breve periodo de tiempo que ha estado aquí

- ¿Qué quiere decir profesor?

- Que podría plantearse ser auror como carrera cuando termine Hogwarts.

Depa se encogió de hombros y abandonó el despacho dirigiéndose a la sala común pensando en lo que le acababa de decir en cuanto a lo de dedicarse a dar caza a magos tenebrosos, suspiro confundida, a aquello se había dedicado en el lugar al que procedía en los últimos años, a arrestar malhechores y parecía que en ese lugar en el que estaba iba a seguir ese mismo camino, había sido entrenada para mediar en conflictos y poner bajo arresto a los responsables de los mismos siempre que los hubiera y ahora en aquel mundo se dedicaba a proteger a otros, lo que la hacía sentir rara es que lo hacía sin pensar, instintivamente.

Por fin llegó a la sala común, se sentó junto a Ron y Harry sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estos hacían, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de algo relacionado con la adivinación. Poco a poco se fue espabilando y se fijó en que se lo estaban inventando, Ron no sabía que poner como predicción, todas las predicciones eran catastróficas: tragedia y muerte

- ¿Qué tal si pones que serás fulminado por un rayo de protones procedente de una nave espacial? – le propuso antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía

- Mola – dijo Ron entusiasmado

- Esa es buena – dijo Harry riéndose - ¿tienes alguna por el estilo?

- Ser electrocutado por un robot asesino.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse; cuando pudo parar, Depa saco los libros de su mochila y comenzó a hacer los deberes mientras los otros dos seguían haciendo sus predicciones, cuando termino anuncio que se iba a dormir pensando un poco en que quizá fuese divertido decir tonterías como las falsas predicciones catastróficas que les había dado.

Una semana después estaban de nuevo en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y el profesor acababa de informarles que les mostraría individualmente y ante toda la clase lo que era la maldición imperius, era evidente que la iba a practicar en ellos, a Hermione no le agrado la pretensión del profesor, pero permaneció en el aula ; a Depa tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea pero el profesor tenía su punto al argumentar que dé era mejor que aprendieran lo que era esa maldición en un aula a fuera de ella; escucho la breve explicación del profesor de que la forma de defenderse de esa maldición es poniendo resistencia a ella, mientras veía hacer cosas ridículas a sus compañeros bajo la maldición se preguntó si debía o no esforzarse en oponer resistencia o lo que quiera que se deba hace en concreto con esa maldición. Observo cuando a Harry le llegó el turno, se había resistido parcialmente a la maldición por lo que el profesor la repitió en el para qué observaran como se resistía aunque en opinión de Depa no había mucho que observar, solo como el rostro de Harry recuperaba su expresividad, era evidente que lo que quiera que hiciera esa maldición, la forma de combatirla era la propia mente. Le llegó el turno a Depa avanzo hacia el centro de la clase

- ¡imperio!

Depa sintió como todo en su mente se desvanecía, como si hubiese sido absorbido y una voz dentro de su propia mente ordenándole que hiciera algo "_ponte a hacer flexiones", _tenía claro que no deseaba hacerlo e interiormente se negó rotundamente, sabía que se estaba resistiendo pero no creía que fuese muy prudente que el resto de la clase se diese cuanta de ello.

- Si quiere que las haga, las hare – le respondió al profesor en voz alta pero manteniéndose inexpresiva, se hecho al suelo y comenzó a hacer las flexiones ante la mirada entre atónita y complacida del profesor, noto como el profesor la miraba aprobatoriamente.

- Es suficiente – le dijo el profesor – podéis retiraros.

Mientras iba por el pasillo de regreso a la sala común, Depa sonrió, pues había conseguido resistirse a esa maldición que anulaba por completo la voluntad y en apariencia solo el profesor se había dado cuenta de ello.

Al día siguiente, en clase de estudios muggles la profesora les hizo un anuncio interesante; iba a comenzar a pedirles redacciones encaminadas a los Timos que cursarían el curso que viene, lo que significaba que al igual que los otros profesores les iba a exigir un trabajo más duro.

- Quiero que comencéis por establecer grupos de trabajo; sé que solo sois cuatro alumnos así que os será sencillo – anuncio la profesora – haréis los trabajos semanales individualmente pero el trabajo que entregareis en junio y que es el 45% de la nota lo haréis en grupo o en vuestro caso por parejas – tenéis cinco minutos para organizaros.

Depa observo a sus compañeros eran Anthony Goldtein y Terry Boot de la casa Ravenclaw quienes parecían estar llegando a un acuerdo entre ellos y Ernie McMillan de la casa Hufflepuff

quien se acercó a ella

- Creo que nos tocara trabajar juntos este curso – dijo el muchacho

- Eso parece – respondió tranquilamente Depa con una sonrisa

Una vez transcurridos los cinco minutos, la profesora les asigno los trabajos, los dos eran diferentes para que los alumnos no sufrieran la "tentación" de conseguirse información que manejaba el otro grupo. A Depa y Ernie les toco hacer un trabajo sobre los inventos más importantes del mundo muggle y por supuesto quien lo invento; por lo que Depa leyó que le pedían del trabajo tenían vía libre para enfocarlo en el campo que quisieran como si lo hacían de todos los campos.

- Que te parece si buscamos información por nuestra cuenta y la ponemos en común en dos semanas en la biblioteca – le propuso Depa a Ernie al finalizar la clase

- No sería mejor acordar primero como vamos a enfocar el trabajo

- Podemos hacer las dos cosas, buscar toda la información que podamos y luego con lo que tenemos ver cómo enfocarlo

- De acuerdo – dijo el muchacho sonriente – hagamos un trabajo que supere al de esos dos ravenclaws

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere ganar a los demás en algo?

- Yo no quiero ganar – dijo Ernie – únicamente demostrar que los Hufflepuff no somos inútiles, los Hufflepuff no es que no destaquemos en deportes, en alguna profesión o académicamente, es que no lo vamos pregonando por ahí – explico – y a los Gryffindor os toman por unos musculitos descerebrados – comento – solo quiero demostrar que podemos ser tan inteligentes como los de Ravenclaw

- Comprendo, pero solo lograremos ese objetivo trabajando en equipo como unos engranajes bien engrasados

- No sé qué es eso de los engranajes, pero si te refieres a que trabajemos como si fuésemos una sola persona, aportando cada uno aquello de lo que el otro carece…

- Exactamente a eso me refiero Ernie.

- Vale, pero mejor una semana que dos – propuso – quedemos todos los jueves en la biblioteca, aunque creo que sería mejor buscar otro lugar, como las bodegas o la lechuceria

- Ya hablaremos de eso

Se despidieron al llegar al gran comedor yendo cada cual a su mesa

A finales de octubre, justo antes de que llegase el día de Halloween, llegaron los alumnos de Durmstrang y Bauxbatons, estuvieron todos en los terrenos del castillo esperándolos para que estos al llegar simplemente fueran a cobijarse al castillo tras su largo viaje; los de Bauxbatons iban vestidos de forma muy elegante y se movían de igual forma como si les dieran clases de protocolo en su escuela y los de Durmstrang daba la sensación de que es su programa de estudios tenían entrenamiento físico, entre los alumnos de Durmstrang estaba Viktor Krum, lo que hizo que Ron se pusiera como loco queriendo un autografo.

Durante la cena se vio la disposición que tenían esos alumnos de otros centros a estar en Hogwarts, aunque para que se aclimatasen al lugar los elfos de las cocinas habían preparado recetas típicas de los países de los cuales venían los alumnos de Durmtrang y Bauxbatons. Al finalizar la cena Dumbledore mostro quien elegiría a los participantes en el torneo o más bien que, se trataba de un gran cáliz del cual salían llamas azules y blanquecinas.

- Tenéis 24 horas para meter dentro del cáliz vuestro nombre y la casa a la que pertenecéis, recordad que solo aquellos que seáis mayores de edad podéis participar, para evitar tentaciones de los alumnos más jóvenes trazaré una línea de edad – anuncio el profesor Dumbledore – ahora, todos a dormir.

Mientras subían a la torre Ron al igual que durante la cena estaba manifestando su descontento porque Krum no se había sentado con ellos y lo había hecho con los Slytherins

- Vamos a ver Ron, ellos se han sentado donde su director les ha indicado – le señalo Depa – por como hablas parece que lo estés celando

Depa paso toda la mañana siguiente en la sala común, prefería hacer quedarse ahí que estar sin hacer nada sentada viendo como la gente metía su nombre en el caliz; cuando llego la hora de la cena bajo junto con sus compañeros, aunque le hubiera gustado más quedarle en la sala común y comer algo allí mismo, terminada la cena el caliz comenzó a dar los candidatos; cuando estaban los tres candidatos Fleur Delacour por parte de Bauxbatons, Viktor Krum por parte de Durmstrang y Cedric Diggory por parte de Hogwarts; el cáliz reacciono de nuevo como si realizase una nueva selección, todos los adultos y los que conocían en qué consistía ese torneo miraron extrañados al cáliz, era evidente que aquello que estaba ocurriendo no era nada habitual, del cáliz salió un cuarto trozo de pergamino en el cual estaba escrito el nombre de Harry.

Cuando Harry consiguió reaccionar se dirigió a la parte trasera del comedor donde el profesor Dumbledore había indicado que se dirigieran los campeones; enseguida todo el comedor se llenó de murmullos en reacción a lo que había sucedido, Depa miro a Hermione quien al igual que ella estaba con el ceño fruncido, en cambio Ron tenía una expresión de rabia y envidia, el resto de compañeros de la mesa Gryffindor estaba tan desconcertada por lo ocurrido como alegre.

- Esto no es normal – murmuro

- No, aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Hermione en el mismo tono que ella había empleado

- Hemione, ¿no te parece extraño que siempre ocurran cosas raras en Halloween? – le pregunto Depa; la chica frunció el deño mirándola a los ojos

- El troll, la señora Norris, Sirius Black y ahora el cáliz – resumió Hermione advirtiendo a que se refería

Depa no tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más, pues fueron enviados cada cual a su sala común y les indicaron ir en silencio.


	30. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

Los días siguientes a la ceremonia oficial de apertura del torneo de los tres magos resultaron bastante molestos para toda la casa Gryffindor en general, la mayor parte del alumnado consideraba que Harry había conseguido burlar la raya de edad y echado su nombre en el cáliz de fuego; a espaldas de los profesores o puede que no tan a espaldas se había desarrollado un mercado de insignias que decían "apoya a Cedric Diggory, el autentico campeón de Howarts" y cambiaban aleatoriamente a otro mensaje que decía "potter apesta". Depa se mantuvo al margen de todo esto, pues ni hablaba de espaldas a Harry comentando que sí que era un tramposo como hacían algunos Gryffindor ni se dedicaba a pelearse con alumnos de otras casas a pesar de que estos buscaban ofender a cualquier Gryffindor con quien se encontraban, se centró únicamente en hacer las tareas escolares y en observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor y de paso cuando tenía tiempo libre, cuando no estaba haciendo el trabajo con Ernie estaba investigando en la biblioteca sobre el cáliz de fuego quería conocer el porqué de lo ocurrido la noche de Halloween. En cuanto al trabajo con Ernie, no había mucha comunicación entre ellos desde la noche de Halloween, Depa supuso que era por lo ocurrido con Harry, pero no quería iniciar la conversación hasta que estuviera preparada para tenerla, pues sino algo civilizado podía derivar en algo incivilizado. Una tarde pasadas unas semanas el propio Ernie saco el tema mientras estaban en la biblioteca

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – pregunto - ¿acaso quiere ser más famoso de lo que ya es?

- Él dice que no puso su nombre en el cáliz, y todo lo que he leído acerca del cáliz de fuego, el torneo y la línea de edad parecen confirmar que dice la verdad

- Que quieres decir

- Quiero decir que si tu o yo pusiéramos una línea de edad para que nadie inferior a la edad indicada en el procedimiento que llevemos a cabo la cruce puede que haya alguna falla o algún error en el procedimiento que permitiese que fuera eludida con trucos simples como pociones de envejecimiento, pero siendo está colocada por un mago adulto y experimentado como el profesor Dumbledore – paro a tomar aire – creo que tu estuviste mirando esa misma mañana quienes se acercaban al cáliz ¿Qué ocurría con aquellos que trataban de engañar a la línea de edad?

- Fueron lanzados unos metros hacia atrás y les crecía barba

- Segundo punto, el cáliz es un objeto poderoso, creado únicamente para reconocer el nombre de la persona y la escuela a la que pertenece para de esa forma poder seleccionar un pretendiente al trofeo de cada casa

- ¿Entonces cómo es que salieron dos campeones de Hogwarts?

- Eso me lleva al tercer punto, solo hay un campeón de Hogwarts a pesar de que Harry es alumno de Hogwarts, el cáliz está diseñado como he dicho antes para escoger un alumno de cada escuela, partiendo de ahí es lógico pensar que alguien le hizo creer al cáliz que participaba una cuarta escuela, sé que suena rebuscado pero es la explicación más lógica que tengo de lo ocurrido; más que nada porque si simplemente hubiese puesto su nombre no hubiese garantizado que hubiese salido

- Pero como engañar al cáliz

- No lo sé, supongo que con poder y habilidad

- Harry Potter venció a quien-tu-ya-sabes

- Si, cuando tenía 15 meses, pero desconocemos como se produjeron los acontecimientos

- ¿Quién pondría su nombre en el cáliz si no fue él?

- No se… alguien que quiera gastarle una broma, o que quiera ver como lo pasa mal

- Es absurdo, no tiene sentido

- Lo sé – suspiro - ¿Qué tal si seguimos con el trabajo?

- Vale

La primera excursión a Hogsmeade del año, Depa no se la quería perder, fue junto a Harry y Hermione, la razón por la que Ron no los acompañaba era muy simple, sentía celos de la fama y notoriedad que atraía Harry motivo por el cual había dejado de hablarle a Harry; aparentemente a los ojos de los profesores y estudiantes que habían salido de excursión solo estaban Hermione y ella, ya que Harry se había ocultado bajo la capa de invisibilidad, entraron en las tres escobas y se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto, Depa se sento frente a Hermione y Harry entre ellas de esa forma podían hablar los tres sin que nadie se pensara nada raro. Hermione saco una libretita donde tenía apuntados unos nombres en una breve lista.

- ¿Qué es eso Hermione? – pregunto Depa con curiosidad

- Es la lista de la organización que he creado en defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos

- ¿Y cuantos elfos domésticos pertenecen a esa asociación?

- ninguno

- Entonces no te tomaran en serio, los elfos es cierto que son esclavos pero deben darse cuanta por ellos mismos que esa no es forma de vivir.

- Por eso planeo llevarlos de huelga o algo así

- No creo que funcione – dijo Harry

En ese momento se les acercaron Hagrid y el profesor Moody, parecieron observar lo que Hermione tenía ante si, aunque Depa oyó como ambos le susurraban algo a Harry, en cuanto se fueron, Hermione le pregunto a Harry

- ¿Qué quería Hagrid?

- Que vaya esta medianoche a su cabaña

- Yo lo que me pregunto es donde sabía que estabas – comento Depa

- Al parecer Moody puede ver a través de las capas invisibles porque me ha dicho literalmente "bonita capa, Potter"

- Interesante – susurro Depa – debe ser cosa de su ojo protésico

- Pero Harry, ¿no te dijo Sirius que estuvieras a medianoche en la sala común?

- Me las apañare

- Creo que será mejor que regresemos antes de que nos juntemos con todos y alguien descubra que Harry sí que ha ido a Hogsmeade – sugirió Depa

De modo que una vez acabaron sus bebidas regresaron al castillo, caminando tranquilamente, Harry y Hermione "debatían" sobre qué hacer en cuanto a si acudir a lo de Hagrid o permanecer en la sala común, Harry estaba convencido de que podía encargarse de las dos cosas, Hermione en cambio pensaba que lo de Harry tenía que esperar

- Mirad, que tal si mientras Harry va a lo que quiera mostrarle Hagrid yo me quedo en la sala común, vigilando que nadie baje y de paso si Harry no llega a tiempo informarle a Sirius donde esta

- No sé si es buena idea

- ¿Se os ocurre algo mejor?

Hubo silencio, por lo que entonces aquello propuesto pese a no ser la mejor opción era su única opción modo que así lo harían.

Aquella noche, Depa se sentó en un sillón en un rincón de la sala común, observando como poco a poco esta se fue quedando vacía, finalmente solo quedaban los hermanos crevey que parecían tratar de transfigurar las famosas insignias que circulaban por la escuela, Depa negó con la cabeza, cuando se acercaba la medianoche, Depa cuyo rincón había quedado a oscuras decidió que era hora de que los dos muchachos que seguían con las insignias se fuesen a dormir y la mejor forma en ese momento era asustarlos, centro su mirada en la caja que contenía las insignias y se le ocurrió que hacer, usando la fuerza la empujo haciendo que callera al suelo desparramando todo su contenido por los alrededores de la mesa en la que estaban trabajando; Depa cerro los ojos entonces y elevo las insignias al aire moviéndolas para que formaren palabras y esas palabras una frase, "a dormir" , tras eso las dejo caer de golpe sobre la mesa armando bastante ruido, sabía que eso había sido excesivo, por lo que se concentró para comprobar que ningún compañero bajaba a la sala común, aun así era demasiado arriesgado seguir por el camino de tratar de asustarlos, así que decidió hacer como que acababa de bajar a la sala común tras oír el ruido aprovechando que estos dos no habían reaccionado todavía

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? – les pregunto en un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a nadie - ¿acaso ignoráis la hora que es?

- Nosotros no hemos sido – dijo uno de los hermanos

- ¿A no? ¿y quién ha sido entonces?¿un robot asesino?

- La caja se cayó y las insignias flotaron sin que hiciéramos nada

- Chicos es tarde, será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir antes de que despertemos a alguien más; seguro que cuando descanséis un poco conseguiréis lo que quiera que estuvieseis haciendo con esas insignias

Una vez comenzaron a subir la escalera, Depa fingió subir a su dormitorio, aunque regreso a la sala común a esperar a que llegara Harry aprovechando mientras tanto para hacer levitar la caja con las insignias depositándola sobre la mesa y levitar también las insignias para dejarlas dentro de la caja, a excepción de las que había sueltas por la mesa; todo ello mediante el uso de la fuerza, permaneciendo ella apoyada en el muro; eran esos momentos a solas los únicos en los que podía emplear la fuerza, ejercitarla, pues en aquel mundo en el que se encontraba sus habilidades no eran conocidas; aunque hacía tiempo que Depa había llegado a la conclusión de que la fuerza y la magia eran afines, incluso se preguntaba si era posible que alguien de ese mundo aprendiese a manejar la fuerza del mismo modo que ella aprendía a usar la magia, pero no estaba dispuesta a probarlo. Al poco tiempo llego Harry.

- Todo en orden Harry – le comunico – yo me voy a dormir, suerte.

Llego el día en que tendría lugar la primera prueba del torneo, Depa observo como los campeones abandonaban el gran comedor algo así como media hora antes de que comenzara la prueba, poco antes de que comenzara la prueba se dirigió hacia las gradas sentándose con los dos Ravenclaw que iban con ella a estudios muggles y con Ernie.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un apuesta? – propuso Ernie

- ¿una apuesta sobre que? – pregunto Depa

- Sobre la prueba – dijo Terry Boot – yo apuesto a que Potter queda en último lugar

- Paso de apuestas – aseguró Depa

- ¿Porque sabes que vas a perder? – pregunto Anthony

- Porque reconocerás que es poco inteligente realizar una apuesta antes de ver que habilidades tienen los campeones

- Un buen argumento – dijo Terry

- Mirad, Bagman va a hablar

Desde las gradas, Depa vio como un hombre de rostro infantilizado se subía a una tarima; era el mismo hambre que había hecho de comentarista en los mundiales. Comenzó a hablar dando por comenzada la primera prueba y explicando en qué consistía.

- Esto es una locura – dijo Depa – los dragones pueden alcanzar grandes alturas y son terriblemente fieros

- Hablas como si hubieses estado frente a alguno de ellos – dijo Terry

Depa frunció el ceño, pues sí que había estado alguna vez frente a un dragón adulto, en aquel mundo al que pertenecía, pensó rápidamente como responder a aquello sin levantar mas sospechas, tenía que hacer que la suspicacia de Terry se disipara

- ¿Recordáis el rumor que surgió en primer año de que Hagrid tenía un dragón? – les pregunto – pues era cierto – respondió antes de que ellos respondieran – era solo una cría de dragón, pero aun así peligroso, decidí investigar un poco en la biblioteca e incluso le pregunte a Ron puesto que uno de sus hermanos trabaja en una reserva en Rumanía.

- Te gusta conocer lo que te rodea en profundidad – observó Anthony

- Si, conocer, observar, comprender…

- Tendrías que estar en Ravenclaw

Depa rio

- En realidad, el sombrero me dijo que reunía cualidades de todas las casas así que podría estar en cualquiera de las cuatro

- En Slytherin lo dudo – dijo Ernie – eres una buena persona

Depa compuso una media sonrisa

- Las cualidades que la casa Slytherin busca en sus alumnos no son de por si malas, la forma en que se utiliza es mala – explico – la astucia por ejemplo ¿Qué hay de malo en pensarse las cosas bien antes de actuar?¿o en planificar con cuidado tu futuro?

- Pero…

- No negare que los ideales de la casa estén actualmente corrompidos por la falsa idea de que Voldemort puede darles a ellos y sus familias la visión de futuro del mundo mágico que desean – afirmo – pero yo creo que pueden salir de ello, siempre que se les dé la oportunidad de mostrarse y no se les juzgue automáticamente por la casa en la que están – comento – por ejemplo de los Hufflepuff dicen que son unos inútiles porque no destacan sobre los demás y cuando triunfan lo mantienen para si mismos; pero no es cierto poseen un gran sentido de la lealtad y son conscientes de que hay que trabajar duro para conseguir lo que se propongan.

- Creo que capto la idea – dijo Ernie

- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera – dijo Anthony

- Mirad, Diggory es el primero – dijo Terry

En efecto Cedric se acercaba al cercado del dragón, a Depa le dio la sensación de que estaba entre nervioso y asustado, cosa enteramente lógica tratándose de tener que coger un objeto que un dragón estaba protegiendo. Se dedicó a observar lo que hacía; Cedric apunto a una piedra y la transformo en un perro, Depa ignoraba la raza del perro pero era evidente que ese animal-roca era su baza para enfrentar al dragón, parecía estar atrayendo la atención sobre el perro para aproximarse al dragón y coger el maldito huevo de oro, pero el astuto dragón se dio cuenta del engaño y se revolvió contra Cedric causándole quemaduras en el rostro; había gente del público que se reía, otras parecían preocupadas.

- Eso debe de doler – comento Ernie que era uno de los preocupados

- Si, en efecto duele mucho – dijo Depa – más de lo que dolería un brazo o una pierna – comento – espero de verdad que no sea nada grave – miro hacía un grupo de gente que se seguía riendo, aquello era de mal gusto – como me gustaría decirles a esos cretinos que se ríen que bajen ahí abajo a ver di desde esa perspectiva les sigue pareciendo gracioso.

- Tienes razón, no es gracioso – dijo Terry – creo que hay que estar muy loco para participar en algo así

- Yo no podría hacerlo – dijo Anthony

- Bueno, al menos lo ha conseguido – dijo Ernie

- Veamos quien viene a continuación – sugirió Depa, siendo poco después anunciado por Bagman que Fleur Delacour sería la siguiente

- Tengo ganas de ver que es lo que hará la princesita

Según las observaciones que hacía a Depa le parecía que Delacour estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila como si tuviera un plan dispuesto para la ocasión; no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, parecía estar sometiendo al dragón a un trance, como si lo hipnotizara; aquello era tan descabellado como extraño, de repente el dragón soltó un ronquido echando unas chispas que le prendieron fuego a la ropa que la participante llevaba puesta.

- Parece que hoy es el día de alumno a la parrilla – comento en broma Depa haciendo que Terry, Anthony y Ernie la mirasen extraño antes de reírse

Tras conseguir el huevo Fleur, le llegó el turno al buscador de la selección búlgara, Viktor Krum; Depa no pudo no notar que cada aspirante tenía un dragón no solo diferente sino de diferente especie, por lo sabía por propia experiencia cada especie de dragón es única en cuanto a costumbres, forma de actuar y por su puesto ferocidad, si era así en su mundo ¿Por qué no iba a serlo en este?; estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría en el cercado, hasta que oyó exclamar a la gente y se fijó en lo ocurrido; al parecer la pobre criatura estaba cegada por algo parecía que el dragón tenía un repentino ataque de conjuntivitis y había aplastado la mitad de los huevos de verdad que Depa supuso que serían sus crias.

- Dudo que el dragón se ponga muy contento cuando sepa que pierde varias crias – les comento a sus compañeros de estudios muggles

- ¿Creéis que lo descalificaran? – pregunto Terry

- No, solo le bajaran puntos – dijo Ernie – no creo que haya hecho algo así apropósito, más sabiendo que los dragones son criaturas en peligro de extinción; por eso se crearon las reservas.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras colocaban en el cercado al cuarto y último dragón el cual parecía ser el más fiero de todos.

- Parece que ya le toca a Potter – dijo Anthony

- ¿Qué crees que hará? – le pregunto Ernie a Depa

- Ni idea

- ¿Qué harías tu? – pregunto Terry con curiosidad

- Pedirle por favor que me deje coger el huevo – respondió Depa – en realidad no sé lo que haría.

Depa observo a Harry, pareció alzar la varita al cielo pero no ocurrió nada, aunque al poco tiempo por el cielo apareció la escoba de Harry yendo hacia su propietario, Depa sonrió era evidente que Harry había decidido tratar al huevo como si fuera la mismísima snich dorada, observo sus movimientos y como uno de ellos le llevo a tener un rasguño en el hombro producido por la cola en forma de múltiples cuernos del dragón, finalmente consiguió que el dragón fuese a por el para lanzarse a por el huevo y obtenerlo. Depa sonrió, ya que Harry había sido el más rápido en coger el huevo.

Aguardaron a las puntuaciones mientras los campeones estaban siendo atendidos por la enfermera.

- Es cosa mía o Karkarov ha puntuado excesivamente alto a krum y por lo bajo al resto – comento Ernie

- Lo cierto es que Potter se merecía mucho más – dijo Anthony – es quien mejor lo ha hecho

- Mmm… yo creo que todos lo han hecho bien – comento Depa, los tres la miraron incrédula – no sé nada de Krum o de Fleur, así que desconozco cuáles son sus fuertes, pero sí que sé que Cedric es excepcional en transformaciones por lo que he oído, ¿no Ernie? – el chico se limitó a asentir – y ha aprovechado su fuerte, al igual que Harry que ha aprovechado su habilidad con la escoba y de paso logrado hacer un buen encantamiento convocador el cual no le salía en clase.

Corría el mes de noviembre y la mayoría de la gente parecía que había abandonado su aversión hacia Harry, a Depa le agradaba poder caminar por los pasillo sin ver en cada esquina grupitos con insignias estúpidas; se encontraban aquel día en clase de transformaciones, haciendo un repaso de lo que habían aprendido durante el mes de octubre y los pocos días de noviembre que llevaban, Depa no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía sino que en lugar de estar atenta como costumbre, estaba mirando a Harry y Ron jugando con varitas de pega que seguramente habían obtenido de los hermanos de Ron. Tras mirarlos recriminatoriamente, la profesora McGonagal hizo un anuncio en clase

- Tengo el placer de anunciaros que el próximo 24 de diciembre habrá un baile de navidad en el gran comedor, razón por la cual se os han pedido las túnicas de gala este año como parte del uniforme; el baile será una ocasión para hacer amistad con magos extranjeros y ha sido tradición del torneo de los tres magos desde su comienzo, espero que esa noche todos tengáis un buen comportamiento y no dejéis en ridículo el honor que a la escuela tanto le ha costado mantener.

Depa alzó la ceja, ¿un baile?, eso sonaba más a política que a diversión; inmediatamente tomo una resolución respecto al baile, resolución muy difícil de cambiar. Horas más tarde, Draco se le acerco en la biblioteca

- El 24 de diciembre en el vestíbulo a las siete – le dijo sin más antes que saludarla

- Buenas tardes a ti también Draco – le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo plan para esa noche?

- Pues que apenas ha sido anunciado el baile hace unas horas y tú no me dejarías plantado

- Draco, no voy a ir al baile – le dijo en tono serio – no me gustan los bailes, así que mejor busca a otra con quien ir

- ¿Me estas rechazando?, a mí nadie me rechaza

- Vaya, he tenido el honor de ser la primera – dijo en tono cortante – y antes de que sigas yo no te humillado, te estas humillando tu solito con esa pataleta infantil que acabas de comenzar e intuyo que continuaras – añadió – ya te he dicho que no me gustan los bailes, no es que no quiera ir contigo es que simplemente no quiero ir.

- Como quieras, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes – dijo Draco antes de marcharse de la biblioteca

Poco después Ernie se sentó frente a ella, dejando el libro con el que habían estado trabajando semanas sobre la mesa

- ¿Qué quería ese? – pregunto

- Invitarme al baile

- ¿y que le has respondido? – preguntó temeroso

- Ernie, no voy a ir al baile – le respondió tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Por qué? – manifestó su curiosidad

- Pues porque me parece una tontería, aparte de que no me gustan

- En ese caso… ¿aceptarías que empleásemos esa noche para comer algo en las bodegas y redactar el trabajo?

- Eso suena interesante – admitió – lo pensare y te respondo el viernes que viene ¿vale?

- Vale

Llegó el día del baile de navidad, y al contrario que todos los alumnos de cuarto en adelante que se arreglaban para el baile y se iban a reunir con sus respectivas parejas, Depa se dirigió a la biblioteca ganándose la mirada desconcertada de la bibliotecaria quien le pregunto de manera poco amable que hacía allí, Depa la miro con el ceño fruncido y opto por no responderle y sentarse en una de las mesas; poco después llegó Ernie quien se sentó frente a ella.

- Buenas noches – saludó

- Buenas noches Ernie ¿comenzamos?

Estuvieron determinando el índice del trabajo, tras discutir un poco de forma argumentada como colocar cada apartado y organizando la información básica que habían encontrado, entre otras actividades, acababan de terminar el índice cuando la bibliotecaria los hecho porque había llegado la "hora de cierre" de la biblioteca.

- Bueno, al menos hemos avanzado bastante – dijo Depa

- Si pero creo que quedara feo si no está todo escrito con la misma letra – dijo Ernie

- Bueno, había pensado que podríamos pedirle a la profesora de estudios muggles prestada una de esas máquinas de escribir muggle que tiene en el aula, siempre que funcionen claro

- Creo que las mecánicas sí que funcionarían, pero no las eléctricas – razonó Ernie – pero no sé si la profesora nos la preste

- Si le explicamos para que la queremos no creo que ponga problemas, sobretodo porque le alegrara que tengamos interés en esos objetos y en aprender a utilizarlos

- Cierto – dijo el muchacho – esto… te apetece cenar algo, se cómo entrar en las cocinas, en realidad todos los Hufflepuff sabemos

- Vale, mientras los elfos no se molesten con nuestra presencia

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de los elfos?

- Nick Casi decapitado nos conto que Peeves los había estado molestando en el banquete de bienvenida

- No se molestaran, te lo aseguro.


	31. Capitulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Cuando llego a la sala común los de primero a tercer año se habían ido ya a dormir, dejando restos de comida por toda la sala, aquello no parecía muy apetecible en ese momento, se sentó en uno de los sillones que habían sobrevivido y por ende no estaban manchados a esperar, no sabía qué hora era cuando despertó pero supuso que era bastante tarde, la despertó una discusión a gritos en medio de la sala común, la cual ya había sido limpiada

- …. ¡la próxima vez que haya un baile ten el valor de invitarme antes que lo haga otro y no como último recurso!

Fue de lo único que se entero del griterío, vio como Hermione subía por las escaleras a los dormitorios de chicas y se encerraba en el cuarto de un portazo. Depa se dirigió a los chicos

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – les pregunto

- Que nos ha traicionado yendo con Krum al baile – dijo ron elevando el tono de voz

- Cálmate Ronald

- ¿Qué me calme?¿que me calme? ¿la estas oyendo Harry?

Depa supo que en ese momento no iba a obtener nada en claro ni a solucionar el problema por lo que prefirió dar las buenas noches y subir a la habitación, nada más entrar vio a Hermione llorando sobre la cama, por suerte no estaban las superficiales de Parvati y Lavender; Depa se acercó a Hermione y poso la mano en su espalda dándole un ligero apretón.

- No le hagas caso, esta celoso, o eso creo – le dijo brevemente – creo que yo también dormiré un poco

El resto de las navidades nadie toco el tema que había originado esa discusión, pero Depa observó que Ron paso el resto de las vacaciones algo enfurruñado, hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que el muchacho adoptaba esa actitud cada vez que algo no era como él quería o al menos cada vez que se sentía opacado por los demás, decidió actuar con el cómo había hecho el curso anterior, dejándolo a su aire.

El comienzo del trimestre pareció apaciguar un poco las cosas, quizá se debiera probablemente al hecho de que de nuevo había clases y tareas escolares, aunque tampoco es que Depa estuviese muy pendiente de la situación en concreto; como la mayoría de alumnos y alumnas se centró en las clases. A las pocas semanas de comenzar el trimestre, prácticamente nada más comenzarlo se encontraron con que Hagrid no iba a darles la clase porque se sentía indispuesto y en lugar de él se la daría una profesora suplente quien los condujo por el borde del cercado al linde del bosque prohibido, allí había un unicornio; la profesora indico que se quedaran atrás los chicos y se acercasen las chicas únicamente porque a los unicornios no les gustaban los chicos, estuvo toda esa clase prestando atención a lo que decía la profesora y tomando notas, aunque se distrajo en algún momento para mirar el corrillo de alumnos que se había formado atrás, entre los que estaban Draco y Harry, aquello no le parecía buena señal, en cuanto termino la clase un enfadado Harry les paso el artículo en cuestión a Hermione y a ella, era un artículo que trataba sobre los orígenes de Hagrid y la opinión que tenían los Slytherin de él.

- Pero como ha podido enterarse si tiene prohibida la entrada a los terrenos – protesto Hermione

- Ni idea – dijo Depa – pero no sería la primera vez que alguien en algún lugar consigue colarse de un modo u otro

- Pero porque la ha tomado con Hagrid? – pregunto Ron

- Supongo que porque no quiso darle la información que quería oír sobre mí – menciono Harry – como odio a esa patética periodista

- Lo mejor será ir a hablar con Hagrid en cuanto podamos – sugirió Depa antes de alejarse y dirigirse al gran comedor para comer, en el cual tampoco estaba Hagrid.

Al llegar el fin de semana, se fueron de excursión a Hogsmeade, para convencer a Hagrid de que volviese a las clases, excepto Depa quien no pensaba que el profesor se encontrase en Hogsmeade pues si no había aparecido en las clases ni en el gran comedor ¿iría al pueblo donde seguramente se sentiría más expuesto todavía?; decidió que tras desayunar se acercaría a su cabaña. De forma que tras acabarse el desayuno y comunicarles a sus amigos que no iría a Hogsmeade camino por los terrenos a paso tranquilo en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, intuía que se encontraba ahí, aunque dudaba que le abriera la puerta así como así. Por fin llego a la cabaña y toco a la puerta, no hubo respuesta; sin más comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cabaña utilizando la fuerza en busca de un punto por la misma cabaña por el que entrar. Siendo consciente que aquello supondría un allanamiento de morada pero en ese momento no le importaba demasiado, no había hueco ni por las ventanas ni por la puerta trasera pues estaban bien cerradas, la única opción que se le ocurría por el momento era entrar por la chimenea, pero no le tentaba demasiado esa resolución pues a pesar de que el fuego no parecía estar encendido no podía asegurarlo con certeza; analizo el entorno del mismo modo que había analizado la cabaña, había un hacha apoyada al lado de un montón de leña por cortar; ni corta ni perezosa se puso a cortar la leña mientras pensaba a ver si se le ocurría alguna idea verdaderamente buena o tomaba la estupidez de entrar por la chimenea. Cuando termino noto como una gotas de sudor le habían empapado la frente pero al menos le había servido para relajar tensiones un rato y decidirse a entrar como fuera en la cabaña; se plantó en uno de los laterales de la cabaña próximos a la chimenea; usando la fuerza se impulsó y se encaramo al tejado, unas vez así trepo hasta subirse completamente al tejado de la cabaña, no parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones y la boca de la chimenea era demasiado pequeña para pasar por ella, pero no para tirar madera recién cortada por ella hacía el interior de la cabaña, desde el tejado la hizo levitar acercándola a la chimenea y comenzando a tirar los trozos tirando hasta un total de tres; tenía un cuarto en el aire cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió bruscamente, Hagrid estaba mirándola, a ella y al trozo de leña que permanecía suspendido en el aire.

- Buenos días – lo saludo tranquilamente – hacía un poco de frio así que he pensado que necesitarías un poco de leña – cogió el trozo flotante y lo introdujo en la chimenea.

Hagrid seguía mirándola entre disgustado y sorprendido; Depa mientras tanto se acercó al borde del tejado y salto ante la mirada atónita de Hagrid, el cual no reacciono hasta que Depa toco suelo. Al caer sobre el terreno Depa se torció levemente el tobillo pues había calculado mal la caída, aunque no era nada grave se quedó sentada en el suelo. Hagrid la miro y la cogió metiéndola dentro de la cabaña.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? Podrías haberte lastimado en serio

- Quería ver como estabas Hagrid

Tras aquella confesión la cabaña quedo en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, únicamente estaban allí y de vez en cuando intercambiaban alguna mirada. Tras pasar así media hora aproximadamente llegó el profesor Dumbledore quien tras tocar la puerta, la abrió antes de que fuera abierta

- Buenos días Hagrid – saludo alegremente el director de la escuela, seguidamente poso su mirada en Depa – Señorita Billaba –pronuncio sonriendo – pensé que se encontraría en Hogsmeade

- Profesor Dumbledore – saludo Depa – si bueno, preferí pasar a ver como se encontraba mi amigo Hagrid – dijo – con su permiso, me retiro – se dirigió hacia la puerta – y Hagrid, se te echa de menos en clases y en general

Salió de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar a paso lento de regreso al castillo, el tobillo le dolía un poco al caminar pero aun así resistió; al entrar en el castillo se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo observando las escaleras, no le apetecía nada tener que subirlas y por primera vez maldijo tener la sala común en uno de los lugares más elevados del castillo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente y sin apoyar el pie de la torcedura, intuía que la lesión no era tan leve como le había parecido en un principio.

**Coruscant, templo Jedi**

- ¿Porque ha hecho eso? – pregunto Adi Galia refiriéndose a la cabaña – se ha expuesto demasiado

- Preocupada, parecía estar – comento Yoda

- ¿Debe preocuparnos que cada vez se exponga más? – pregunto Mace con voz preocupación en su voz grave

- Creo que cada vez le va a costar menos no exponerse – opino Ovi-Wan – tendrá que contarle a alguien sobre ella en algún momento y no medias verdades

- Eso es lo que me preocupa

**Hogwarts**

Conforme se acercaba el mes de febrero, la expectación por la segunda prueba comenzó a crecer, por todas partes florecía gente haciendo apuestas absurdas sobre en qué consistirá la prueba o por contra quien ganaría la prueba; a Depa todo eso le parecían tonterías, no le encontraba sentido a apostar respecto a esas cosas.

Llegó el día de la prueba, Depa se dirigió al lago donde se iba a celebrar la segunda prueba; no había visto a Ron ni a Hermione en toda la mañana, le preocupaba no haberlos visto, aunque como últimamente estaba un poco despegada de ellos consideraba normal no haberlos visto por el momento; se sentó en las gradas mirando al lago y preguntándose qué diantres tenían que hacer en ese lugar los campeones del torneo, paso la vista tanto por la grada en la que estaba ella como por el resto de gradas, no había señal de Ron y Hermione, lo que resultaba raro pues ellos al ser amigos suyos no dejarían de animarlo, estuvo debatiendo consigo misma entre observar la prueba o ir a buscarlos, vio cómo iban llegando los campeones, pero faltaba Harry; aquello sí que resulto raro o al menos un poco raro, se recrimino a si misma por no prestarles mucha atención en los últimos días, estaba a punto de levantarse a buscar a Harry y de paso a los otros dos cuando lo vio aparecer corriendo dirigiéndose a donde estaban los otros campeones.

- ¿A que monstruo se enfrentarán esta vez? – oyó preguntar a su espalda encontrándose con uno de los gemelos Weasley

- Seguro que al calamar gigante – dijo el otro gemelo

Depa simplemente negó con la cabeza divertida ante el comentario de los gemelos, y centro su atención en el lago en el cual estaban entrando los campeones, pasados un par de minutos ya no se veía nada de ellos

- Bien, a esperar una hora

Los minutos pasaron y la hora estaba llegando a su fin, centro su atención de nuevo en la superficie del lago, el primero en atravesarla fue Cedric Diggory y no iba solo, sino que con él estaba una chica que a Depa le sonaba haber visto con el uniforme de la casa Ravenclaw; tras ellos salió la campeona de Bauxbatons sola siendo atacada por Grindilows, según le parecio a Depa, esa muchacha una vez en tierra luchaba por regresar al lago; luego vio aparecer a Viktor Krum con Hermione, ¿Hermione? ¿Cómo había acabado ella en el lago?

- ¿Pero que…?

- Por eso nos pidió McGonagall que llevásemos a Ron y a Hermione a la sala de profesores anoche – comento Fred

- Si para ponerlos en el lago – añadió George

- Entonces aquello que les ha sido sustraído a los campeones son personas, eso es cruel – dijo Depa

- Mira ahí llega Harry

- Con Ron

- Y con una chica rubia

- Chicos, en circunstancias normales me divierte que hagáis eso, pero en serio, ahora no es el momento

Depa se levantó y bajo de las gradas yendo a donde estaba Harry, o intentándolo pues no le dejaban acercarse en ese momento, le dijeron que regresara a las gradas pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí preocupada, aunque no comprendía del todo la rezón de su preocupación. Tras unos minutos le dejaron acercarse mientras se anunciaba la puntuación otorgada a cada uno y sus motivos.

Unos días antes de las vacaciones de pascua, se organizó otra salida a Hogsmeade, esta vez Depa si que fue con Harry, Ron y Hermione; se dirigieron a las afueras donde la nota de Sirius a Harry había indicado que se encontrarían, aquello a Depa le parecía una locura y muy arriesgado, pero tenía ganas de conocer al hombre en otras circunstancias aunque todavía fuese conocido como uno de los criminales más buscados. Estaban a las afueras del pueblo cerca del pie de una colina cuando se les acerco un gran perro negro brincando alrededor de ellos y olisqueando a Harry.

- Si perrito lindo, Harry te ha traído comida – le dijo Depa al perro que dedujo debía ser el animago Sirius

El perro le dio a Depa un empujoncito juguetón y comenzó a trotar colina arriba, ella sonrió y comenzó a correr tras él

- ¡Por mucho que corras acabare alcanzándote! – le grito sin dejar de correr y sorteando las rocas saltando por encima de ellas en lugar de rodearlas

- Eh, esperad – grito alguien de los otros tres atrás, Depa no presto atención a quien fue, aquella carrera le estaba gustando

Siguió corriendo sin perder de vista al animago, al fin lo vio entrar en una especie de cueva a la que llego segundos después, se paró en la entrada de la cueva y se volvió para fijarse por donde iban sus compañeros

- Eres muy rápida – oyó que le decían desde el interior de la cueva – y no pareces fatigada

- Corro un poco todos los días – le respondió simplemente, sin mirarlo mientras observaba la cueva - ¿te importa si saludo un poco a Buckbeak? Me cae bien ese precioso Hipogrifo

- Claro, tu misma

Depa se acercó al hipogrifo y lo saludo con la cortes y elegante reverencia que era indicada para el caso, cuando el hipogrifo le correspondió se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo; al poco rato llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione un tanto agotados; Harry le entrego la comida que había traído a Sirius, eran unos muslos de pollo, una barra de Pan y zumo de calabaza. Tras Harry preocuparse porque Sirius estuviera cerca de Hogwarts y Sirius dar razonables motivos para estarlo, salió el tema del señor Crouch, sin saber Depa a que venía pues lo único que tenía conocimiento es que solo había asistido como miembro del tribunal a la inauguración del torneo y a la primera prueba, Harry comenzó a contar algo que sucedió una noche que salió de la torre de Gryffindor con el huevo

- … cuando salía del baño, comprobé el mapa del merodeador antes de regresar a la torre y vi algo realmente extraño, el señor Crouch estaba en el despacho ce Snape, así que decidí acercarme, fui por la escalera esa que baja dos pisos de golpe que tiene escalones falsos, me quede atrapado en uno de ellos y se me calló el huevo que llego rebotando al vestíbulo – paro Harry a tomar aire – luego aparecieron Filch, Snape Y Moody y se pusieron a discutir, Snape comento que alguien había entrado en su despacho y que el mismo Moody había registrado su despacho; cuando todos se fueron Moddy se me acerco, me pregunto quién estaba en el despacho de Snape y le respondí, me dijo que a Crouch le motivaba tanto la caza de magos tenebrosos como a él.

- Lo que no comprendo es porque Crouch tiene tiempo de entrar en Hogwarts a escondidas pero no para hacer su papel de juez en el torneo – comentó Depa

- Según los periódicos esta gravenete enfermo, y mi hermano que ha tomado su lugar como juez por orden del propio Crouch dice que está enfermo por exceso de trabajo

- Se merece estar enfermo por despedir a Winky – dijo Hermione

- ¿Quién es Winky? – peguntó Sirius

- Era su elfina doméstica, ahora trabaja para las cocinas de Hogwarts – dijo Depa

- ¿Despidio a su elfina domestica?

- Si, en los mundiales de Quiddicth, la encontraron con mi varita debajo de la marca tenebrosa, al parecer quien me la robo la conjuro y luego la dejo por ahí tirada

- ¿Quién estaba con vosotros en la tribuna?

- Eh… mucha gente – comenzó Harry pensativo

- Estaban Winky, los funcionarios búlgaros, Fudge, los Malfoy , Ludo Bagman y los hermanos y padre de Ron – dijo Depa rápidamente agradeciendo haber sido entrenada para captar cada minimo detalle por insignificante que parezca aunque sea de forma subconsciente – era una tribuna espaciosa de dos filas, en la primera estábamos nosotros cuatro y el resto de los Weasley y en la segunda la elfina, un asiento vacío, los búlgaros, Fudge y los Malfoy – explico – detrás del todo estaba Ludo Bagman – añadió

- Crouch mando a Winky a que le guardara el asiento pero no apareció en todo el partido – intervino Hermione

- Deja ya en paz con los elfos domesticos – protesto Ron – además seguro que fueron los Malfoy

- ¿Qué hizo Crouch cuando descubrieron a su elfina? – pregunto Sirius ignorando la pretesta de Ron – a parte de despedirla

- Buscar entre los arbustos – dijo Harry – pero no había nadie más

Sirius se quedo pensativo

- Mmm… esas ausencias son extrañas, Crouch nunca ha faltado al trabajo por estar enfermo y no creo que vaya a empezar a hacerlo ahora; hace que su elfina le guarde el asiento peno no aparece y se esfuerza por restaurar el torneo de los tres magos y también se ausenta

- Entonces conoces a Crouch – dijo Hermione

- Fue el quien me envió a Azkaban sin juicio

- Eso es ilegal – soltó Depa – incluso las sociedades menos civilizadas tienen presente el derecho a la justicia en toda su amplitud

Sirius la miro fijamente y asintió levemente, parecía estar en conflicto por algo como si quisiera contar una información y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo

- En aquellos tiempos Crouch era el director del departamento de seguridad mágica, siempre fue un mago talentoso y con ansias de poder aunque nunca se unió a Voldemort, eran tiempos oscuros, constantemente había desapariciones de familias y tanto muggles como magos que se oponían a Voldemort eran torturados y asesinados. Crouch decidió que era el momento de castigar la violencia con violencia, concedió poderes a los aurores para que pudieran matar en lugar de capturar y entregaron aun montón de gente a los dementores sin juicio; todos pensaban que el señor Crouch sería el próximo ministro de magia de hecho estaba a un paso de conseguirlo y tenía muchos apoyos, pero sucedió algo, el hijo de Crouch fue encontrado con un grupo de mortífagos que planeaban restaurar el poder de Voldemort

- ¿El hijo de Crouch era un mortífago? – pregunto Harry

- Ni idea – dijo Sirius – únicamente le concedió a su hijo un juicio para demostrar cuanto le aborrecía y lo mando con los dementores; pero el daño estaba hecho y Crouch lo perdió todo cuando casi lo había alcanzado quedando relegado al departamento de cooperación mágica internacional

**- **Ya entiendo – dijo Depa – que encontraran a su elfina bajo la marca tenebrosa lo vinculaba de nuevo con ella aunque indirectamente

Sirius se limito a asentír, luego la conversación comenzó a girar en torno al despacho de Snape y si este era o no un mago oscuro por el simple hecho de que tanto Moody como Crouch lo habían registrado; a pesar de que todo siguió girando en torno a la conducta de Crouch, cuando se hizo la hora se levantaron del suelo para irse, aunque antes de irse Sirius le pidió a Ron que contactase con su hermano y le preguntase sobre Crouch y Bertha Jotkins, una bruja que había desaparecido

- Bagman dijo que no sabían de ella – aseguro Harry

- Si lo dice en el articulo de ese periódico – dijo señalando al montoncito de diarios que había en la cueva – junto a que tiene muy mala memoria, lo cual no me cuadra porque perteneció a mi generación en Hogwarts y no era nada olvidadiza, sobretodo era muy hábil para el cotilleo – les contó – y antes de que os vayáis quiero que me prometáis que no os escapéis para venir a verme, podría resultar muy peligroso, sobretodo para ti Harry, cada vez tengo más claro que tu nombre no entro en el cáliz por casualidad

Pasados unos días, Depa encontró a Hermione en la biblioteca, se sentó a su lado pero no saco nada de su mochila, pues era fin de semana y no habían tenido muchas tareas durante la semana

- ¿Sigues investigando a la periodista?

- Si – afirmo Hermione – tengo que descubrir como lo hace para escuchar conversaciones ajenas sin ser detectada

- Mmm… ¿una capa de invisibilidad como la de Harry?

- No, le pregunte a Moody y no la ha visto, ya sabes que puede ver a través de las capas – razonó Hermione – y de haberla visto le habría reportado a Dumbledore

- Un hechizo para hacerse invisible

- Ya lo he considerado, lo he estado mirando y hace falta mucho poder para que la invisibilidad pueda realizarse de esa manera, pues supone ocultar totalmente la estructura molecular

- ¿Y la Transformación?

- Para que fuera efectiva y pudiese oír tendría que ser una transformación parcial lo cual llamaría mucho la atención, acuérdate de lo que hizo Krum; y una completa, el problema no sería transformarse sino volver a su estado original y además una tranformacion completa con varita supone alterar la mente convirtiéndola en el animal, planta u objeto inanimado en concreto por lo que perdería la capacidad de raciocinio

- Pues… a ver si Harry tiene razón y te ha puesto micrófonos – propuso quedándose sin alternativas – si sé que las cosas muggles no funcionan en Hogwarts, ¿pero podrían ser hechizadas para que funcionasen?, claro que también podría haber usado algo mágico que actúe como un micrófono pero que no sea un micrófono… y creo que estoy divagando – dijo al notar la mirada de desconcierto de Hermione – lo único que quería era ofrecerte mi ayuda en esto, quizá dos mentes lleguen antes a la solución que una sola mente brillante sé que llegara

- Agradezco tu ayuda Depa, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer sola, es una cuestión de orgullo

- Lo entiendo, te esperare en la sala común – se levantó y coloco la silla como estaba antes de sentarse – no tardes mucho, a veces es bueno concederle el honor de cerrar la biblioteca a otras personas.


	32. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

Pasaron lo que quedaba de febrero y todo el mes de marzo con tranquilidad, Depa pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde en la biblioteca redactando el borrador del trabajo con Ernie o bien en

La sala común estudiando o meditando y aprovechando cuando esta se quedaba vacía por las noches para realizar ejercicios con la fuerza y con el sable laser.

Una mañana de comienzos de abril, estaban en estudios muggle donde oficialmente compartían pupitre con quienes justamente eran sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo que ella compartía pupitre con Ernie, pasaron la clase familiarizándose con las máquinas de escribir, pues desde que Ernie y Depa pidieron a la profesora una prestada, esta había decidido enseñarlos a usarla para que todos le entregasen el trabajo en ese formato.

- Como veo que más o menos tenéis todos el trabajo avanzado, creo que sería más conveniente que el trabajo lo presentaseis el día uno de junio en lugar del día 24 – anuncio la profesora

Ernie le paso a Depa una nota informándole de que esa misma tarde comenzarían a pasar a máquina el trabajo que habían terminado hace sólo un par de días, Depa simplemente asintió y centro su atención en la profesora, que ahora estaba pasando a explicar cómo se realizarían las exposiciones de los trabajos.

Aquella misma tarde comenzaron a reunirse en la propia aula de estudios, sentados frente a una maquina a escribir y con el trabajo completo escrito a mano, ocupaba varios pergaminos y cada parte del trabajó estaba escrita de forma distinta; Depa saco lo que Ernie considero un paquete de hojas de pergamino completamente blanco y fino, en el paquete ponía 500 hojas

- Son folios, le pedi a Hermione que le pidiera a sus padres que compraran un paquete, ya sabes, si vamos a entregar el trabajo usando esta máquina mejor hacerlo con este material muggle

- Pero si la máquina funciona con el pergamino

- Si, funciona pero a veces se emborrona un poco, cosa que no creo que pase con los folios

- Vale hagámoslo así

De modo que se pusieron a teclear, haciendo primero la portada, titularon el trabajo como "descubrimientos importantes"; después comenzaron transcribir el trabajo pues Depa había insistido en transcribir primero todo el escrito numerando las páginas a partir de la numero tres y después hacer el índice, argumento que de esa manera no tendrían que repetir el índice cuando terminasen todo el trabajo; invirtieron un total de 5 tardes en pasar todo el trabajo a máquina y con el permiso de la profesora realizaron la encuadernación del trabajo en una de las máquinas que había en el aula; finalizado el trabajo, echaron a suertes quien lo guardaba, más bien se lo jugaron con una partida de snap explosivo, la cual gano Ernie. Como terminaron pronto Ernie propuso dar una vuelta por el castillo, por aquellos lugares por los que no pasaban para ir a las clases, pues le había oído comentar a un compañero de su casa que había cientos de pasadizos secretos en Hogwarts, eso sí antes pasaron por la cocina a pedirle a los elfos algo para cenar

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en encontrar algún pasadizo?

- Pueden ser útiles – respondió Ernie

Depa se quedó pensativa, y no dijo nada más mientras caminaban, lo cierto era que en contraposición a la parte más usada del castillo, la parte menos frecuentada tenía más aspecto de misterioso castillo medieval que el resto, cuando se aproximaba la hora del toque de queda se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado; Depa no tardó en llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, pues por donde habían estado caminando estaba cerca de la sala común, entro y se dirigió a donde estaba Harry quien estaba algo más pálido de lo habitual

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – le pregunto en voz baja sabiendo que nadie la oiría susurrar porque la sala común estaba en silencio

- Hoy nos han explicado en que consiste la tercera prueba

- Si, lo sé nos dijiste esta mañana que tenías que ir por la tarde al campo de Quiddicth

- Después de explicarnos Bagman en que consiste la prueba, Krum se me acerco y me propuso dar un paseo, quería hablar

- ¿Hablar?¿de que?

- Eso no importa, era una tontería – dijo Harry algo nervioso – fuimos hacia el bosque para que nadie nos oyese y cuando estábamos hablando apareció el señor Crouch, era él pero no parecía él; quiero decir estaba como ido, pero parecía que a veces tenía momentos de lucidez y pedía ver a Dumbledore, en esos momentos parecía verdaderamente asustado y decía cosas como que todo era culpa suya – Harry cayo como si estuviera indeciso o le faltase alguna pieza de algún puzle

- Continúa

- Fui al despacho de Dumbledore, solo, al llegar frente a la gárgola, la que custodia la entrada, me encontré con Snape quien me hizo perder completamente el tiempo impidiéndome ver al director porque según él estaba demasiado ocupado para que yo lo molestase con mis tonterías

- Snape te retuvo, ¿Qué ocurrió después?

- Dumbledore aparecía, y le conté todo lo ocurrido en el bosque antes de que Snape dijera nada; me creyó y bajamos al bosque, al llegar al lugar encontramos a Krum desmayado y Crouch no estaba; Moody debe estar ahora buscándolo

Depa se quedó pensativa, todo eso era muy raro, quizá debía pasarse por la biblioteca y comenzar a mirar en libros lo referente a enfermedades mentales y cosas por el estilo pues lo que Harry le había descrito le sonaba más a eso, tendría que reflexionar sobre la cuestión y contrastar opiniones

- Sabes que esta es una de las cosas que a Sirius le gustaría saber ¿no?

- Si, pero no puedo mandar la carta hasta mañana, Dumbledore me dijo que viniese directo aquí

- Pero a mí no, así que redáctala e iré a la lechuceria, utilizare una de las del colegio

- Ya la tengo escrita

- Entonces será mejor que me apure, la mandare enseguida

- ¿y si te pillan?, ya pasan 35 minutos del toque de queda

- No me pillaran

De modo que salió de la sala común caminando despacio y sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo utilizando la fuerza para comprobar si había o no alguien cerca de su posición, cuando había alguien cerca se ocultaba y aguardaba a que el peligro pasara; llego a la lechuceria y cogió a la diminuta lechuza de Ron, a nadie le extrañaría verla volar con una carta en caso de que se asomasen a la ventana, pues considerarían bastante normal que el muchacho escribiese a su familia ahora que tenía como comunicarse con ellos sin problemas; le ató la carta a la pata y susurro al oído de la lechuza

- Llévasela a Sirius Black, está cerca de la aldea no tardaras en encontrarlo, en una cueva en las colinas – informo a la lechuza antes de soltarla

Sonrió, había conseguido llegar allí sin ser detectada, ahora era el momento de regresar a la sala común de la misma manera que ella había llegado allí, con sigilo y actitud vigilante; al llegar frente al retrato, pronunció la contraseña, entro en la sala común y se acercó a Harry.

- Misión cumplida

Dos semanas después Depa y Hermione caminaban con la mochila en el hombro a la biblioteca, habían salido de la torre debido al ambiente semifestivo que había en ella con el que era altamente difícil concentrarse

- ¿Te conto Harry lo de Crouch? – le pregunto Hermione mientras bajaban un tramo de escaleras

- Si, algo me conto la noche en que sucedió pero no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema

- ¿No te parece extraño ese comportamiento de colarse a escondidas en Hogwarts?

- La verdad es que si

- Moody cree que alguien se lo llevo de alguna manera antes de que Dumbledore llegara

Depa se quedó pensativa, aquello le resultaba bastante lógico, demasiado quizá

- Bueno, pasara lo que pasara, es mejor que nos centremos en lo que podemos controlar que en dilucidar un misterio

- Vale, pero sigo pensando que Crouch oculta algo – dijo Hermione

Entraron en la biblioteca y se sentaron en una de las mesas próximas a la ventana para aprovechar ampliamente la luz del día; Depa saco todos los apuntes que tenía de las distintas asignaturas clasificándolos de forma ordenada mientras que Hermione se puso a buscar varios libros regresando con algunos sobre maldiciones, hechizos defensivos y encantamientos

- Voy a hacer una lista de los hechizos que Harry debería aprender para el torneo

- Yo había pensado realizarle un entrenamiento físico – dijo Depa tranquilamente sin levantar la mirada de los apuntes – le vendrá bien estar en forma

Una vez terminó de organizar sus apuntes Depa comenzó a diseñarse su propio programa de estudios para ese año; una vez establecido el horario levanto la vista, Hermione había apartado una gran lista de hechizos y estaba ya trabajando en su propio horario. Depa comenzó a leerse los apuntes de astronomía de todo el curso y a hacerse resúmenes y esquemas. Cuando finalmente se hizo hora de cenar, recogió sus cosas guardándolas con cuidado en la mochila y espero a que Hermione hiciera lo propio, para bajar juntas al Gran comedor.

Tras la cena, Depa acompaño a Harry a las cocinas a pedirles un poco de comida a los elfos para enviársela a Sirius, los atendió el simpático elfo Dobby quien a Depa pese a no conocerlo mucho le pareció un encanto, cargados con Jamón cocido, pastel de calabaza y un par de cervezas de mantequilla subieron a la lechuceria dirigiéndose allí por pasillos poco transitados, Depa había notado a Harry durante la cena muy callado como si tuviera la cabeza ocupada en algo

- Mmm… Harry, ¿ocurre algo?

- Hoy he tenido otro sueño sobre Voldemort, esta tarde en clase de adivinación

- ¿Te dormiste en clase? – Depa sonrió – creo que lo puedo entender, últimamente yo no duermo bien; pero en fin, ¿Qué ocurría en tu sueño?

- Pues… había una habitación a oscuras y llegaba una lechuza; en la habitación había un sillón y en el suelo arrodillado estaba colagusano, hablaban de que un error que había cometido colagusano y que ese error estaba solucionado, ah, y Voldemort quiere que sea la comida de su serpiente y luego torturaba a colagusano con un crucio

- Es un sueño inquietante desde luego

- Era como el que tuve en verano, demasiado real, como si estuviese ocurriendo de verdad

Llegaron a la lechuceria y seleccionaron varias lechuzas fuertes, que pudieran llevar la comida y la bebida, se quedaron mirando cómo se perdían en la noche con los distintos paquetes en silencio, incluso se quedaron un rato después de que dejaran de verse

- Será mejor que regresemos a la sala común Harry – le dijo – y por el sueño, sea real o solo un sueño, no te preocupes hasta que tengas que hacerlo, preocuparte solo te servirá para pasarlo mal

- Tengo ganas de que acabe el torneo y todo vuelva a la normalidad

- Bueno, ¿Qué es la normalidad?

Conforme avanzaba el mes de mayo, se reunían con mayor asiduidad en un aula vacía, centrándose únicamente en aprender nuevos hechizos para que Harry superase la tercera prueba, Depa no estaba conforme con eso, creía que a Harry le faltaba entrenamiento físico, pero las tardes las dedicaban al entrenamiento propuesto por Hermione y por la noche no podían salir, entonces tomo una resolución se encargaría de ese entrenamiento por las mañanas antes del desayuno y por las tardes le pondría a Harry más difícil el lanzar los hechizos pues se turnaban para que Harry practicase en ellos, se movería constantemente, debía aprender a hacerlos en objetos móviles o en su caso personas.

A la mañana siguiente, Depa se levantó temprano y subió a la habitación de los chicos

- Levantá – le dijo a Harry despertándolo bruscamente – vamos a correr, ya

- Pero si es muy temprano – protesto Harry

- ¿y?. tienes 5 minutos para vestirte – le dijo Depa ignorando su protesta – si en cinco minutos no estas abajo, en la sala común, tendrás 10 minutos más de ejercicio por cada minuto que te retrases

- ¿Te vas a poner en plan militar conmigo? Si somos amigos

- Me voy a encargar de que tengas una buena preparación física para la tercera prueba, los hechizos no son lo único que necesitaras, sobre todo si esto del torneo es tan turbio como a algunos nos parece

- Tú piensas como Sirius, crees que el torneo es una tapadera para hacerme daño

- 5 minutos

Harry no tardo en bajar aun así tardo siete minutos, Depa le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, bajaron a los terrenos

- A correr, una hora, luego harás 20 minutos de flexiones – le informo – ese es el castigo, te retrasas, el tiempo extra lo cubres con flexiones

- ¿Por qué…?

- Ya te he respondido a eso

Depa comenzó a correr cercionandose de que Harry la seguía, sabía que para Harry iba a ser difícil seguirla al principio y que se cansaría, pero en pocos días ganaría en resistencia


	33. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32**

Llegó el día uno de junio, las clases de las asignaturas que habían terminado la materia de ese año se suspendieron, a excepción de los alumnos que acudían a aclarar dudas o de los profesores que aprovechaban esas horas para hacer repasos obligatorios, estaban en clase de estudios muggles solo que en vez de hacerse en el horario habitual se realizó después de la ultima hora lectiva, los primeros en exponer fueron Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein su trabajo que trataba sobre las corrientes filosóficas muggles, Depa sonrió pues ella solía leer en verano filosofía muggle entre otras cosas así que no estaba nada perdida en el tema, se fijó en Ernie que ponía cara de confusión a cada palabra que Terry pronunciaba, pues era quien había decidido exponer el trabajo, cuando termino de exponer la profesora de dirigió a Ernie y a Depa

- ¿A vuestro entender que corriente filosófica es la más correcta?

- Ninguna profesora – respondió Depa – toda corriente filosófica es un modo de pensar y cada cual tiene el suyo que difiere del de los demás en algún punto; si tomamos como válida una forma de pensar estamos de alguna manera prohibiendo pensar libremente

La profesora la miro con curiosidad, pero no comento nada, simplemente les hizo una seña a Ernie y a Depa para que pasasen a exponer, entregaron el trabajo y decidieron de mutuo acuerdo, quedándose Depa para responder las posibles preguntas que realizasen los compañeros; Anthony se mantuvo en silencio, no hizo preguntas puede que como agradecimiento a que ellos tampoco habían formulado, en cambio Terry hizo varias preguntas que Depa respondió con todo lujo de detalles, para Depa era evidente que Terry quería demostrar que el trabajo que habían hecho ella y Eric no era tan bueno como el de Anthony y él.

- Muy bien todos – dijo la profesora – Macmillan 20 puntos para la casa Hufflepuff por correcta exposición, Boot 20 puntos para Ravenclaw por el mismo motivo, Billaba 15 puntos para Gryffindor por la respuesta a mi pregunta y otros 15 por responder correctamente a las preguntas de tu compañero

La profesora dio la clase por finalizada y cada uno comenzó a caminar en una direccion, mientras Ernie se fue hacia abajo, Depa y los dos Ravenclaw comenzaron a subir escaleras yendo cada cual hacia la torre que le correspondía

- ¿Te han molestado mis preguntas? – pregunto Terry con algo de burla en la voz

- La verdad… no – respondió Depa – aunque yo me he quedado con ganas de preguntarte que entiendes al leer sobre el mito de la caverna independientemente de cual sea la interpretación aceptada históricamente de la filosofía de platón; o también cual fue la crítica que le hicieron a Hume y la respuesta que dio este a dicha critica – dijo con calma – es cierto que vuestro trabajo era más interesante que el que hemos hecho Ernie y yo, no se la profesora, pero te aseguro que se perfectamente que os habéis limitado a redactar cual era el pensamiento de cada cual mas no averiguarlo y trabajarlo con vuestros propios medios – no sabía porque les estaba respondiendo con toda esa información, pero se detuvo mirándolos, quizá Terry tenía razón y el hecho de que hubiese intentado.

- Vaya… sabes de filosofía – dijo Anthony mirándola fascinado

- Claro, en los veranos voy a una biblioteca muggle que está cercana al caldero chorreante y saco unos cuantos libros

- ¿Todos de filosofía? – pregunto Terry con curiosidad

- No, también de medicina

- No conozco mucha gente que lea sobre esos temas – reconoció Terry

- Yo tampoco – dijo Depa – bueno chicos, yo me voy por aquí – añadió en cuanto llegaron al séptimo piso a modo de despedida.

Se dirigió a la sala común y entro en ella, se sentó al lado de Hermione, saco los apuntes de su mochila y los coloco en la mesa

- ¿Qué tal? – le pregunto Hermione alzando la vista un momento

- Bien, no ha estado mal la exposición, aunque me hubiese gustado que la profesora nos dijere algo más que repartir unos cuantos puntos, como si habíamos o no aprobado el trabajo

- Seguro que sí, has trabajado prácticamente en ese trabajo todo el año, seguro que esta bien

Pasados unos días comenzaron los exámenes, muchos pensaban que Harry tenía suerte de estar exento de realizarlos debido al torneo, Depa en cambio pensaba lo contrario, con el examen de final de curso se podía remontar la nota media del curso pero sin él te quedabas en cada asignatura con la nota media obtenida durante ese curso y así se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros durante una conversación en el gran comedor que la miraron raro, solo Hermione parecía comprender a que se refería. Aquel era el primer día de dos semanas de exámenes que terminarían justo el día 24 de junio que era cuando tendría lugar la última prueba del torneo, Depa estaba algo preocupada por ello pues había notado como poco a poco la oscuridad iba aumentando, como si se concentrase y dispersase al mismo tiempo; pero no era el momento de centrarse en eso, ni siquiera sabía el origen de todo y dado el lugar en el que estaba debía comportarse como lo haría una chica de 14 o 15 años de ese lugar y no ir en busca de la fuente de la oscuridad.

Realizó uno por uno todos los exámenes tanto los teóricos como los prácticos, durante los teóricos Depa observo que Harry siempre se sentaba al final de la clase estudiando los distintos hechizos que había aprendido para la tercera prueba, ningún profesor dijo nada al respecto salvo Snape que sarcásticamente le indico que era una suerte que al haber entrado en el torneo le garantizaba pasar de curso a pesar de su mediocridad, para ese examen de pociones el profesor había escogido la más complicada poción del curso, no en cuanto a cantidad de ingredientes sino a la preparación de los mismos previa elaboración de la poción; Depa no se preocupó, simplemente se limitó a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo siendo muy cuidadosa, mucho más de lo que lo era en clase a pesar de que sus pociones nunca salían mal, de hecho consideraba la asignatura bastante relajante a pesar de las continuas sátiras del profesor Snape.

Por fin llego el último día de exámenes, el día 24, lo tendrían tras el desayuno y habían pasado toda la tarde anterior repasando nombres y fechas de esa asignatura, a la hora del desayuno, Depa junto a sus compañeros se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Ron, Harry y Hermione, mientras desayunaban escuchaban las burlas de la casa Slytherin, Depa no comprendía a que venían, aunque para ella esa mañana estaba resultando rara pues segundos después de comenzar las burlas hacía Harry se dio cuenta que tanto Ron como Hermione le escondían el periódico, pero Harry también se percató de ello y se lo arrebato a sus amigos, tras leer el artículo y poner mala cara se lo paso a Depa

- Lo que no comprendo es como consiguió enterarse de lo que paso en adivinación si ella no estaba allí – dijo Harry

- Tal vez te oyó desde abajo – sugirió Ron – recuerdo haber abierto la ventana

- No pudo haberlo oído desde abajo, hay muchísimos metros de altura y ninguna estructura acústica que proyecte la voz – aseguro Hermione

- Tal vez lograse llegar al aula y permanecer escondida sin que nadie la detectara – sugirió Depa que acababa de leer la noticia del periódico y lo plegaba tranquilamente – y ya sabemos que no usa capas de invisibilidad porque Moody la habría detectado de esa manera

Depa se fijó en Hermione que estaba haciendo gestos con la mano como si en su palma tuviese algo invisible y le hablase, de repente la muchacha se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir con urgencia a la biblioteca.

- Espera – dijo Depa cogiendo la tostada que le quedaba en el plato – voy contigo

- No, no es necesario – respondió Hermione – luego te cuento

- Vale

Tras llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca y de advertirle a Hermione que no se entretuviera porque en media hora empezaría el examen, se dirigió al aula de historia donde hacían los exámenes teóricos, se sentó en el suelo repasando los distintos ejes cronológicos que había elaborado a lo largo del curso, mientras esperaba a que la puerta del aula se abriera; poco a poco fueron llegando más alumnos sosteniendo entre ellos distintas conversaciones, más de un grupo hablaba sobre el artículo de Harry en el profeta, llegados a ese punto de jaleo, Depa guardo los esquemas en la mochila y se puso de pie frente a la puerta, ese sería el último examen del curso.

El examen consistió en su mayoría en las revueltas de los gnomos, claro que estas estaban contadas por los magos, Depa creía que seguramente los gnomos tenían otra versión de la historia, pero en fin, debía dedicarse a aprender las cosas tal como estaban indicadas en los libros reglamentarios, ya tendría tiempo de buscar otras fuentes de información en otro momento.

Tras el examen se dirigió al gran comedor junto con sus compañeros, allí en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Harry vio a la señora Weasley y a Bill, uno de los hermanos de Ron

- Hola – saludo antes de sentarse a la mesa a comer

Depa disfruto a medias de la comida, pues fue algo incomoda dado que la madre de Ron había creído las estupideces que la periodista había escrito sobre Hermione, hacía tiempo que Depa había llegado a la conclusión de que la señora Weasley trataba a la gente según lo que oía de ella en ocasiones aunque mentalmente Depa reconocía que ella misma podía haberse equivocado en dicha observación. La señora Weasley decidió entablan conversación con Depa

o más bien incluirla.

- ¿Y a ti como te han ido los exámenes, Depa?

- Muy bien, señora Weasley; sé que los he hecho bien pero no tengo ni idea de la nota que voy a sacar

- Eso está bien – dijo aprobatoriamente la señora Weasley – eres muy seria y cayada, y en verano te vi más centrada en libros que en jugar con el resto…

Depa se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo, pero aparentando estar pendiente de la conversación cuando realmente había desconectado por completo, era lo que necesitaba, relajarse un poco y descansar para poder concentrarse más tarde.

Horas más tarde, en pleno atardecer se dirigieron todos al campo de Quiddicth, estaba a punto de comenzar la tercera y última prueba del torneo; Depa se sentó en la grada con Ron, Hermione, Bill y la señora Weasley; luego se les unieron Ernie, Terry y Anthony que se sentaron junto a ella; Depa pillo a Ron mirando mal a Ernie, era evidente que no le había perdonado su actitud hacia Harry cuando su nombre salió del cáliz, Ernie pareció no notarlo.

- Bueno, yo quiero que gane Cedric – comento Ernie – pero gane quien gane espero que la copa sea para Hogwarts

- Si, aunque me gustaría que la altura de los setos no tape lo que ocurra ahí abajo – dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Ahora vas a apostar? – pregunto Terry

- No

Dado que no podía ver lo que ocurría en el laberinto se recostó en el asiento de la tribuna y cerró los ojos, si no podía verlo se concentraría en tratar de visionarlo mediante la fuerza, a pesar de que su concentración era buena, no pudo ver más que las presencias de Harry y Cedric moviéndose por el laberinto que si había logrado visualizarlo, notaba las otras dos presencias, la de Krum y Delacour, pero no podía diferenciarlas pues no los conocía tanto como para detectarlos, no es como conociese a Cedric pero el haber estado en el castillo los últimos cuatro años había hecho que se familiarizase con casi todos sus habitantes; decidió centrarse únicamente en Harry, de esa forma la calidad de visión mejoro solo un poco y al mismo tiempo le permitió notar algo más, la oscuridad que había estado percibiendo durante todo el curso estaba aumentando poco a poco conforme avanzaban los minutos y la prueba; continuó "siguiendo" los movimientos de Harry mediante la fuerza, lo que ocurría alrededor de Harry era tranquilidad demasiada tranquilidad, a Depa le desconcertaba la falta de obstáculos con la que se estaba encontrando. Sintió un codazo y abrió los ojos bruscamente, se sentía algo mareada, quizá por haber empleado tanto poder en tan poco tiempo, había olvidado las limitaciones que tenía teniendo de nuevo un cuerpo adolescente.

- Ey, que te duermes – le dijo Ernie

- Si, debe ser culpa de los exámenes – mintió Depa

Depa sabía que no sería sensato volver a sumergirse en ese trance al menos por hoy, si ocurría algo realmente grave, como intuía que ocurriría dado el aumento de la oscuridad lo notaria. Se unió a las conversaciones especuladoras sobre quien ganara, posibilidades, estadísticas… o al menos escuchaba, sin aportar su opinión; estaba más pendiente de visualizar la salida del laberinto que coincidía con el lugar por el que habían entrado, más o menos una hora más tarde, aunque en realidad no había medido el tiempo, vio aparecer a Harry sosteniendo a Cedric y a la copa de los tres magos, por la luz que desprendió esa aparición quedo claro que la copa era un traslador; Harry cayó al suelo, también Cedric y la copa; Depa abrió los ojos completamente alarmada, Cedric no se movía, ni siquiera parecía respirar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ernie, muchos se estaban preguntando lo mismo - ¿Por qué no se mueve Cedric?

- Creo que está muerto – dijo Depa con tono seco y serio, pues por el revuelo que se estaba montando alrededor de los dos muchachos y viendo como Harry se abrazaba a Cedric era fácil de deducir – está muerto – repitió esta vez afirmándolo.


	34. Capitulo 33

Inmediatamente se armó un gran revuelo con lo sucedido, varias personas se levantaron con intención de acercarse más a donde estaban Harry y Cedric; el director se dirigió al resto de estudiantes ordenándoles que permanecieran en sus asientos, Depa no tuvo problema para cumplir con esa orden pues no se había movido del lugar, para cuando se despejo todo y la gente regreso a sus respectivos asientos, Harry ya no estaba ahí abajo; Depa frunció el ceño y tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver que el director se marchaba; sabía que no debía hacerlo dado el esfuerzo que había hecho esa noche pero aun así lo hizo, se sumergió en la fuerza concentrándose en Harry, inmediatamente lo sintió, Harry estaba en peligro, deseaba acudir donde estaba Harry y ayudarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, pues a excepción de Dumbledore, McGonagal y Snape, el resto de profesores estaba pendiente de que nadie moviera ni un solo dedo. Pasados unos minutos los Weasley y Hermione fueron convocados por el director, a Depa le hubiese gustado ir con ellos pero no tenía permiso para ello. Poco después de que se fueran los Weasley llego el ministro e hizo un anuncio

- Damas y caballeros, tengo el placer de anunciarles que el torneo de los tres magos fue ganado por Harry Potter y por Cedric Diggory, pero debido a un desafortunado accidente, el señor Diggory ha muerto por lo que Harry Potter queda como único campeón del torneo de los tres magos

Tras el anuncio el ministro se marchó dejando el lugar lleno de gente murmurando, Depa se recostó algo cansada adoptando una expresión sombría, dudaba que esa muerte fuera un accidente, sabía que lo que había ocurrido era muy grave.

Paso la noche en la sala común sin poder dormir bien por dos motivos, el primero de ellos la preocupación que tenía por Harry y el segundo había forzado su poder lo que le impedía descansar bien, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, completamente agotada, bajo a la enfermería a primera hora para ver a Harry; se aseguró de llegar cuando comenzaba el horario de visitas para que la enfermera no le pusiera ninguna pega.

- Hola Harry ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó cuándo estuvo a su lado, sentándose en la silla que había en la enfermería para el acompañante

- Fue mi culpa – dijo – le dije que cogiéramos la copa juntos y Voldemort lo mato

- Tú no eres culpable Harry – le dijo mientras se inclinaba para ponerle la mano en el hombro y darle un apretón, en ese mismo momento se propuso a si misma que por mucha curiosidad que tuviera no le preguntaría sobre lo sucedido a Harry, esperaría a que él quisiera contarle, si es que quería en algún momento, por lo que le preguntaría a Hermione y Ron lo que sabían – descansa Harry, te lo mereces.

Se quedó haciéndole compañía un buen rato, casi hasta la hora del almuerzo que fue cuando llegaron los padres de Cedric, que al parecer querían hablar con Harry, se retiró respetuosamente y le aseguro a Harry que volvería a visitarlo más tarde; entendía que seguramente Harry había vivido una situación muy traumatizante y necesitaba sentir que sus amigos estaban con él.

Aquella noche Depa se sentó en la sala común junto a Ron y Hermione, no sabía cómo sacar el tema, pero necesitaba hacerlo

- Ron, Hermione, quisiera preguntaros una cosa – les dijo en voz baja - ¿podríais decirme que ocurrió anoche cuando fuisteis llamados por el director?

- Fuimos a la enfermería, quería que estuviéramos con Harry

- ¿sucedió algo fuera de lo común? – pregunto – el ministro no parecía muy contento cuando dio el discurso de clausura del torneo

- No conocemos toda la historia, pero sí que sabemos una cosa – dijo Hermione – el ministro se negó a creer que Voldemort ha vuelto y que…

- Espera – la interrumpió – ¿Voldemort ha vuelto? – Depa no necesito que se lo confirmara pues ahora sabía de dónde provenía la oscuridad que había estado detectando de forma creciente, de ese mago oscuro, no le agradaba en absoluto aquello.

**- **Si, Harry no comenta los detalles pero así es, creo que se está encerrando en sí mismo, se siente culpable de que Diggory muriera

Los días siguientes a lo sucedido fueron muy extraño, en el profeta, el diario por excelencia del mundo mágico salió publicada la noticia de la victoria de Harry en el torneo de los tres magos así como la muerte por accidente de Cedric Diggory, lo achacaban todo a un hechizo que salió mal; aquello era una ofensa tanto para el difunto como para la familia del difunto, quedaba claro que todo era una cuestión de política, al parecer en todos los mundos todo se reducía a ella. Cerro el periódico y lo arrojo directamente a la basura, intuía que todo aquello solo podía complicarse más de lo que ya estaba. Por la noche en el gran comedor, Dumbledore dio el discurso de final de año, esta vez no entregaron la copa de la casa ni hubo festejos, estaba todo el salón engalanado de negro, manifestando el luto por la muerte de Cedric

- Antes que nada, quisiera que alzásemos una copa, por Cedric Diggory, un muchacho que representaba todo aquello que la casa Hufflepuff identifica y que contrario a lo que dijo el ministerio, Voldemort asesino simplemente porque estaba allí – dijo el director – también pido un brindis por Harry Potter que no solo se enfrento a Voldemort sino que arriesgo su vida para traer el cuerpo de Cedric

Depa alzo la copa junto al resto de sus compañeros, desde la mesa de Gryffindor no pudo dejar de notar que en la casa Slytherin la mayoría de sus alumnos estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al director de forma desafiante y ocultando una sonrisa, Draco estaba entre ellos solo que en vez de ocultar la sonrisa estaba tenso como si estuviese preocupado por algo en particular.

Tras la cena, en la sala común, tanto Harry como Depa se quedaron hablando durante un buen rato

- Estoy harto

- ¿Por qué estas harto?

- Siempre me tienen que pasar las cosas malas a mi

- A todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas, Harry

- Un loco mata a mis padres y trata de matarme a mí cuando era bebé, tuve que pasar mi infancia con los Dursley que no solo me detestan sino que me usan para ahorrarse la asistenta, desde que empecé en Hogwarts no ha habido ni un solo año que me vida no estuviera en peligro

- ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta en concreto?

- Dumbledore quiere que vaya a pasar las vacaciones con los Dursley porque allí estaré más seguro, según el – dijo con fastidio – hay un loco intentando matarme y él me manda con los muggles, no es que me desagraden los muggles pero mis tíos son… difíciles

- No se Harry, yo si tuviera casa propia o familiares te recogería en casa de tus tíos y te llevaría a la mía, pero ya sabes que vivo en el caldero chorreante

- Si – suspiro Harry – como me vendría bien tener a alguien con quien hablar en verano

- Algo se nos ocurrirá

A la mañana siguiente, tras desayunar fuerte se dirigieron a los terrenos a esperar el carruaje, nadie se había acercado a Harry para preguntarle como era lo indicado pese que Dumbledore había pedido que nadie le preguntara, pero parecían creerse lo que el articulo de la estúpida periodista había escrito sobre su presunta entredicha salud mental; pues todo el mundo lo miraba y señalaba al mismo tiempo que cuchicheaban; Depa admitía que eso debía resultar molesto, le alegraba no estar en esa situación.

Se sentaron en un compartimento en la parte trasera del tren, allí estuvieron tranquilos la mayor parte del viaje; Depa salió del compartimento a buscar algo de comida para todos; en el vagón restaurante se encontró con un grupo de Slytherins entre los que estaban Draco y sus escoltas; estaban cuchicheando y riendo. Depa se acerco a la barra y pidió un poco de todo para los cuatro

- ¿Potter y sus amigos te mandan a por comida? – pregunto Draco que se le había acercado – parece que tienen miedo de salir del compartimento en el que están, ¿que pasa?¿Potter teme que todos se percaten de lo loco que esta?

- Veo que le encuentras cierto atractivo a que Voldemort este de vuelta – le dijo enfadada, pues su falta de respeto la noche anterior no le había agradado en absoluto

- De modo que eliges quedarte con los perdedores

- Entiéndelo como quieras

Cuando estuvo el pedido lo pago y regreso al compartimento dispuesta a no decirles nada sobre su encuentro con los Slytherins y mucho menos sobre su conversación con Draco, aquello era cosa suya y no tenía pensado incluir a los demás, a mitad tarde Draco apareció con sus amiguitos en el compartimento con aires de superioridad más habituales de lo normal; estuvo todo el rato chuleándose por el regreso de Voldemort e insultando la memoria de Cedric hasta que tanto ron como Harry estallaron y se pusieron a lanzarles hechizos. Depa permaneció en silencio observando la escena con los brazos cruzados, no iba a hacer nada por defender a Draco, el mismo se lo había buscado viniendo a incordiar al compartimento.

Pasaron el resto del viaje jugando a las cartas con Fred y George, estuvo bien entretenido el juego aunque a Depa ese juego en concreto no se le daba del todo bien; en cuanto el tren llego a Londres, Depa se despidió del resto, pensando en que quizá debía comprarse una lechuza en el callejón diagon para mantenerse en contacto con todos.

_Es un capitulo muy breve pero no me daba la cabeza para más; me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo ya que pronto empezaran las clases y no podre escribir mucho._


	35. Capitulo 34

Había pasado apenas una semana del inicio de las vacaciones, Depa continuaba con la rutina que seguía en verano; levantarse temprano, salir a correr por los alrededores del local correspondientes al mundo muggle, regresar al caldero chorreante para desayunar y darse una ducha y pasar el resto de la mañana bien yendo a la biblioteca pública que había cerca del local, bien en el callejón diagon o bien en su habitación estudiando, haciendo las tareas escolares o meditando. Durante toda aquella semana había estado al tanto de la prensa mágica, prestando atención minuciosa a cada una de las páginas del diario más representativa y con mayor poder de ese mundo; por lo que había podido observar, de forma sutil y no tan sutil en ocasiones, el diario "el profeta" había iniciado una campaña de difamación hacia Dumbledore y Harry así como hacia aquellos que públicamente declaraban apoyarlos: aquello a Depa le dejaba una desagradable sensación, como si hubiese alguien con más poder que el propio periódico que estuviese detrás de aquellos artículos y comentarios. Aquella mañana parecía como cualquier otra, pero no era así, pues ninguna mañana suele ser como la anterior. Salió a correr como todas las mañanas, a pesar de la suave llovizna que caía, corrió un poco más que de costumbre, pues se había levantado con energías suficientes para ello, tras correr hacía el rio cruzándolo por un puente , bordear una plaza y regresar por el camino por el cual había ido; al entrar en el local, se dirigió en primer lugar a la barra, como de costumbre pero sentía que algo no era normal aquel día, se sentía observada, controlada, en efecto su sensación era la de estar en medio de una trampa; durante unos segundos no se movió de donde estaba ni busco con la cabeza, se sentó tranquilamente y pidió a Tom su desayuno; sin embargo, mediante la fuerza analizó rápidamente el local, localizo a un total de cinco hombres controlándola: junto a las escaleras había un hombre de pelo castaño, muy joven, parecía haber terminado hace poco la escuela; a ambos lados de la puerta se habían situado otros dos, uno negro y otro de cabello rubio oscuro; al fondo del local, cubriendo la salida al callejón diagon había otro y el quinto se encontraba en la propia barra, en el asiento contiguo al de ella.

Comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente mientras pensaba en un plan de evasión; aunque no había ninguno posible, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que se presentara la ocasión oportuna para salir de allí cuento antes, su única opción era en ese momento plantarles cara directamente y no era muy viable. Tras el vaso de leche comenzó a tomarse la tostada de mantequilla, fue entonces cuando noto un movimiento; el hombre que estaba más próximo a ella, un cincuentón aproximadamente, saco la varita lentamente volviéndose hacia ella. Depa reacciono rápido, antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta le dio una fuerte parada a las patas del taburete donde estaba sentado desestabilizándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, no tenía su varita a mano y aunque la hubiese tenido no le serviría de nada pues al ser menor de edad no podía realizar magia fuera de la escuela, salto al suelo y corrió hacia las escaleras haciendo una finta ante el joven allí apostado escabulléndose cuando intento atraparla, comenzó a perseguirla escaleras arriba, al igual que los que estaban en la puerta. Al llegar a su habitación, cerro lo puerta de golpe y usando la fuerza la atranco con todo mueble que había en la habitación, con suerte aquello los entretendría un poco; rápidamente cogió su mochila, no podía llevárselo todo, metió unos vaqueros, un par de camisetas un uniforme escolar al completo y la varita; se hecho la mochila a la espalda y abrió la ventana justo en el mimo instante en que conseguía abrir la puerta, los miro fijamente antes de encaramarse al alfeizar y saltar por la ventana dejándose caer al vacío sobre un tejadillo de plástico. Se incorporó y alzó la vista; dos de ellos discutían que hacer, en cambio el hombre negro se limitó a mirarla.

- Registra tú la habitación – dijo uno de los hombres

- Davis, vamos a por esa condenada mocosa.

Depa salió corriendo por aquel tejado inestable; aquella parte de la ciudad era un conglomerado de tejados, la mayoría en su parte de tejas de pizarra; fue saltando de un tejado a otro hasta llegar a un callejón, frente a ella a unos metros de distancia estaba la terraza de una casa, podría alcanzarla saltando, lo que resultaría bastante llamativo; o bien podría bajar por el canalón, sería más lento pero más dentro de las posibilidades normales que se suponía debía tener. Así procedió a descender rápidamente por el canalón usando como punto de apoyo aquellas abrazaderas y tornillos que lo fijaban a la pared; a menos de metro y medio del suelo se dejó caer y rodo un par de vueltas por el suelo antes de levantarse; ambos hombres la siguieron por el canalón, analiza rápidamente el lugar y se disponía a salir del callejón a la calle principal cuando vio que entrada el hombre cincuentón de la barra y el que estaba controlando el acceso al callejón diagon; comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, hacia una alta valla metálica; busco a tientas su espada láser, la que había adquirido en su segundo año en la escuela de magia, pero no la tenía, se la había dejado en la habitación.

- Mierda

No le quedaba otra que acelerar la carrera, saltar hacia la valla, trepar por ella y traspasarla en su zona más alta, que justamente tenía una espiral de pinchos en su parte superior; estaba traspasando la valla por la zona de peligro cuando uno de los hombres lanzó un hechizo; le dio tiempo a esquivarlo pero ese rápido movimiento junto con el imparto del hechizo en la valla, la derribo; haciéndose daño en el hombro izquierdo al caer y un corte que el antebrazo derecho que iba del codo a la muñeca; a pesar del dolor se levantó y se internó en aquel lugar, era una factoría abandonada.

**Coruscant, sala del consejo**

Se encontraba el consejo al pleno contemplando todo lo que sucedía en aquel "aparato" que los hombres de blanco le habían dejado

- ¿Cómo ha podido dejarse la espada? – inquirió Mace Windu algo indignado y decepcionado

- Iba con prisas – comento Kenobi – normalmente la espada la suele llevar encima, pero supongo que no es algo que pueda pasear cuando sale a correr; creo que en ese momento solo pensaba en librarse de esos hombres

- Estaban muy organizados – comento Adi Galia – como si pertenecieran a una organización o algo por el estilo; suerte que se ha percatado de la situación

- A por la espada ella volverá – dijo yoda – cuando el peligro pasado haya

- Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde entonces – advirtió Windu – además esta herida – añadió preocupado

**Factoría abandonada**

Depa tenía un dolor punzante en el hombre y por el brazo derecho sangraba lo suficiente para ir dejando un rastro; sabía cuál era su prioridad en aquel momento, cortar la hemorragia, por suerte pese a ser largo, el corte no era muy profundo; encontró un botiquín abandonado en una de las estancias en una de las estancias, en una especie de despacho, tras mucho esfuerzo peleando con un tornillo que había en el suelo consiguió abrirlo; dentro había unos apósitos básicos, unas gasas, unas vendas y esparadrapo, todos aquellos productos sanitarios estaban caducados, pero mejor eso que nada; no había ningún producto con el cual poder desinfectarse, lo cual suponía un problema importante. Abrió las gasas y se limpió como pudo la herida, cosa que no era muy productiva; luego abrió los apósitos y se los coloco sobre la gran herida que finalmente ignorando el dolor del hombro se la vendó compresivamente y sujeto con esparadrapo; aquello era tan solo un apaño. Tenía que moverse, había perdido un preciado tiempo con la rudimentaria cura y no tardarían en encontrarla, de hecho le extrañaba que no estuviesen usando la magia para encontrarla, analizó rápidamente el despacho en el que se encontraba; tiro rápidamente los restos de los productos sanitarios utilizados en la papelera y con una caja de cerillas que había sobre una mesa le prendió fuego y se guardó el resto de cerillas en el bolsillo del pantalón, conforme salían las llamas cerro el despacho y comenzó a correr por la factoría buscando un lugar donde ocultarse al tiempo que percibía la presencia de esos cinco hombres, se detuvo unos instantes analizando la estancia, tenía que ocultarse. Dio con una escalerilla de mano, se fijó bien la mochila a la espalda y comenzó a subir por ella usando únicamente el brazo izquierdo ignorando el dolor del hombro, pues con el brazo derecho con el corte sin cerrar provocaría que hubiese mayor sangrado o que se "reabriese"; con mucho esfuerzo llegó al altillo de arriba y se ocultó entre las sombras. No tardo en verles ahí abajo.

- Registremos bien el lugar; no ha podido ir muy lejos

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzar un bombarda? – dijo uno de ellos con voz pausada – podrías haberla matado

- El gran sapo la quiere – se defendió

- Para interrogarla – intervino el mayor de ellos

El más joven que parecía un poco acalorado había permanecido en silencio, finalmente hablo

- Esa cría está loca – dijo – acabo de apagar una fogata que había encendido en el despacho

- ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido ella?

- Había sangre reciente y tiene un buen corte

- Antes de entrar he enviado un mensaje al ministerio – dijo el que tenía voz pausada alzando la mirada hacia el altillo, Depa tuvo la sensación de que él sabía que ella estaba allí por unos instantes, aunque el hombre bajo nuevamente la mirada y no comento nada al respecto – no tardaran en llegar

- ¿Por qué les has avisado? – le pregunto el más joven

- Porque yo se lo ordene – dijo el más mayor

Los cinco hombres se quedaron con las varitas prendidas mirando en cinco direcciones distintas sin moverse, dándose la espalda entre ellos, vigilantes; por fortuna ninguno de ellos hazlo la vista hacia arriba, ni siquiera el que había mirado antes, Depa esperaba que no apuntasen hacia arriba, solo podía quedarse muy quieta y tranquila, relajada; de esa forma quizá tuviese una posibilidad. Tras unos minutos que parecieron más largos de lo habitual, una mujer bajita vestida ridículamente con una chaqueta rosa apareció en el lugar; físicamente su rostro se asemejaba al de esos anfibios llamados sapos; y una sonrisa infantil un tanto inquietante

- ¿Cómo una estúpida mocosa menor de edad se os ha podido escapar? – les pregunto a los hombres con una vocecilla que resultaba bastante desagradable

- Señora subsecretaria…

- No hay excusas que valgan – dijo la mujer sapo – encontradla, el ministro así lo requiere – exigió – así como si tenéis que registrar todo Londres

Depa contemplo y escucho la escena desde las alturas dándose cuenta de que el ministerio de magia parecía estar detrás de aquello; era evidente que capturarla formaba parte de algun plan que tuviese el ministerio, pero ¿Cuál?¿de que se trataba?; Depa solo sabía una cosa, lo que su intención le decía sobre los que estaban ahí abajo, y esa mujer no era de fiar. Mientras discutían en presencia de esa mujer que hacer, se agacho casi hasta tumbarse y fue recorriendo aquel altillo a rastras, se le había ocurrido como salir del lugar.

Habían pasado unos días desde que había salido corriendo del caldero chorreante; en un par de ocasiones había intentado regresar para recuperar la espada, pero se encontraba con que el lugar estaba bajo una sutil vigilancia. Acabo refuguandose en un parque cercano a la estación de Kings Kross donde pasaba las noches y la mayor parte del día. Una mañana al despertar no estaba en el parque sino en una habiatacion tumbada sobre una cómoda cama, a pesar de ello se sentía incómoda, completamente agotada y febril, abrió los ojos, la habitación era de techo blanco y paredes azul muy claro. Aún así estaba poco iluminado y parecía ser un sótano

- Ya has despertado ¿Qué tal estas? – pregunto un chico con el pelo corto de unos 26 o 27 años.

- ¿Cómo he llegado allí?

- Unos amigos míos te encontraron en un parque añoche, vieron que estabas mal y me llamaron antes de traerte aquí – dijo un joven vestido con una bata de médico y un pijama de hospital – tienes una infección en esa herida, te hemos estado dando antibióticos y cambiado el vendaje

- Gracias, pero debería irme, no quiero meteros en problemas

- Cuando estés mejor y te baje la fiebre – le dijo el médico – enseguida te traerán algo de comer y veremos que hacer – parecía algo preocupado

- ¿ocurre algo?

- No, no te preocupes; tú descansa

Aquella misma noche el mismo médico que había hablado con ella se le acerco y la despertó, parecía algo apurado; le dio a Depa uno de los pijamas del hospital y una de la chaquetillas que usaban allí

- No sé como pero saben que estas aquí – le dijo – ponte esto, saldremos por la puerta de urgencias – vació una bolsa con productos sanitarios y medicamentos – guarda esto en tu mochila, lo necesitaras.

Cuando estuvo lista, lo siguió a través de los pasadizos del sótano hasta urgencias saliendo por la puerta de entrada de las ambulancias, se alejaron un poco como su fuesen dos viejos amigos conversando. El joven médico le dio algo de dinero recordándole por enésima vez que se tomase los medicamentos y que comiera.

Una semana después de los acontecimientos, había encontrado una especie de cueva a las afueras de la ciudad, en realidad era un túnel que pasaba por debajo de una autopista, allí se estableció, cerca de la boca de entrada al túnel; hacia un par de días que el poco dinero que llevaba encima se le había terminado, por ello estaba hambrienta, no quería arriesgarse a "buscarse la vida" a la tienda más cercana. La noche calló y se acostó nuevamente con el estómago vacío contemplando la luna; una lechuza oscura se posó frente a ella, llevaba un paquete envuelto enganchado a las patas, el paquete iba a su nombre. Depa la miro con extrañeza y con cautela; lo cogió y lo abrió; dentro del paquete había una carta y un objeto envuelto en una tela de seda morada, cogió el objeto, se trataba de la espada láser que había dejado olvidada, tras examinarla minuciosamente para asegurarse de que no había trampa en ella, comprobó que funcionaba y que estaba en óptimas condiciones. Tras aquello, procedió a leer la carta

_Ralb aher qedl glas omad opaz iuq, sise maTl edod alla neB-giB leet nerf otsu yahe uqai rete facal n edsa naña msal sado tera tsea duya srei uqos atis ecen isrop; neib setse euqo repse._

_Otse isor epod tots eone cone trep eteuq olle uqao ivne et._

_K.S_

En un primer momento le desconcertó completamente, pero poco a poco y tomándoselo con calma, buscando un significado a aquello que había escrito pude descifrar la carta. Tenía sus reservas en cuanto a ir o no al lugar que mencionaba la carta, por si se trataba de una especie de trampa; se prometió que reflexionaría sobre si ir o no a ver quién era ese o esa K.S; por el momento se limitó a usar una cerilla de la caja que había cogido en la factoría para quemar la carta.

Dos días después se encamino al lugar que indicaba la carta; en primer lugar se dirigió al centro de Londres, una vez allí solo tuvo que encontrar una zona que conociese para orientarse al lugar que refería la carta; parecía un local pequeño pero con encanto al mismo tiempo poco llamativo. Entró en el local y no vio a nadie que le llamase particularmente la atención, únicamente había un buen puñado de muggles desayunando.

- ¡niña! – grito el encargado de la barra – este lugar tiene derecho de admisión

- Ella está conmigo Paul – dijo una voz pausada a sus espaldas

Depa se giró y se quedó mirando al hombre que había hablado; era uno de los del caldero chorreante, el hombre negro de aspecto serio y rígido; a Depa le recordaba a alguien, pero ese no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en ello, estaba en un aprieto o eso creía ella.

- Sentemonos – le dijo – Paul nos traerá un buen desayuno, por lo que veo lo necesitas.

Depa lo miro con desconfianza, pero aun así se sentó frente a él, no detectaba peligro para ella en ese momento y comenzaba a pensar que él era quien le había enviado la carta seguramente y se comenzaba a plantear darle un voto de confianza pero sin rebajar su actitud vigilante. Por un momento permaneció en silencio a la expectativa, a ver que ocurría, pero solo había silencio, un desayuno bastante completo y energético en el más completo silenció. Finalmente Depa se decidió a hablar

- ¿Quién eres y que querías tú y tus "amiguitos"? – pregunto adoptando una voz calmada poniéndose en guardia prestando atención a todo su entorno

- No eran mis amigos – dijo el hombre – solo trabajo con ellos; soy Kinsley Shackelbolt, auror del ministerio de magia – se presentó; Depa lo miro con duda – tu tutela la tiene Hogwarts y por ende depende directamente de su director; este hecho no es muy regular y dada la tesitura actual el ministerio decidió poner cartas en el asunto

- ¿La tesitura actual? – inquirió Depa, le parecía que el hombre estaba siendo muy directo – te refieres a la campaña de difamación en los diarios hacia...

- Exactamente – la interrumpió – el ministro sigue sin querer admitir aquello que fervientemente negó tras el torneo de los tres magos.

Depa lo contemplo en silencio, Kinsley parecía no estar muy conforme con aquello dada su forma de hablar y el hecho de que no la hubiese llevado frente al ministerio le decía que podía fiarse de ese tipo por un momento, pero ¿amigo o enemigo?. Le vio hacer un movimiento y extraer un pergamino doblado; dicho pergamino se lo entrego.

- Memoriza el contenido de este pergamino – le indico – te llevaré a un lugar seguro; alí podremos hablar libremente – le comunico – aunque antes iremos a comprarte algo de ropa, por cierto ¿Qué llevas puesto?

- Uno de los pijamas que usan en un hospital muggle en el que estuve – respondió – y ropa tengo la suficiente

- No importa, tendrás más; no podremos recoger tus libros ni lo que te dejarte en el caldero chorreante, esta todo en poder del ministerio – desvió la mirada al brozo derecho - ¿Qué tal la herida?, tengo ciertos conocimientos sobre hechizos sanadores, si quieres…

- Esta bien – dijo – en la factoría me coloque una venda en el brazo, días después en el hospital me curaron bien la herida y me dieron unos antibióticos

- Y tú te escapaste del hospital disfrazada de personal sanitario

- No exactamente – no pensaba revelarle absolutamente nada de lo que paso en el hospital, nada comprometedor para quienes la ayudaron

- Se hace tarde, memoriza lo del pergamino y nos iremos al centro comercial, ya pensaremos después como recomponer tu material escolar

- Vale

Depa desplegó el pergamino y llegó rápidamente usando la capacidad memorística que le concedió la fuerza

_El cuartel general de la orden del fénix se encuentra en el número 12 de Gridmauld Place._

Alzó la mirada hacia Kinsley, no iba a preguntarle en aquel momento por aquello pues parecía tratarse de algo que debía ser llevado con tacto y en silencio. Tras terminarse el desayuno; se levantaron y abandonaron el local; mientras caminaban por la calle, Depa uso una de las cerillas para prender fuego a la carta, Kinsley asintió aprobatoriamente.

- Tienes buenos instintos

Después de una mañana en el centro comercial consiguiendo algo de ropa y calzado de oferta, comieron en un buffet libre para por la tarde, después de comer, cogieron el metro hasta la población de Londres en la que se encontraba Gridmauld Palce, atravesaron la plaza y se situaron en un punto de la calle; Depa se quedó mirando el número de las casas, estaban el 11 y el 13, pero no el 12; miro a Kinsley interrogante

- Piensa en la nota

Y así lo hizo, se concentró en la nota y la casa que buscaban apareció ante ellos, Kinsley le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Una vez dentro le explico lo sucedido

- La casa esta oculta mediante un encantamiento fidelio; Albús Dumbledore es el guardián secreto.

- Entonces la nota con la ubicación de este lugar la escribió él – dedujo Depa

- Exactamente

En ese momento por unas escaleras que Depa dedujo conducían a una especie de sótano apareció Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron; la mando a la planta de arriba con Ron y Hermione y a Kingsley a la reunión que estaba a punto de celebrarse en el sótano/comedor. En cuanto subió los encontró a los dos en una habitación lúgubre de dos camas. Ron y Hermione le sonrieron al verla

- Depa, mi padre me conto lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo hiciste para evadir a cinco aurores?

- Supongo que tuve suerte – respondió – simplemente me percaté de que algo no era normal y actué en consecuencia

- Oímos lo que paso concretamente tal y como lo contaba Kingsley gracias a un artefacto inventado por los gemelos – explico Hermione – estaba muy sorprendido – menciono

- Si, las orejas extensibles son lo más – aporto Ron

- ¿Orejas extensibles? – inquirió Depa

- Ya las veras, son un buen instrumento para enterarse de cosas que los adultos no quieren que nos enteremos – comento Ron - ¿te puedes creer que no nos dejen acercarnos a las reuniones?

Depa se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño, no le preocupara tanto conocer o no de lo que quisiera que estuvieran hablando

- Supongo que tendrán sus motivos – dijo Depa con tranquilidad – a propósito ¿Qué es este lugar

- Es el cuartel general de la orden del fénix – respondió Ron alegremente – se encargan de plantarle cara a quien- tu- ya – sabes; la dirige Dumbledore.

- Una casa tenebrosa es el sitio de elección para que una sociedad secreta que lucha contra las artes oscuras dirija sus operaciones

- Bueno, en parte es por eso por lo que estamos colaborando en la desparasitación de esta casa – comento Hermione – llevaba años sin limpiarse, así que lo estamos haciendo nosotros con la señora Weasley por las mañanas

- Suena bien – cometo Depa pensativa; Ron estaba protegido por su familia y Hermione parecía estar bien y no haber tenido problemas, pero había algo que le preocupaba, habían ido a por ella únicamente por estar bajo la tutela de Dumbledore y alojarse en un lugar púbico a la vista de todos - ¿Qué sabéis de Harry?

- Que esta en casa de sus tíos y no parece muy animado – dijo Ron con fastidio – ni siquiera podemos mandarle cartas con libertad, quiero decir podemos mandárselas pero no podemos hablarle de la orden ni nada

- Dumbledore teme que el ministerio las intercepte – concreto Hermione explicando la razón

- Ya sé de qué va la cosa – dijo Depa tranquilamente, como siempre o casi siempre hacía, hablando con calma – el ministerio sigue sin creer que Voldemort haya regresado y se dedica a perseguir a los que afirman que está de vuelta – ignoro el gemido de Ron ante el nombre del mago tenebroso – me lo ha mencionado Kigsley

- Al menos a tu ya te han dicho algo – bufo Ron molesto – eso lo tuvimos que averiguar nosotros con las orejas

Tras ese comentario sobrevino un intenso silencio, Depa se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared, comprendía la frustración de Ron como también comprendía que ahora mismo era mejor no decirle nada, y para colmo Hermione lo miraba molesto

- Vamos Depa, te enseñare donde dormirás – le dijo amablemente Hermione deseosa e salir de la habitación

Hermione la acompaño a la habitación, allí había tres camas dos en el fondo frente a la puerta separadas por sendas mesillas de noche iluminadas tenuemente por una ventana, y la tercera estaba al lado de la puerta y a su izquierda una mesilla de noche y un armario a los pies de la cama; dedujo que esa sería la suya, dejo la mochila y la bolsa con ropa nueva

- Voy a necesitar comprarme un nuevo baúl y material escolar – comento – no tuve tiempo de recogerlo todo y guardarlo antes de saltar por la ventana

- ¿¡eso hiciste!? – pregunto Ginny entusiasmada desde su cama, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared – me lo tienes que contar todo

- Esta noche cuando todos se duerman.

Pronto llego la hora de la cena, la señora Weasley se pasó por la habitación para avisarlas, al parecer así se aseguraba que no escuchasen nada sobre la reunión que había tenido lugar en ese sitio; mientras bajaban al comedor, se encontraron con un elfo doméstico que las miro despectivamente y se puso a cuchichear insultos sobre ellas del tipo "sangre sucia", "inmundicia" o "traidores a la sangre" y similares; Ginny parecía querer responderle al elfo y Hermione la detuvo argumentando que el elfo era muy anciano y no sabía lo que decía. Depa se fijó atentamente en el feto usando la fuerza para ver superficialmente la mente del elfo y lo que esta sentía; no hacía eso porque estuviera loco o por su ancianidad, los estaba provocando para que le respondieran y con un poco de suerte provocar que su amo le diese la prenda para ir así a servir a aquellos a los que les interesa, aquellos con las ideas correctas. Aquel elfo era emocionalmente inestable fruto de ideologías de la familia a la que sirvió y de haber estado acatando ordenes durante años de un retrato. Salió de su mente y miro a sus compañeras, cuando pasaron de largo y se alejaron del elfo, dio su opinión.

- Ese elfo podía llegar a ser peligroso – menciono – creo que sería mejor ganárselo, mostrarle que es bienvenido aquí y que es de utilidad.

- Mientras Sirius siga tratándolo como mierda no será posible – comento Hermione

- ¿La casa es de Sirius?

- Sí – respondió Ginny

Entraron en el comedor y se sentaron a cenar, se escuchaban varias conversaciones de distinta índole, pero ninguna en la que aportasen alguna información relevante, ni siquiera accidentalmente. Depa se mantuvo al margen de las conversaciones limitándose a escuchar y respondiendo de cuando en cuando a las preguntas de alguno de los miembros de esa orden del fénix y satisfacer a la señora Weasley comiendo algo más de lo que realmente le apetecía.


	36. Capitulo 35

Al haber salido huyendo de esa manera del caldero, no solo se dejó sus libros y materiales escolares a excepción de uno de los uniformes, sino que también se dejó las tareas escolares que había realizado hasta el momento. De modo que tras planteárselo a Hermione y conseguir pergaminos para recogerlos; se valió de los libros de esta, así como de su propia memoria para redactarlos de nuevo. No le resulto tan difícil hacerlo a pesar de que tenía que emplear la tarde-noche para ello, pues por las mañanas ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa; por lo que generalmente solía acostarse bastante tarde y levantarse muy temprano. Una vez terminó de rehacer los que había perdido, se centró en hacer el resto; además de en hacer de nuevo los esquemas de estudio desde primer año, pues según le había comentado Hermione ese año tendrían los TIMOS, unos exámenes que valoraban todo lo aprendido desde primer año. Todas las noches antes de acostarse, dejaba los libros que estaba utilizando en la mesilla de noche y cuando terminaba con ellos se los devolvía a Hermione; con ese ritmo y sin poder salir a correr ni a la biblioteca pública del mundo muggle, no tardo mucho tiempo en terminarlo todo; su zona de estudio habitualmente consistía en la mesa de la cocina situada en el sótano donde solía haber siempre algún miembro de la orden del fénix, o bien la propia tétrica biblioteca de la casa cuando había alguna reunión de dicha organización.

Una tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando Ron y Hermione ya hacía rato que habían subido a hablar de sus cosas, entró en la estancia una lechuza blanca como la nieve, era la lechuza nívea de Harry, Hedwig. Esta portaba tres cartas, dejo caer una sobre Sirius y se puso a ulular y volar alrededor de las cabezas de todos los presentes picoteando de cuando en cuando a Sirius, Depa tras prestar atención al comportamiento de la lechuza dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, se fijó en la expresión de la cara de Sirius

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Unos dementores han atacado a Harry – respondió el prófugo – está bien, pero el ministerio de magia ha detectado que conjuro un patronus y se disponen a expulsarlo

- No podrán – dijo una joven mujer llamada Tonks – Dumbledore se encargara de solucionarlo

- supongo que esas cartas son para Ron y Hermione – dedujo Depa; los otros dos la miraron extrañados – lo más importante es que ahora Harry esté bien

-¿¡no te preocupa que lo atacaran unos dementores!? –pregunto Sirius

- Claro que me preocupa – respondió con calma – pero desde aquí no puede hacerse nada- recogió los libros y estiro el brazo hacia la lechuza - ¡Hedwing! – tras mirarla como si la evaluase, la lechuza nívea se dirigió hacia ella posándose en su antebrazo, justo en el que tenía herido, al que le faltaban un par de días pasa quitarle los pintos.

Subió las escaleras pasando por detrás del elfo doméstico que había en ese lugar, Kreacher se llamaba, contemplando las cabezas decapitadas de sus antepasados, parecía deseoso de unirse a ellos; aquello a Depa le parecía una barbaridad, comenzaba a pensar que ese elfo a aparte de ser peligroso estaba verdaderamente loco. Entro en la habitación en la que estaban Ron y Hermione, Hedwig reacciono precipitándose hacia ellos y tras entregarles las cartas comenzó a picotearles.

- Malas noticias – dijo Depa tranquilamente – Harry ha sido atacado por los dementores y el ministerio de magia pretende expulsarlo

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron horrorizado - ¿Cómo es eso posible?, si Harry vive en un barrio muggle

- Pero no pueden expulsarlo – intervino Hermione - los magos y brujas menores de edad pueden realizar magia fuera de la escuela en situaciones de peligro – razonó – lo dice la ley, la misma ley de restricción del uso de la magia en menores de edad.

- Si el ministerio quiere expulsarlo hará todo lo posible para hacerlo – sentenció Depa – siempre hay formas de encontrar lagunas legales en las leyes

- Entonces tenemos que prepararle una buena defensa – dijo Hermione – consultare varios libros de leyes, seguro que Sirius en su biblioteca tiene alguno

- No servirá de nada – manifestó Ron – igual que no sirvió de nada hacerlo con Buckbeak; harán lo que quieran, lo permita la ley o no – comento con amargura – lo manipularan todo para que la ley esté de su parte

- Entonces Harry esta solo ante todo esto – resumió Depa

- Tenemos que enterarnos de lo que dice la orden al respecto – murmuró Hermione – no creo que se queden de brazos cruzados

- En ese caso hablemos con Fred y George – dijo Ron – les pediré las orejas

Ron salió de la habitación dejándolas a solas, Depa se sentó en un rincón del suelo en silencio con las piernas entrelazadas en posición de meditación, hacía días que no meditaba, lo que le recordaba que cuando lo hacía se sentía mejor pudiendo conectar con la fuerza con mayor facilidad. Al oír el grito de Hermione abrió los ojos y rápidamente se incorporó, la lechuza estaba picoteándola con mayor insistencia

- ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado a Hedwig? – dijo Hermione – siempre ha sido muy dócil, nunca la había visto así de agresiva

- No está agresiva ni furiosa – explico Depa tras cogerla y acariciarla al tiempo que la sondeaba con la fuerza – más bien parece sentirse mal por lo que está haciendo – comento – creo que Harry le ordeno que lo hiciera

- Pero…¿Por qué? – Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿y cómo sabes tú eso?, lo que siente la lechuza

- Ni idea; y en cuanto a la lechuza, no lo sé, supongo que se me darán bien los animales

- No es la primera vez que lo haces o haces algo similar – Hermione la miraba analíticamente algo emocionada – parece como si fueras una empática.

Los empáticos eran brujas y magos capaces de sentir los sentimientos de los demás así como los de las criaturas y los más poderosos incluso manipularlos. Depa se quedó mirando a Hermione entre sorprendida y pensativa, la chica estaba empezando a percatarse de sus poderes e incluso a pensar sobre ellos.

- No sé – se limitó a encogerse de hombros, había decidido hacerse un poco la tonta al respecto

Poco después, cuando estaba tumbada sobre una de las camas de la habitación, la de Ron, meditando, mientras ella y Hermione aguardaban el regreso de Ron, quien parecía estar tomándose su tiempo, fueron interrumpidas por la señora Weasley, que le pidió a Depa que bajase pues Dumbledore quería hablar con ella.

A Depa no le pareció raro que Dumbledore estuviese allí y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido con Harry, seguramente estaría coordinando todo lo que tuviese que organizar dado lo sucedido y la postura actual del ministerio; pero no comprendía porque quería hablar con ella, eso se le escapaba. Al llegar abajo, toco a la puerta de la cocina, el anciano director de Hogwarts que estaba solo en la cocina levanto la mirada y realizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se aproximara. Depa entro en la estancia y cerró la puerta a su paso

- Buenas noches director Dumbledore, ¿ocurre algo?

- Tengo varios puntos que tratar contigo – le informo – sobre todo ahora que no puedes regresar al caldero chorreante

- Lo suponía profesor, intente regresar en un par de ocasiones pero estaba bien vigilado

- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Quería recuperar mis cosas, pero supongo que no seguirán allí, que se las habrán llevado los aurores del ministerio

- En efecto, el ministerio incauto tus pertenencias para investigarlas – confirmo el director – me he enterado de ello esta misma tarde cuando me he visto en la obligación de recordarle las leyes que se estaba saltando pretendiendo arrestar a Harry. Resulta que la incautación de tus bienes era también irregular por lo que he conseguido que te devuelvan al menos los libros escolares y el uniforme escolar

- Se lo agradezco, director; ¿Qué ocurre con el resto de libros?

- El ministerio los mantiene bajo incautación, no me han dado sus motivos, únicamente han dicho algo relacionado con posesión de material peligroso por parte de los alumnos.

- Ignoro que pueden tener de peligroso unos pocos libros

- El ministerio últimamente se está tomando muchas molestias en cuanto a reformas educativas y legislativas – comento Dumbledore

Depa asintió en silencio, tenía la sensación de que había algo más tras aquellas palabras, como si de un mensaje velado se tratase; Dumbledore le había dicho que quería tratar varios asuntos con ella

- ¿Quería decirme algo más, director?

- Sí, dado que cas a vivir aquí durante el resto del verano me gustaría que me prometieras algo

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Únicamente de no contarle a Harry nada que sea peligroso, en caso de caer en malas manos

- Ron y Hermione me pusieron al tanto de la situación – respondió, esperando que aquella respuesta fuese más que suficiente en lugar de prometer completamente ese algo en concreto, pues pensaba que había otros medios de comunicación con Harry y aquello de no decirle nada se parecía más a dejarlo en la inopia; Depa notaba una presión en la cabeza, parecida a la que había sentido a veces en clase de Snape, al igual que en las clases de pociones, no cedió ante ella

- Bien, puedes retirarte

Depa recogió los libros en una pila y sobre ellos las túnicas y caminas del uniforme escolar; subió nuevamente la escalera, pero esta vez se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Hermione y Ginny

- Me han devuelto parte de mis cosas – dijo a Ginny al entrar

Unos días después, terminaron antes que de costumbre la limpieza de la casa, pues los adultos pertenecientes a la orden estaban ultimando los detalles sobre el "rescate" de Harry, por lo que los mandaron a las habitaciones; Hermione se marchó automáticamente con Ron, mientras que Depa permaneció con Ginny. Estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo jugando en silencio al ajedrez o a las cartas con algún intercambio esporádico de palabras

- ¿crees que lo conseguirán? – preguntó Ginny

- No lo se; supongo que si, lo han planeado todo durante días

- ¿Y como lo harán?

- Ya lo sabremos cuando nos lo cuente Harry, en cuento venga le preguntamos

- Caballo a F6

- Torre a F6; jaque mate

- ¿Cómo me has ganado?

- Estaba más centrada que tu

Continuaron en silencio mientras jugaban otra partida; una detrás de otra, Depa podía apreciar en Ginny un estado de nervios e incertidumbre suponiendo que estaba provocado por la situación de Harry o por las mismas ganas de verlo que tenía; no supieron el tiempo que llevaban jugando pero seguramente sería un buen rato y a juzgar por los gritos que provenían de la habitación del piso de abajo, Harry parecía estar desahogándose

- Voy a saludar – dijo Ginny

- Vale

Depa aprovecho que se había quedado sola en la habitación para meditar y ejercitar un poco la fuerza; se sentó como estaba acostumbrada para hacer eso, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda erguida cerrando los ojos hasta entrar en estado de reflexión; una vez en ese estado, se concentró en la habitación comenzando a mover los objetos y a hacerlos levitar, todo sin abrir los ojos ya que requería mayor concentración no ver con los ojos que ver con ellos, pues los ojos podían engañarte a veces. Cuando termino de ejercitase paso a leer un poco de los libros que tenía en la habitación, con tal de distraerse un poco hasta la hora de la cena.

La cena trascurrió en torno a Harry en su mayor parte, Harry contó todo lo de los dementores y los problemas que de ello había derivado en el ministerio de magia, también les comento las reacciones de sus tíos cuando se puso a hablarles de Voldemort y de los dementores; finalizada la cena Harry solicitó ser informado de lo que ocurría, la señora Weasley se opuso a aquello, a pesar de ello, finalmente los miembros de la orden accedieron a contarles que pasaba; de todos los que se habían quedado allí, Depa era la única a la que nadie intento echar de allí ni coaccionar para que se fuera; escucho apoyada en la pared la conversación, sacando sus propias conclusiones de lo que comentaban

- El ministerio de magia se niega a reconocer que Voldemort ha regresado – dijo Lupin – lo que dificulta nuestra actividad dado que de una forma u otra nos tienen controlados, al menos a los que formamos parte de la orden la última vez y a aquellos que el ministerio considera demasiado cercanos a Dumbledore y a ti Harry

- Pero ¿que planea Voldemort? – insistió el muchacho

- Por ahora está muy tranquilo, pensamos que aprovecha la posición del ministerio para no llamar demasiado la atención, por eso no ha habido muertes ni desapariciones sospechosas – dijo Sirius – pero eso no implica que no estemos vigilantes, sospechamos que planea algo, que quiere algo que no tenía la última vez, una especie de arma

Todo aquello estaba resultando más de lo mismo de lo que ya sabían, a excepción de lo último, lo del arma; aquella palaba hizo que Depa se interesase más en la conversación, pero en eso intervino la señora Weasley esta vez sí obligándoles a todos a salir del comedor, Depa pensó que su intención era que no se enterasen de demasiadas cosas, como si pensara que solo por saberlas corrían peligro, era un instinto de sobreprotección. Abandono el comedor junto con el resto y se dirigió a la habitación junto con Hermione, donde Ginny a la que no habían permitido quedarse las esperaba expectante, deseosa de conocer la información.

- Más tarde – dijo Depa antes de que Hermione consiguiese hablar – tu madre se acerca para asegurarse que dormimos

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

No hubo respuesta, rápidamente se cambió de ropa y se metió entre las sábanas al tiempo que las tres oían crujir las tablas de madera del pasillo que había junto a la puerta.

En el tiempo que llevaba Depa en Gridmaul place había aprendido varias cosas; había un retrato al que le gustaba ponerse a gritar, el elfo doméstico aparecía siempre donde estaban ellos procurando adueñarse de cualquiera de los objetos que tiraban en sus sesiones de limpieza de la casa, la señora Weasley parecía ocupada en buscarles tareas en las que estuviesen forzosamente separados, y los gemelos experimentaban con sustancias de salubridad cuestionable para crear sus productos; entre dichas sustancias estaban polvos verrugosos, materiales que les conseguía Mundungus y criaturas ponzoñosas como las doxis. Depa encontró el mismo día que estuvieron desparasitando de doxis el salón, un bote de pintura de 4 L vacío; lo limpio bien y tras comer relativamente poco se coló en el salón y metió en el todas las doxis que cupieron, después se guardó el bote en su habitación hasta que finalizase la jornada y pudiese hablar con los gemelos; lo hizo esa misma tarde, dejo a Ginny y a Hermione hablando de sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos, toco a la puerta para anunciar su presencia, la puerta la abrió Fred.

- Hola, pensamos que sería nuestra madre al oír que se acercaba alguien

- Pero ella no hubiese tocado a la puerta – dijo George

- De todas formas nos alegra que vengas a vernos

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Tengo un regalo para vosotros – dijo Depa – si me dejáis pasar os lo muestro

Los dos chicos se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole entrar en su habitación/laboratorio

- Sé que estáis en un momento de creación de productos y esas cosas – les dijo hablando con tranquilidad- pero necesitáis materia prima y yo os traigo un poco de eso – añadió sacando el cubo con las doxis y destapándolo para mostrar su contenido – creo que es bastante más cantidad de la que en un principio habéis conseguido

Los gemelos se quedaron mirando el contenido sorprendidos y entusiasmados seguramente pensando en cuantas cosas se podrían fabricar con ellos; ambos al mismo tiempo, tras contemplarlas por largo rato alzaron una mirada dubitativa

- ¿Cuánto…?

- Es gratis – les respondió, sabía a lo que se referían – bueno chico mejor os dejo, tened cuidado.

Faltaba una semana para el inicio de las clases y todavía no habían mandado las cartas escolares, lo mejor que había ocurrido durante esas semanas era la absolución de Harry en la vista disciplinar. Una mañana estaba con Ginny y Hermione en la habitación cuando las cartas llegaron; Depa abrió la suya, únicamente había dos libros nuevos, el de encantamientos y uno que por el título parecía se de defensa contra las artes oscuras para anormales; alzo la mirada para ver a Hermione dar saltos de alegría con una insignia de prefecto en la mano.

- Enhorabuena – la felicito antes de bajar a la cocina para avisar de que se iba a realizar sus compras

Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con Sirius y Lupin comentando el periódico y la propia señora Weasley algo enfurruñada cocinando

-Hola, ¿Dónde tenéis los polvos flu? – pregunto – me voy a comprar el material escolar

Tras ella llegó Ginny con la carta en la mano

- ¿Ya han llegado?, por supuesto que no irás, no es seguro que salgas, no es seguro que nadie, no se sabe lo que puede ocurrir – dijo atropelladamente la profesora Weasley – dadme las listas y yo iré a comprároslo todo – ordenó cogiéndoles las listas y subiendo la escalera para ir a buscar las de los otros

- En fin supongo que hoy no habrá limpieza

- Supongo que no

El 1 de septiembre finalmente llegó; después de tomar un buen desayuno, cogieron cada cual su baúl escolar, Depa tenía uno nuevo, pues el anterior seguía en posesión del ministerio; se dispusieron para ir al centro de Londres, a la estación de Kings-Cross a coger el expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 ¾; al atravesar la barrera que separaba y ocultaba dicho andén, aparecieron en un lugar muy concurrido por magos en ese momento; la locomotora estaba dispuesta para partir en cuanto el reloj marcase las 10:00 am. Depa acomodo sus cosas en un compartimento vacío al cual se unieron rápidamente los gemelos, le pareció que su viaje al castillo iba a ser cuanto menos interesante

- Me pregunto quién será este año el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Lee Jordan que acababa de entrar en el compartimento al tiempo que el tren empezaba a moverse

- Alguno que se piensa que somos niños de teta – dijo Fred

- O retrasados mentales – comento George

- He ojeado el libro – comentó Depa – o quien lo ha pedido no tiene ni idea de la asignatura o quiere hacernos perder el tiempo

- Bueno…, ¿Qué tal el verano? – pregunto Lee

- Lo hemos pasado desarrollando nuevos proyectos para nuestra futura tienda de bromas – dijo Fred

- La novedad este año serán los surtidos salta clases – informo George – los primeros controles de calidad los han pasado

- Pero queremos comprobar antes de lanzarlos al mercado si afectan a todos por igual

- ¿En qué consisten los surtidos salta clases? – pregunto Depa

- Son unos caramelos de consistencia masticable – dijo George

- Tienen dos partes, una que hace que te pongas enfermo y otra que te cura

- Si estas en una clase en la que no quieres estar te comes la parte que te enferma

- Cuando el profesor te deja salir, te tomas la parte que cura

- Y tienes el tiempo que dura la clase para disfrutarlo en otras cosas

- ¿Cuántos diferentes tenéis? – pregunto Lee

- Pues… patillas vomitivas, toffee de fiebre, bombones desmayo y turrón sangra narices

- Aunque aún no hemos encontrado antídoto para el turrón sangra narices

- Lástima que no tenga mis libros de medicina, os podrían haber ayudado en eso – se lamento Depa

- ¿Y donde los tienes? – pregunto Lee- ¿te los has dejado en tu casa?

- Los tiene el ministerio – explico George

- A principio del verano Depa protagonizo una persecución por Londres

- Consiguió evadir a cinco aurores

- ¿Por qué te perseguían los aurores?

- Por estar bajo la tutela de la escuela, supongo

- Tiene que ver con lo que te contamos en las cartas Lee – dijo Fred

- Vale – Lee se recostó en el asiento - ¿Cómo pensáis conseguir que alguien los pruebe?

- Pondremos un anuncio

- Ofreciendo dinero

- Mañana estará colocado en el tablón de anuncios

- ¿Queréis participar?

- Pagaremos bien

- Creo que no – dijo Lee

- No gracias – dijo Depa – creo que esperare un poco para ello

A mitad tarde apareció Draco Malfoy en el compartimento, vestido con la túnica de su casa pero con una tela de importante calidad, la máxima que existía; exhibía una insignia de prefecto sobre la túnica.

- Veis, ahora soy prefecto – dijo – por lo tanto tendréis que obedecerme y respetarme

- ¿Cuánto a pagado tu padre por esa insignia Malfoy? – pregunto Lee Jordan

- Puedo quitaros puntos si quiero – era evidente que estaba usando su nuevo cargo para jactarse y aprovechar que los demás no podían hacer nada – la verdad no estoy muy contento con los otros prefectos – comento despectivamente – sin duda soy el mejor de todos – Depa lo observaba fijamente completamente seria y tranquila, sin alterarse; en cambio los gemelos y Lee parecían considerar atacarlo, lo que hacía que Crabbe y Goyle , los guardaespaldas de Draco se preparasen para hacer lo que mejor saben – en Gryffindor tenéis a la sangre sucia y al pobretón idiota, no se a quien se le ocurrió nombrarlo prefecto; en Raveclaw están un par de empollones que no saben nada más que no tengan delante y en Hufflepuff dos inútiles

- ¿y tú compañera de Slytherin? – pregunto Depa tranquilamente como si mantuviesen una conversación casual al mismo tiempo controlando por si tenía que detener a los otros tres chicos para evitar una evidente pelea

- Ah, es Pansy

- ¿La que se pasa el día acicalándose en toda superficie brillante que pilla?

- La misma, Billaba – Draco no pareció molesto por la forma de referirse a su compañera – así que ya sabéis andaos con cuidado porque os estaré vigilando – dicho esto se marcho

- La próxima vez que os moleste, o lo ignoráis o bien os ponéis a hablar tranquilamente con el – les dijo – si reaccionáis de esa manera le estáis dando lo que busca

El silencio rondo en el compartimento durante unos minutos bastante largos; poco a poco los gemelos y el otro chico de Gryffindor se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para hablar sin que deseasen salir al pasillo a machacar a Draco Malfoy

- ¿Cómo han podido nombrar prefecto a ese fantasma? – dijeron a la vez los gemelos

- Ya lo he dicho, dinero e influencias políticas – dijo Lee

- No creo que Dumbledore se deje influenciar por eso – dijo Depa

- En ese caso seguramente no había nada mejor en Slytherin que ese cretino – comento Lee

- Si lo había – mencionó Depa – en mi opinión Nott y Greengras hubiesen representado mejor a la casa Slytherin; son mejores estudiantes y no causan problemas

- Esos son peores todavía – dijo George

- No te los ves venir – dijo Fred

- Te salen cada vez por un sitio distinto

El viaje prosiguió con entera calma, cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade el tren se detuvo; Depa se apeó y buscó a Harry, encontrándolo con Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron y Hermione; se unió al grupo subiéndose todos al carruaje siendo este ocupado por siete en lugar de los seis habituales que solía cargar

- ¿Qué son esos caballos? – pregunto Harry

- Ahí no hay nada, Harry – dijo Hermione mirándolo como si estuviera loco

- Yo también puedo verlos – dijo Luna – estás tan cuerdo como yo

Todos a excepción de Depa la miraron con extrañeza

- Yo siempre ha podido verlos – afirmo Depa – en fin subamos y vayamos al castillo

- Tengo hambre – protestó Ron

- No deberías seguirle la corriente en eso – le susurro Hermione a Depa – ahí no había nada

- ¿Tú crees?; que no veas que exista no significa que no exista

Poco después de 10 minutos en el carruaje llegaron a las puertas del castillo; atravesaron el vestíbulo y se sentaron cada cual en su mesa, la de sus casas; aguardando a que diese comienzo la ceremonia de selección. Un total de 85 nuevos alumnos desfilaron uno tras otro sometiéndose al juicio del sombrero para ser escogidos para una u otra casa. Tras la ceremonia de selección, el profesor Dumbledore, director de la escuela comenzó a dar su discurso de bienvenida y a presentar a los nuevos profesores; Ron y Harry se molestaron porque Dumbledore no dio información sobre Hagrid, únicamente que sería sustituido temporalmente por la misma profesora que lo sustituyo la vez anterior; Depa negó no la cebeza, pensaba que efectivamente ahí había algo más de lo que el director había dicho pero las reacciones de sus compañeros no hacían más que llamar la atención; después de anunciar esa sustitución momentánea, anuncio a la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Dolores Umbridge, la mujer-sapo.

- Esa estaba en mi vista – dijo Harry – trabaja para Fudge

- Es la subsecretaria del ministro – comento Depa – fue quien ordeno a los aurores que me capturaran

Ron parecía estar saliendo de un atolondramiento y Hermione había fruncido el ceño. Umbridge se levantó carraspeando, pidiendo de esta irrespetuosa manera el turno de palabra, algo que a juzgar por las reacciones de todos no era muy usual

- El ministerio siempre se ha preocupado por la educación y desarrollo de los jóvenes magos, desde siempre sea asegurado que las distintas materias sean las adecuadas para las mentes de los estudiantes aplicando aquellas que son provechosas y recortando aquellas prácticas que por estar desfasadas frenan el correcto progreso y aprendizaje de los alumnos…

El discurso siguió y siguió, llegando a parecer incluso propaganda electoral pronunciada con una monótona vozcecilla infantil, cuando por fin termino dejo a todo el gran comedor en el más absoluto silencio; muchos estaban aturdidos por el discurso y no habían entendido nada, los pocos que lo habían comprendido seguían analizando las palabras dichas; el resto, ni le había prestado atención.

- Ha sido muy revelador – dijo Hermione

- Y tanto – corroboró Depa

- ¿Cómo puede haberos gustado?- dijo Ron – si es peor que los de Percy

- Que sea revelador no significa que nos guste – respondió tranquilamente Depa – de hecho ha sido una auténtica revelación de intenciones

- ¿A sí?

- Pues yo no he entendido nada

- Tan sencillo como que el ministerio se está inmiscuyendo en Hogwarts – resumió Hermione

- Habrá que tener cuidado con ese anfibio – dijo Depa mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa de profesores

Tras iniciar los aplausos al discurso de Umbridge, Dumbledore dio por comenzada la cena, apareciendo los distintos manjares habituales del banquete de principio de curso.


	37. Capitulo 36

A la mañana siguiente, apenas amaneció, Depa se vistió para salir a correr por los terrenos de Hogwarts, el mes que había pasado en la casa de Sirius Black sin poder salir le había limitado mucho el ejercicio diario y había decidido que retomaría el ejercicio en Hogwarts. El ambiente era húmedo en los terrenos, olía a césped y ligeramente a agua y había una tenue neblina recubriéndolo todo aunque no dificultaba mucho la visión, pero eso a Depa le daba igual, pues siempre podía recurrir a la fuerza para saber dónde estaba y donde estaban los potenciales peligros. Estuvo corriendo un buen rato, aprovechando los distintos desniveles de los propios terrenos para hacer el ejercicio más intenso; cuando tuvo suficiente, regreso a la sala común, donde tenían baños privados y se dio una ducha antes de ponerse el uniforme escolar y bajar a desayunar. En la sala común, antes de salir por el retrato vio a un grupo de alumnos de primer año que miraba entusiasmado el cartel de anuncios.

Se sentó en la mesa de su casa junto a Neville, Dean y Seamus; los primeros de quinto curso en bajar y se sirvió el desayuno

- ¿Qué tal vuestro verano? – pregunto a lo chicos

- Yo bien, aunque Seamus se lo ha pasado convenciendo a su madre de que lo dejara volver – comentó Dean

- Genial Dean – dijo Seamus fastidiado – es amiga de Potter

- Y también tuya, por si lo has olvidado – le respondió Depa con tranquilidad – deduzco que la campaña de desprestigio del director en los diarios tiene que ver con lo que te ha ocurrido este verano.

- Si – respondió ya más calmado

- Depa, ¿es verdad que te escapaste de cuatro aurores? – pregunto Neville entusiasmado

- Rumores – respondió la chica - ¿Qué posibilidad tendría yo frente a un grupo de adultos entrenados? – inquirió retóricamente planteándolo como una cuestión de lógica – es absurdo.

Los tres chicos rieron ante eso al tiempo que Ron, Harry y Hermione pasaban un poco de largo y se sentaban a unas sillas de Depa, al parecer ignorando a Seamus

- Se pelearon a noche – le susurro Neville, a lo que Depa asintió – lo de los aurores me lo conto mi abuela que tiene asiento en el Wizendamoth – le dijo aprovechando que los otros dos chicos estaban enfrascados en una de sus conversaciones

- Más tarde hablamos

La profesora McGonagall repartio los horarios, mientras lo examinaba escucho a Harry y ron quejarse y a los gemelos mencionar el surtido saltaclases y tener un casi desliz sobre su financiación, prestando un poco de atención supo quién les había dado el apoyo económico y se alegró de la acción de Harry.

- buff... historia de la magia a primera hora – protesto Harry

- anímate eso significa dos horas más para dormir

- no creo que debáis hacer eso; es mas si os molestaseis en miraros la materia por vuestra cuenta verías que es interesante – comento Depa – la historia siempre es interesante e importante, conocer de dónde venimos y a donde vamos

- yo te diré a donde vamos, a una segunda guerra con Voldemort y los idiotas del ministerio se empeñan en no enterarse – dijo Harry visiblemente molesto, entrando en el aula del profesor bins de malas maneras

- A sido duro para él enterarse de cuantos han dado crédito al profeta – simplifico Hermione explicando el porque del arebato de Harry

- comprendo

Entraron en clase y mientras Hermione se sentaba con Ron y Harry, Depa se sentaba con Neville, tomando apuntes en cuanto el profesor comenzó a dictar su clase en el mismo tono monótono de siempre poniendo a prueba la capacidad de no dormirse de los alumnos

- ¿vas a contármelo? – le susurro Neville

Depa lo miro sin dejar de prestar atención al profesor y asintió; comenzó a relatarle lo más básico y menos comprometedor de lo sucedido; se perdió algunas cosas de la lección del historia pero nada que no pudiese suplirse con una sesión de biblioteca

- ... así que básicamente eso es lo que paso; tuve un poco de suerte, rectifico, bastante suerte

- Wau, impresionante, yo no habría podido, soy demasiado torpe

- No fue nada extraordinario Neville

Continuo tomando apuntes de lo que decía el profesor, desde la última fila que era donde se encontraban sentados podía ver a la mayoría de la clase dormida, solo Hermione tomaba notas al tiempo que miraba mal a Harry y Ron

- Esto... – escucho la voz de Neville – sé que es pronto pero ¿vendrías conmigo a la primera excursión a Hogsmeade?

- Bueno

La clase finalizo poco después, Harry y Ron se marcharon a Adivinación y Hermione iba a Aritmancia y Depa a Estudios muggles, como de costumbre en esa clase se sentó con Ernie; la profesora dedico la primera media hora a hablarles de la importancia de los TIMOS y de lo importante que sería obtener como meta personal el de su asignatura, una manera de demostrar el amplio cuerpo de conocimientos que como magos tienen sobre los muggles. Ernie miraba a la profesora de igual manera que en el discurso de Umbridge de la noche anterior, con expresión de prestar atención pero con la cabeza en otra parte.

Después del almuerzo tuvieron clase Pociones como siempre con los de Slytherin, a Depa el discurso de Snape le recordó un poco al de primer año escuchando entre líneas supo que la disciplina en esas clases sería mayor que en los cursos anteriores, al igual que intuía que el nivel de exigencia en cuanto a evaluarlos sería superior al del tribunal, en definitiva les complicaría las fórmulas; sonrió a medias, eso sería todo un reto, un interesante reto. Tuvieron dos horas de clase, elaborando un filtro de Paz, a Depa no le salió completamente bien pero era una poción presentable, algo más presentable que la de Hermione, claro que Depa se dejaba guiar un poco por su instinto al elaborarlas claro que no empleaba la fuerza para ello pues eso sería hacer trampas; al pasar el profesor por su poción no dijo nada, simplemente le dirigió una mirada evaluadora y siguió con lo suyo.

Durante la comida, estuvieron intercambiando impresiones sobre las clases

- Trelawney esta loca – dijo Ron al sentarse a la mesa

- la definición de locura es tan amplia que sí, probablemente lo está – dijo Depa – aunque probablemente lo estemos todos; pero ¿a qué se debe esta vez el apelativo?

- quiere que hagamos un diario de sueños – contesto el chico

- ¿Qué tienen que vez vuestras aspiraciones con la adivinación?

- no se trata de eso sino de escribir los sueños que tenemos e interpretarlos – explico Harry – yo con lo único que sueño últimamente es con un pasillo muy largo y una puerta al final del mismo – dijo antes de comenzar a comer

- ¿y cómo sigue? – pregunto interesada Depa, no sabía todavía que pensar de la adivinación tal como lo enfocaban allí, aun recordaba el extraño encuentro que había tenido con esa profesora en su tercer año; pero sabía que a veces la fuerza decía cosas en clave en los sueños, cosas que había que ser precavido al interpretar; puede que con la magia pasase algo parecido, hacía tiempo que le parecían muy semejantes

- acaba ahí, la puerta nunca llega a abrirse – dijo Harry con molestia – desearía que lo hiciera a ver si así sueño con algo más divertido.

Terminada la comida los cuatro se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Depa tenía curiosidad por saber las medidas que implantaría esa profesora en sus clases porque estaba claro que eso era lo que había tomado; llego al aula y se sentó al fondo de clase, era inusual que hiciera eso pero desde ahí podría contemplarlo todo; tanto Hermione como Harry la miraron extrañados, con un gesto les indico que luego hablarían, Ron en cambio pareció no darse cuenta; lo que estaba claro antes de comenzar esa clase, era una cosa, no iban a dar verdaderamente clase de defensa, el libro solicitado por la profesora lo dejaba todo claro. La profesora escribió los objetivos de su clase en la pizarra y comenzó a hablar sobre la incompetencia de los anteriores profesores, la cual era cierta al menos con Loockhart, pero Depa tenía serias dudas sobre si ella sería una profesora competente o si simplemente seria una extensión del brazo del ministro por su miedo hacia que Dumbledore fuese mejor que el, sabía que el ministro creía que Dumbledore estaba construyendo su ejército desde Hogwarts, cosa que sabiendo la existencia de la orden no era del todo falso, pero el objetivo era otro distinto a lo que creía el ministro; de modo que siendo lógicos al pensamiento del ministro, esa mujer estaba ahí para evitar que aprendiesen. Hermione levanto la mano para preguntar sobre los ejercicios prácticos, Depa intuía que aquello no terminaría nada bien.

- El ministerio considera que a estas alturas no necesitáis realizar ningún hechizo en clase para aprobar los TIMOS, tan solo con la teoría os bastara

En eso Harry entró al trapo enzarzándose en una discusión con la profesora que termino mencionando la resurrección de Voldemort y con un castigo para él delante de toda la clase, Depa había permanecido atenta a la profesora, en ella había oscuridad, una gran ambición y odio, deseaba intentar lo que hizo hacía ya tiempo con Draco Malfoy, entrar en su mente, pero seguramente siendo una adulta estaría bien protegida. En cuanto se marchó del aula Harry con el apercibimiento sobre el que entregar a la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Umbridge se dirigió a toda la clase

- ¿Veis?, esto es lo que sucede cuando se permite estar a un crio inestable y mentiroso que únicamente quiere ser adulado en un centro educativo normal sobre todo con un director que no dudara en lavaros el cerebro para lanzaros frente al ministerio y derocarlo – dijo con una voz ridículamente infantil en cuyo tono podía apreciar Depa se encontraba un gran desprecio – sí, no me equivoco, no nos equivocamos – ahora parecía estar hablando más consigo misma – no ha vuelto, ese mago no está vivo y todo es una treta para robarme el ministerio – en ese instante Depa sonrió, era ella quien quería el puesto de Fudge - ¿quiere ser la siguiente después de su amiguito, Billaba?

- No, profesora – respondo con calma en un tono respetuoso que creía no se merecía la mujer que tenía enfrente

- Tal vez se sienta intocable por lo sucedido este verano, pero no lo es – la miro fijamente, Depa le sostuvo la mirada, en sus ojos había una especie de brillo que a Depa no le gusto en absoluto – quien la protege no estará ahí siempre, tiene los días contados – agrego esto en el mismo tono que estaba empleando todo el rato, un tono que se enteraba toda la clase – al parecer eres más lista que tu amigo Potter y sabes cuál es tu lugar en las clases, pero no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima, apestosa huérfana ratera.

Muchos, más bien toda la clase miraban en su dirección, todos sabían que Depa era el miembro más calmado de la casa Gryffindor y no solo de ese año, pero también sabían por las noticias que les había llegado de Crabbe y Goyle que había podido con ese muchacho y por los rumores que habían oído tanto de sus padres como de los compañeros en el tren lo sucedido con lo de los aurores, claro que seguramente una de las muchas distorsionadas historias de lo ocurrido. Estaban por tanto expectantes a la reacción de la muchacha

- Si, profesora – respondió en el mismo tono de antes dejando claro que se había enterado de la "advertencia"

La profesora Umbridge le lanzo una mirada analítica y calculadora antes de ordenar a la clase que siguiesen leyendo el capítulo y que quería como deberes por la pérdida de tiempo surgida, un resumen del capítulo de dos hojas de pergamino, la mayoría de la clase bufo descontenta, Depa que había ojeado el libro por encima sabía que era una autentica pérdida de tiempo pero tampoco creía muy conveniente desafiar a la profesora no haciéndolo; de modo que conforme iba leyendo cada párrafo iba anotándose los aspectos más relevantes del mismo.

Durante la cena en el gran comedor, Harry comenzó a contarles su conversación con McGonagall, haciéndolo con gran fastidio porque no le gustaba que lo tratasen como a un niño pequeño, él sabía cuidarse bien solito

- Harry – intervino Depa – McGonagall tiene razón, enfrentarte al sapo no es lo más sensato que puedas hacer

- Venga ya, no puede hacerle nada estando Dumbledore aquí – dejo ron, entendiéndosele con dificultad por no masticar antes de tragar

- Estando Dumbledore aquí... – repitió Hermione mirando a Depa

- Probablemente era a él a quien se refería – afirmo Depa, aunque no dejaba de tener la sensación de que se trataba de un mensaje de doble sentido, sensación que podía ser correcta o incorrecta, el tiempo lo diría

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron sin entender, mientras Harry las miraba sin comprender que decían, claro que eso era porque no había estado en clase; le contaron la amenaza que le hizo a Depa

- Así que el sapo piensa que puede echar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts – dijo Harry a modo de burla – pues la lleva clara, ni cuando la cámara de los secretos se fue muy lejos

- De todas formas yo no me tomaría esto como un juego – dijo Depa en tono seco antes de levantarse de la mesa a mitad cena, necesitaba poner su mente en orden.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso aquel en el que en su segundo año hubo el primer ataque del basilisco cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba, voz que conocía a la perfección, no le apetecía hablar con el

- ¡eh, Billaba!, Billaba espera – consiguió alcanzarla a la altura de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la llorona

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de forma semiagresiva, estaba claro que la había seguido desde el gran comedor; cogió al muchacho y lo hizo entrar en el baño.

- Esto es un baño de chicas – dijo nervioso

- ¿en serio? – respiro en serio antes de hablar nuevamente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Me han contado lo que te ha dicho Umbridge en clase

- A estas alturas no me sorprendería que lo supiera todo el colegio

- Mi padre me ha dicho que ella desde siempre quiso ser ministra de magia y que le lleva la agenda al actual ministro; solo está aguardando su momento

- Ahora es donde me recomiendas mantenerme al margen de la telaraña política

- Las alianzas políticas son muy cambiantes dependiendo de cómo brillen los astros – le dijo como si le estuviese dando una clave – por más que brille el astro una alianza evidente nunca es productiva frente a futuras alianzas a otros astros

- Comprendido

- Y dile a Potter que si quiere conservar su plaza en el colegio y no se enviado a San mungo deje de ir diciendo por ahí que el señor tenebroso ha regresado

- Supongo que tu padre será uno de sus siervos

- Ante eso no puedo pronunciarme, por el honor familiar

- En el hipotético caso de que Harry dijese la verdad – aventuro Depa tanteando a Draco, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, intuía la respuesta desde hace años – te unirías a su ejercito

- ¿deshonrarías tu a tu familia?

- yo no tengo familia – dijo bruscamente, a menos que pudiese considerar a los Yedi su familia, y si los había deshonrado en cierta manera, dejándose capturar no solo por su oscuridad interior sino por la energía oscura de todo un planeta maldito – pero comprendo lo que quieres decir – ambos se miraron unos instantes, teniendo claro que la extraña amistad que tenían se perdería completamente en cuanto cogiesen caminos separados, Depa sabía que Draco se uniría a Voldemort, lo quisiese el chico o no; y Draco sabía que Depa o se uniría a Dumbledore o iría por libre, pero que el hecho en sí de ser huérfana ponía en entredicho su linaje mágico.

- Supongo que tendré que quitarte puntos por estar en un lavabo de chicas con un chico

- Supongo que tendrías que quitarle puntos a Slytherin por ser dicho chico de esa casa

- Buenas noches – tras decir eso el chico se fue


	38. Capitulo 37

Aquella misma noche mucho más tarde de que hubiesen cenado, la mayoría de los alumnos de primero a quinto, incluidos los de sexto de habían acostado; los de séptimo estaban o bien estudiando en pequeños grupos de dos o tres o bien por libre. De quito año solo quedaban levantados Depa y Harry; Ron se había ido a dormir muy cansado y Hermione seguramente estaría en su habitación o cumpliendo con su ronda de prefecta. Harry se sentó frente a Depa con aire de fastidio, al parecer la profesora acababa de liberarlo de su castigo

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Lockhart decoro el gran comedor en san Valentín? – le pregunto Harry

- Como olvidarlo

- Pues el despacho de Umbridge es cien veces más ridículo

Depa rio levemente y luego se quedó en silencio no podía juzgar quien era hortera y quien no, eso de los gustos personales en realidad le era indiferente; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que le daba Umbridge, había oscuridad en ella y Depa no dudaba que aquella mujer sería capaz de recurrir a las artes oscuras con tal de lograr sus objetivos

- ¿Qué tal el castigo?

- Solo me ha mandado copiar unas líneas, tengo que seguir haciendo solo eso durante toda la semana

- ¿únicamente unas líneas? – pregunto con sospecha, la amenaza que le había hecho en clase y la sensación que le producía era demasiado desagradable como para que mandase de castigo copiar únicamente unas líneas

- Parece que lo has adivinado – dijo Harry con fastidio – solo te pido que no le digas a nadie – le mostro la mano izquierda la cual tenía la piel bastante tierna como si hubiese sido irritada y se podían deducir el trazo de unas letras en ella; Depa observo las marcas, había oscuridad en ellas – Hermione seguro que montara una revolución en clase y Ron, es un gran amigo pero un poco bocazas – dijo dándole las razones por las que no debía decir nada – la pluma no tenía tinta así que deduje que estaba escribiendo con mi propia sangre

- Quiza debas contárselo a McGonagall

- No quiero darle la satisfacción a Umbridge de que vea que me ha afectado

- No se trata de eso Harry, estoy segura que eso es magia oscura

- McGonagall dijo que Umbridge está aquí para hacerse con el control de Hogwarts; Hermione y tu dijisteis lo mismo; si me quejo y algún profesor me respalda ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en ir a llorarle al inútil de Fudge para que eche a ese profesor y meta aquí a otro idiota del ministerio?

- Tienes razón en eso; pero Harry, procura no enfrentarte a Umbridge, ahora mismo somos tres en su punto de mira

- Tratare de no hacerlo, pero no prometo nada

Depa lo miro unos instantes, de Harry sabía que tenía un carácter explosivo como también sabía que el chico hacia sus esfuerzos por contenerlo; entre otras cosas. Le creía cuando decía que trataría no entrar al trapo con Umbridge, pero era bien cierto que con un carácter como el de Harry aquello era complicado

- Necesito pedirte un favor

- ¿de qué se trata, Harry?

- Estoy castigado toda la semana y me perderé el entrenamiento de Quiddich y las pruebas de selección del nuevo guardián, ¿podrías ir de observadora y luego me cuentas?

- Por supuesto.

La semana transcurrió con relativa rapidez, las clases empezaron desde el principio a ser exigentes en comparación con los años anteriores, la proximidad de aquellos exámenes llamados TIMOS que tendrían a final de ese mismo año, hacía que los profesores subiesen el nivel de exigencia en cada clase, exigiéndoles en cada clase un poco más, menos en pociones que Depa tenía la sensación que el profesor les exigía muy por encima del nivel del TIMO. El viernes por fin llego, Harry marcho a su castigo con Umbridge y Depa al campo a ver las pruebas de selección del nuevo guardián, observo a los aspirantes, entre ellos estaba Ron; al verlo allí le quedo claro porque estaba tan cansado por las tardes, se había estado preparando para esa selección, era lo más seguro, eso unido a un comentario que había hecho en una ocasión sobre las pruebas de selección y el hecho de que había pedido a su madre una escoba como premio por ser prefecto.

Las pruebas comenzaron, con vuelos de entrenamiento tanto por parte de los jugadores que tenían ya puesto en el equipo como por parte de los distintos aspirantes; seguramente sería para calentar un poco. Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de Ernie

- Hermione me dijo que estabas aquí

- Hola Ernie

- ¿Por qué no te presentas al equipo?

- No me apetece – Depa tenía sus razones, sabía que su conexión con la fuerza le facilitaría preveer los movimientos de sus compañeros y no estaba segura de que estuviese bien formar parte del equipo, aunque encontraba el quidditch muy interesante

- No te apetece pero vienes a ver el entrenamiento

- Es un favor que le hago a Harry; quiere mi opinión, aunque no sé porque la quiere si te soy sincera

- Yo estoy con Harry, si él dice que quien-tu- sabes ha vuelto es que ha vuelto – manifestó Ernie – Umbridge parece que va a por él

- Umbridge es la subsecretaria del ministro, y está aquí como representante del ministerio, no como docente

- Ah, a eso venía el aburrido discurso del banquete de bienvenida

- Exactamente

Mientras conversaban, Depa había observado a los aspirantes en las distintas posiciones; el primero lo hizo fatal, el segundo parecía no saber distinguir un extremo de la escoba del otro, el tercero y cuarto no estaban mal, es más lo hicieron muy bien, pero el tercero era un arrogante y un engreído y claramente aquello no era lo que más le convenía al equipo; y el cuarto era una cica bastante buena pero que se había presentado por probar pues afirmaba que como actividad extraescolar el quidditch no era su prioridad. Así fueron pasando los distintos aspirantes hasta que le tocó el turno a Ron. No lo hizo mal, tampoco lo hizo bien, sin embargo era el que mejor en sintonía parecía estar con el equipo, aunque se lo veía muy nervioso

- No parece la mejor elección – comento Ernie

- La capitana sabrá porque lo hace

- Yo no había venido hasta aquí para hablar de la cara sapo y el quidditch

- ¿para que has venido entonces? – le pregunto girándose hacia él

- Para invitarte a salir a Hogsmeade en la primera excursión

- Lo siento Ernie, ya he quedado con Neville; otra vez será

- Claro; ¿Qué tal la segunda?

- Ya lo hablamos en su momento

- Por supuesto; hasta otra

Ernie se marchó, algo desilusionado. Tras la selección, aquellos que no habían sido seleccionados abandonaron el campo y comenzó el entrenamiento. Depa pudo observarlo en su mayor parte hasta que Angelina, la capitana del equipo, se percató de que estaba allí y le pidió que se marchase. Le hizo caso y se encamino a la sala común a esperar a Harry, pues estaba segura de que este quería saber lo que pensaba al respecto, sino ¿para qué le había pedido que fuera?.

Pasaron dos semanas más, en las que Harry había sido nuevamente castigado por su particular forma de expresar la verdad a voces que el ministerio tanto se afanaba por tapar, Hermione había descubierto en que consistían en realidad los castigos que Umbridge infligía a Harry pues ahora tenía la mano notablemente marcada, Depa se la había mirado y tanto Harry como ella habían llegado a la conclusión de que esas cicatrices quedarían marcadas para siempre. El resultado de que las viese Hermione fue que enfadada recurrió a la profesora McGonagall quien se peleó en el vestíbulo ante todo o casi todo el castillo cuestionando sus métodos; eso había ocurrido aquella misma mañana y ahora cerca de las doce de la noche se encontraban los cuatro en la sala común cerca de la chimenea, los chicos haciendo sus tareas escolares y las chicas repasando las que ya habían hecho y elaborándose los apuntes de aquel año

- Me encanta que McGonagall pusiera en su lugar al sapo – dijo Ron con una sonrisa

- Ya – dijo Depa – seguro que el sapo fucsia encuentra una forma de devolver el golpe

- ¿Qué es lo que hará? – discutió Ron - ¿croar?

Oyeron un golpeteo en una de las ventanas de la torre; era una lechuza que portaba una carta, una lechuza parda de porte elegante; Depa se acercó a la ventana y la abrió dejándola pasar, la lechuza le había resultado familiar y no se había equivocado al ver el reconocimiento en los ojos de Ron; era la lechuza de Percy, Hermes. Le entrego la carta y se marcho por donde había venido; tanto Ron como Harry y Hermione se juntaron para leerla, siendo Ron quien la leía en voz alta pero susurrando, juntándose su susurro con el de una radio mágica que había quedado encendida. Depa escucho a medias lo que decía la carta, por lo que había oído Percy aprobaba la política actual del ministerio, eso o fingía hacerlo para sacar algún beneficio que lo ayudase en su carrera política; en la carta le recomendaba a Ron leer el profeta de la mañana siguiente porque habría una noticia de impacto importante sobre la regulación de Hogwarts.

- No hará falta esperar a mañana – dijo Depa – si verdaderamente es tan importante seguro que la echan por la radio

- yo cancele mi suscripción al profeta – dijo Harry

- Yo no, hay que estar al tanto de lo que dice el enemigo – apunto Hermione.

- Así se habla – dijo una voz que provenía de la chimenea; todos la reconocieron, por fortuna solo quedaban ellos cuatro en la sala común, se trataba de Sirius, al parecer quería responder a una misiva de Harry

- Me asegurare de que nadie os interrumpa – anuncio Depa mientras Hermione miraba a Harry con reproche pues las cartas podían ser identificadas

Subió en primer lugar, revisando que el dormitorio de los chicos , que todos los chicos de primero a séptimo estaban durmiendo; solo los de primero estaban despiertos y alzando cada vez más la voz; toco a su puerta y entro a su habitación

- Bajad un poco el tono de voz, por favor

- Tú no eres prefecta – soltó uno de ellos con algo de impertinencia; in tal Euan Abercrombie

- ¿oíste como la prefecta conseguía asustar a esos dos chicos de séptimo? Si esos que no se asustan ni de los profesores – le dijo en una voz medio amenazante – no os gustaría que subiera ella a deciros que os calléis, ¿a que no? – les pregunto, a lo que todos negaron – porque ella no os diría que os callaseis os requisaría el juego y os castigaría – vio como tragaban saliva

- No te chives – dijo otro de los niños

- No lo haré, siempre que no molestéis a los demás con vuestros juegos, el resto están durmiendo ya

- Vale

Tras esa pequeña charla bajo de nuevo, con un gesto indico que la situación estaba controlada; al tiempo que subía a ver de las chicas oía a Sirius mencionar las palabras "paranoia de Fuddge" y Cree que Dumbledore os entrena para entrar en batalla"; todo aquello era una sata de sandeces, pero era algo normal, algo que en Coruscant relativo al senado intergaláctico al igual que otros Jedi había visto en más de una ocasión; cuanto un líder se siente amenazado por alguien más poderoso que él busca la forma de quitárselo de encima y los mejores procedimientos eran la desacreditación y el boicot; el ministerio de magia estaba empleando los dos contra Dumbledore. Controlo a las chicas, estas sí que estaban todas dormidas, y menos mal, las chicas podían llegar a ser más perspicaces que los chicos. Regreso a la sala común justo cuando estaban hablando sobre la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade, Sirius quería visitarlo y tanto Harry como Hermione le dijeron que no lo hiciera, que fue reconocido cuando los acompaño a coger el tren, Sirius cortó entonces la comunicación de la chimenea algo molesto.

- Se le pasara – afirmo Depa – debe estar hasta las narices de estar encerrado en esa casa

Los días pasaron, la excursión a Hogsmeade se aproximaba, el mismo lunes de la semana que tendría lugar la excursión, tanto Depa como Neville recibieron una nota de Hermione invitándolos a una reunión en cabeza de puerco para tomar medidas sobre las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Umbridege. Esas medidas eran conseguir que otro les diese clase, en este caso Harry; con esa nota, Depa comprendio lo que los otros tres habían estado discutiendo durante días.

- Yo voy a ir – dijo Neville – si quien-tu-sabes ha regresado yo quiero pelear, como hicieron mis padres

- De acuerdo, iremos juntos, si te parece

- Vale, nos dará tiempo a pasar parte del día y luego acudir allí

Tras eso trataron de centrarse en la clase, Neville parecía no lograrlo y no era de extrañar pues el tono soporífero del profesor lo ponía difícil; Depa en cambio, conseguía tomar apuntes, solo Hermione y ella lo conseguían, y como premio al intento de tomarlos de Neville, Depa le pasaba sus resúmenes, ya que los hacia intencionadamente por duplicado.

Al fin llegó el sábado, Neville y Depa quedaron en el vestíbulo a las diez en punto, hora en la que los dejaban salir para el pueblo, tenían hasta las cinco de la tarde para regresar; ambos iban vestidos como muggles y por encima llevaban la túnica de su casa, la casa Gryffindor. Dado que la reunión era a las once, decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblo con calma y sus alrededores mientras conversaban, de las clases, de lo que les gustaría ser en el futuro, Neville tenía claro que quería dedicarse a la herbología y si podía ser a la docencia aunque para eso primero quería ser el mejor herbología de las islas británicas; Depa no lo tenía muy claro.

- Esto... Depa – le dijo Neville tras unos minutos de silencio – necesito que me hagas un favor

- ¿de qué se trata?

- No soy nada bueno con la escoba, de echo suspendí vuelo en primero, pero como era una materia que podías aprobar antes de terminar quinto pues me pasaron de curso

- Continua

- Yo no sé volar, y Harry está muy atareado llevando los deberes al día, con el quidditch y esas cosas – prosiguió el chico - ¿tú me enseñarías a volar?, sé que eres quien mejor lo hace después de Harry

- No sé si soy la persona más indicada para eso

- Necesito aprobar para poder presentarme a los TIMOS, y no quiero que mi abuela se decepcione por ser un inútil

- No eres un inútil, Neville; eso quítatelo de la cabeza

- Pero... no me sale bien ningún hechizo

- Eso es porque te pones nervioso y no tienes ninguna confianza en ti mismo

- Mi abuela dice que no merezco llevar la varita de mi padre – dijo Neville sacando su varita

- ¿llevas cinco años usando esa varita?

- Si

- Ahí tienes la prueba de que no eres un inútil – el chico la miro escéptico – cuando fui a ollivanders me dijo dos cosas, que la carita escoge al mago y que nunca se obtendrían tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago – le menciono – se supone que la varita que te escoge es la que mejor encaja con tu carácter o las características que puedes acabar desarrollando – agrego pues había leído sobre el tema – que puedas hacer llegado a quinto curso con notas más que aceptables en su mayoría usando una varita que no te ha escogido y probablemente se te resista indica que eres un mago muy talentoso Neville

- Gracias – dijo algo más alegre que antes – entonces respecto a lo que te he pedido

- Te ayudare

Mientras mantenían aquella conversación se dirigieron a cabeza de puerco pues la hora de la reunión estaba próxima; quedaban unos cinco minutos; a lo lejos vieron entrar a los integrantes de lo que en el colegio llamaban "trio dorado", simplemente por el hecho de que siempre iban los tres juntos a todas partes y los tres siempre estaban metidos en cosas extrañas. Los siguieron al interior del local, ellos ya habían pedido sus bebidas, Neville se acercó a la barra para pedir dos más mientras Depa se acercó a los otros tres. Cabeza de puerco se trataba de un local sucio, polvoriento, algo destartalado y oscuro; tenía muy poca iluminación; parecía más bien un local para tratar cosas clandestinas o poco legales, esa era la impresión que tenía Depa, como también de que hubiese sido menos raro ir a un local que si era frecuentado por alumnos; tenía por experiencia que todos los delincuentes creían que lugares así eran mejores para tratar sus asuntos que lugares más concurridos y de aspecto algo más decente; poco a poco fueron llegando más alumnos, hasta un total de veinticinco alumnos más; aquello sí que era altamente llamativo.

La reunión se prolongó durante una hora aproximadamente, en la que tanto Hermione como Harry hablaron de la necesidad de aprender a defenderse correctamente y en la que Harry menciono que no iba a perder su tiempo con gente que lo único que quería era aprender a lanzar hechizo en una clase, sus palabras textuales calaron en la mente de Depa " enfrentarse a Voldemort no es aprenderse unos hechizos y lanzarlos al aire como si estuvieses en clase; en esos momentos solo te salva tus agallas o tu propio ingenio " eran una palabras bien ciertas, debía reconocer Depa. Cuando finalizo la reunión Hermione solicito a todos los que habían venido que firmases como que se comprometían a ser parte del "club" y no desvelar a nadie la existencia del mismo; michos miraron inseguros, otros firmaron sin vacilar. Depa se acercó al pergamino, noto algo en él, ese pergamino tenía una especie de maldición, parecía que Hermione había pensado en un sistema de seguridad frente a posibles traidores; se encogió de hombros y firmo sin más, se sentó un instante al lado de Hermione mientras el chico engreído de Hufflepuff, un tal Zakarias Smith firmaba tras Ernie; aprovecho los murmullos de los demás entre si para dirigirse a Hermione

- Me encanta tu sistema de seguridad – le giño el ojo antes de levantarse – ¿comemos en Hogsmeade, Neville?


	39. Capitulo 38

Tras la excursión de Hogsmeade, apareció un nuevo decreto ministerial por el cual Umbridge anulaba todos los equipos y asociaciones de Hogwarts y declaraba ilegales los grupos de más de tres personas, eso incluía además todos los grupos de estudio y para que esos grupos fuesen legales, había que pedirle el permiso de legalización a Umbridge.

- ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que negara cualquier cosa que le pida alguien de la casa Gryffindor? – pregunto Depa retóricamente

- Porque quiera amargarnos la existencia – respondió Neville - ¿Qué pasara con lo nuestro?

- Nada, solo seremos dos alumnos volando, eso no tiene nada de malo

De modo que el sábado, prácticamente después de que amaneciera, antes que todos se despertasen, se encontraron Neville y Depa en el campo de Quidditch, Depa había conseguido dos de las escobas viejas de la escuela, escogiendo con cuidado las que estaban en mejor estado, para esa selección se había valido del uso de la fuerza, era fundamental para quien no era hábil en el manejo de la escoba que estas estuvieran en perfectas condiciones o por el contrario en las mejores condiciones posibles.

- Bien, Neville; ¿recuerdas la primera lección de vuelo?, en primer año – ante el asentimiento del chico continuó – pues lo primero que haremos será eso; una y otra vez hasta que consigas dominarlo, hasta que te sientas seguro del tacto de la escoba en tu mano – extendió la mano sobre la escoba recordándole el ejercicio -¡arriba! – la escoba subió en el acto; era el turno de Neville.

El chico lo intentaba una y otra vez, poniéndole todo el empeño posible pero ninguno de sus intentos estaba dando fruto, se podía ver en su rostro tanto el empeño que tenía como el nerviosismo y también algo de miedo

- Las escobas notan cuando estas demasiado nervioso o les tienes miedo – le dijo con calma – vamos a probar otra cosa; sentémonos en el césped – se sentó en el césped y entrecruzo las piernas esperando a que Neville hiciese lo mismo – me he fijado que tu problema principal son los nervios, siempre estas nervioso pero cuando te enfrentas a algo en lo que no tienes ninguna confianza lo estas aún más; curiosamente, en Herbología donde tienes un excelente desempeño, estas tranquilo, muy tranquilo – le explico – vamos a buscar esa paz, esa tranquilidad y a recurrir a ella para enfocarla al resto

- ¿Cómo hago eso?

- Meditando

- ¿es un método de relajación?

- Algo así, sirve para estar relajado y también en calma con uno mismo

- Vale

Durante la clase de historia de la magia le llego una nota, tanto para ella como para Neville; no la desplego hasta pasado un rato que finalizase el movimiento de esa clase que compartían con los Hufflepuff, la habían aprovechado expresamente dado el pasotismo del profesor de cara a sus alumnos en cuanto a lo que hacían siempre que pudiese recitar sus apuntes. Pero Depa consideraba demasiado arriesgado leerla nada más recibirla. Pasado ese momento de seguridad la abrió

_Hoy 7:00 pm; séptimo piso frente tapiz barnabas el chiflado. Pensar tres veces "lugar para estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras" paseando frente a pared_

Leyó la nota y se la mostro a Neville, quien asintió conforme; seguidamente se agacho bajo el pupitre y con disimulo la quemo lanzándole unas chispas con la varita, esa nota le recordaba a la que le había pasado Kingsley al encontrarla y llevarla al cuartel general de la orden del fénix, así que mejor eliminar toda evidencia posible. Neville la miro cuando lo hizo algo extrañado, no se explicaba porque lo hacía.

- Mejor que la nota no llegue a las manos equivocadas – dijo simplemente Depa.

A las siete menos cuarto, tanto Neville como Depa abandonaron la sala comun, lo hicieron de esta manera porque todos los compañeros ya consideraban habitual verlos marcharse y regresar juntos, de esta forma no habría demasiado problema o eso pensaban, de todas maneras Depa permanecía alerta por si alguien les seguía, esa estupidez de que solo los Slytherins era "malos" y que solo ellos los venderían a Umbridge y por tanto al ministerio o a quienes fuera era una soberana estupidez, enemigos podías tener incluso en tu propia casa y eso era algo que Depa sabía bien pues hasta que pudo reaccionar lo suficiente para frenar y contenerse se había convertido en uno, uno muy peligroso. De forma que mediante la fuerza se las apaño para asegurarse que no los seguía nadie. Llegaron frente al tapiz, ahí no había nada, ni pasajes secretos ni puertas, palpo la pared dura como la piedra, como cualquier piedra del castillo en que estaban, pero no podía dejar de sentir en ella una magia especial; hizo lo que estaba escrito en el trozo de pergamino que le habían pasado en historia de la magia, pasearse frente a la pared y pensar en el "aula" que buscaban, finalmente apareció; sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Qué way! – exclamo Neville

- Entremos

Al entrar vieron al fondo en un rincón una especie de colchonetas en las cuales echarse o sentarse, seguramente para ser empleadas como amortiguadores para loa golpes. A la izquierda inmensos estantes hasta el techo llenos de libros dirigidos al tema que ocupaban además de distintos detectores de tenebrismo que recordaban al despacho del falso Moody, aquel mortífago disfrazado que había mantenido secuestrado al afamado auror; y al lado derecho había varios maniquís simuladores completamente negros y con la cara cubierta por una máscara, Depa estaba segura que eran imitaciones de mortífagos. Allí ya estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione

- Interesante lugar – admitió – pero intuyo que es un lugar secreto al que se accede de forma especial – conjeturo - ¿Qué es?

- La sala de los menesteres, es una sala que se transforma en aquello que necesitas – explico Harry.

Era una estancia fascinante, se sentó en posición de meditación mientras esperaba a que llegasen el resto, a estas alturas todos debían haber recibido ya el mensaje correspondiente de la ubicación de la clase, poco a poco se fue llenando conforme fueron llegando, muchos se fascinaban por el lugar que no habían visto anteriormente, otros tantos además preguntaban que era ese maravilloso lugar y cómo era posible que los profesores no fuesen a detectarlos allí. Harry comenzó al principio a explicarles a todos pero tras unas dos o tres explicaciones término por esperar a que estuviesen todos para explicar que era ese lugar que se convertiría en su lugar de reunión para las clases. Pasaron la primera media hora acordando cuando reunirse, lo cual termino siendo el día que nos venga bien a todos y que nombre darle al grupo, a Depa el nombre de Ejercito de Dumbledore le resultaba demasiado provocativo, como reírse delante de Umbridge y del ministerio del propio miedo que estos tenían hacia Dumbledore y de la paranoia de que estaba creando su propio ejército con sus alumnos, cosa que teniendo en cuenta que los integrantes de la orden del fénix la mayoría eran exalumnos de la escuela, no era tan descabellado, lo descabellado eran las razones del ministerio, al menos en apariencia. Volvió a la realizad cuando el chico idiota de Hufflepuff, Zacarias Smith hizo un comentario despectivo sobre el encantamiento de desarme que proponía Harry, Harry le dio al susodicho la respuesta oportuna para que cerrase el pico, pero el Hufflepuff no dejaba de mirar con aires de "ese encantamiento es demasiado poco para mí". Depa se mordió la lengua, allá él con su arrogancia y estupidez, había oído hablar sobre él, y lo que había escuchado no terminaba de agradarle, pues no parecía tener las características que el sombrero seleccionador le atribuía a la casa Hufflepuff. La práctica del encantamiento comenzó, todos se alejaban de Neville, excepto Depa que se acercó a él

- Parce que nos toca practicar justos – bromeo sonriendo, Neville se veía un tanto nervioso, le temblaba la mano y por ende la varita; tras un par de intentos por parte de este, parecía rendirse – Neville, tu varita es una prolongación de tu brazo, una prolongación de ti mismo, se uno con ella – el mencionado asintió poniendo una mueca de concentración consiguiendo realizar el expeliarmus

Cuando se lo dijo, coincidió con uno de los momentos en los que Harry paso por donde estaban practicando quien se quedó unos instantes mirándola, como valorando algo; en realidad Harry se debatía consigo mismo sobre proponerle a Depa dar clases ella también, sabía que era hábil con la magia y poderosa, si alguno de los que estaban allí recibiendo lecciones de él no lo necesitaba era ella, tener un segundo para las lecciones seria genial, pero al tiempo pensaba en cómo se lo tomarían Ron y Hermione. Finalmente se decidió.

Aquella misma noche, en la sala común antes de acostarse se acercó a Depa, no sabía por dónde comenzar, Ron estaba tumbado diciendo que se aburría porque no entendía lo que tenían que hacer de tarea para la siguiente lección de Pociones, Hermione había terminado todas las suyas y ahora tejía gorros para los elfos domésticos, Harry había logrado terminar la redacción de pociones y se encontraba cansado pero tenía que hablarle.

- La verdad eso de los gorros para los elfos no está funcionando como ella piensa – le comento en un susurro

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Depa levantando la mirada de sus apuntes y mirando directamente a Harry, había notado su mirada en la sala de los menesteres y también en la que tenía ahora notaba que el chico quería algo, pero no iba a forzarlo a decir lo que realmente quería decir, al menos por el momento, consideraba que esa era su forma de iniciar una conversación

- Pues lo de tejer prendas y esconderlas para liberar a los elfos, eso los molesta mucho tanto que se niegan a limpiar la torre de Gryffindor y lo hace todo Dobby

- ¿No sería mejor decirle a Hermione?

- No sé, ¿y si se planta en la cocina y se pone a dárselos directamente?

- Es cierto que no puede cambiarse algo que los afectados no desean cambiar, pero que Dobby tenga que limpiar el solo la sala común es demasiado – mojo el tintero y prosiguió con el esquema que estaba realizando sobre pociones curativas, clasificándolas por distintos procedimientos

- Hay algo más

- ¿De qué se trata?

- He escuchado lo que le dijiste a Neville esta tarde – Depa dejo la pluma y lo que estaba haciendo completamente para mirar a Harry – fueron buenas palabras y conseguiste que tuviese confianza en si mismo, era como si lo conocieses muy bien

- Digamos que últimamente solemos estudiar un poco todos los días – comento, había prometido a Neville no desvelar a nadie lo de las clases de vuelo y así seguiría, la gran mayoría sabía que pasaban rato juntos así que el planteamiento de vamos a estudiar era efectivo

- Sin embargo estoy seguro que nos conoces a todos sin necesidad de hablar demasiado, creo que tienes un don para calar a la gente; pero me estoy desviando – Harry se detuvo unos instantes a tomar un poco de aire – me gustaría que me ayudases con las clases de defensa; creo que con dos profesores todo iría mucho mejor

- ¿dos profesores? – Inquirió Depa mirando con absoluta curiosidad – espero que no estés pensando hacer dos grupos según el nivel porque eso sería una verdadera cagada, unos de deprimirían y los otros se exaltarían al creerse mejores.

- No, no se trata de eso; creo que sería productivo tener a alguien en quien apoyarme, más ojos para corregir las malas posturas de los demás, más manos para ayudarme a que todos consigan aprender algo que pueda ayudarles

- Yo no soy una experta en esa materia, más bien al contrario

- Te escapaste de cuatro aurores este verano

- Bueno... uno de ellos ni siquiera hizo un intento real por atraparme

- Da igual, eran aurores, y tú los evadiste y los derribaste

- Solo derribe a uno, puede que dos; y no lo hice mediante magia, si hubiese empleado la magia seguramente me habría visto en una vistas como tú con el agravante de agresión a la autoridad

- ¿y cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto curioso – a mí nunca me lo contaste

- Practico artes marciales y esgrima – confeso; pero era una verdad a medias, no era como si durante el verano y durante su infancia hubiese crecido practicándolas como Harry pereció creer; pero Depa no creía seguro desvelar la verdad de sí misma, de hecho se recriminaba a si misma el haber desvelado ya demasiado, y el irremediablemente estar desvelando cada vez más; ya no era una cuestión de implicarse o no implicarse ya se había implicado; ese pensamiento lo había tenido en otras ocasiones y cada vez era más recurrente.

- Podrías enseñarles eso, no se me había ocurrido pero son verdaderamente útiles

- Harry, ¿Cuántos de ellos consideraran digno de un mago aprender técnicas de duelo muggle?

- Ellos no son estúpidos mortífagos puristas

- Puede que no sean mortífagos o que no aprueben sus ideas o su forma de querer cambiar el mundo pero sinceramente; ¿piensas que gente como Smith va a aceptar practicarlas como si nada? Y menos cuando se den cuenta que no todo es empezar a dar patadas y puñetazos, hay que saber cómo darlos

- Eso tiene su punto – reconoció Harry – podríamos preguntar a quien le interesan y ofrecerlo como formación adicional

- Me gusta la idea pero para eso habría que mostrarlas; aunque eso sería poner en la boca un caramelo que todavía no podrán comer hasta que aprendan lo suficiente – dijo; todavía sin creerse lo que estaba por hacer, enseñar cosas a quienes no debía hacerlo, pero tampoco debía implicarse y lo había hecho

- Pensare en eso – dijo Harry, la había visto incomoda con la idea de enseñar y no quería presionarla demasiado – ¿alguna otra idea?

- Una que puede animarlos un poco pero impracticable por el momento

- ¿Cuál?

- Somos unos dieciséis, sin contarte a ti; un torneo de duelo; quien lo gane se enfrentara a ti

- ¿Enfrentarse con migo es un premio?

- Más de uno querrá probar de verdad cuan bueno eres por sí mismo, estoy segura que muchos están aquí porque no tienen otra, necesitan aprobar los timos y Umbridge se está encargando de que todo el mundo suspenda uno de los más importantes, incluso algunos estarán por interés político o algo por el estilo.

- Gracias por tu tiempo; y buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Harry.

Llego el sábado del primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada escolar, el ambiente estaba tan caldeado como en la final que se celebró en tercer año; los de Sytherin se reían y burlaban continuamente de los de Gryffindor sabiendo que no serían castigados ni reprendidos porque contaban con el beneplácito de Umbridge, la suma inquisidora quien poco a poco se estaba haciendo con el control del colegio; ella misma había gozado concediéndole de inmediato a Slytherin el permiso de jugar a Quidditch y de denegárselo a Gryffindor, no parecía muy dispuesta a dárselo cuando intervino el director y la profesora McGonagall; Depa estaba segura que Umbridge haría lo posible por no perder el control del asunto, por ser ella quien pronunciase la última palabra. Depa se sentó junto al resto de los de su casa disfrutando el partido, le gustaba ver esos partidos era bastante entretenido, Neville estaba a su izquierda y Hermione a su derecha. El partido dio comienzo con los cazadores de Slytherin apoderándose de la quaffle y marcando gol a Ron en cuestión de segundos seguido todo ello de una canción que toda la casa Slytherin al completo comenzó a entonar; una canción realmente asquerosa

- Son repugnantes – dijo Hermione

- Hay que hacérsela pagar – aporto Neville cerrando el puño su lealtad hacia sus amigos era grande y nadie se metería con ellos

- No apruebo la venganza – dijo Depa – pero si vais a tomar cartas por esto mejor esperar un poco a que pase el furor y esas cosas, ¿no creeis?, a menos que consigáis lanzarle un encantamiento silenciador a todo el estadio

- ¿Cómo es que sabes...?

- No soy la única que lee los libros escolares con antelación Hermione

- Pero en clases tú nunca respondes

- Si respondo, pero cuando me preguntan

El partido continuó durante casi media hora más, la ventaja de Slytherin frente a Gryffindor aumentaba cada vez más debido a la poca concentración de Ron como guardián, en parte a los nervios de la presión que sentía por demostrar que como todo Weasley era un as del deporte, en parte por su propia inseguridad al verse eclipsado por sus hermanos y en parte a la canción de los Slytherin sobre él y su familia. Depa no entendía como los profesores no paraban aquello, de repente el tan esperado destello dorado por parte de los de Gryffindor apareció; tanto Draco como Harry persiguieron la snich, Harry se notaba que estaba desesperado con aquello, todos lo notaban. Finalmente Harry consiguió atraparla; dando por finalizado el partido. Depa comenzó a levantarse y a caminar hacia las escaleras para abandonar el estadio cuando escucho exclamaciones de alarma entre la multitud, se acercó de nuevo a la grada, Harry y uno de los gemelos Weasley, desde allí no se diferenciaba cuál de los dos, le estaban dando una paliza a Draco Malfoy; aquello no tenía buena pinta a decir verdad, sobre todo al posar su mirada en la grada de Slytherin y ver a Umbridge con una mirada triunfal, definitivamente aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Más tarde en la sala común se mantuvo al margen con los preparativos de la fiesta de la victoria tras el partido, muchos le preguntaban porque no participaba y lo celebraba pero su intuición le decía que en aquel partido habían perdido mucho más de lo que habían ganado, eso se confirmó poco después cuando entraron los gemelos y Harry en la sala común completamente abatidos, los habían suspendido en Quidditch, de modo que no podían volver a jugar y como extra Umbridge les había confiscado las escobas, con esa táctica, con ese castigo la cara sapo se había asegurado de boicotear la victoria del único equipo que destacaba por la habilidad de sus jugadores.

- Sera mejor que convoque las pruebas para sustituiros cuanto antes, el siguiente sábado mismo – dijo angelina – vendréis a verlas, ¿no?

- Yo no puedo, Umbridge me ha vuelto a castigar por decir todo lo que nos dijo el desgraciado hijo de puta de Malfoy – dijo Harry – me dijo que un perfecto caballero como él no caería en esas bajezas y que era un patético mentiroso – agrego con rabia acumulada y luego se volvió hacia Depa haciéndole un gesto al cual ella correspondió asintiendo; Angelina no supo en ese momento que significaba ese breve intercambio no verbal.

De forma que transcurrió otra semana, el sábado llego de nuevo y a las diez todos los postulantes y miembros que quedaban en el equipo de Gryffindor se reunieron en el campo, encontrándose con Depa y Neville que acababan de terminar una de sus clases; ambos subieron a observar a las gradas, a buscadores se presentaron varios de segundo año y para gran sorpresa Ginny Weasley, eso iba a ser entretenido, Depa sabía que esa chica tenía sus sorpresitas. Todos lo hicieron bien, pero la mejor con diferencia fue Ginny. Los golpeadores eran otra cosa, cada cual peor que el anterior, y sin unos buenos golpeadores no se podía mantener a raya al otro equipo, angelina parecía completamente desesperada.

- Discúlpame un momento – le dijo Neville y bajo al campo entablando una conversación con Angelina; la cual se quedó mirando a Depa unos instantes y se acercó a ella en escoba

- Neville me ha hablado de tus habilidades para el vuelo; quiero ver cómo te desempeñas con el bate y las bludgers

- ¿vas a hacerme una prueba?; si no me he presentado

- Da igual, has presenciado selecciones de varios jugadores y sé que también los entrenamientos, si Neville dice que eres lo que este equipo necesita le creo y te quiero en el equipo, pero necesito que hagas la prueba

- De acuerdo – de este modo cogió la escoba escolar en la que había estado volando y el bate que le ofrecía la capitana del equipo, realizando los distintos ejercicios que comprendía a la prueba a la perfección, para ser justos no empleo la fuerza, pero sus instintos y reflejos eran sólidos, así como la parte de la aerodinámica, era perfectamente capaz de pilotar una nave, no al nivel de Adi Galia pero si a un nivel competente, la escoba en realidad era un juego, aparte que sobre ella la había convertido en una extensión de si misma.

Los días pasaron y las inspecciones de Umbridge a todos los profesores de Hogwarts continuaron, habían oído rumores de que había puesto a prueba a la profesora de adivinación, pero no era algo de lo que se pudiese hablar libremente por los pasillos.

- Esto de las inspecciones parece una purga contra aquellos demasiado cercanos al director – comento Depa en la sala común – cualquiera que lo apoye públicamente como hizo Trelawey en los periódicos estará expuesto a esa poda.

- qué tontería – dijo Ron

- No lo es – aseguro Hemione – el ministerio quiere hacerse con el control de Hogwarts y hará cuanto sea necesario para que Dumbledore no tenga apoyos dentro de la institución, no me extrañaría que cualquier día el ministro postulase otro decreto en el que declarase que la única persona para escoger al director de Hogwarts sea la suma inquisidora; esta más que claro que quieren deshacerse de Dumbledore.

- Pues la llevan clara, nadie podrá nunca con Dumbledore – dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo arrogante

- Nadie es infalible – apunto Depa.

Tras el desayuno de aquel miércoles, todos los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws se dirigieron al primer piso, al aula de transformaciones, al entrar vieron a la profesora Mcgonagall más seria de lo normal y a Umbridge en el fondo del aula con una sonrisa de satisfacción; estaba claro a que venía el eventual enfado de la profesora; se sentó entre Neville y Terry detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione, esa clase de hoy seria tensa pero dudaba mucho que McGonagall le fuese a permitir a Umbridge montar un circo como los que suele montar en sus "supervisiones". No volvieron a ver a la cara sapo aquel día hasta que por la tarde tras la comida, en la clase de pociones donde Snape la trato como si se tratase de una invitada, de una eminencia en esa clase aunque tras los gestos del profesor había un deje de burla hacía ella del que ni tan siquiera el sapo se percataba. Umbridge pregunto a varios Slytherin quienes alabaron a Snape y luego por disimular decidió preguntar a Depa, sabía lo que pretendía Umbridge.

- ¿Qué le parecen las clases de pociones?

- Interesantes e instructivas

- ¿y el método de dar clase del profesor Snape?

- Curioso pero efectivo, presionar a su manera para que nos esforcemos y prestemos atención a lo que hacemos es vital para evitar incidentes – respondió con calma sin dejar de prestar atención a la poción

Pasados unos minutos más Umbridge se marchó retomando inmediatamente el aula su habitual ritmo, la mayoría de los Gryffindor le recriminaban con la mirada que no contase lo mal profesor y lo partidista que era Snape, Depa simplemente negó con la cabeza, pues había tenido la impresión de que Umbridge buscaba castigar aún más a la casa Gryffindor, así se lo hizo saber más tarde en medio de la sala común a un radical Ron Weasley.

Diciembre llego al fin, con una nevada en plena madrugada del primer día del mes, toda la escuela se preparaba para las navidades, los adornos comenzaban a colgarse aunque de forma discreta y disimulada por los pasillos al igual que el gran comedor, la sala común de Gryffiendor amaneció decorada y por lo que pudo contrastar Depa las de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también. Algunos profesores planteaban distintos exámenes y trabajos valorando cuanto habían aprendido durante la evaluación y las clases clandestinas quedaron parcialmente suspendidas por la manía de Umbridge de interrogar alumnos, esperarían mejores vientos, de todas formas planeaban una especie de parón antes de la última clase, aquello fue aprovechado por angelina para entrenar al equipo durante más tiempo, su propósito, conseguir un equipo ensamblado. Depa acudía a cada entrenamiento, había conseguido pasar las pruebas de golpeador sin haber querido presentarse y había aceptado estar en el equipo sin haberlo pensado realmente, pero se alegraba de su decisión; y Neville había aportado su examen de vuelo, y estaba entusiasmado por ello

- ¡he aprobado! – grito en medio de la sala común, muchos lo miraban como si hubiese enloquecido por completo; otros tantos encontraban normal esa actitud a dos días de terminar oficialmente el trimestre

- Cuanto me alegro, Neville – dijo Depa con una sonrisa, Neville se merecía aprobar, había estado trabajando duramente en ello

- Y todo gracias a ti, le he escrito a mi abuela diciéndole que te iba a invitar a pasar las navidades con nosotros, le he hablado mucho de ti; ¿vendrás?

- Claro que si – respondió Depa tras valorarlo unos instantes pues extrañamente había recibido una autorización del director para pasar las vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts, parecía como si el propio director supiera como iba a actuar cada cual

- Chicos, es la hora – susurro Hermione antes de abandonar la sala común con Harry y Ron; pues dentro de poco comenzaría la última clase clandestina del trimestre

Depa retuvo a Neville antes de que se moviera, sabía que incluso en Gryffindor había gente que no creía lo que decía Harry, que los ambiciosos no solo estaban en la casa de las Serpientes, en Gryffindor también había gente ávida de poder y que harían lo que fuera por conseguirlo, incluso vender a un compañero; pasados un par de minutos en los que Neville primero la miro extrañado pero después se quedó tan normal, Depa hablo de nuevo

- Vayamos a celebrar ese aprobado – dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera de la sala comun

Tras dar un rodeo, se dirigieron al séptimo piso donde tenían lugar siempre las reuniones; Neville no dijo nada, había observado perfectamente el carácter precavido de su compañera, no comprendía el porqué del mismo pero le agradaba, de hecho el mismo estaba empezando a considerar el cuidar detenidamente a quien entrega su confianza.

Dos días después, al medio día, quedo clausurado oficialmente el primer trimestre en Hogwarts, Umbridge había tratado de evitar que Depa abandonase el castillo porque al ser huérfana no tenía a donde ir, pero la autorización firmada por el director junto a la invitación oficial a su casa de Madame Longbotton quien tenía un peso importante en el ministerio facilitaron que pudiera marcharse tranquilamente, estaba claro que Umbridge no desafiaría abiertamente a un peso pesado del ministerio. Todos sabían del abandono de Hogwarts de Harry y los Weasley la misma noche en la que se celebró la última reunión, pero Depa no había querido preguntar nada a nadie, pretendía preguntarle a Neville cuando estuviesen en un lugar seguro ajeno a la curiosidad del resto de personas; al entrar en el compartimento del tren, uno situado en el vagón central, colocaron los equipajes en el porta equipajes y se sentaron; iban Depa, Neville y Hermione. Las dos chicas se aseguraron de que no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiese escucharles antes de preguntar a Neville.

- Pues no lo sé muy bien; nos despertamos todos por los gritos de Harry, pero ya es normal, casi siempre tiene una pesadilla o algo, a veces habla en sueños – comenzó a narrar Neville – pero esa noche era distinta, no dejaba de agitarse, completamente y luego se despertó muy pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma o morir a alguien, perecido a como estaba el año pasado a final del torneo, empezó a vomitar, parecía verdaderamente enfermo y luego dijo algo de que habían atacado al padre de Ron, esa parte no la entendí bien, me levante y fui a buscar a Mcgonagall.

Tras aquello dedicaron su tiempo a conversar sobre lo acontecido en el trimestre, como habían llevado las clases, sus críticas hacia Umbridge, que pensaban hacer durante las navidades y varias cosas más como comentar los ridículos artículos del profeta. Siguieron así gran parte de la tarde hasta que el tren aminoro su marcha y se detuvo en la estación, era veinticuatro de diciembre y al día siguiente sería navidad.

- Depa, me gustaría que mañana nos acompañases a mi abuela y a mí al hospital – le dijo en un susurro – todos los años vamos a ver a mis padres

- Por supuesto Neville


	40. Capitulo 39

Las vacaciones navideñas tocaron su fin, y los distintos alumnos que habían disfrutado de ellas fuera de la escuela iban regresando durante el último día de vacaciones al castillo para incorporarse a la mañana siguiente a las clases; Depa y Neville, junto a sus respectivos baúles tomaron la red flu hasta las tres escobas, así lo había querido Augusta Longbotton, la abuela de Neville pues según había dicho no tenía tiempo de acompañarlos porque tenia que acudir al Wicengamot al debate y aprobación de un paquete de nuevas leyes. De modo que a las nueve de la mañana, ya estaban en el castillo dejando sus baúles en sus dormitorios y disfrutando de un paseo por los nevados terrenos, Neville quería hablar de algo que sucedió durante la visita navideña al hospital pero que en casa de su abuela no se atrevía a mencionar

- Yo no es que me avergüencen mis padres, ya sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ellos es que simplemente no me sentía cómodo contándoles todo eso a los demás, si ya doy pena imagínate si todos lo supieran

- Tu no das pena Neville – le aseguro – es más es perfectamente natural que te guardases eso para ti mismo, forma parte de ti y es normal que no estuvieses preparado para revelarlo

- Pero Harry y los otros, quería decírselo no que lo vieran

- Es comprensible, pero no te preocupes ninguno de ellos va a pensar que no confías en ellos por no contarles eso, es algo muy íntimo, quizá demasiado

- Gracias por escucharme

- No tienes por qué darlas

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaron nuevamente, el primer día Umbridge les puso un estúpido y puñetero examen con todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos anti-trampa según pudo apreciar Depa mediante la fuerza; era una estúpida paranoica y seguramente quería molestarlos para empezar el trimestre castigando, como no. Miro el examen con calma, completamente tranquila había muchas preguntas sobre distintas teorías vistas hasta el momento en el libro, planteando las cuestiones de forma que era todo o una cosa u otra, pero de forma que no pudieses ni razonar ni argumentar básicamente la intencionalidad de esas preguntas era que se respondiera lo que Umbridge quería oír, bueno, en este caso leer. Algunos bufaron, ella no reacciono ni puso caras se mantuvo seria e impasible sin mostrar en absoluto lo que pensaba de la situación, podía notar la mirada de la profesora en ella, también en Harry, hacía tiempo que sabía que Harry era su objetivo por orden del ministerio y al parecer ella también era objetivo de la profesora. Respondió a las preguntas sin mayores dificultades, no se sabía el libro de memoria pero si lo había leído lo suficiente para captar la estúpida esencia del mismo.

Esa misma tarde en la sala común Harry se encontraba tirado en uno de los sillones, parecía algo distante y desganado, también preocupado como si tuviese algo dentro que no podía sacar.

- Hola Harry, ¿ocurre algo?

- No

- ¿Qué te preocupa?, porque está claro que hay algo rondándote en la cabeza

- Que Dumbledore quiere que aprenda oclumancia porque Voldemort puede meterse en mi mente a través de la cicatriz

Depa se quedó unos instantes en silencio

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Llevo teniendo extraños sueños con pasillos raros desde que regreso Voldemort, y el día de antes de la vacaciones de navidad volví a soñar con ese pasillo, pero mis pensamientos no eran míos, eran los de una serpiente que iba por el suelo y allí estaba el padre de Ron, la serpiente lo ataco, y sentí como si fuese yo quien lo atacaba

- Eso es extraño

- Dumbledore cree que hay una conexión entre Voldemort y yo por medio de la cicatriz, y quiere que aprenda oclumancia porque Voldemort se ha dado cuenta de la conexión

- Y la oclumancia es.. ¿poner una especie de muro para separarte de esa conexión?

- Si, algo así me dijo Snape; el me dará las clases – dijo con asco – seguro que se aprovecha para provocarme y quitarle puntos a Gryffindor

- No creo que sea asi; Snape es especialmente desagradable contigo pero no creo que vaya a sacar provecho de algo tan serio

- No lo sé, no me fio

A principios de febrero una sobrecogedora noticia apareció en el profeta, una quincena de presos de alta seguridad se había fugado de Azkaban, para Depa estaba más que claro que los había liberado Voldemort y que pasarían a engrosar sus filas, a ocupar los puestos que tenían antaño; el ministerio por el contrario tenía otra opinión, se reunirían con Sirius Black; Hermione le dirigió una mirada desesperada

- Tengo que contactar con ella

- ¿Con quien? – cuestiono Depa

- Rita Skeeter

- Es una locura

- Lo sé, pero no nos queda otra, dentro de nada tendremos noticias de muertes y desapariciones, todos deberían saber la verdad

- El profeta nunca lo publicara, ese periódico está demasiado pegado al régimen político, no publicara nada que enfrente a la opinión oficial del ministerio – argumento Depa mientras enfilaban el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca

- Encontraremos otro medio, o crearemos el nuestro propio

- Puedo decirle a mi padre que lo publique – dijo una voz soñadora tras ellas, era Luna Lovegood

- No sé – dudo Hermione

- Podría funcionar, sé que esa revista suele publicar cosas poco comunes pero eso llamara la atención además de que el quisquilloso suele ser crítico con el ministerio, el único que podría buscarse aquí un problema es Harry pero creo que tiene ganas de hacerse oír

- ¿Qué os parece para la visita a Hogsmeade en San Valentín? – dijo Luna – sería el mejor momento

- Hablare con Harry – aseguro Hermione – no se lo diré todo porque se negaría, pero si se lo digo en el momento creo que podre convencerlo

- Tu misma

- Voy a escribir la carta a mi padre, nos veremos en Hogsmeade

El sábado veinticuatro de febrero llego, mientras todos desayunaban el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor ya se encontraba en el campo realizando su entrenamiento, Depa estaba con una escoba del colegio que le había regalado Neville en navidades, lo había considerado un regalo excesivo pero el muchacho le había dicho simplemente que se lo merecía; Angelina la capitana tenía la esperanza de que con entrenamiento podría reflotar al equipo sin ningún problema pero casi todos parecían desanimarse por las capacidades que mostraba Ron como guardián, no creía que fuese un mal guardián solo que le obsesionaba algo; durante la primera hora hicieron únicamente ejercicios de calentamiento para entrar en tono, volando alrededor del campo, lanzándose la quaffle unos a otros como si fuesen unos pases, la suerte esta vez no estaban los se Slytherin para molestar aun así Ron fallaba la mitad de los pases que iban hacia él; los que sí que estaban observando eran los gemelos y Neville había regresado pronto de Hogsmeade; pronto, tras los ejercicios de calentamiento, se pusieron a realizar los ejercicios y estrategias para el partido contra Hufflepuff, los cazadores realizaban sus jugadas y Depa con el otro golpeador se encargaban de desviar las bludgers y también de poner en apuros al equipo de forma segura, un entrenamiento muy completo; no fue el mejor que tuvieron, pero tampoco el peor, lo único que no ayudaba era el histerismo de Angelina porque todo saliera perfecto y el hecho de que Angelina le dijera constantemente que se consiguiera una escoba mejor para el partido no ayudaba, Depa estaba pensando en pedírsela prestada a un Ravenclaw. Hubo un momento que en el entrenamiento hicieron un descanso, que fue una tortura de Angelina gritándole a todos, al parecer la obsesión por ganar de su anterior capitán se había adueñado completamente de ella. Depa se alejó un poco del grupo, le molestaba que le recordase continuamente lo de la escoba y no quería correr el riesgo de dejar a todos en la estacada por enviarla a tomar viento, le parecía que se estaba pasando de exigente con el equipo, así nadie disfrutaba del juego, se lo tomaban como una obligación.

- Tengo algo para ti – le dijo Neville con una sonrisa, entregándole un paquete envuelto similar al que había recibido Harry en su primer año

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo, es solo un regalo

- Pero, no tenías porque

- Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo – le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa – te diré lo que es, es una barredora 7; pensé que la necesitarías para el próximo partido

- Gracias, ¿me la guardas? Así que sea una sorpresa para todos

- Espero que ganemos

- Yo también – respondió Depa, no era por competividad pero quería ganar, distraerse un poco y relajarse dejando de lado toda la tensión de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, de tener precaución en sus actos aunque sabía que cada vez había ido teniendo menos, solo la constante vigilancia de Umbridge de quien empezaba a hartarse la mantenía en alerta constante.

Tras el breve receso entrenaron un par de horas más antes de que Angelina decidiera que había tenido bastante y planificase más entrenamientos a lo largo de lo semana, para los días en los que Hufflepuff no había reservado el campo para entrenamiento. Después de esas dos intensas horas y de la ducha que le siguieron, Depa regreso a la sala común con una reflexiva Ginny que parecía estar mentalizándose a que el equipo iba a depender completamente de que atrapase la snich cuanto antes, y con un deprimido Ron que insistía una y otra vez dejar el equipo, se culpaba a si mismo de las expulsiones de su hermano y de Harry, no había nada que lo pudiese animar a menos que lograse sacar y encontrar su fuerza interior.

- No eres mal jugador, Ron; y lo sabes, solo tienes que tener fe en ti mismo

- Lo dices como si fuera fácil

El día del partido llego, y el ambiente estaba más que caldeado; ahora dado la actuación de Ron con guardián la mayoría del colegio apoyaba al equipo de Hufflepuff, y ciertamente tenían las posibilidades a su favor, se montó sobre la escoba y se elevó junto a su equipo, Angelina les había dicho a ella y al otro golpeador que arrojasen las bludgers sobre cualquier Hufflepuff que se cruzasen, pero Depa tenía otra idea, el punto débil de su equipo era el guardián y usaría las bludgers para evitar que los cazadores del equipo contrario se acercasen demasiado. Se lo comento al otro golpeador mientras aguardaban a que comenzase el partido y asintió conforme. El partido comenzó, con Hufflepuff adelantándose en la posesión de la Quaffkle y Ginny completamente marcada por las bludgers

- Marquémosle al patético de Weasley – oyó que decía Smith a sus compañeros

Depa se comunicó visualmente con su compañero, este golpeo una bludger para pasársela y ella en el aire la golpeo de nuevo dirigiéndola a la quaffle que sostenía Smith consiguiendo arrebatársela; no siempre podían tener acceso a una bludger en el momento preciso, pero con unas cuantas jugadas como esa consiguieron evitar el peligro el tiempo suficiente para dar tiempo al trio de cazadoras y Ginny: al final consiguieron ganar por diez puntos de diferencia, una victoria un tanto ajustada, muchos estaban descontentos con ella.

Había pasado una semana del partido De Quidditch, Depa se sentó durante el desayuno con los Hufflepuff, tenía que hablar con Ernie del trabajo conjunto de estudios muggles que les habían puesto, el correo comenzó a llegar, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de cartas que recibía Harry pero enseguida cayo en la cuenta de que debía tratarse de algo especial, relacionado con lo de la entrevista que se le ocurrió a Hermione, les preguntaría más tarde

- Mirad esto – dijo Justin – Harry ha revelado los nombres de los mortífagos que siguen sueltos para el quisquilloso

En eso Umbridge se levantó de la mesa de los profesores y se acercó muy contrariada a Harry por recibir tanto correo, todos callaron, observando la escena, como la profesora se cabreaba porque Harry hubiese encontrado la manera de hacerse oír, y como hacia contra él lo único que podía hacer, castigarlo

- Se veía venir – susurro Depa a Ernie que lo tenía justo al lado

Umbridge requiso la revista y al girarse se percató de que toda la mesa Hufflepuff contemplaba la escena, sonrió desagradablemente al ver a Depa allí

- ¿Qué hace allí Billaba? Esa no es su mesa

- Desayunar – dijo tranquilamente sosteniéndole la mirada

- Vaya a su mesa ahora mismo huérfana patética

Depa no se movió de donde estaba sino que permaneció callada manteniendo la mirada firme, no se movería de ahí estaba con sus amigos y tenía derecho a desayunar con sus amigos, aunque fuesen de otra casa

- Así que te atreves a desafiarme, te dejare una cosa clara no eres nadie en este mundo y estas castigada, junto al mentiroso y chiflado de Potter

- Creo profesora, que aquí la única chiflada es usted

- Ya no tendrás más excursiones a Hogsmeade, y como suma inquisidora te retiro también el permiso de jugar al Quiddicth y ahora a tu mesa, ¡ya!

Todo el comedor había contemplado aquella escena pero los profesores poco podían hacer, si intervenían se arriesgaban a que Umbridge con sus poderes ministeriales los despidiese y el colegio se quedase por completo a la merced del ministerio, más de lo que ya lo estaba.


	41. Capitulo 40

Desde la sala común escucho el reloj tocar toques agudos; eran cuatro menos cuarto, en un cuarto de hora comenzaría el castigo con Umbridge. Depa se despidió de Neville con quien había estado estudiando, se echó la mochila al hombro y se juntó con Harry en la salida de la sala común, habían acordado acudir juntos al castigo.

Caminaron en silencio, Depa había oído sobre los métodos de castigo de la cara sapo, era el momento de ser testigo de ellos, aunque fuese por algo injusto, miro a Harry, el los conocía muy bien, quizá incluso hasta demasiado bien. Tocaron a la puerta del despacho de la profesora antes de entrar.

- Ah, si; ya estáis aquí – dijo con su desagradable tono de voz infantil – sentaos, ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer – señalo dos pupitres ya preparados, con sus hojas de pergamino y la pluma – Potter tu copiaras lo de siempre; Billaba, tu copiaras "no desafiare a mis superiores".

Depa asintió y se sentó dónde le indicó la profesora, tomó la pluma, tal cual había oído no había tinta, de modo que efectivamente la tinta era la sangre de cada uno. Aquello no era un castigo, era una tortura, se encogió de hombros, estaba lista para hacerle frente. Uso la fuerza para relajarse y sentir el entorno, había algo oscuro en la pluma, toda ella era oscuridad y parecía como si atara a aquello que se escribiese con ella. Había leído sobre ellas, las cuales eran utilizadas en la firma de contratos confidenciales o de características especiales. Notaba la mirada de la profesora, ella no había comenzado a escribir, Harry sí.

- ¿Algún problema?, huérfana patética.

- No profesora – respondió en tono neutro

- Pues escriba, o ¿acaso se ha olvidado de cómo hacerlo?

No respondió, comenzó a escribir en silencio la frase dicha por la profesora, "no desafiare a mis superiores"; sintió como las palabras quedaban escritas en el dorso de la mano, la misma mano con la que escribía y manejaba la espada, era un dolor agudo y punzante; miro las letras unos instantes antes de que desaparecieran, pero podía sentirlo, aunque hubiesen desaparecido seguían ahí, bajo la piel, no tardarían en quedar gravadas en ella. Escribió de nuevo la frase, una y otra vez, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor, cada vez más intenso; cuando más escribía, más dolía y más próximo estaba a las terminaciones nerviosas de la mano.

La profesora se plantó ante ella, mirándola con algo de sorpresa, no se había quejado en ningún momento del dolor, y eso que le había dado la pluma más afilada, la más potente para esa tarea de todas las que tenía; no como al resto que les daba otras menos dañinas, tenía que dolerle si o sí. Comprobó lo que llevaba escrito, hoja y media de pergamino, la miro con rabia, ciertamente no se lo esperaba. Depa al sentir la mirada de la profesora alzo la suya mirándola fijamente, sabía perfectamente que con esos castigos que eran tan corporales como psíquicos, la profesora quería doblegar a los demás, aparte de disfrutar viéndolos autolesionarse, su sadismo le llevaba a torturar a sus alumnos obligándolos a torturarse a si mismos.

- Parece que su piel es más dura de lo que su aspecto delicado hace creer, Billaba – comento adoptando un tono sádico – siga copiando, no le he dicho que se detenga.

Asintió y prosiguió con la tarea, había estado usando la fuerza para ir curándose cada vez que escribía, pero cada vez era menos eficiente y ya casi no podía calmar el dolor; por fortuna, estaba acostumbrada al dolor, o al menos lo toleraba.

El castigo continuó durante horas, se había hecho casi hora de la cena, tras revisar el castigo de Harry le ordenó que se retirase y volviese al día siguiente a la misma hora; a Depa en cambio le ordeno permanecer ahí.

- No te moverás hasta que hayas captado el mensaje – le dijo con una cruel sonrisa - ¿te molesta?, no haberme desafiado, ni haber desafiado al ministerio este verano.

Depa permaneció en silencio continuando escribiendo, hacía de cuando en cuando alguna mueca de dolor, pero ninguna queja salía de ella. Los cortes hacía rato que no cerraban, sangraban, no era una pérdida muy grande pero era continúa.

- No eres más que basura – le dijo la profesora – la misma basura que eliminaré cuando llegue a ser importante, más de lo que soy ahora. Dumbledore caerá pronto y entonces todos me obedeceréis

- Así que planeas hacerte con el control de todo

Depa había dejado de escribir mirando a la profesora, por como hablaba no parecía el tipo que se contentaba con ser directora de una escuela, su ambición era grande; era una mujer cruel y había oscuridad en ella, estaba segura de que era comparable a la de un Sith, aunque no había estado personalmente frente a uno si había llegado a captar su oscuridad. Notó como la puerta era mágicamente atrancada, las cosas se iban a poner peor, o eso pensaba.

- ¿Te he dicho que dejes de escribir? – dijo peligrosamente, la apunto con la varita y le lanzó un expulso; empujándola hasta la pared que quedaba a sus espaldas recibiendo un buen golpe – te quedarás copiando toda la noche y no dirás a nadie nada de esto o lo pagarás caro – amenazó, seguidamente bajo la voz hasta convertirlo en un escalofriante susurro – nadie echara de menos a una huérfana – le tomó la mano examinándola de nuevo – parece que te esfuerzas poco, más te vale espabilar o tendrás que retomar el castigo mañana.

Depa Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa, tomando de nuevo la pluma y escribiendo una y otra vez la maldita frase; se miró el corte, ya estaba muy profundo en la piel, si seguía atravesaría el paquete vasculo-nervioso. Vio como la profesora llamaba a los elfos para que le trajesen algo de comida cenando ante ella mientras no dejaba de copiar.

- ¿Quieres comer, verdad? no tienes ningún derecho a ello, la gente de tu calaña se debería conformas tan solo con las sobras que los poderosos quieran darles; y yo no pienso dejar ni una miga de pan.

Depa la ignoró y siguió escribiendo, "ahí se te indigeste" pensó sintiendo rabia hacia esa mujer, deseaba hacerle pagar, demostrarle aquí quien tenía el poder; cuando se dio cuenta del camino de sus pensamientos se detuvo, no podía dejarse llevar por ellos, no dejaría que la oscuridad se adueñase de ella, no otra vez.

La noche avanzó, la mano ya no le dolía, sólo la sentía entumecida y el pergamino emborronado con su sangre; estaba agotada y mareada, entre lo escrito y lo que había ido perdiendo por los cortes abiertos cada vez más profundos, estaba segura de haber perdido casi un litro en total, no podía pensar en ello, no se sentía con fuerzas ni con claridad de pensamiento, notaba que su organismo aceleraba el pulso como mecanismo de compensación, al tiempo que se preguntaba el tipo de maldición para que no se cerrasen las heridas que tenía esa pluma; su agotamiento era doble, por la sangre perdida y por haber estado usando la fuerza para aguantar. Con las primeras luces del alba, la profesora le examino de nuevo la mano.

- Es suficiente – sonrió satisfecha – márchate a la sala común; y ni se te ocurra faltar a clase

- Si, profesora

Depa se levantó, cogió sus cosas y marcho hacia la sala común encontrándose todavía algo devil; faltaba poco para que despertasen el resto y se iniciase la rutina de las clases. Se sentó en el canto de la cama y saco el botiquín que le habían regalado por navidades; no podía usar un antiséptico en esta ocasión, se limitó a abrir un par de unidosis de diez mililitros de suero fisiológico y las vertió sobre las palabras gravadas en la mano limpiándolas, al menos haría lo posible para prevenir que se infectasen.

- ¿Llegas ahora? – preguntó Lavender, que al parecer había despertado

- Sí – respondió con voz cansada – me ha tenido toda la noche

Notó como Lavender se quedaba mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, fijando la mirada en su mano, Depa percibió su duda.

- No te preocupes, esto se curará; el suelo limpiara la herida y luego la cubriré con unas gasas y un vendaje

- Deja que te ayude, mi madre es enfermera

- Gracias

Tras limpiarle le herida, se la cubrió y vendó

- Entiendo que no quieras ir a Madame Pomfrey, no quieres poner a otros en riesgo y menos sabiendo que Umbridge va a por ti; pero al menos deberías quedarte y descansar.

- No puedo – vació su mochila remplazando su contenido por el necesario para la actual jornada – me advirtió que no faltase a clase.

- ¿Y que dirás cuando te pregunten? – señalo la mano vendada

- Que mue he quemado con el atizador del fuego.

(***)

**Coruscant. Templo Jedi.**

Era por la mañana. Contemplaban lo que sucedía en ese castigo. A todos los parecía que aquello era una brutalidad, una auténtica tortura, tanto física como psicológica.

- Se la tiene jurada – opinó Ovi- Wan – seguramente por haber podido escapar de ella en verano

- Está sufriendo – dijo Mace Windu en tono serio; se mantenía impasible pero contemplar aquello sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, le solía – lo oculta bien, pero sufre y eso la debilita.

- ¿Acaso pretende matarla? – inquirió Adi Galia

- La ha amenazado con eso – recordó sombríamente Windu, antes de levantarse mirando todavía las imágenes; conocía bastante bien a Depa, sabía que no se rendiría, que no mostraría debilidad ni que le había afectado, aunque por dentro estuviese deshecha – voy al ala del hospital.

Caminó rápidamente, quería hablar con los sanadores sobre eso, sobre lo que había ocurrido en esa ocasión

- Está muy débil, de nuevo – informó la sanadora jefe – no hemos podido usar la fuerza con esas nuevas marcas; algo nos lo impedía, ella estaba usando su propia fuerza y esta actuó como su fuese un escudo contra nosotros.

- Lo imagino

- Le quedara cicatriz, esas palabras quedaran grabadas en su piel para siempre, ni siquiera el bacta es eficaz en ellas

- Otra más para la colección entonces – dijo notando como se iba alterando un poco, rápidamente le puso freno y se calmó

- Supongo que querrá estar junto a ella, maestro Windu; avíseme si ocurre algo

- Por supuesto

Se sentó junto a la cama y le tomo la mano vendad con delicadeza; sabía que esa herida no se curaría por completo y que no podía hacer nada, bueno sí que podía, usar su fuerza en ella ayudándola a sanar, esperaba que ella no rechazase esa ayuda.

- Ojalá pudiésemos hablar en este momento; sé que lo necesitas, te conozco bien, ahora mismo necesitas a un buen amigo; aunque allí tienes buenos amigos, confía en ellos, no estas sola, nunca lo estas.

(***)

**Hogwarts**

Tras un desayuno copioso en el que apenas hablo con el resto, asistió a las clases con normalidad; haciendo un esfuerzo por escribir y hacer las cosas con la mano izquierda; podía manejar la espada con ella, pero no podía escribir, no con comodidad. Los profesores, en su mayoría, miraban su vendaje de forma inquisitiva; Depa sabía porque, ellos ya sabían en que consistían esos castigos de Umbridge, pero tenían las manos atadas.

Por la tarde, en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se sentó en silencio y comenzó a leer el aburrido libro; mientras leía sentía un calor en la herida, una calidez agradable y familiar "Mace" pensó alzando la cabeza unos centímetros, "no puede ser", trató de autoconvencerse, pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas. Al pasar la página, la profesora se dio cuenta del vendaje y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Por qué llevas eso? – cuestionó

- Me caí y me queme con el atizador – mintió descaradamente, ambas sabían lo que cubría, en realidad todos lo sabían y los que no lo imaginaban, pero solo ellas dos y Lavender sabían de su profundidad. Miró a la profesora a los ojos y moviendo los labios sin articular sonido dijo: _la frase es muy profunda, mejor que solo yo sepa hasta donde calo_

Umbridge sonrió satisfecha y se alejó de ella; Depa volvió a centrarse en leer el libro, había decidido hacer creer a la profesora que ella ganaba, por un tiempo.

(***)

Habían pasado unos días, las marzas de la mano iban mejor, ya no sangraban, pero aún estaban abiertas; la profundidad inicial de las mismas ya no era tan evidente. Sabía que eso no se le había curado tan rápido por sí solo, y ella con un uso de la fuerza no había podido hacerlo, pues había estado demasiado agotada; no sabía cómo había sido, simplemente lo asociaba a la sensación que tuvo en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Estaba en la biblioteca con Ernie, preparando un trabajo de estudios muggles cuando entro corriendo Neville.

- Umbridge está echando a la de adivinación – les dijo – todos están en el vestíbulo.

Dejaron sus cosas en la mesa y bajaron corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, acercándose todo lo que pudieron. Las maletas de Sbill Trelawey estaban esparcidas por el vestíbulo y ella se encontraba de pie llorando, no quería marcharse del castillo.

- Usted es una incompetente que no es capaz de predecir ni el tiempo que hará mañana – le decía Umbridge – sabias que sucedería, que no estas a la altura de esta institución; el ministerio no quiera en Hogwarts profesores inútiles que infecten la mente de los jóvenes magos.

La profesora McGonagall intervino, impidiendo que la echase del castillo; no se podía hacer nada con el despido pero era competencia del director decidir a quién echar o no del castillo; como bien recordó Dumbledore minutos después cuando llegó nombrando como nuevo profesor de adivinación a un centauro.

- Mira al sapo – oyo que le susurraba Ernie – parece que le vaya a dar algo

- Mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que nos toque un castigo – dijo a como dé respuesta comenzando a caminar de regreso a la biblioteca

- Contigo se paso

- Puede – dijo indiferente – vayamos a terminar el trabajo

Por la noche, después de cenar, Depa aprovecho que quedaba una hora para el toque de queda para subir a la torre de adivinación, no creía en la adivinación, al menos no completamente y esa profesora le resultaba extraña, solo había hablado con ella una vez y no creyó que volviese a apetecerle hablar con ella. Esta vez no iba a disculparse, sino a ver como estaba después del trato recibido por Umbridge.

- Profesora Trelawney

La profesora estaba en el fondo del aula, sentada en el suelo abrazandose las rodillas, parecía estar pasándolo muy mal y con razón, había sido humillada públicamente. Alzó la mirada al oír a Depa quedándose mirándola.

- Llevó años dando clase – dijo – no se dedicarme a otra cosa.

Depa se aproximó a la profesora, sentándose frente a ella; estaba claro que necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella se había propuesto darle conversación por un rato. Estuvieron un buen rato, teniendo que interrumpir su charla por la proximidad del toque de queda, resulto que la profesora le había caído bien, pese a su aire de misteriosa se notaba que había en ella una gran persona.

(***)

Con el despido de la profesora Trelawney el clima en Hogwarts cambió, los alumnos tenían cada vez más miedo de acudir a los profesores por temor a las represalias, y los profesores eran cada vez más cautos en cuanto a sus movimientos, cualquiera podía ser el nuevo objetivo de la loca rana rosa. Una tarde en la clase de defensa, la profesora se dirigió a todos ellos.

- Antes que nada quiero deciros que la próxima semana os pondré un examen para valorar vuestros conocimientos, los cuales hasta la fecha han sido bastante decepcionantes – nadie hablo ni se movió, la cosa no parecía terminar ahí – ahora bien, me ha llegado un rumos sobre alumnos metidos en actividades ilícitas; si alguien sabe algo sabe que puede acudir a mi sin ningún temor.

Depa permaneció pensativa, Umbridge no sabía nasa, tan sólo podía intuirlo por aquellos que no eran tan discretos en cuanto a sus desplazamientos, su arma era sembrar el temor, eso lo sabía bien, y no tardaría en encontrar a alguien que hablase; esperaba entonces que el encantamiento que percibió en el pergamino de Hermione los salvase de la catástrofe.

Se centró en ser "la buena alumna" en clase, que lee el libro y no responde a la profesora, al tiempo que pensaba en elaborar un plan de seguridad, aunque no sabía el tiempo del que disponía.

Dos semanas después, estaban de nuevo en las clases regidas por Harry; habían dejado pasar un tiempo por la velada amenaza de la profesora como medida de seguridad. Depa no se fiaba, percibía que la amenaza todavía estaba sobre ellos.

- El encantamiento partronus, es un hechizo muy difícil de realizar; require mucha concentración y paciencia – explicó Harry – teneis que pensar en un recuerdo feliz, pero no cualquier recuerdo, sino el más feliz que tengáis

- ¿Qué forma tiene un patronus? – preguntó Colin

- Depende del mago; de los sentimientos del mago y de aquello con lo que se sienten protegidos. Son demasiadas variables y todavía se está investigando sobre ello – respondió a la pregunta, se había documentado un poco, siempre lo hacía – bien, pongámonos a la tarea; el hechizo es así – alzo su varita para mostralo, pronunciando el hechizo y haciendo salir de su varita un ciervo plateado – Ahora probad vosotros

Aquel era un ejercicio a realizar en solitario, Depa cerró los ojos unos instante, buscando un su mente algún recuerdo feliz, no creía tener ninguno, pero no dejaría de hacer el esfuerzo; recordó todo lo bueno y lo malo que había pasado con Mace, su antiguo maestro, la sensación de calidez que tenía cuando trabajaban en equipo; se centró en eso, olvidando los incidentes de la última vez que se vieron, apartándolos

- Expecto patronum – pronunció, sintiendo cómo funcionaba a la primera, cosa normal en ausencia de factores amenazantes. Se quedó mirando su propio patronus, era una criatura cefalopoda con muchos tentáculos que se movían muy rápidamente, haciéndolos casi invisibles, un Vaapad de las lunas de Sarapin, la criatura que daba nombre al estilo de lucha que le enseño su maestro, estilo que él mismo invento.

- ¿Qué es eso? – oyó preguntar a Terry Boot

- No lo sé

Antes que nadie pudiese decir nada más, Dobby irrumpió en la sala de los menesteres, la cual usaban como aula, todos se fueron apartando mientras se dirigía a Harry prestando atención a lo que el elfo decía, Umbridge sabía de ellos.

- ¡Marchaos todos ya! – grito Harry

Todos empezaron a salir corriendo, Depa esperaba que pudiesen refugiarse a tiempo en algún sitio; miró por toda la sala, fijándose en la lista donde todos firmaron, la cogió y la metió plegada en su mochila, no permitiría que cayese en manos de la cara sapo, si alguien los había delatado le habría dicho como entrar. No podía salir por esa puerta, ya debían estar cerca, "necesito una salida de emergencia, lejos de aquí, una puerta que me proporcione una ruta de huida segura" pensó con fuerza. En la sala apareció lo que peticiono, atravesó la nueva puesta que quedó sellada al pasar y recorrió el tunel que iba hacía abajo, llegando hasta el quinto piso. Se ajustó la mochila a la espalda y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, si alguien preguntaba, simplemente regresaba de una tarde de estudio en la biblioteca. En el sexto piso, Crabbe y Goyle le cerraron el paso

- ¿Qué tal muchachos?, cuanto tiempo

- Te vas a venir con nosotros

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque somos la brigada inquisitorial y lo exigimos

Depa los miró tranquilamente notando que se aproximaba Umbridge

- Creo que no, no tengo porque hacerlo; mostradme la orden de registro y lo haré

Intento avanzar moviéndose hacía uno de los lados, ellos la empujaron contra la pared al tiempo que Umbridge doblaba la esquina arrastrando a Harry

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – inquirió la profesora

- Nos ha desafiado – dijo Crabbe

- Se ha negado a abrir la mochila – agrego Goyle

- Claro que me he negado – respondió tranquilamente – lo habría hecho si me lo pidiese un profesor; además no sé a qué viene esto, yo solo volvía de la biblioteca cuando ellos me interceptaron.

- Abra la mochila, Billaba – ordeno la profesora.

Depa tranquilamente la abrió, permitiendo a la profesora mirar su contenido, libros y algunos pergaminos doblados, todo completamente organizado. Depa sabía que no encontraría el pergamino, estaba dentro del libro de defensa que esa misma profesora había solicitado.

- Ellos son miembros de mi brigada, a partir de ahora tendrás que obedecerlos así como al resto de la brigada, o tendrás otro día de castigo – sentenció – ahora me acompañaras a dirección con Potter.

A Depa no le quedó otra que acompañarlos a dirección, esa mujer era peligrosa, ahora más que nunca, Depa intuía un golpe de estado, a pesar que se había asegurado que no tuviesen pruebas, lástima que no hubiese podido deshacerse de la lista. En el despcho estaban el director, el ministro, Percy, Kingsley y uno de los aurores a los que había dado esquinazo. También estaba una chica con túnica de Ravenclaw, debía ser quien les había delatado, y ahora que lo pensaba, había una que había faltado a la reunión de hoy.

- Los ha atrapado, Doloores – dijo Fudge satisfecho – perfecto

- Potter fue pillado con las manos en la masa, y a esta la encontré de regreso a la sala común tras haber pasado la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca; es la que al equipo de Dawlish se le escapo en verano – explico – mi brigada examino la sala, pero no encontraron la lista que afirmaba existía la señoríta Edcombie

- Sin la lista no hay pruebas, y ahora la chica dice que no recuerda nada – afirmo Fudge

Depa examino la sala con la fuerza, a sus integrantes, noto que la chica había sido desmemorizada, lo cual era bueno; pero también un complot para derrocar a Dumbledore ahí mismo, este también parecía percibirlo.

- Da igual, encontraremos las pruebas aunque tengamos que registrar todo el castillo, arrestadlo – ordeno el ministro.

Entonces Dumbledore reacciono, con un movimiento arrojo al suelo a los tres alumnos y rápidamente ataco a los adultos presentes. La chica de Ravenclaw seguía en shock, así que no se enteraba de mucho

- Tener los dos mucho cuidado, ahora las cosas están peor que estaban; Harry, ahora más que nunca las lecciones del profesor Snape son importantes, préstales atención y dedicación.

(***)

Las semanas pasaron, Umbridge se autonombro directora de la escuela sin poder hacer los profesores nada al respecto; un decreto del ministerio la capacitaba para hacer tal cosa. La gárgola del despacho de dirección se negó a reconocerla como directora, pues el puesto sólo podía ser nombrado por consejo escolar.

El régimen de la nueva directora era cuasi militar: todos debían ir con el uniforme impoluto, los horarios debían cumplirse sin flexibilidad alguna, los chicos debían estar separados de las chicas en recreos y clases... Depa sabía que el sapo había interrogado a todos los que mencinó la delatora anrtes de perder la memoria, empezando por Harry.

En pascua, en la sala común, aparecieron panfletos de las distintas opciones de trabajo; los leyó todos por encima y anotó la fecha y hora de la reunión de orientación académica. Se alejó de la mesa en la que estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione; pues esta no paraba de agobiar a Harry respecto a sus clases de oclumancia y sinceramente, si permanecía allí acabaría por meterse en la conversación, en la cual no quería participar. Caminó hasta la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a su lugar habitual.

- Billana, ¿te negaste a que Umbridge registrara tu mochila?

- No, de hecho le permití hacerlo; me negué a que tos dos gorilas lo hiciesen, con toda seguridad era una excusa para destrozar mis pertenencias – respondió con total tranquilidad

- En efecto, eso es lo que habrían hecho; te la tienen jurada desde primer curso cuando los humillaste en ese partido, así que ten cuidado, ahora están bajo el respaldo de alguien que no puedes enfrentar.

- Me doy por enterada.

En ese momento, llegó la profesora de la que estaban hablando, se acercó a ellos peligrosamente, Depa mantuvo el semblante inexpresivo. No caería en las provocaciones de la profesora.

- ¿Ha ocasionado esta patética huérfana algún problema, señor Malfoy?

- Tan solo conversábamos, profesora – dijo en tono educado – solo estaba indagando sobre quienes más participaban en la sublevación, siendo ella compañera de Potter debería saber algo, pero al parecer no tiene conocimiento de nada.

- No dude en mandármela si excede los límites establecidos

- Lo haré, profesora

- Nos vemos esta tarde en tu evaluación, Billaba – dijo en su tono infantil, aquello sonaba a amenaza; intuía que supervisaría a todos los alumnos.

No respondió a lo que le dijo la profesora, simplemente cogió un libro más y se sentí en silencio en la mesa. Ni se enteró de cuando se marchó.

- La próxima vez, espera a que se vaya triunfante; con esa actitud también la desafías


	42. Capítulo 41

El mes de junio llegó, en una semana tendrían exámenes y la mayoría de profesores había pasado el último mes repasando todo aquello que pensaban era más probable que cayese en sus exámenes de TIMO. Durante ese último mes, habían pasado muchas cosas, desde la espectacular partida de los gemelos Weasley, muchos alumnos buscaban ser nombrados alborotador número uno, surgiendo una especie de competición que tenía como finalidad ser el que más le complicase las cosas a Umbridge. Eso a Depa no le interesaba, las bromas que gastaba la mayoría eran divertidas, pero estaba centrada en pasar lo más desapercibida posible, sobre todo porque por las miradas que le lanzaba Umbridge, sabía que sospechaba de ella, así que mantenerse al margen era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Por otro lado, la proximidad de los exámenes había sido razón para que se centrase en prepararse para ellos, agradecía haber recuperado sus resúmenes y seguía el programa de estudio que se había diseñado a rajatabla; todo para preparar unos exámenes que tendrían durante dos semanas a diario. Llegó la semana de los exámenes, en realidad estaban repartidos en dos semanas, tal como estipulaba en el horario que les repartieron el primer día de exámenes durante el desayuno, estudio el suyo con meticulosidad, programándose mentalmente los repasos antes de cada examen; sin llegar a agobiarse.

Uno a uno, día a día, fue haciendo todos los exámenes, tanto teórico como práctico; finalmente llegó el último, completamente teórico, historia de la magia. El jueves fue el último, resulto ser un examen complejo llegando a plantear un par de preguntas que se salían un poco de temario, nada que alguien preparado no pudiese superar. Estaba contestando la última de las preguntas cuando ocurrió algo que distrajo a todos de sus exámenes, Harry se desmayó casi al final; eso fue suficiente para que se olvidase de seguir rellenando un examen y pasase a estar preocupada por su amigo, pero por mucho que lo desease no podía abandonar el examen; debía esperar a que el tiempo terminase.

Finalizado el examen se acercó a Harry, quien ya estaba con Ron y Herminone; parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo y Harry muy ansioso, salieron corriendo antes que pudiera decirles nada, por un momento dudo entre correr tras ellos y preguntarles o seguirlos y tenerlos vigilados desde la distancia; intuía que algo malo ocurría o estaba por ocurrir, era algo que se sentía en el ambiente. Los vio entrando en el despacho de Umbridge, mientras Ron se alejaba a no se sabía dónde, y Ginny y Luna trataban de dispersar a la gente, alejándola del lugar; se mantuvo distante observando atentamente; dudaba que fuese fácil entrar en ese despacho y menos después de que un alumno consiguiese colar dos escarbatos, siendo Hagrid acusado de ello y por consiguiente verse perseguido por los aurores por orden de Umbridge. Como intuía, aquello les salió mal, pues la brigada de estudiantes que colaboraban con el sapo cayó sobre ellos; al igual que la propia cara sapo, sus amigos estaban en serios problemas. Depa permaneció donde se había escondido pensando en cómo ayudarles a salir de esa, siendo bien consciente que sólo tendría una oportunidad y debía aprovecharla si o si, se presentase cuando se presentase. La oportunidad vino cuando vio a Umbridge abandonar su despacho con Harry y Hermione que estaban desarmados y siendo apuntados por Umbridge; sintió la tentación de seguirlos, pero no lo hizo, primero estaban los que habían quedado en el despacho, en manos de los estudiantes de Slytherin. Se acercó a la puerta.

- Que interesante, ¿puedo unirme a la fiesta?

- Billaba – dijo Malfoy – mejor que te vayas antes que te metas en algún problema

- Déjala Draco – insto Parkinson – que los chicos le den su merecido a esta vulgar sangre sucia.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron sonrientes; soltando a Neville y Ron que pasaron a ser vigilados por otros integrantes de la brigada. Como era de esperar, se lanzaron sobre Depa, en un ataque físico con mucha fuerza y bastante más coordinados que en otras ocasiones, parecía que habían sido entrenados; sería más complicado de lo que había calculado. Durante un rato se dedicó a ir deteniendo golpes, haciendo un poco de tiempo mientras evaluaba que hacer, pero no le quedaba otra que pasar a mayores niveles; se sumergió en la fuerza usándola para ganar en velocidad y potencia física para pasar a devolver los golpes y desestabilizarlos, se movía rápidamente hasta conseguir engañarles para que se golpeasen entre sí, tras eso sólo tuvo que darles un empujón final, valiéndose de la telequinesis para empujarlos al otro lado del despacho.

Notó como las varitas se volvieron hacia ella, excepto la de Draco, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba claramente sorprendido; supo entonces que se había expuesto demasiado. Sacó su varita al tiempo que todos atacaban, esquivó los ataques y consiguió desarmar a dos de ellos con un Expelliarmus; ente aquello el resto de sus amigos a los que había ido a ayudar se vieron libres para recuperar sus varitas y enfrentarse a la brigada. En cuanto se vieron libres huyeron del despacho. Depa les siguió, conociéndoles como los conocía irían a ayudar a Harry; salieron al exterior y corrieron hacia el bosque, internándose en esta ya sin correr, pues no sabían qué camino tomar.

- ¿Cómo hiciste lo de antes?; esa forma de derribar a esos inútiles fue lo más – dijo Ron

- No lo sé, fue instintivo – respondió cortante, se había excedido con ello, no había forma lógica que encontrase de explicar todo aquello, al menos sin decir una verdad que resultaría cuanto menos delirante.

Siguieron adentrándose de forma aleatoria en el bosque hasta que se encontraron con Harry y Hermione cubiertos de sangre que no era suya; a Depa ya le habían contado lo sucedido, Harry había tenido una visión en la que Voldemort había capturado a Sirius en el departamento de misterios.

- Pero... ¿estáis seguros que eso ha sido algo real?¿no puede haber sido la forma de reflejarse un miedo?

- Kreacher lo confirmó – dijo Harry – y yo me voy a ministerio

- Nosotros vamos contigo – afirmó Neville

- Pues claro – asintieron todos, Depa también asintió por dos motivos; el primero, Harry era su amigo, o al menos podía considerarlo así, y había decidido ayudarle en lo que pudiera; la segunda razón era muy simple, su instinto le indicaba que fuese allí

- ¿Cómo vamos? – pregunto Hermione

- En thestals – respondió Luna señalando los raquíticos caballos alados, la sangre de la que estaban cubiertos Harry y Hermione los había atraído hasta allí.

Se montaron cada uno en una de las criaturas, los que no las podían ver fueron ayudados por los otros; luego todos los thestals siguieron las instrucciones de Harry, alzando el vuelo hacia Londres. Conforme salieron de la espesura del bosque pero el cielo pudieron ver que el sol casi se había escondido, pronto anochecería y las sombras de la noche los engullirían ocultándoles durante su viaje. Los "vehículos" que utilizaron eran muy rápidos, como si fuesen en un caza a su máxima potencia; en una hora llegaron al ministerio, entrando con una sorprendente y escalofriante facilidad por la entrada de visitas. Depa alzó una ceja y se abrió con la capucha de su clásica capa, la que había comprado en el callejón y emulaba las capas jedi.

- Me encanta la seguridad del lugar – susurro en tono irónico

- Nunca me ha gustado cuando haces eso – protestó Ron

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Ocultarte bajo una capa como un cobarde mortífago

- Centrémonos – exigió Harry – debemos ir al departamento de misterios y encontrar a Sirius en la sala de las esferas brillantes.

Se metieron todos en el ascendor, sorprendidos por la pocoa seguridad del lugar, no sólo habían podido entrar libremente sino que además no había vigilante de seguridad alguno, los chicos lo veían con alivio, como algo menos de lo que preocuparse, para Depa suponía una señal no muy alentadora.

- Lumos – susurró, encendiendo la varita para iluminar la estancia circular a la que habían llegado; una estancia llena de puertas, unas siete en total, contando por la que habían entrado.

- El siete es el número con propiedades mágicas excelentes – dijo Hermione – de hecho es el número mágico por excelencia.

- ¿Qué puerta tenemos que seguir? – preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé, en mi sueño entraba en esa sala, no me fijo por donde se iba.

- Pues miremos puerta por puerta – dijo Gimmy.

A Depa no le agradaba mucho ese lugar, podía sentir en él mucho frío, ese lugar era frío y oscuro, se preguntaba si tenía que ver con la oscuridad que sentía cada vez más fuerte desde el regreso de Voldemort, o era una oscuridad propia del lugar. La primera estancia parecía un planetario, representaciones de los planetas sobre sus cabezas, y en el fondo flotando a media estancia un estanque con cerebros que parecían estar vivos, pude percibir que la estancia era de gravedad baja, cercana al cero.

En la siguiente puerta había unas gradas, a modo de barranco y en el fondo del foso una especie de espejo sin cristal con una tela negra ondulándole, estaba engastado en él, se quedó contemplándolo, al igual que Luna y Harry, quienes afirmaban haber oído a alguien, cosa que hizo que los otros cuatro los mirasen entre desconcertados y como si no supiesen lo que estaban diciendo. Depa también podía percibirlo.

- Aquí no habla nadie – insistió Hermione tirando de todos hacia afuera

- Eran las voces de los muertos – aclaró Depa saliendo de la estancia; Hermione la miro con mala cara y negó con la cabeza haciendo como un gesto de locura, Depa simplemente se encogió de hombros.

La tercera puerta que abrieron era la que Harry buscaba, una sala repleta de estantes llenos de pequeñas esferas de cristal, esferas que tenían un humo blando en su interior; eran profecías, estaban en una sala llena de profecías. A Depa le parecía un lugar extraño para tener a alguien retenido, hubiese sido más simbólico donde los muertos hablaban. Siguió a Harry al igual que el resto del grupo, se detuvieron junto a los estantes en los que Harry había visto a Voldemort torturar a Sirius, no pude dejar de tener la impresión que habían caído en una trampa. Mientras Harry buscaba desesperadamente a su padreino, ella y Neville examinaban las profecías sin tocarlas, pude percibir que tenían una protección especial que no podía definir, como una especie de barrera que sólo unos pocos podrían pasar, comenzó a reflexionar sobre ello, pero poco le duró, pues Neville la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Harry!, aquí pone tu nombre

Aquello llamó la atención de todos, en una de las esferas había una etiqueta en la que ponía dos nombres: Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter. Neville instaba a Harry a cogerla mientras que Hermione a que se marchasen del lugar. Depa de repente cayó en lo que ocurría; percibió lo que la sala les había ocultado, estaban rodeados, aunque no lo supieran; lo quisiera Harry o no, tendría que coger esa profecía.

- Se trata de una trampa – dijo al fin

- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Harry

- Actívala, lo que quieren es esa esfera, pero al parecer tiene protecciones que sólo pueden salvarse en determinadas circunstancias

- Cógela Harry – le insto Neville entendiendo por donde iba Depa.

Harry la cogió sosteniéndola entre sus dedos, segundos después se vieron rodeados por una docena de mortífagos.

- Tu amiga es muy lista – dijo una voz fría que quienes lo conocían reconocieron como la de Lucius Malfoy – y terceptiva; se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y que no tenías otra opción, Potter.

- ¿Y Sirius? – inquirió Harry

- Oh, Potter no sabe diferenciar un sueño de la realidad – se burló Bellatrix Lestrage.

- Danos la profecía Potter – solicitó el señor Malfoy – y tú y tus amigos podréis iros

- Habla por ti – dijo Bellatrix – yo quiero divertirme un poco

- Exacto – corroboró MacNair

- Nuestra misión es recuperar la profecía – les recordó el señor Malfoy

Depa, junto a los otros se preparó para actuar, debían estar todos listos y actuar al mismo tiempo; todos al unísono, a la señal de Harry, sólo tenían que esperar el mejor momento. Preparó su varita, lanzarían todos un hechizo y saldrían huyendo hacía la salida, si podían evitar el enfrentamiento mejor, sino tenían más remedio entonces les enfrentarían.

Así actuaron, lanzando una maldición reductora cada uno a las estanterías creando una distracción la cual aprovecharon para correr. Depa iba en el último lugar, se había rezagado intencionalmente para cuidar de sus compañeros; los mortífagos les pisaban los talones lanzándoles continuamente maldiciones que iba esquivando y desviando con la fuerza. Se percató que Ron, Ginny y Luna se equivocaron de camino desviándose, fue tras ellos al tiempo que escuchaba a los mortífagos organizarse.

- Ginny se ha torcido el pie – dijo Luna – y ron se comporta como un maniaco, no para de reírse.

Depa examinó la torcedura de Ginny, no parecía nada demasiado grave; notó como alguien se acercaba a donde estaban, era uno solo, por fortuna.

- Luna, cógelas como sea y salid de aquí, por la puerta que hay hacia la izquierda, si mis cálculos no fallan saldréis a la sala de los planetas y cerebros; cruzadla hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la sala – luego miró a Ginny - ¿crees poder aguantar?

- Si, me duele, pero puedo aguantarlo.

- Apresuraos

- ¿Tu no vienes?

- No, yo os cubriré

Se levantó nuevamente y se giró hacia la entrada del pasillo, por donde se acercaría el mortífago. En cuanto la vio aparecer lo lanzó un encantamiento de desarme, pensaba que si quería dejarle fuera de juego era mejor ir con lo inesperado; el mortífago desvió su hechizo y contraatacó; sintió como si le cortasen la respiración de golpe y salió despedida unos metros, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo. Aquello le hizo perder la varita. Se levantó rápidamente sujetándose las costillas, estaba seguro que tenía alguna rota, nuevamente. Sin su varita no tenía otra defensa que usar la fuerza, podía sacar la espada laser, pero no estaba tan desesperada, aparte que era demasiado llamativo. Percibió los deseos del mortífago de matarla, tragó saliva, tomando conciencia de lo que ello significaba, o ella o él. Empezó a hacer levitar las profecías de ese lugar y a arrojarlas con la telequinesis que le proporcionaba la fuerza al tiempo que se valía de la misma para potenciar sus reflejos y esquivar los hechizos; luego paso a lanzarle objetos más pesados, el mobiliario en sí.

Sintió cómo algo se le clavaba en la pierna derecha, por debajo de la rodilla, era una daga, un dolor agudo le recorrió la pierna desconcentrándola y haciéndole perder el equilibrio; el mortífago comenzó a ir hacia ella, lo empujó hacia atrás mediante el uso de la fuerza, lo que le dio algo de tiempo. Se quitó la corbata del uniforme y la ato por encima de la herida apretando antes de extraer la daga, sonrió, su intuición había sido cierta, no se habían visto afectados vasos importantes. Vio un destello verde ir hacia ella, era una maldición asesina; instintivamente cogió su arma laser y la activo golpeando la maldición y devolviéndola, tal como haría con un disparo blaster; no sabía si lograría o no desviar esa maldición.

Funcionó, pero el impacto contra el arma la lanzó hacia atrás aturdiéndola levemente; no tardó en recuperarse, se irguió y vio que el mortífago estaba tirado en el suelo, busco y recogió su varita y su arma atrayéndolos hacia ella, método más rápido que ir mirando por todos los recovecos de la sala; luego se acercó al mortífago, estaba muerto.

- MacNair – susurro al quitarle la máscara.

Suspiró, antes de seguir a sus amigos por donde les había indicado salir; estaban allí, solo que desmayados, Hermione también estaba allí, parecía lívida. Les tomó el pulso, lo tenían dentro de los parámetros normales, pero era preocupante. El único que estaba consciente era Ron que parecía completamente ido, no paraba de reírse. De él no iba a obtener información válida.

Cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose en encontrarlos, estaban en donde hablaban los muertos. Se dirigió allí a toda prisa, llegando al mismo tiempo que los miembros de la orden del fénix. Se puso a lanzar hechizos a los mortífagos, desplazándose poco a poco hasta llegar donde estaban Neville y Harry para ayudarlos, al tiempo que Lupin llegaba hasta ellos.

- Sacadlos a todos de aquí – les dijo el profesor antes de volver a la batalla.

Desde donde estaban presenciaron la aparición de Dumbredore y la muerte de Sirius a manos de Bellatrix Lestrage. Harry salió corriendo tras ella, sin que pudiesen impedírselo. Depa decidió seguirlo, percibiendo un peligro aún mayor al que habían vivido hasta el momento. Les alcanzó en el atrio, cuando Bellatrix se reía de Harry e intentaba alcanzarlo con un crucio.

- Expulso – pronunció apuntando a la mujer dándole de lleno al tiempo que Voldemort aparecía en el lugar.

- Que interesante – dijo fríamente el mago oscuro – Bella, ¿Por qué no le das la lección que merece por desafiarte?; yo me encargaré de Potter

El tono no le agrado en absoluto, tampoco la mirada sádica que le dirigió Bellatrix; ellos dos si que se parecían a la oscuridad de los Sith.

Bellatrix atacaba rápidamente sin cesar, apenas podía esquivarlos y mucho menos usar la varita con eficacia, no podía atacar. Tampoco podía sacarla espada, por un lado no estaba tan desesperada para usarla y por otro lado quería revisarla antes de volver a utilizarla. Uno de los hechizos le alcanzó en el brazo, pudo percibir que no llevaba mucha potencia, pero los desquiciados ojos de la mujer le decían que iba a matarla lentamente. El corte le hizo soltar la varita e inmediatamente después, le impactó otro hechizo igual, lanzándola hacia atrás y haciéndole un corte de profundidad media en el tórax.

- No eres tan divertida como parecías – dijo burlándose mientras ignoraba la pelea de su amo con Dumbledore, estaban alejados de ellas – crucio – pronunció, lanzándole su maldición preferida a plena potencia.

Sintió su cuerpo arder y sacudirse, era muy similar a sentir los rayos recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba agotada y no podía aguantar más, soltó un grito a causa del dolor constante, le cortaba la respiración y resultaba agónico, deseaba que cesara cuanto antes. No supo el tiempo que estuvo bajo ese hechizo, sólo que supuso un alivio momentáneo, el dolor persistía pero no era tan intenso.

La bruja maniática se le acercó, arrodillándose junto a ella con un rostro de demencial burla, poso su varita en sus muñecas, primero en una y después en la otra, haciéndole en cada una un corte profundo y longitudinal que seguía el trayecto de las arterias radiales.

- Tómate el tiempo que desees para morir – dijo alejándose de ella.

Depa notaba la sangre brotar sin control de sus heridas al tiempo que su mente se obnubilaba; se sentía por segundos cada vez más débil y somnolienta. Comenzó a utilizar la fuerza, con las pocas energías que le quedaban para ralentizar las hemorragias, pero desistió, al venirle a la mente el motivo por el que había sido "enviada" a ese mundo; al recordarlo, no sabía si realmente quería salir adelante. Sus ojos se cerraron y la cabeza cayó ladeada convirtiéndose en un peso muerto, junto al resto de su cuerpo.

(***)

Notaba el suelo rígido bajo su peso, el aire oía a limpio y a un lugar que conocía bien, un lugar en el que había vivido mucho tiempo; en el que se había criado. Se sentía bien, estupendamente, como si hubiese estado descansando toda una vida.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó, contemplándose a sí misma se percató que no llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, sino sus ropas Jedi; frunció el ceño extrañada, no por las ropas, sino porque no sentía nada de lo que debería sentir tras haber recibido tal paliza, ¿acaso estaba muerta?, considerando que había recibido heridas muy graves, no sería de extrañar que así fuese.

- No lo estas, todavía; en realidad llevas tres días entre lo uno y lo otro – se giró hacia la voz – te encontraron justo a tiempo y quien lo hizo supo detener las hemorragias; te han estado dando unas sustancias para reponer esa sangre perdida.

- ¿Acaso me estas controlando, Qui-gon?

- Podría ser – dijo a modo de respuesta sentándose en el suelo frente a ella - ¿Por qué dejaste de luchar?

- Yo no...

- todavía te culpas por algo que en su momento escapo de tu control, no puedes controlarlo todo – le dijo con calma – lo que ocurrió en ese planeta tienes que admitirlo, pero no basta solo con eso, también tienes que hablarlo.

- Eso lo dudo, ¿Quién querría tratar eso conmigo? – dudaba que alguien quisiera hablar con ella sobre eso, no había nadie con quien hablarlo y si alguna vez hubo alguien con quien hablar realmente lo que le pasaba por la mente ya no estaba.

- Alguien que sufriría por lo que hiciste reciente mente, que sufriría si te dejases matar.

- Eso sólo está ocurriendo en mi mente.

- Puede ser – dijo enigmáticamente – es hora de despertar, y una última cosa, esta conversación ha sido únicamente entre nosotros dos.

(***)

"Todo ha sido un sueño", se dijo a sí misma, "un sueño extraño, pero un simple sueño"; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que había sucedido realmente. Se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela, tumbada sobre la cama completamente débil y dolorida; nada que ver con la sensación de bienestar de su sueño. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, no era la única que estaba allí.

- ¿Ya has despertado? – Se acercó la enfermera – bien, debes tomar esta poción durante tres días – le dio un brebaje que por el color parecía sangre, más no lo era – son las dosis que te faltan para terminar de reponer la sangre.

Depa miró a la enfermera, ya había comprendido de que se trataba de la poción reabastecedora de sangre; la cual por una parte reponía el líquido perdido y por la otra forzaba al cuerpo a generar elementos formes. Se la tomo con calma, ignorando su asqueroso sabor, o intentándolo pues no pudo contener una inicial mueca de asco.

- No me vengas con esas – le regaño la enfermera – bastante suerte tienes de haber sobrevivido a eso sin secuelas.

- Lo imaginaba – respondió simplemente - ¿Cómo está el resto? – pregunto por sus compañeros al tiempo que comenzaba el desayuno, tenía hambre.

- Pregúntales cuando despierten, todavía duermen; aunque hay alguien que deseaba quie despertases

Dicho aquello, abandonó la estancia dejándolos a solas para que conversasen; Harry estaba allí con cara de preocupación pero feliz; sacó una hoja de pergamino y tinta, Depa supo enseguida que su conversación sería no verbal. Fue Harry quien comenzó.

_Lestrage iba a torturarme y tú se lo impediste, fue muy peligroso aquello, pudo haberte matado._

_Lo se. Eres mi amigo, si puedo ayudarte o cubrirte en algo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?. Copnocía bien las consecuencias y posibilidades de ese acto, al completo. Pude sentirlo._

_Durante tres días nos has tenido preocupados, incluso Dumbledore y Kingsley se pasaron varias veces por aquí. ¿Qué es eso de que pudiste sentirlo._

_Dumbledore esta de vuelta?¿que tiene que ver Kingsley?¿porque viene?. Lo de sentirlo es básicamente intuición_

_Ha sido restituido como jefe supremo del Wicengamot y del consejo internacional de magos, además de como director. En cuanto a Kingsley, esta preocupado, como todos; fue quien detuvo las hemorragias. Creo que le caes bien_

_Supongo que le debo una, y bien gorda_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Que estoy en deuda con él_

_No sé cómo funciona eso, Dumbledore me lo explico al final de tercero, pero no lo comprendí del todo_

_Depa no respondió, ella sabía que así era, Kingsley le había salvado la vida y ahora se la debía; así funcionaban las deudas de vida._

_Supongo que lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento, no es algo que sea fácil de explicar, es una especie de extraña conexión que se crea entre ambos sujetos, una especie de contrato vinculante por decirlo de alguna manera_

Harry no escribió nada más de nuevo, parecía que quería pero no podía, se encontraba dubitativo. Finalmente se decidió.

Recuerdas la profecía?, conozco su contenido, no sabía si decírselo a alguien o no... Tu te diste cuenta de todo antes que nadie

Las profecías no me parecen de fiar, de todas formas se perdió el registro de esta, ¿no?

Se lo que dice, Dumbledore lo sabía y me lo dijo hace tres días: "el único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al concluir el séptimo mes. El señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce. Uno de los dos deberá morir pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro este con vida". Según Dumbledore esta se cumplirá porque Voldemort le dio validez

La conversación cesó ahí, con Harry anunciando que él también iría a cenar. Esa misma tarde el director de Hogwarts pasó a interesarse por ella; se sentía algo culpable de no haber podido evitar el enfrentamiento de Depa con Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque si que se había percatado de las habilidades de ella; no en cuanto a las que tenía como Jedi sino a nivel de combate.

- Enfrentaste a Bellatrix Lestrange estando ya herida y agotada, y aguantaste bastante frente a ella. También me dijeron que te quedaste rezagada para entretener al mortífago que se os acercaba, curiosamente encontraron muerto por un avada y tu varita no tenía restos de la maldición.

- Me la lanzo a mí, pero rebotó en una de los estantes metálicos o eso me pareció. No sé bien lo que paso.

El director asintió, mirándole con sospecha, era obvio que no se creía ese cúmulo de circunstancias, no totalmente; aunque aparentemente decidió darlo por bueno.

- El ministerio ha decidido devolverte el resto de tus pertenencias, han sido dejadas en la habitación de la sala común de tu casa.

(***)

Llegó el último día del curso, le dieron de alta poco después del desayuno, con tiempo más que suficiente para preparar el baúl y bajarlo al vestíbulo para partir; su grupo de amigos de Hufflepuff le llamó la atención para que viajase con ellos. Al poco de partir el tren, sacaron cosas que habían conseguido de las cocinas, celebrando un superalmuerzo. Desdeñaron el periódico en el que salía una "primicia" sobre la vuelta de Voldemort, pues era el reportaje que salió en el quiquilloso hacía unos meses. Ahora el mundo mágico el pleno se veía de cara con una absoluta realidad, la misma realidad que durante meses habían negado y tachado de locos a quienes lo afirmaban. Pasado el mediodía; Ernie, Justin, Susan y Hannah, tuvieron que intervenir para ayudar a un compañero emboscado. Tres Slytherin habían tratado de atacar a Harry; se trataba de Draco Malfoy y sus dos escoltas.

Unas horas después el tren redujo su velocidad y llegaron a Kinsgcross, Depa se despidió de sus amigos y atravesó la barrera, dispuesta a lo de todos los años, tomar un tren a Charing-cross y regresando a su habitación en el caldero chorreante. Cuando se dirigía al tren fue interceptada por un miembro de la orden del fénix, Nymphadora Tonks.

- Hay un cambio de planes referente a tu estancia durante el verano – Depa le miro en silencio, prestándole absoluta atención – el ministerio te atacó el verano pasado y dados los acontecimientos no nos extrañaría que ya fuese uno de los blancos de los mortífagos.

Depa asintió, comprendía perfectamente que quedarse en aquel lugar no era difícil de localizar, en primer lugar porque era bien conocido por muchos su huida de los aurores y en segundo lugar, era probable que como en el pasado hubiesen mortífagos en el ministerio de magia.

- ¿Dónde iré?

- A casa de mis padres, ya he hablado con ellos y están dispuestos a acogerte

- Lo agradezco – dijo educadamente - ¿Cuáles son las normas de la casa?

- Eso será mejor que te lo respondan mis padres, no se cuales te pondrán a ti, conmigo fueron muy estrictos

- De acuerdo.

Salieron de la estación y tomaron un taxi, los padres de Tonks al parecer vivían en un barrio muggle, cuando llegaron se apearon y arrastraron el baúl hasta la puerta. Entraron en la casa con el juego de llaver que tenía Tonks, sus padres estaban en el salón. Al ver a la madre de Tonks se quedó sorprendida, primeramente se quedó como en shock, su parecido a Bellatrix Lestrange era asombroso, aunque con los cabellos castaños en lugar de negros y su expresión era cálida pero severa, sin ningún rasgo de locura. No dijo nada al respecto, podía percibir que se trataba de una mujer agradable.

- Buenas tardes – saludo a sus anfitriones amablemente.


End file.
